L'espoir est permis
by leti60
Summary: Emmett, joueur professionnel de football américain, est contraint d'abandonner sa carrière, suite à une grave blessure au genou. Bella , étudiante à l'université de Seattle, croisera sa route et fera tout pour l'aider. Cette histoire est réécrite afin de l'améliorer, après ma très longue absence. personnages tous humains.
1. prologue

PROLOGUE

Nous étions le 1er février 2009, et mon équipe et moi, nous nous préparions pour la finale du superBowl, où nous devions rencontrer les **Steelers de Pittsburgh. Oh ! J'ai oublié de me présenté, je suis Emmett McCarthy. Je suis le capitaine et le quater back des Cardinals de l'Arizona. Nous attendions tous cela avec impatience, après une saison exemplaire. Des vestiaires, nous pouvions ressentir l'excitation du public. Après que le coach nous avait donné ses instructions, je pris la parole.**

 **-Bon les gars, ce jour tant attendu est venu. Je veux voir la rage sur vos visages, celle qui dit que nous allons gagner ! Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin ensemble pour ne pas l'achever. Mais aussi amusez-vous !**

 **Nous étions gonflés à block, nous en rêvions depuis le début de la saison, nous ne vivions que pour cela, et nous voila aux portes du paradis. En sortant des vestiaires, la ferveur des supporters nous sauta à la face. L'envi de vaincre ne s'en fis que plus importante.**

 **Tout se passait bien, à la mi-temps, nous étions légèrement en avance. Le coach nous demanda de ne pas nous en contenter, que nous devions encore élargir l'écart, ce que nous étions tous d'accord avec lui.**

 **-Les gars, le match n'est pas gagné tant que le coup de sifflet final n'aura pas retenti. Nous allons leur montrer de quoi nous sommes capables ! Leur fis-je.**

 **La deuxième-mi temps fut plus rude, car eux aussi voulais la victoire. Nous étions au corps à corps comme dans une bataille. A 30 secondes de la fin, nous étions à 24 partout. Enjeu pour nous. Je donnais mes instructions, nous nous placions, puis la balle partie. Je m'avançais pour la réceptionner, quand tout à coup deux adversaires vinrent de chaque coté de moi, pour me plaquer violemment au sol en me prenant par la taille et vers les genoux, quand une horrible douleur se déchira dans mon genou. Je me mis à crier, tellement la douleur était féroce. De réflexe, je ne mis à prendre mon genou dans mes mains. Les soigneurs vinrent sur le terrain le plus rapidement possible. Ils essayèrent de me mettre debout mais le moindre mouvement me fit hurler. Il fut donc décider que je devais quitter le terrain. Non ce n'est pas possible, je ne pouvais pas abandonner comme cela ! Pas cette finale que j'avais tant attendu !**

 **Notre médecin était à mes cotés, m'auscultant, mais quand je le regardais, il avait les sourcils froncés.**

 **-Doc ! Qu'est qu'il y a ? à voir ton air, tu commences à me faire... AIE !**

 **Les larmes me montaient aux yeux tellement la douleur était atroce.**

 **-Désolé Emmett, mais la finale est finie pour toi !**

 **Dans la salle de soin, il y avait un écran de télé. Ce que je vis fut déchirant, nous venions de perdre cette finale, par un touchdown de Pittsburgh.**

 **-Emmett, je suis désolé ! Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital pour te faire des examens plus approfondis mais, je crois que ton genou est foutu. Je préfère te donner le scénario catastrophe en espérant de tout cœur que je me trompe.**

 **Je le regardais sans comprendre la fin de sa phrase, je m'étais arrêter à « ton genou est foutu ». Non ! Cela ne se peut pas ! J'ai plein de choses à accomplir encore dans le football, c'est toute ma vie.**

 **Malheureusement pour moi, le médecin de l'hôpital m'a confirmé ce que le Doc m'avait dit 4 heures plus-tôt, mon genou est foutu, le football c'est terminé pour moi !**

 **Les semaines passèrent ainsi que les mois, je me sentais vide à l'intérieur de moi, je n'arrivais pas à réagir. Mes coéquipiers essayèrent de me remonté le morale mais rien y faisait, quand un soir de Mai, le coach sonna chez moi.**

 **-Emmett, je sais que tu es abattu, et si j'avais été à ta place je serai pareil. Écoute fils, tu sais que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, et je n'aime pas te voir comme cela. Je sais que le football professionnel est terminé pour toi, et que c'est toute ta vie alors j'ai pensé à une chose. J'ai un ami qui est doyen de l'université de Seattle, et je sais qu'il recherche un coach. Je lui ai parlé de toi, et si tu le veux, il serait content que tu deviennes leur entraîneur. Penses-y !**

 **Moi coach ! Ce que mon entraîneur m'avait dit, trottait dans ma tête un sacré bout de temps. Après tout pourquoi pas, je devais continuer ma vie même si je n'avais pas besoin de travailler, étant à l'abri du besoin, mais je ne me voyais pas rester à rien faire et si je pouvais transmettre ma passion à des jeunes qui en veulent vraiment, pourquoi pas. C'était un nouveau départ ! Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, et j'appelais le doyen de l'université de Seattle, qui était ravi de ma venue. J'étais attendu début septembre, quelques jours avant la rentrée pour me familiariser avec les équipements et les locaux. J'avais donc deux mois pour me trouver un logement et vendre ma maison, ce qui fut chose facile.**

 **3 septembre 2009, je me trouvais devant ma nouvelle maison à la sortie de la ville de Seattle, les déménageurs venaient d'arriver. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour moi, avec un pincement au cœur quand même par rapport à ce que j'ai dû abandonner : ma passion. Jouer était toute ma vie. Bien sur, je suis content d'être le coach d'une équipe universitaire et de pouvoir leur transmettre ma passion, mais ce n'était pas pareil. L'ambiance d'un terrain n'est pas la même que celle d'un banc et c'est cela qui va me manquer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

5 septembre 2009, me voila arrivée à Seattle, qui sera mon nouveau chez moi pendant au moins 4 ans, le temps de mon cursus littéraire. J'aspire à devenir journaliste si à défaut je n'arrive pas à devenir écrivain. La littérature a toujours été ma passion parmi bien d'autres. En second c'est le piano. Oui, j'adore jouer du piano, cela me détend, et ce depuis que j'ai l'âge de m'asseoir sur le tabouret toute seule, c'est à dire depuis l'âge de 5 ans. Mais j'ai commencé bien avant.

Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais appelez-moi Bella. Je préfère, et j'adore ce surnom, car il m'a été donné par mon grand-père quand mes parents sont morts. J'avais 1 an et demi, quand ils sont décédés dans un accident de voiture. Avec mon frère James, nous avons été recueillis par nos grands-parents qui, nous ont donné beaucoup d'amour. Même si nos parents nous manquaient et nous manquent toujours, nous n'avons jamais manqué de rien. James est tout ce qui me reste maintenant, et je l'aime plus que tout, et il me le rend bien. C'est un grand frère hyper protecteur. D'ailleurs Mike Newton a pu en avoir un aperçu ! Je suis heureuse car il vit à Seattle aussi et nous allons pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Il est propriétaire du bar le Shamrock . Tiens, le voilà qui arrive avec Rosalie, sa fiancée, que j'adore. Elle est comme ma sœur. Ils se sont connus au lycée et depuis, ils ne se quittent plus. Elle rend mon frère tellement heureux, que je lui en suis reconnaissante à vie et ils vont tellement bien ensemble. Aujourd'hui c'est mon emménagement, et il a fermé exprès le bar une journée pour m'aider et passer la journée ensemble.

-Hey ! Bella de mon cœur ! Te voilà enfin arrivée vivante !

-Ben oui, pourquoi je ne serais pas arrivée vivante ? Tu veux me le dire ?

-Avec un tacot comme le tien, je me faisais vraiment du souci. Imagine qu'il serait tombé en panne sur la route, que tu ne puisses pas capter avec ton portable pour m'appeler, qu'un mec s'arrête pour soi-disant t'aider, et... AIE ! Rosalie ! Ça fait mal !

-Désolé mon amour, mais c'était le seul moyen de t'arrêter de dire des bêtises. Bella est une grande fille et maintenant le réseau des portables couvre tous les États-Unis, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi, si jamais la voiture de Bella aurait fait des siennes elle n'aurait pas pu nous appeler.

-Regarde ce tas de ferraille et dis-moi si tu lui ferais confiance !

-Je dois reconnaître que...

-Eh ! Tous les deux ! C'est de MON bébé que l'on parle là, alors un peu plus de respect, et puis avant de partir, je l'ai emmené au garage pour une révision complète donc le garagiste m'a dit qu'elle tiendrait jusqu'ici ! Bon mais ce n'est pas tout je dois emménager, et si tu ne veux pas qu'on y passe toute la journée, tu ferais bien de m'aider !

C'est sur ces belles paroles, que nous avions pris des cartons et que nous nous sommes dirigés vers ce qui allait être ma nouvelle demeure. J'étais au 3ème étage, chambre 316. je sais que ma colocataire s'appelait Alice. J'avais hâte de faire sa connaissance, en espérant que je ne tombe pas sur une folle. Quand nous avons atteint l'étage, quelques étudiants emménageaient comme moi. La porte de la chambre était déjà ouverte et plus nous nous en approchions, plus des voix se firent entendre, enfin plutôt UNE voix se fit entendre.

-Non ! Pas là ! T'es bête ou quoi ? Non ! Pas comme cela non plus ! Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?! Jasper, ce carton ne va pas là mais près de l'armoire ! Edward, le fauteuil pas ici ! Rhoooo ! Il faut tout vous dire ce n'est pas vrai !

James, Rosalie et moi nous nous regardions interloqués. Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur. C'est clair je suis tombée avec une folle. Je ne sais pas qui était Edward et Jasper, mais je les plaignais vraiment. Nous nous avancions tout doucement, et ce que nous avons vu nous étonna au plus haut point. En fait ce n'était pas une chambre que nous avions mais un petit appartement. Au centre se trouvait une fille, brune, les cheveux courts, debout sur le canapé en train de donné ses directives à deux garçons.

Je me raclais la gorge pour montrer ma présence, ce qui eu pour effet que les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et que la fille se retourna et s'approcha vers nous avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut ! Je suis Alice ! Tu dois être Isabella, c'est ça ?

-Heu... Oui... oui, mais appelle-moi Bella, je préfère.

-Ok, rentre, tu es chez toi aussi. Je te présente mon frère jumeau Edward, et mon deuxième frère jumeau Jasper, enfin nous sommes des triplés ! Oh je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser toutes les deux et que nous allons devenir de super amies !

Je la regardais comme si j'avais devant moi un extraterrestre. Elle avait débité cela dans un seul souffle tout en sautillant partout. Elle commençait à me donner la migraine, ça promettait. Je vais devoir faire un stock phénoménal de paracétamol pour mes maux de tête ! Edward était un charmant jeune homme avec de magnifiques yeux verts, des cheveux tirant entre le blond et le roux. Jasper était lui blond châtain, aux yeux bleus. Ils vinrent tous les deux me serrer la main ainsi qu'à Rosalie et à mon frère.

-Voici mon frère James, et sa fiancée Rosalie. Tu as quelle chambre ?

-Celle de droite, viens, je vais te montrer le reste de l'appartement, car c'est plus cela qu'une chambre. Donc ici je pourrais qualifier ça de salon, derrière toi nous avons une petite cuisine. Cette porte ci c'est ma chambre et celle là c'est la tienne. Cette porte au milieu ben c'est la salle de bain. Voilà nous avons fait le tour.

-Merci, je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

-Moi non plus, je suis déçu à vrai dire. Ils auraient pu mettre de plus grandes armoires, et mettre une salle de bain dans chaque chambre, non pas je ne veuille pas partager avec toi celle que nous avons mais c'est quand même plus pratique, mais pour les armoires, je fais quoi moi avec mes vêtements ! J'ai même plus de place et je n'ai pu mettre qu'une seule valise ! Il m'en reste encore 3 autres, je ne vais pas laisser mes beaux vêtements dans mes valises pendant 4 ans ! C'est un crime ! Bon les garçons, on y va !

-Tu veux qu'on aille ou ?

-Jasper ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? On doit aller m'acheter une nouvelle armoire plus grande pour mettre toutes mes affaires !

Les deux garçons se sont regardés avec un regard d'abattement. Je les plaignais beaucoup, car cela aurait été moi, ça aurait fait longtemps que je l'aurais laissé se débrouiller toute seule. Les pauvres ! C'est ainsi que Jasper, Edward et Alice partirent.

-Eh bien ! Je te souhaite plein de courage avec cette pile ! Toi qui aime être au calme t'es servie petite sœur.

-Merci James de ta solidarité envers ta pauvre sœur. Mais bon elle doit être sympa au fond, et je vais m'y habituer. De toute manière je n'ai pas trop le choix.

-Ma pauvre chérie, si tu en as trop marre, tu seras la bienvenue à la maison pour t'éloigner de la tornade Alice.

-Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde Rosalie !

Nous nous sommes mis à nous esclaffer, puis nous avons commencé à m'emménager. Cela fut vite fais, car je n'avais pas grand chose et au contraire d'Alice mon armoire était même trop grande, car il restait un quart de l'armoire vide. Alice revins 1 heure après son départ avec sa nouvelle armoire que ses frères durent monter. James est allé les aider pour leur plus grand bonheur, puis nous nous proposions d'aider à emménager les garçons qui n'avaient pas pu le faire, trop pris par celui de leur sœur. C'est comme cela que nous avons appris à faire connaissance. Ils me dirent que leur mère était décoratrice d'intérieure, et que leur père chirurgien orthopédique. Ils avaient vécu à Port Angeles, qui ne se trouvait pas si loin de la ou moi j'avais vécu, Forks, petite ville d'au moins 3000 habitants. Vers le milieu d'après midi, nous avions tout fini.

-Bon, et si nous allions faire un tour dans mon bar pour fêter votre arrivée. Les triplés... désolé mais c'est trop long de vous appeler par vos prénoms quand vous êtes tous les 3 ensembles... ça vous dit de venir avec nous ? Demanda James.

-Euh... Oui, mais nous ne voudrions pas vous ennuyer ! dit Edward

-Si je le propose c'est que cela ne nous ennui pas du tout, n'est ce pas les filles ?

-Non pas du tout, vous êtes les bienvenus, fit Rosalie. Au fait Bella, nous avons une surprise pour toi !

-Rosalie, tu sais que je déteste les surprises !

-Oui, mais celle-là tu vas adorer ! Dit-elle tout en faisant un clin d'œil à mon frère.

Je n'aimais pas quand tous les deux faisaient cela, car je m'attendais au pire avec eux. Bien que mon frère m'aime, il adorait aussi me faire enrager et Rosalie était souvent sa complice. Après 10 minutes de route, nous arrivions au bar. Il avait une connotation irlandaise, car Rosalie avait des origines irlandaises du côté de sa mère. Devant la porte du bar, je sentis deux grosses paluches que je savais être mon frère, se mettre sur mes yeux.

-Maintenant Bellissima, laisse toi faire. Tu as confiance en moi ?

-Humpf !

J'entendis les autres rigoler, suite à ma réponse. Bien sur que j'avais confiance en mon frère, mais je voulais qu'il croie que j'étais un petit peu en colère après lui. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre se fit. James, toujours dans mon dos, me fit avancer. Je priais pour ne pas me ramasser sur une des tables.

-Bella, t'es prête ? 1... 2... 3...

James retira ses mains de mes yeux. Je devais me faire à la lumière du bar. Une fois que mes yeux s'y habituèrent, j'ai eu un hoquet de stupeur. Devant moi, sur une estrade, se trouva un magnifique piano noir tout neuf. C'est le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu. Le dernier piano que je connaissais, étais celui de mon grand-père qu'il m'a légué après sa mort. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je courus presque pour l'admirer, laissant glisser mes doigts dessus, appuyant sur une touche d'où un magnifique son en sorti. Je me tournais maintenant vers mon frère qui me souriait tendrement. Rosalie à ses côtés, pleurant. Je filais rapidement dans les bras de mon frère pour l'enlacer.

-Tu n'aurais pas du James, c'est de la folie.

-Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, et grand-mère m'a aidé. Elle savait que tu aurais été triste si tu ne pouvais plus jouer, alors la semaine dernière, Rosalie et moi, sommes allés l'acheter.

-Merci vous deux ! Fis-je en sautant dans les bras de Rosalie. J'appellerai grand-mère ce soir ou demain.

-Tu n'as pas à nous remercier tu sais, car nous l'avons fait pour nous aussi, nous aimons tellement t'écouter jouer. Dit-elle.

-Bella ! Tu joues du piano ?

-Oh ! Désolé Alice, c'est vrai je ne te l'avais pas encore dit mais oui, je joue du piano depuis l'âge de 5 ans, enfin non, j'ai commencé à prendre des cours à l'âge de 5 ans, mais j'ai commencé à pianoter sur les genoux de mon grand-père depuis l'âge de 3 ans. Il m'a transmis sa passion, qui est devenu la mienne au même titre que la littérature.

-C'est drôle que tu en parles, car Edward est le pianiste de notre famille.

-Alice ! Fit celui-ci.

-C'est vrai Edward ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, mais j'en joue depuis moins longtemps que toi, j'ai commencé à l'age de 9 ans.

-Edward, tu seras le bienvenu ici quand tu auras envi d'en jouer. Dit mon frère. Edward le remercia d'un hochement de la tête.

L'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur. Nous apprenions tous à nous connaître un peu plus. J'appris que Jasper et Edward allaient faire les sélections de football qui avaient lieu dans une semaine. D'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu dire, le coach serait un ancien joueur professionnel, qui avait du arrêter sa carrière à cause d'une blessure, mais ils ne savaient pas qui c'était. Ils me posèrent des questions sur moi, sur ce que j'aimais.

-J'aime beaucoup lire, je voudrais devenir écrivain, mais si je n'y arrive pas je voudrais être journaliste. Dans mon lycée, j'étais rédactrice en chef de notre journal. J'adore le piano comme vous avez pu le voir. Sinon j'aime aussi danser, d'ailleurs au lycée j'étais capitaine de notre équipe de cheerleaders.

Tout à coup, Alice, encore elle, sauta de sa chaise, et me montra un papier qu'elle sorti de sa poche.

-Mince ! Mais c'est formidable, regarde ! Il y a un recrutement pour l'équipe des cheerleaders de l'université. Je me suis renseignée, et apparemment ils veulent refaire une nouvelle équipe, car celle de l'année dernière était trop nulle, enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris presque toute l'équipe à abandonner à cause de leur capitaine, une certaine Tanya Denali. Il paraîtrait qu'elle était un vrai tyran, donc tout le monde a abandonné en signe de rébellion et Tanya est partie rejoindre sa famille en Alaska. Justement je voulais le faire. Tu va aussi y participer ?

-Je ne sais pas. Le niveau ne doit pas être le même qu'au lycée, je ne serai pas à la hauteur.

-Oh aller Bella ! Viens avec moi! Tu vas voir ça va être marrant, on va bien s'amuser ! Et puis la rentrée n'est que dans 10 jours, il faut bien que l'on s'occupe non ? Allez ! S'il teuuu plaaiit !

C'est alors qu'elle me fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'y attendais pas, mais qu'apparemment ses frères connaissaient bien, car Edwards me mit en garde.

-Attention Bella, si tu ne veux pas être prise au piège je te conseille soit de baisser les yeux, soit de te cacher les yeux.

On aurait dit un petit cocker abandonné. Malheureusement pour moi elle avait réussi à me piéger.

-Ok, je ferai le recrutement, mais tu ne paie rien pour attendre Alice, je te jure que la prochaine fois je ne me ferai pas avoir !

Elle me sauta au cou en criant. En fin de compte elle avait eu une bonne idée, même si je voulais garder cela pour moi, sinon imaginez bien sa réaction ! Après, cet élan de bonne humeur, nous mangions tous ensembles. J'étais contente d'avoir rencontré les triplés, je savais que nous allions devenir d'excellents amis, d'ailleurs les garçons ont promis à mon frère de veiller sur moi au campus, et de lui faire un rapport chaque fois qu'ils se verraient ce qui veut dire et j'en suis sur tous les jours. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, puisque ça faisait depuis toujours, que mon frère était comme cela, et je l'aimais trop pour lui en vouloir.

Edward nous montra ses talents de pianiste, et c'est vrai qu'il était excellent. Il nous joua Clair de Lune de Debussy, ce que je reconnus tout de suite.

-Bella ! Tu ne voudrais pas me jouer quelque chose s'il te plait ? Ça fait longtemps que Rosalie et moi, nous ne t'avons pas écouté.

-James, je ne sais pas si...

-Allez Bella, pour moi ta grande sœur ! Dit Rosalie en essayant de faire la moue d'Alice, ce qui échoua lamentablement, car j'éclatais de rire ainsi que tous les autres. Elle commença à se vexer, je la pris donc dans mes bras.

-Ok, je vais jouer, mais promet moi de ne jamais, jamais, jamais recommencer cette grimace, même si la fin du monde devait arriver.

Je me mis derrière le piano, puis les premières notes d'une mélodie que j'adorais, ont commencé à se faire entendre. Ni James ni Rosalie ne connaissaient ce morceau. J'avais découvert ce compositeur hors pair tout à fait par hasard en surfant sur Internet à la recherche de nouvelles partitions. Je me laissais transpercer par la musique, qui vibrait au bout de mes doigts pour remonter le long de mes bras et atterrir dans mon cœur. Quand la dernière note retenti, je me suis aperçue que je pleurais. Cette mélodie m'avait toujours fais cela, comme toutes les autres mélodies, que j'avais interprété. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais même la première, que j'avais joué m'avait fais pleurer étant petite. Je me tournais, vers les autres pour remarquer qu'eux aussi pleuraient, mais qu'ils essayaient de le cacher en essuyant leurs larmes. Je les rejoignis en riant, et James me prit dans ses bras.

-Bella, c'était magnifique. Mais je ne reconnais pas ce que tu as joué. C'est nouveau ?

-Oui, cela s'appelle « Maybe » de Yiruma. Je l'ai découvert, il y a quelques mois et depuis j'ai appris à jouer plusieurs de ses musiques.

-Tu pourras nous en faire partager de temps en temps.

-Bien sûr !

La journée s'acheva en promettant de revenir très souvent au bar et me connaissant j'y passerai le plus clair de mon temps libre là-bas. Nous sommes repartis vers notre « appartement » comme l'appelait Alice. Nous avions décidé de regarder un DVD, mais au bout de 20 minutes tout le monde s'endormit. Je réveillais Alice pour qu'elle puisse aller se coucher puis, je mis une couverture sur Jasper et Edward qui s'étaient endormis par terre.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement entre nos inscriptions aux options et aussi le sport que nous avions tous repris pour être en forme pour les recrutements. Je me mis à inventer une chorégraphie pour le recrutement car je me doutais qu'on allait me demander une démonstration. J'y incorporais des mouvements que je connaissais et d'autres nouveaux. La danse et la musique dans ces moments là se complétaient parfaitement. Ma passion de la musique, je la montrais aussi bien à travers la danse que le piano.

Nous y voici. Les sélections de cheerleaders et du football étaient le même jour, mais la mienne avait lieu avant celle des garçons. Donc ils avaient proposé de nous accompagner et de nous encourager. J'étais contente de voir qu'en si peu de temps je me sentais bien avec eux et que nous nous entendions bien. Une sorte de deuxième famille. Alice et moi nous avons commencé à nous échauffer après avoir pris connaissance de notre numéro de passage individuel et de notre groupe pour la démonstration en collectif. Il y avait beaucoup de filles toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres, et je commençais à douter fort que je sois retenue. Après un petit moment, on nous rassembla toutes pour nous faire apprendre une chorégraphie que nous devions reproduire devant le jury. Cela allait, elle n'était pas très dure à mémoriser, car les pas étaient simples.

C'est Alice qui passa avant moi en individuelle. Elle était vraiment bonne, elle avait une grâce naturelle. Après le jury commença à lui poser quelques questions auxquelles elle répondit avec son enthousiasme habituel. Puis bientôt, ce fut mon tour. En entrant, je vis que Edward, Jasper, Alice, James et Rosalie étaient là. Je me suis placée au centre.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan. Mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella.

-Très bien Bella, je suis le coach Tanner, et voici Mrs Baker notre chorégraphe que tu as dû voir tout à l'heure. Nous te regardons pour la prestation individuelle.

Je mis donc mon CD en route et je commençais. A la fin j'étais contente de moi, car j'avais donné tout ce dont j'étais capable, et je n'avais pas flanché une seule fois.

-Merci Bella. Maintenant nous allons te poser quelques questions si tu le veux bien, car nous voulons jauger l'esprit des filles. Nous ne voulons pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que l'année dernière. As-tu déjà été cheerleader ?

-Oui, dans mon ancien lycée de Forks, j'en étais la capitaine. Nous encouragions notre équipe de foot, et nous avons participé au championnat régional que nous avons gagné.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé, il parait que vous avez fait sensation.

Je leur souris, mais je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Bella, que représente pour toi être cheerleader ?

-C'est avant tout un esprit de convivialité, où nous sommes là pour encourager notre équipe le mieux que nous pouvons. Les joueurs peuvent traverser des moments difficiles surtout quand ils sont passionnés par ce qu'ils font donc nous devons les soutenir au maximum. Le but c'est de rester nous même tout en étant sexy, mais ne surtout pas tomber dans la vulgarité.

-Merci Bella. Les résultats seront accrochés ce soir.

Je les remerciais puis sortis du gymnase pour retrouver les autres. Alice me sauta dans les bras, James et Rosalie m'embrassèrent en me félicitant.

-Belle, c'était super, je sais que tu vas être retenue. Me dit Jasper

-On verra bien, en attendant les résultats, c'est à vous messieurs de faire vos preuves pour rentrer dans cette équipe de football.

Nous accompagnions donc les garçons jusqu'au terrain. Je discutais avec Rosalie et Alice quand un grand baraqué me rentra dedans.

-Hey ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention ou vous allez ! La moindre des politesses serait de vous excuser quand même ! M'exclamais-je.

-Vous ne voulez pas non plus que je me mette à vos genoux tant que vous y êtes ! Alors excusez-moi, mais je suis pressé ! Fit l'homme qui m'était rentré dedans.

Il me regarda avec un regard profond, qui me coupa le souffle. Il partit sans dire un mot. Son regard était envoûtant mais en même temps j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait une grande tristesse, une grande peine. Nous reprenions notre chemin pour nous installer dans les gradins ou pas mal de monde y était déjà, pendant que les garçons allaient s'échauffer. Nous les regardions se faire des passes, quand tout à coup des murmures se sont fait entendre. Alice, Rosalie et moi, nous demandions bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Je voulais le demander à mon frère quand je vis qu'il était bouche bée en train de regarder le terrain. Nous avons donc tourné notre regard dans la même direction. Tous les joueurs avaient la même tête que James.

-James, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe pour que tout le monde soit aussi étonné ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de joueur de foot ou quoi ?

-Bella, tu as vu qui est sur le terrain ?

-A part des garçons qui veulent passer la sélection, je ne vois pas le pape !

-Tu vois cet homme qui a regroupé les joueurs ?

En effet, je vis un homme que je reconnus tout de suite comme étant celui qui m'était rentré dedans. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ?

-Tu te souviens, au bar l'autre jour quand Edward a dis que cette année l'entraîneur était un ancien joueur de foot professionnel ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir !

-Bella, l'homme que tu vois là-bas, c'est Emmett McCarthy, le capitaine et le quater back des Cardinals de l'Arizona. Ils sont allés en finale du Super Bowl cette année. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il a été blessé. C'est lui le nouvel entraîneur.

Alors comme cela, l'homme au regard si envoûtant était un joueur professionnel de football. J'espère en tout cas que ne n'est pas un con fini, car s'il se comporte comme il s'est comporté tout à l'heure, j'espérais ne pas être retenu dans l'équipe de cheerleaders.

Au bout de 3 heures, nous avons attendu Edward et Jasper à la sortie des vestiaires. Nous avions entendu que la liste des retenus, serait affiché le lendemain matin. Alice leur a sauté dessus en leur posant pleins de questions sur l'entraîneur, s'il était sympa, s'il était célibataire, etc., quand le dit entraîneur, M. McCarthy, sorti aussi Il passa à côté de moi, en me lançant un regard qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues tellement il était insistant, mais aussi qui me mis mal à l'aise. Ce sentiment me dérangea quelque peut.

Avant de regagner notre chambre, nous avions fait un détour par le gymnase pour voir si la liste était affichée, quand nous voyions un attroupement devant ce qui signifiait que la liste était là. C'est fébrilement qu'Alice et moi nous nous approchions main dans la main. Mais la stupeur. Alice avait été retenue ainsi que moi, mais à côté de mon nom avait été mis une mention « capitaine ».

 **N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert pour me dire ce que vous en pensez de ce début.**

 **Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont mis en alerte, ainsi que celles qui ont laissé une review. Si j'ai des review, vous aurez peut-être le droit à un teaser si vous êtes gentilles :p**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Envoûtement.**

J'avais fini de ranger tous mes cartons depuis quelques temps déjà. J'avais pris mes marques à Seattle repérant un petit bar sympa prêt du campus, le « shamrock ». Il faudrait que j'y aille faire un tour quand j'aurai un peut plus de temps. La rencontre avec le doyen se passa très bien. Il était ravi qu'un joueur professionnel vienne dans son université pour encadrer des jeunes dans un sport qu'ils aimaient. Je fus présenter au corps enseignant lors d'une réunion de pré rentrée. Quand mes nouveaux collègues me virent, je ris intérieurement de leur tête : tous bouche bée. Je pense que je dois me faire à l'idée de voir cette réaction assez souvent. On me présenta au coach Tanner, qui s'occupait des cheerleaders, ainsi de Mrs Baker leur chorégraphe. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient remonter une équipe toute neuve suite à un cuisant échec, que cette année à la sélection ils attendaient de retenir des personnes entières, qui avaient une bonne mentalité, dont le but était de soutenir les joueurs au maximum. Tous les deux espéraient une belle collaboration. Je leur répondis que nous verrions bien. Puis, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur une date pour les sélections et nous avons décidé que cela se passerait le même jour afin que les entraînements commencent presque tous en même temps pour être prêts pour le premier match, qui aurait lieu dans 1 mois et demi.

Ce jour la je repartis tout de suite à la fin de cette réunion, car je n'avais pas envi de répondre aux questions sur : Pourquoi j'avais décidé de devenir enseignant ? , Est-ce que mon genou était définitivement foutu ? Qu'est ce que cela me faisait ? etc. Mais je devais surtout partir car j'avais rendez-vous à l'hôpital de Seattle avec un chirurgien pour mon genou. C'était l'énième médecin que je voyais et jusqu'à présent on m'avait toujours dis la même chose.

-M. McCarthy, je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela mais au vu des examens, que nous avons effectué, je suis au regret de vous dire que malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien faire pour votre genou.

Je me doutais de ce que ce nouveau médecin allait me dire, mais j'espérais encore.

-M. McCarthy, entrez, je vous prie.

Je m'asseyais donc devant son bureau. Il retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arrête du nez, signe que ce qu'il avait à me dire n'allais pas être ce que j'attendais.

-Je commence à connaître les gestes des médecins par cœur maintenant car vous ne doutez pas que vous n'êtes pas le premier que je vois. Donc allez droit au but. Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi et mon genou ?

-En effet vous avez raison, je suis désolé. Les ligaments et tendons ont été trop touchés.

-Merci docteur.

Je partis donc, dépité, bien que je sache déjà ce qu'il allait me dire. J'étais condamné à rester éloigné du terrain pour de bon, et mon moral en pris un coup. Je rentrais donc chez moi et la première chose que je fis, fut de me verser un verre de whisky et allais m'asseoir sur le canapé de mon salon. Le liquide me brûla l'œsophage, mais j'étais bien. Je basculais ma tête en arrière fermant les yeux. Je revoyais mes merveilleuses années à jouer, ce qui me fis pousser un soupir. Je devais bien m'y résoudre, mais ma carrière professionnelle était belle et bien finie. Moi qui depuis tout petit avait rêvé de jouer au football et d'en faire ma carrière, j'avais touché mon rêve du doigt, mais j'avais du l'abandonner. Des larmes ont commencé à perler le long de mes joues. Je me resservis un deuxième verre, puis un troisième et ainsi de suite quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fini la bouteille. Je suis donc allé me coucher. Demain serait un autre jour.

Le jour des sélections est arrivé. J'avais décidé de venir plus tôt afin de contrôler tout le matériel dont les assistants et moi aurions besoin. La mise en place faite, je décidais d'aller faire un tour sur le campus. Bien sur beaucoup de personnes m'ont reconnu, m'ont demandé un autographe, ce qui me faisait plaisir de leur en donner un. Je parle un peu avec eux. Ça me fais du bien. Je veux avancer, maintenant ma vie c'est cela je le sais. Je garderais toujours au fond de moi les merveilleux moments que j'ai passé en compagnie de mes anciens coéquipiers, qui me manquent beaucoup. J'ai toujours de leurs nouvelles, ainsi que celle du coach. Ils étaient ma famille. Maintenant, c'est à moi de m'en créer une. Je passais près du gymnase quand j'entendis de la musique. Je m'approchais doucement d'une porte ouverte. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu aussi la sélection de cheerleaders. Ne croyez pas que je suis un voyeur non pas du tout c'est juste la curiosité qui me pousse à aller voir. Je m'adosse donc à l'encadrement de la porte, je veux rester discret, ne pas perturber ce qui se passe. C'est une fille assez petite qui est en train de passer, les cheveux courts, énergique, non je dirais même électrique oui, on dirait un lutin électrique, qui danse. Pendant sa prestation, le coach Tanner m'aperçut et me fis un petit sourire avec un signe de la tête, que je lui retourne. J'apprends ensuite que cette fille s'appelle Alice. Elle a un enthousiasme communicatif. J'espère qu'elle sera prise dans l'équipe, car je pense qu'elle pourrait donner un coup de punch aux garçons si jamais un jour ils venaient à perdre un match, ce que je suis sur que cela arrivera, car la défaite fait parti du jeu. Ensuite viens une autre fille assez vulgaire je dois dire. Elle dit s'appeler Jessica. Elle commence à danser et elle est douée c'est sur. Puis enfin, je la vois, une belle brune. Elle dégage un charme fou, envoûtant. Elle s'appelle Isabella, mais elle préfère Bella. Sa voix est cristalline, fluide, magnifique. Elle commence à danser, et je suis fasciné par ce que je suis en train de voir. Elle est d'une grâce, que je n'avais encore jamais vu jusque là. Elle semble être emportée par la musique, ne faire qu'un avec. Au bout d'un temps qui me semble trop court à mon goût, elle s'arrête. Le coach Tanner et la chorégraphe sont aussi fort surpris par ce qu'ils viennent de voir, cela se voit sur leur visage. Puis ils commencent à lui poser des questions. J'appris donc qu'elle avait déjà été cheerleader et avait remporté le championnat régional avec son lycée. Mais ce qui me surpris le plus, ce fut la maturité sur la question de ce que cela représentait pour elle d'être cheerleader. Sa réponse n'avait rien à voir avec celle, que j'avais déjà entendus depuis ces dernières minutes.

-C'est avant tout un esprit de convivialité, où nous sommes là pour encourager notre équipe le mieux que nous pouvons. Les joueurs peuvent traverser des moments difficiles surtout quand ils sont passionnés par ce qu'ils font donc nous devons les soutenir au maximum. Le but c'est de rester nous même tout en étant sexy, mais ne surtout pas tomber dans la vulgarité.

J'étais totalement sous le charme de cette jeune fille. Non je ne pouvais pas, j'étais un prof maintenant, et elle une étudiante. C'est donc à contre cœur que je retournais en direction du stade, où m'attendais mes assistants. Nous avions convenu de faire plusieurs groupes qu'ils se partageraient et, que je ferais un tour dans chaque groupe pour évaluer les joueurs. A la fin de la séance, nous nous regrouperions chez moi pour comparer nos remarques et ainsi établir la liste de ceux qui allaient être retenus. C'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçus que j'avais laisser mes affaires dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je partis donc à toute vitesse en direction du parking, perdu dans mes pensées sur comment j'allais pouvoir gérer cette sélection. Je ne remarquais pas la personne devant moi et je lui rentrais dedans. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par une voix mélodieuse, que j'aurai reconnu entre mille. Je levais donc la tête et je me surpris à fixer ses yeux. Ils étaient d'une couleur chocolat, qui donnait envi d'y plonger dedans.

-Hey ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention ou vous allez ! La moindre des politesses serait de vous excuser quand même !

Elle était belle quand elle se mettait en colère. J'allais m'excuser quand une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je sais c'était pathétique, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

-Vous ne voulez pas non plus que je me mette à vos genoux tant que vous y êtes ! Alors excusez-moi, mais je suis pressé !

Je la regardais encore droit dans les yeux, puis, je tournais rapidement les talons car sinon j'aurai pu la prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement. A cette pensée je me renfrognais. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? Pourquoi me faisait-elle cet effet là ? Je devenais fou ! Oui, c'est cela, je devenais fou, cette fille allait me rendre fou, mais j'adorais cette folie. J'allais atteindre ma voiture, quand j'entendis qu'on me héla dans mon dos. Je me retournais pour voir que le Coach Tanner s'avançait vers moi.

-Bonjour Coach McCarthy.

-Bonjour. Appelez-moi Emmett, je vous pris.

-D'accord, mais à la condition que vous m'appeliez Jeff.

-Pas de problème Jeff. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je vous ai aperçus au gymnase et je voulais vous demander votre avis sur ce que vous aviez vu.

-Oh ! A vrai dire je n'ai pas vu grand chose, par contre, je peux vous dire que deux personnes ont retenu mon attention. Celle qui s'appelle Alice. Je la trouve très énergique. D'ailleurs j'ai même pensé que si elle était retenue, elle serait très bien pour remonter le moral des gars en cas de défaite rien qu'avec son enthousiasme.

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous, d'ailleurs nous avons décidé de la retenir. Elle pourrait apporter cet engouement qu'il nous faut. Et vous avez dit qu'une deuxième personne s'était distinguée, je pourrais savoir qui ? Juste pour voir si nous pensons la même chose.

-J'ai remarqué cette jeune fille, Bella. Quand elle a dansé, on aurait dit qu'elle ne faisait qu'un avec la musique. Et puis sa réponse à ce que représente pour elle être cheerleader m'a étonné. Bien que je n'y connaisse pas grand chose en cheerleader, mais elle m'a convaincu de sa réponse. Maintenant en y repensant, les cheerleaders qui nous accompagnaient, n'étaient pas la que pour faire joli, non, elles étaient là pour nous épauler, nous remonter le moral quand il était au plus mal, et leurs encouragements nous donnait de la force, ainsi que les encouragements du public bien sur.

-Je vois que nous avons remarqué les même personnes. D'ailleurs pour ce qui est de Bella, nous allons la faire capitaine de l'équipe, vu qu'elle a déjà une bonne expérience. Et sa réputation la précède, bien, qu'elle ne le sache pas. Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait ou alors si elle le sait, elle ne veut pas le montrer et c'est tout à son honneur. Bon je vous laisse, je crois que vous aussi vous êtes occupé. Bonne chance Emmett et à bientôt.

Je pris donc mes affaires puis, je retournais sur le terrain. Il y avait du monde présent pour cette sélection aussi bien dans les gradins pour encourager un proche, que sur le terrain pour montrer de quoi ils étaient capables. Je m'avançais donc en scrutant chaque joueur. Puis, je décidais que les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Je regroupais tout ce petit monde.

-Messieurs, s'il vous plait, je veux votre attention. Bonjour je m'appelle Emmett McCarthy et je serai votre coach pour ceux qui seront retenus. J'attends de vous une conduite exemplaire, je n'admettrais aucun tire au flan. Je veux que ceux que je sélectionne donne tout ce qu'ils ont, montre de quoi ils sont capables, en gros donne leur tripe. Vous allez être divisés en 3 groupes. Mes assistants ici présents vont vous juger. Moi je passerai de groupe en groupe pour me faire moi-même mon appréciation. La liste sera connue demain matin. Bonne chance à vous tous et surtout bon courage. Maintenant au travaille !

Les 3 groupes se firent rapidement. Je passais donc d'un groupe à l'autre pour les évaluer. Bien sûr il y en avait toujours qui roulait des mécaniques quand je les regardais et ceux la je n'en voulais pas. Je m'approchais du groupe 2, je pouvais voir au moins déjà deux bons éléments. D'après ma liste ils s'appelaient Edward Cullen et Jasper Cullen. Bonne réception de balle, bonne course, bonne tactique aussi. C'est deux la, m'intéressait beaucoup, je les mettais de côtés. Je m'approchais de mon assistant Sam, qui me fis un signe discret justement envers ces deux garçons. Je lui répondis par un petit hochement de tête pour lui signifier que j'avais aussi remarqué. J'avais remarqué pas mal de gars intéressants, maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à en discuter avec mes assistants. Ils étaient au nombre de 3 : Sam, Quil, et Embry. C'était des gars baraqués et je sentais que je pouvais leur faire confiance. D'ailleurs on avait accroché tout de suite. Ils étaient aussi blagueurs que moi. Tout le monde à la fin est allé se changer dans les vestiaires et moi je rassemblais mes affaires pour retrouver les autres chez moi. Quand je sortis, elle était là avec ses amis, toujours aussi belle. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles me faisaient fondre, ainsi que les rougeurs au niveau de ses joues. Je trouvais cela craquant. Mais je me détournais vite, troublé.

Nous voila donc chez moi, dans mon salon avec une bonne bière.

-Bon les gars, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Sam ?

-Il y a de bons éléments. Cette année est assez fructueuse je trouve. Deux m'ont paru pas mal, d'ailleurs il me semble, que tu les as remarqués, ce sont les frères Cullen. Bonne tactique, de la part de Jasper, mais surtout Edward a le don pour motiver.

Tous les autres étaient d'accord, car ils les avaient vus à l'œuvre lors du petit match que nous avions fais pour les évaluer tous ensembles et pour voir comment ils se comportaient en équipe.

-Par contre, y en a un qui est bon, mais je le trouve assez arrogant, c'est Mike Newton.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué Embry, mais je pense qu'avec un peu de discipline cela devrait passer. Au pire il viendra dire bonjour au banc de touche, ça lui fera un ami s'il ne comprend pas.

Tous les 3 partir dans un fou rire, puis, nous nous mettions à notre liste de sélectionnés. Comme nous n'arrivions pas à décider pour le capitaine, la décision serait prise pour le premier match suivant ce qui se passerait aux entraînements.

-Bon les gars, je pense que pour ce soir c'est fini, que pensez-vous terminer la soirée dans un bar que j'ai repéré près du campus ?

-Ben ouais ! Pourquoi pas ? C'est lequel ? Demanda Quil.

-le Shamrock !

-Super, il parait qu'il est bien !

C'est sur ces mots que nous avons pris nos véhicules pour nous rejoindre là-bas. En ce milieu de semaine, l'affluence était encore moyenne, mais bien assez pour être tranquille. Nous nous asseyons à une table quand une belle bonde vint nous voir.

-Bonsoir ! Bienvenu ! Que puis-je vous servir ?

-Mettez-nous 4 bières s'il vous plait.

Elle partit chercher notre commande. Nous commencions à discuter de tout et de rien, quand je remarquais que ma belle brune venait de rentrer avec ses amis dont Edward et Jasper. Elle s'approcha du bar et dit quelque chose au barman, qui contourna le bar vite pour la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer. Elle riait aux éclats. Son rire sonnait comme du cristal. Puis la femme blonde qui avait pris notre commande l'enlaça.

-Tournée générale du patron ! Cria le barman.

Les gens dans le bar applaudir. La femme blonde revint vers nous avec notre commande. J'osais poser la question.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ma belle sœur, Bella, qui se trouve là-bas au bar avec ses amis vient d'être reçu dans l'équipe de cheerleader et a été nommé capitaine. Donc pour fêter cela James, qui est son frère et le patron de ce bar, offre la tournée.

-Alors vous le remercierez de notre part...

-Rosalie, comptez sur moi M. McCarthy.

Elle repartit en direction du bar, et mes amis et moi continuions de bavarder jusqu'au moment ou ils devaient rentrer. C'est alors que je commençais à chercher Bella du regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envi de revoir son regard avant de partir car je savais que si je ne le faisais pas il allait me manquer quelque chose. Non mais quel idiot je suis ! Pourquoi est ce que je réagis comme cela ? C'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrivait et j'étais totalement déstabilisé. J'allai partir quand un doux bruit de piano se fit entendre... plus un seul son dans le bar... les gens avait les yeux rivés derrière moi. Je me retournais et je vis Bella assise derrière un beau piano noir. Je m'accoudais au bar et j'écoutais. Elle semblait transportée par sa musique qui était fluide et légère. La musique tout autant que la pianiste étaient fascinants.

-Elle joue bien ma sœur. Je ne me lasserai jamais de l'entendre.

-En effet elle joue superbement bien.

A la fin du morceau, elle fut applaudie par toutes les personnes présentes. Quand elle se rendis compte des spectateurs, elle rougit. Je restais encore un moment à siroter une nouvelle bière, mes pensées tournées vers cette belle brune au nom de Bella. J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait depuis que je l'avais vu cette après midi au gymnase pour la première fois, mais je n'y arrivais pas, ce qui commençait à me mettre sur les nerfs. Merde ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? Jamais je n'avais été comme cela. Je me sentais faible devant elle, et ça jamais je ne le serais. C'est pas une fille qui allait commencer à...

-Mais vous le faites exprès c'est pas vrai ! C'est la deuxième fois que vous me rentrait dedans. Vous devriez peut-être aller consulter un ophtalmo ou mettre vos lunettes !

Je venais une fois de plus de lui rentrer dedans. Elle semblait en colère. Et moi j'étais frustré de pas comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait quand je la voyais.

-Je m'excuse, ça vous va pour cette fois-ci ? Et la prochaine fois si vous voulez pas que je vous rentre dedans, tenez vous éloigné de moi, au moins je vous agacerais pas ! Fis-je cinglant.

Et je partis en trombe du bar. Arrivé presque à ma voiture, j'entendis qu'on m'appelait. Je me retournais et je la vis. Elle était la, à 2 mètres de moi.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais être aussi blessante.

-Laissez tomber, c'est pas grave, moi non plus je n'aurai pas du vous répondre comme cela.

-Nous sommes quittes alors ?

-Oui.

Elle me fit un sourire, que je lui rendis, puis elle repartit en direction du bar. Une fois dans ma voiture, je revoyais encore son sourire. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite. Voila que je devenais fou, un simple sourire faisait battre mon cœur à la chamade. Ce que je ressentais était nouveau pour moi et je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Non ce n'est rien, juste l'effet de la bière, car une fille comme elle ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à moi, un simple gars ancien joueur professionnel qui ne pourrait plus jamais rejouer. Un moins que rien !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Attirance**

J'avais peur de ne pas bien lire ce que je voyais. Il était écrit « capitaine » en face de mon nom. Moi, capitaine ! Si on m'avait dit que je serais capitaine après les sélections, j'aurais ri au nez de celui qui l'aurait dit. Mais Alice ma ramena sur terre.

-Bella ! OMG ! J'en reviens pas tu es notre capitaine, c'est super ! Je suis si contente pour toi. Tu vas voir nous allons faire du bon travail, tu sauras nous guider. Ça va être génial !

-Alice, calme-toi ! Tu vois pas que tu fais peur à Bella en sautillant partout comme cela ?

-Rho ! Edward ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! Bella, je suis contente pour toi tu le mérites amplement. Tu as été parfaite.

-Merci Alice, mais j'ai encore du mal à m'en rendre compte.

Nous avions repris le chemin de notre chambre, toujours sous le choc de cette nouvelle, mais qui me réjouissais quand même. Les garçons sont restés avec nous et, ils ont raconté comment cela c'était passé pour eux. Ils espéraient être retenus, car c'était un honneur pour eux de jouer pour le « grand » Emmett. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'ils lui trouvaient car pour ma part c'était un type arrogant, mais assez charmant, je dois le reconnaître. Son regard de tout à l'heure si pénétrant de ses yeux bleus, profonds, qu'on aurait envi de s'y plonger. En y réfléchissant plus, quand il m'a regardé avec insistance, je pensais avoir été mal à l'aise mais non c'était autre chose. Une chose que je n'arrivais pas à décrire, ni à nommer.

-Bella ! Ce soir on sort, on va aller au bar de ton frère, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Bonne idée Alice, mais on ne rentre pas tard. Je suis un peu fatigué et je voudrais me reposer avant la rentrée lundi, et être en forme d'ailleurs pour le premier entraînement. Les garçons, vous venez avec nous ?

-Bien sûr !

Alice et moi, nous nous préparions, abandonnant les garçons qui partirent à leur tour pour se changer. Au bout d'une heure et demie, nous nous retrouvions dehors nous dirigeant vers le bar.

Nous voila arrivés, l'ambiance était plutôt bonne dans le bar où se trouvait de nombreux étudiants. Normal, vu que la rentrée était lundi. Je fis signe aux autres de ne rien dire, je voulais faire la surprise à mon frère, qui justement si trouvait derrière le bar.

-Coucou, frère de mon cœur !

-Coucou, sœur de mon cœur ! Alors ! Tu as eu les résultats ?

-Ben c'est à dire que...

-Quoi ! T'as pas été prise ? Non, c'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas ne pas te prendre, mais ils sont dingues ou quoi !

-Ben...

-Écoute Bella, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que l'année prochaine ils te prendront, c'est obligé, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent, mais tu vas voir, je vais aller leur dire un mot demain et ils sauront qui est James Swan ! Tu peux me croire !

-James, écoute-moi !

Alice n'en pouvant plus de la réaction de mon adoré frère éclata de rire ainsi que Jasper et Edward.

-Et vous, ça vous fait marrer qu'elle ne soit pas prise. Moi qui croyais que vous étiez ses amis, vous me décevez beaucoup. Vous ne méritez pas ma sœur. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour rester avec...

-James, calme-toi ! Je suis prise et en plus je suis capitaine, je voulais te faire une blague, c'est pour cela qu'ils rigolent. Je leur ai interdit de te dire quoique ce soit ! Fis-je en rigolant à mon tour.

-Quoi ? Tu... Tu es... Tu es vraiment prise ? C'est bien ce que j'ai entendu ?

-Oui, James, je suis prise et même capitaine. Je n'en reviens toujours pas !

Il contourna le bar et vient m'enlacer fortement en riant.

-Oh ! Ma petite sœur ! Je suis fière de toi, si tu pouvais savoir. Je suis certain que nos parents aussi seraient fiers de toi. C'est magnifique toutes mes félicitations.

Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux tellement j'étais heureuse à ce moment là.

-Ma rose tu as devant toi la nouvelle capitaine des cheerleaders de l'université de Seattle.

-C'est vrai Bella, tu as été prise ? OMG, mais c'est merveilleux, je suis fière de toi ! Tu le mérites. Après ce que toi et ton équipe, avez réussi à faire à Forks, je trouve normale que tu sois désignée capitaine.

-Tu sais Rose, nous n'avons pas fait grand chose l'année dernière, c'est simplement notre travail qui a payé c'est tout.

-Attends, Bella, t'es sérieuse ? Dites-moi les triplés qu'elle plaisante ! Bella quand est ce que tu te rendras compte que ton nom est connu dans les cheerleaders ! Grand-mère (oui Rosalie appelle la grand-mère de James et Bella comme cela, car elle n'a jamais connu les siens, elle s'est prise d'affection pour cette dame qui donne tant d'amour a James et Bella) nous a envoyé des coupures de journaux avec tes... enfin vos exploits à toi et ton équipe.

Mince, je ne m'en étais jamais rendus compte jusqu'à présent, mais c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas fais attention non plus.

-Tournée générale du patron ! Lança James, ce qui fut applaudir par tous les clients. Nous nous étions mis à rire mes amis et moi de son enthousiasme. Je tournais mon visage vers le piano.

-Bella, vas-y, je te l'ai dis c'est ton piano, joue-nous quelque chose s'il te plait.

J'acquiesçais, impatiente de retrouver les touches du piano. Je commençais les premières notes de mon compositeur préféré Yiruma, et j'interprétais « Dreams ». Je me laissais emporter par cette musique. Je laissais retentir la dernière note quand je remarquais que tout le monde me regardait. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et encore plus quant tout le bar applaudit.

Je rejoignis mes amis qui avaient tous, un grand sourire aux lèvres. James me donna mon verre que je sirotais avec les autres tout en discutant. C'est alors que quelqu'un me rentra dedans en risquant de faire renverser mon verre sur moi. Il n'y avait quand même pas autant de monde pour me bousculer comme cela. Je me retournais donc furieuse, quand je vis que c'était le coach Mc Carthy, qui encore une fois venait de me rentrer dedans. Non mais il était aveugle ou quoi ou alors ça l'amusait de me faire chier comme cela.

-Mais vous le faites exprès c'est pas vrai ! C'est la deuxième fois que vous me rentrez dedans. Vous devriez peut-être aller consulter un ophtalmo ou mettre vos lunettes ! Lui fis-je furieuse.

-Je m'excuse, ça vous va pour cette fois-ci ? Et la prochaine fois si vous voulez pas que je vous rentre dedans, tenez vous éloigné de moi, au moins je vous agacerais pas ! Me fis-il avec un regard qui sûrement se voulait furieux lui aussi, mais je n'y vis que de la tristesse. Puis il quitta rapidement le bar.

L'avais-je blessé ? Après tout peux-être qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Je m'en suis voulue tout de suite. Je n'aurais pas du réagir aussi vivement. Je me précipitais donc derrière lui sous le regard ahuri de mes amis.

-Coach Mc Carthy !

Il se retourna, je me trouvais à deux mètres de lui. Je commençais à le détailler. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt pas mal. Mon cœur se mit à cogner plus fort dans ma poitrine. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? C'est bien la première fois qu'un homme me faisait cet effet là. Non ce n'est pas possible, je ne pouvais pas m'intéresser à lui, car jamais lui ne se serait intéressé à quelqu'un comme moi. De toute manière, j'étais une étudiante et lui un prof. Jamais cela ne pourrait marcher. Je m'enlevais tout de suite ces pensées de la tête.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais être aussi blessante.

-Laissez tomber, c'est pas grave, moi non plus je n'aurais pas dû vous répondre comme cela.

-Nous sommes quittes alors ?

-Oui.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, contente qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Après tout nous allions être amenés à nous voir souvent que cela soit aux entraînements si nous les faisions sur le terrain pour prendre nos marques, ou lors des matchs, donc il aurait été bête que nos relations commencent mal. Je vis que lui aussi me souriait. Mon dieu, comme il était beau quand il souriait. Je me détournais rapidement afin qu'il ne vois pas le rouge me monter aux joues.

Je regagnais mes amies rapidement. Alice tourna son regard sur moi plein d'interrogations et je n'avais pas trop envi de subir son interrogatoire.

-Bella, pourquoi es-tu partie comme cela ?

-Pour rien Alice, c'est Juste que le coach Mc Carthy ma bousculer encore une fois et je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui. J'ai eu peur de l'avoir blessé alors je suis sortie pour m'excuser. Après tout nous allons être amenés à nous voir souvent donc autant ne pas commencer sur de mauvaise base.

Tout en lui parlant, je me souviens de son sourire, et de ses yeux éblouissants, car oui ses yeux étaient magnifiques, envoûtants. Mon cœur se remit à battre plus fort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ni pourquoi mon cœur réagit comme cela, mais je me rendis compte qu'il me manquait quelque chose, et ce quelque chose, c'était lui. Je me voyais bien à ses côtés, lui me tenant dans ses bras et m'embrassant. Je sentis une main se poser sur moi. C'était Alice qui me regardait bizarrement.

-Bella, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, Alice, je t'assure que tout va bien.

-Toi tu me caches quelque chose, c'est la première fois que depuis que je te connais, c'est à dire une semaine, que je te vois autant rougir. Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ? Depuis que tu es revenue, c'est à dire depuis que tu as parlé au coach Mc Carthy, tu ne fais que... Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Tu as craqué pour lui c'est ça ?

-Non, non, Alice tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu rougis sans cesse depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, Bella, dis-le-nous ! Firent Jasper et Edward qui venaient s'immiscer dans « l'interrogatoire » .

\- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi tous les deux ! Je ne rougi pas sans cesse d'abord, c'est dû à l'alcool car je commence à avoir chaud, voilà vous êtes contents. Non mais c'est pas vrai, pire que mon frère qui vont être ces deux là ! Dis-je plus pour moi-même.

Alice, Edward et Jasper éclatèrent de rire car ils avaient entendu. Mais Alice ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

-Bella, tu sais, il n'y a rien de mal si t'es tombé amoureuse du coach Mc Carthy. C'est un homme très séduisant et je pense que tu ne le laisses peut être pas indifférent. Tu sais y a des regards qui ne trompe pas.

-De quoi tu parles Alice ?

-Écoutes, je ne suis sûr de rien, donc je ne dirais rien de plus. Mais je ne crois en aucune façon tes rougissements. Je suis sûre que tu pensais à lui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te demanderai rien de plus pour ce soir mais je saurai le fin mot de l'histoire croit moi ! Si tu ne me dis rien avant la fin de semaine prochaine, samedi je t'emmène en shopping.

-Quelqu'un a dit shopping ?

-Oui Rosalie, moi, car vois-tu, ta belle-sœur ne fait que rougir depuis ce soir depuis qu'elle a couru après le coach Mc Carthy, mais elle ne veut pas l'avouer. Donc je viens de lui dire que je lui laissais jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour tout m'avouer.

-Bella, ma chérie je crois que tu ne vas pas avoir le choix, toi qui détestes le shopping.

-Tu crois ça Rosalie ? On verra bien !

-En tout cas, si t'as vraiment craqué sur le beau coach, tu as eu raison ! dis Rose, en me prenant dans ses bras, à l'oreille

Mon dieu, je sais plus où me mettre. Et voila que je remettais ça. Si seulement je pouvais me cacher dans un trou de souris. Rien qu'à ce nouveau rougissement je venais de signer mes aveux : oui cet homme me plaisait, mais malheureusement pour moi rien n'étais envisageable vu qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à moi, et puis j'étais une étudiante et lui un prof, donc cela était réglé. La soirée s'écoula doucement, je m'amusais bien, malgré le fait que cet homme était à tout instant dans ma tête.

Le lendemain, nous faisions la grasse matinée. Les garçons nous ont rejoins dans notre chambre, afin de prendre tous les 4 le petit déjeuner, puis une fois, douchés et habillés, il était temps d'aller voir la liste. Pas mal d'étudiants se trouvaient déjà la, mais aucune liste n'était affichée. Soudain, le coach Mc Carthy sorti des vestiaires. Il semblait scruter la foule, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Il me fit un grand sourire et un signe de la tête auquel je répondis en souriant moi aussi. Tant mieux, apparemment il avait accepté mes excuses de la veille.

-Bon, puisqu'il y a pas mal de monde, je crois que je vais énoncer les retenus. Cependant je dois vous dire que nous n'avons pu décider d'un capitaine pour l'instant. Nous ne nommerons lors du premier match dans un mois et demi qui aura lieu sur notre terrain. Voici l'instant que vous attendez tous : Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, (...), Jasper Cullen, Edward Cullen,...

Alice et moi leur sautions dans les bras pour les féliciter. Nous étions super contents car nous restions ensembles. Ils appelèrent tout de suite leurs parents pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Alice m'avait dis que leur mère était une grande décoratrice d'intérieur, et que leur père était un grand chirurgien orthopédique, qui était parti en formation en Europe pour apprendre une nouvelle méthode de je-sais-plus-trop-quoi. Leur mère avait l'air d'être contente, vu leur sourire qui s'était élargi.

-Mademoiselle Swan ?

Je me suis retournée pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le Coach Mc Carthy. Il était en train de se frayer un chemin parmi les étudiants, pour venir dans ma direction.

-Coach Mc Carthy, vous allez bien ?

-Euh ! ... oui merci et vous-même ?

-Je vais bien merci. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Oh ! Je voulais en fait juste vous féliciter de votre nomination. Le coach Tanner m'en a fait part.

-Je... merci c'est gentil à vous. J'espère que nous serons à la hauteur pour encourager comme il se doit notre nouvelle équipe.

-Mais j'en suis sûr. Je vous fais confiance. Bon je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travaille qui m'attend maintenant. A lundi alors ?

-Oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas ce que le coach a prévu. Bonne journée a vous aussi...

-Emmett. Appelez-moi Emmett.

-D'accord mais je préférerai vous appeler comme cela en dehors des entraînements si cela ne vous fait rien.

-Non, je suis d'accord avec vous, je ne tiens pas à ce que mon autorité soit sapée dès le début. Fit-il en rigolant. Puis-je moi aussi vous appeler par votre prénom en dehors du campus bien évidemment ?

-Oh ! Euh ! Oui bien sûr. Je m'appelle Bella.

-Eh Bien ! Enchanté Bella, de faire votre connaissance.

Il me tendit la main, que je lui pris. Un courant me parcouru dans tout le bras. Cette sensation était étrange. Je voulus retirer ma main, mais il la garda encore un instant. Étonnée, je le regardais. Je vis alors qu'il me scrutait, puis nos yeux rencontrèrent. Je ne pus détache mes yeux des siens. Un frisson me parcouru. J'espère qu'il ne le vit pas.

-Ah ! Bella tu es là... Oh! Bonjour coach.

Il me lâcha la main à mon grand regret.

-Bonjour ! Je dois vous laisser. A bientôt j'espère. Il partit en me souriant, sourire, que je lui rendis.

-Bella ! C'était quoi ça ?

-Ça Quoi Alice ?

-Ben ça ! Le fait qu'il te sourie, qu'il te tienne la main.

-Oh ! Ça ! Ce n'est rien. Il me disait simplement bonjour, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Attend, il te regard comme si tu étais la seule au monde qui existe, il te prend la main, et c'est tout ? Bella, ce type est attiré par toi, ça crève aux yeux. Et toi aussi tu es attirée par lui, cela se voit. Alors t'avoue ?

-Non, Alice, je n'avoue rien, car tu dis n'importe quoi. Bon rentrons manger. Je crois que nos garçons ont maintenant besoin de protéine !

Nous repartions donc tous les 4 à l'appartement. Au menu je fis des lasagnes. C'est la première fois que je cuisinais pour eux tous et j'en fus contente.

-Bella, je crois que maintenant tu deviens notre cuisinière attitrée. Fini le self. Et personne d'autre n'aura le droit de goûter ta cuisine a part-nous. Dis jasper.

C'est à ce moment là que mon portable se mit à sonner. Quand je vis l'identité de mon appelant, mon sourire s'agrandit.

-Hey ! Bellissima, comment vas-tu depuis hier soir ?

-Bien merci frangin. Que me vaut ton appel ?

-Déjà je voulais avoir de nouvelles des garçons, savoir ce qu'il en était du recrutement de foot.

-Oh ! Et bien les garçons ont été sélectionnés. Ils sont super contents.

-Génial, donc pour fêter tout cela, je propose que vous veniez au bar ce soir et que nous mangions tous ensembles pour aller ensuite en boite. J'en connais une sympa.

-Attends, je leur demande. Les triplés, James propose de fêter votre sélection en mangeant avec eux au bar et ensuite il propose une boite. Vous en dites quoi ?

-Bella, dis oui, ça va être super !

-James, je suppose que tu as entendu. Mais tu ne travailles pas ce soir ?

-Non, Bellissima, ce soir c'est relâche hebdomadaire. Donc nous pouvons faire la fête, et quoi de mieux, que de faire la fête avec ma sœur chérie et ses amis.

-D'accord James, dans ce cas là, disons 20h au bar ?

-20h au bar c'est parfait. A ce soir.

-A ce soir James.

A peine avais-je raccroché, qu'Alice se mit à hurler.

-Quoi 20H, mais on ne sera jamais prête. Bella, viens, il faut que l'on te trouve quelque chose.

Elle me prit par la main, et m'entraîna avec elle dans ma chambre. Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, mon armoire était vidée, mes vêtements éparpillés. J'allais lui dire que l'on avait le temps de se préparer, car après tout il n'était que 13H, mais je n'en eus pas le temps, ni même l'envi, vu le regard qu'elle me lançait en ce moment même.

-Bella, tu veux bien me dire ce que tu mets quand tu sorts ? C'est pas vrai, y a rien de décent pour une sortie dans ton armoire. Bon il faut que nous allions faire du shopping.

-Alice pas de shopping et puis mes vêtements sont suffisants pour aller en boite.

-Suffisant ! Non mais tu rigoles j'espère ! Suffisant, mais j'aurai tout entendu ! Tu viens avec moi et c'est tout. Allez Zou ! Les garçons à plus tard, nous, on a des choses à faire.

Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer, alors là je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je me retrouve dans la voiture d'Alice direction le centre commercial. Après plusieurs boutiques, je déposais les armes et m'avouais vaincu : après tout elle n'avait peut être pas tord. Je suis à l'université et il était peut être temps pour moi de changer. Quand tout fut terminé, nous rentrions au campus pour nous préparer. J'étais contente ce que j'avais acheté. Ma robe bleue me plaisait beaucoup.

Je pris donc ma douche, et en sortant, je découvris mes affaires sur mon lit, ainsi que les sous-vêtements, qu'Alice m'avait choisie. J'enfilais le tout, puis Alice entra dans ma chambre pour me coiffer et me maquiller. Je me regardais dans la glace de la salle de bain et ce que je vis fut étonnant. Je me trouvais vraiment belle, mon maquillage était discret, et mes cheveux lissés avec quelques boucles par-ci par-là. Les garçons vinrent nous chercher peu de temps après.

-Whaou ! Bella ! Tu es... magnifique, resplendissante. Tu es à coupé le souffle.

-Merci les garçons c'est gentil. Bon allons rejoindre James et Rosalie.

La réaction de mon frère ne se fit pas attendre quand il me vit.

-Be... Bella... Tu... tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça j'espère ! Ah ça non, c'est pas possible, va te changer !

-Pourquoi tu veux que j'aille me changer James ? Ma tenue ne te plait pas ?

-Oh ! Que non elle ne me plait pas ! Bella, habillé comme cela, je vais devoir écarter tous les hommes de toi !

Nous nous mettions tous à rire sauf James qui nous regardait avec un air furieux. Il a toujours été très protecteur avec moi et sa réaction me faisait plaisir, car si j'avais bien compris j'étais jolie comme cela et allais attirer les regards des hommes, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Après tout peut-être que je n'étais pas si insignifiante que cela. J'aurai bien aimé qu'Emmett me voie ce soir, pour vérifier les dires d'Alice, c'est à dire si je lui plaisais vraiment. Je secouais ma tête pour chasser ses pensées quand Rosalie prit la parole.

-Mon chéri calme-toi. Bella est très bien comme cela. Et puis dis-toi, que sa tenue de cheerleaders sera encore plus indécente que cette magnifique tenue qu'elle porte en ce moment. Elle n'est plus une enfant, c'est devenu une jeune femme splendide et bien sur les hommes vont la regarder mais tu ne dois pas l'empêcher de s'épanouir. Bella est quand même assez mature pour se choisir quelqu'un de bien. Il faut que tu lui fasses confiance.

-Oui, mais c'est ma petite sœur, fit-il avec la moue d'un petit garçon que l'on venait de punir.

-James, tu seras toujours mon grand frère adoré, et le seul homme de ma vie même si je me trouve quelqu'un. Je t'aime et cela ne changera jamais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

C'est sous les rires que nous mangions de la pizza avant d'aller en boite. Celle-ci se trouvait à 3 pâtés de maison du bar. Nous n'avions aucun problème pour y rentré, vu que James connaissait le videur. Une fois à l'intérieur, un homme se dirigea vers nous.

-Hey ! James ! Rosalie ! Ça fait un baille que je ne vous ai pas vu !

-Enzo, comment vas-tu ? En effet ça fait longtemps, mais ce soir c'est spécial. Je te présente ma sœur Bella, ainsi que ses amis : Alice, Jasper et Edward. Nous sommes venus fêter le fait que Bella ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleaders, ainsi qu'Alice qui a été retenue aussi et les garçons, eux, ont réussi leur sélection de foot.

-C'est vrai ? Et bien félicitations jeunes gens. Mais dites-moi, l'entraîneur de foot de l'université se ne serait pas par hasard Emmett Mc Carthy ?

-Oui c'est bien lui.

-J'en avais entendu parler mais je n'étais pas sûr. D'ailleurs ce soir il est là. Bon, pour vous mes amis ce soir je vous donne le carré VIP et les boissons sont pour moi.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers le carré VIP, et Enzo nous fit apporter une bouteille de champagne. Nous trinquions tous ensembles à nos réussites, puis Alice et Rose m'entraînèrent sur la piste de danse. Nous rigolions toutes les trois, quand je sentis près de mon oreille un souffle chaud, et que j'entendis une magnifique voix.

-Bonsoir Bella...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Connaissance**

Ce soir les gars avaient réussi à m'embarquer en boite. Le patron était une de leur connaissance. Il me dit qu'il est ravi de m'accueillir dans sa boite, et que j'étais la première célébrité à venir dans son club. Je le remerciais mais je me permis de lui demander s'il était possible de ne pas ébruiter que j'étais ici, car je voulais passer une soirée tranquille en compagnie de mes amis, et me faire le plus discret possible, ce qu'il me promis de faire. Il nous emmena dans un petit carré à l'étage de la boite qui surplombait la piste. De là où nous étions, nous pouvions voir les gens danser tout en étant discret, ce qui était parfait. Nous commandions à boire, moi une vodka, Sam et les autres un whisky. La soirée battait son plein. Mes amis partirent sur la piste de danse afin de « chasser » selon leur expression. Moi je restais donc tranquille à l'étage en train de regarder la piste de danse quand je la vis. Elle était accompagnée de ses amis ainsi que son frère et sa belle-sœur si mes souvenirs étaient bons. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue. Son frère avait l'air aussi de connaître le patron. Il les amena lui-même dans un grand carré et un serveur leur apporta un sceau de champagne. Ils triquèrent tous ensembles. Je la voyais rire avec ses amis. Puis deux d'entre elles la prirent par la main afin de l'amener sur la piste de danse. Elle se déhanchait et rigolait avec ses deux amies. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard d'elle. Elle est si magnifique; Je ne rêvais que d'aller à sa rencontre, la toucher, la tenir contre moi, danser avec elle. J'étais tellement absorbé que je ne m'aperçus pas que Sam était revenu.

-Alors vieux! T'as trouvé ton bonheur?

-Hein? oh... euh non, ce soir je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser, je veux juste passer une soirée tranquille.

-Alors c'est qui que tu regardais comme cela? J'ai bien vu que ton regard était attiré vers la piste de danse... Oh! Je vois maintenant. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Ce ne serait pas la capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleaders de l'université? Tu sais tu peux me faire confiance Emmett. C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, je comprendrais que tu craques pour elle.

-Je ne craque pas pour elle comme tu dis. Je l'ai vu danser c'est tout. Elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout d'ailleurs.

-A d'autre Emmett. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu cet après-midi après les résultats, parler avec elle. Je peux te dire une chose, ton regard et le sien ne trompaient personne.

-Comment ça?

-Ça se voit qu'elle t'attire et que tu l'attires aussi. Je vous est bien observé tous les deux et vos regards en disent long. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte si tu éprouves quelque chose pour cette fille...

-Bella.

-Quoi?

-Elle s'appelle Bella.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Cet après-midi quand j'ai discuté avec elle...

Je me retournais vers Sam et je voyais bien qu'il se posait des questions. Alors je devançais la question que je supposais qu'il allait poser.

-T'as raison, cet après-midi, je suis allé la trouver, mais arrivé près d'elle je ne savais plus quoi lui dire, alors j'ai trouvé la première excuse que j'avais sous la main à savoir la féliciter pour sa nomination de capitaine. Elle m'a remercié, elle m'a dit qu'elle espérait qu'elle serait à la hauteur pour encourager l'équipe de foot. Je lui ai répondu que j'en étais sur. J'allais partir et je ne sais plus comment j'en suis venu à lui demander de m'appeler Emmett. Elle a accepté, mais uniquement en dehors du campus. J'ai dis OK, car je ne voulais pas que cela sape mon autorité , et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Bella.

-Et ben! Et à part ça tu n'es pas attiré par elle?

-Je ne sais pas Sam. Depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois j'ai des réactions bizarres. Je m'émerveille devant son sourire, quand je lui ai tendu la main et qu'elle l'a pris j'ai ressenti une drôle de sensation. Je sais plus quoi penser. Hier soir, elle était au bar où nous sommes allés. J'ai appris que c'est son frère qui le tenait, c'est pour cela la tournée générale du patron, c'est parce qu'il voulait fêter la réussite de sa sœur. En plus j'ai découvert qu'elle jouait du piano, mais alors tu aurais dû l'entendre, c'était magnifique. Elle vivait la musique. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme cela c'est quand elle a passé l'audition. Cette fille... je sais pas... dès qu'elle s'éloigne de moi j'ai un vide en moi.

-Whaou! Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je peux te dire une chose : tu es amoureux de cette fille.

-Non, je ne peux pas! C'est impossible. Tu m'as bien vu? En supposant que je sois amoureux d'elle ce qui n'est pas le cas, elle mérite bien mieux que moi. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre mec qui ne peux plus jouer sa passion et qui se retrouve entraineur d'une équipe de foot, qui vit sa passion au travers des autres, en gros un looser!

-Emmett, arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Tu n'es pas un looser OK! Tu es un mec bien, tu as droit au bonheur! Et je peux te dire que elle aussi ressent quelque chose pour toi cela se voit. D'ailleurs elle n'a pas refusé de t'appeler Emmett, en dehors du campus, donc je pense que vous pourriez faire connaissance pour commencer non? Comme cela tu pourrais peut-être y voir plus clair dans tes sentiments. Voir si ce n'est que passager ou permanent ce que tu ressens. Vas-y fonce. Je suis sur qu'elle ne te repoussera pas.

Les paroles de Sam résonnèrent dans ma tête encore un moment. Après tout, qu'est ce que je risquais à part me faire jeter? Mais Sam avait peut-être raison, elle ne me repoussera peut-être pas. Le seul moyen de le savoir était d'aller la trouver. Et puis faire connaissance n'engageait à rien. Si nous ne ressentions rien l'un pour l'autre on pourrait même devenir amis qui sait? Je me dirigeais donc vers Bella qui était dos à moi. Je m'approchais de plus en plus d'elle, et me positionnais derrière elle. Je me penchais vers son oreille et ce fut là que son odeur se fit sentir, qui m'enivra tout de suite. Elle sentait bon les fleurs mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'étais incapable de dire quelles fleurs. Je repris mes esprits, et me mis à lui murmurer assez fort tout de même pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre à travers la musique.

-Bonsoir Bella.

Elle parut surprise et se retourna de suite. Je pus voir de l'étonnement dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la joie, du... désir? Non je devais surement mal interpréter. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat. J'aurais voulu m'y noyer. Magnifique est un adjectif pas assez gros pour qualifier ce que j'avais devant moi. Je savais maintenant ce que je ressentais pour elle. J'étais irrémédiablement tombé amoureux d'elle, le coup de foudre. Mais elle que ressentait-elle pour moi? Je décidais donc d'écouter Sam et de faire connaissance avec elle.

-Bonsoir Coach.

-N'avait-on pas dis qu'en dehors du campus, nous nous appellerions par nos prénoms?

-Oui, c'est vrai excusez-moi. Alors bonsoir _Emmett_.

La manière dont elle a dit mon nom me donna des frissons.

-Voudriez-vous bien venir boire un verre avec moi au bar?

-Avec plaisir, me répondit-elle.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers le bar, et je nous commandais deux verres de champagne. Le barman nous tendit deux coupes que nous choquions l'une contre l'autre.

-A votre réussite Bella!

-A l'équipe!

Nous buvions une gorgée, puis une idée me vint en tête.

-Bella, j'ai un service à vous demander.

-Allez y je vous écoute.

-Voilà, je sais que nous avons décidé de nous appeler par notre prénom en dehors du campus, mais une chose me gène.

-Laquelle?

-Le vouvoiement! Oui je trouve cela vieillot et si nous devons nous appeler par nos prénoms je pense que le mieux serait le tutoiement? Qu'en dis-tu?

Elle parut réfléchir un petit instant, puis un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-Bien sûr je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et puis je vous... pardon... je te dois bien cela après toutes les fois où je t'es hurlé dessus.

-J'ai dis que c'était oublié et puis moi aussi je n'ai pas été sympa avec toi. Je m'en excuse encore. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

-Rien de grave j'espère?

-Non... non ne t'inquiètes pas. Au fait je ne te l'ai pas dis cet après-midi, mais tu joues magnifiquement bien du piano.

-Merci. J'en joue réellement depuis l'âge de 5 ans. C'est mon grand-père qui m'a appris à en jouer, et je dois dire que c'est ma passion. J'adore la musique. Elle me permet de m'évader. C'est comme quand je danse, je ressent la musique au plus profond de moi.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que tu en joues « réellement » depuis l'âge de 5 ans?

-Eh bien tout simplement parce que j'ai commencé vers l'âge de 3 ans. Je m'asseyais sur les genoux de mon grand-père, et je tapais sur les touches.

Nous nous sommes mis à rire tous les deux. Son rire sonnait comme du bon cristal à mes oreilles et je ne voulais plus que cela s'arrête. Nous avons continué à discuter comme cela pendant un certain temps encore. J'appris qu'elle avait un frère, et je lui dis que je le savais, même qu'il était le propriétaire du « Shamrock ». et que j'avais fais connaissance aussi de sa belle-sœur Rosalie. Elle me raconta, un peu son enfance, entourée de ses grands-parents. De la mort de ses parents, de sa complicité avec son frère.

-Et toi alors? Je parle de moi depuis un bon bout de temps et je dois surement t'ennuyer avec ma petite vie, mais c'est quoi la vie d'Emmett Mc Carthy? As-tu des frères et sœurs? D'où viens tu? Qui es-tu?

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne sais pas qui je suis Bella. Ne va pas croire que cela me vexe, bien au contraire, mais as-tu déjà entendu parlé de moi?

Alors elle se mit à rougir, et à baisser la tête. Je trouvais cela très charmant sur elle, et cela la rendait encore plus belle que jamais.

-Tu es magnifique quand tu rougis Bella.

-Pour répondre à ta question, je sais que tu es un ancien joueur professionnel de football Américain. C'est James qui me l'a dit le jour où tu as fais les sélections pour l'équipe, mais avant cela en effet je n'avais pas entendu parler de toi. Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'en suis même flatté au contraire. Enfin une personne qui veux me connaître pour moi et non pour ce que je suis. Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs. Ça été tellement rare. Alors je m'appelle Emmett Mc Carthy. Je suis né à Phœnix. J'ai grandis dans des foyers jusqu'à l'âge de mes 8 ans où j'ai été adopté par la suite. Mais cela n'est pas très intéressant. Au lycée, je faisais parti de l'équipe de foot, j'en étais même capitaine, et lors d'un match, il y avait un recruteur pour les Cardinals. Il est venu me voir et m'a demandé si je voulais faire les sélections de son équipe et j'ai accepté. Ils m'ont pris au final et j'ai intégré leur équipe. Voilà! Tu sais tout de moi.

-T'es parents adoptifs doivent être fiers de toi?

-Mes parents adop... ces gens... Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas parler d'eux, excuse moi, mais ce n'est pas une très bonne période de ma vie.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, mais j'ai du mal à en parler même après tout ce temps. Mais un jour tu sauras promis.

-Ne te sens pas obligé de m'en parler. Je comprends tout à fait.

-Bella, que dirais-tu si demain nous allions boire un café ensemble?

Elle sembla aussi surprise que moi de ce que je venais de dire. Ce n'étais pas du tout réfléchi de ma part, et je m'étonnais moi même de mon audace. J'espérais quand même qu'elle accepte car j'avais envi de mieux la connaître, passer du temps avec elle. Elle me fit un grand sourire et acquiesça. Alors je lui rendu son sourire, et je m'aperçus que j'avais retenu ma respiration en attendant sa réponse. Donc je me remis à respirer, et mon cœur fit des bonds dans ma poitrine. Nous nous séparions donc en lui donnant rendez-vous vers 15h dans un petit café au centre ville de Seattle. Ce fut la plus belle soirée que je faisais depuis bien longtemps. Je pris donc le chemin de mon carré pour retrouvé mes amis qui ne s'étaient pas ennuyés en attendant. Ils avaient chacun à leur bras une fille. Sam me vit et me posa une question muette que je répondis par l'affirmatif. Il voulais savoir si j'avais été parlé à Bella. Je lui fus reconnaissant de sa discrétion, car je ne voulais pas que les autres sache pour mon attirance pour Bella.

-Les filles, je vous présente notre pote Emmett...

-Emmett Scott, fis-je en coupant la parole à Embry. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles me reconnaissent et qu'elles me sautent dessus. Je ne pouvais pas quand même faire ça à mes potes, car c'est ce qui se passait toujours.

-Bonsoir Emmett _Scott_ , moi je suis Ambre, et voici mes amies Jessica, et Lauren.

Ambre, était une jolie fille blonde aux yeux verts. Jessica était brune aux yeux bleus, et Lauren était brune aussi au yeux marrons. Je les trouvais banales, assez vulgaires aussi toutes les deux avec leur décolleté plongeant et leur mini jupe. Puis tout à coup, Jessica prit la parole.

-Bonsoir Coach Mc Carthy!

Je la regardais avec de grands yeux. Mais comment me connaissait-elle? L'avais-je déjà vu? Cette fille ne me disait rien pourtant, alors je tentais.

-On se connait?

-Oui, enfin non, mais je sais qui vous êtes. Nous sommes cheerleaders à l'université de Seattle, et nous avons assisté aux sélections hier de foot. Je vous ai reconnu tout de suite. C'est un honneur pour moi que d'être en compagnie du célèbre Grizzly des Cardinals.

-Écoutez, je suis flatté de votre intérêt, mais j'aimerai rester discret si possible ce soir. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas passé une soirée tranquille sans que des fans viennent me harceler, donc je vous saurez gré de ne pas ébruiter ma présence, bien que je vois que vous êtes pas mal occupés. Donc je vous laisse en compagnie de mes amis.

-Reste avec nous mec! Me dit Quill.

Je hochais la tête en signe d'acceptation, puis je me dirigeais vers la rambarde qui surplombait la piste de danse. Au bout d'un certain temps je sentis quelqu'un à mes côtés. Je tournais la tête et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Jessica, qui me fit un sourire qui se voulait surement aguicheur mais qui me donnerait des cauchemars à coup sur cette nuit.

-Tiens y a Swan ici! Regardez la comment elle se pavane! Et dire qu'elle est capitaine! Pff j'ai plus la carrure qu'elle pour être capitaine. Comment a-t-elle fais pour être nommée capitaine. Cela aurait dû être moi!

-Si le coach Tanner a préféré choisir Mlle Swan, c'est parce qu'elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour l'être vous ne pensez pas?

-Sérieusement vous l'avez vu? Regardez la bien, et regardez moi? Y a pas photo, je suis mieux qu'elle. Elle est banale comme fille, elle va vous ridiculiser lors des représentations. Elle n'a été prise que parce qu'elle a remporté avec son équipe le championnat régional de cheerleaders l'année dernière. Elle a eu de la chance c'est tout.

Elle commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Je bouillais de l'intérieur. Comment se permettait-elle de la critiquer alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient même pas. Et puis à côté de Bella, Jessica avait du soucis à se faire. Bella était tout son contraire : discrète, belle, simple, adorable, qui s'intéressait aux autres, elle avait de la grâce, ses yeux étaient magnifiques, le rougissement de ses joues d'ailleurs faisait ressortir ses yeux chocolats.. Et en plus elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle était belle.

-avez-vous déjà gagné un championnat de cheerleaders Jessica?

-Euh! Non!

-Voilà pourquoi elle a été choisi et pas vous! Et puis je fais confiance au coach Tanner pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour son équipe. Réjouissez vous plutôt de faire partie de cette équipe, car vous auriez pu ne pas en être! Bonne soirée Jessica!

Je me retournais vers mes amis auxquels je dis que j'allais rentrer prétextant d'être fatigué, alors que ce n'était pas vrai. On était encore au mois de Septembre, mais déjà l'air commençait à se rafraichir. Une fois rentré chez moi, je m'installais devant la télé, que je n'écoutais pas car je repensais à ma discussion avec Bella. Je m'était senti tellement bien à ses côtés. J'avais hâte d'être au lendemain pour la revoir.

POV BELLA

Quand j'ai entendu sa voix, je m'étais retournée ne pouvant pas croire que cela soit lui, mais je ne rêvais pas. Cette voix que j'avais entendu à mon oreille pour me dire bonsoir était bien SA voix, et elle m'avait donné des frissons. Enzo nous avait dis qu'il était là, mais je ne pensais pas le rencontrer ce soir. Je lui répondis par un « bonsoir Coach » plus que troublé. Il me fis remarqué que nous avions décidé de s'appeler par nos prénoms en dehors du campus, et je rectifiais tout de suite en l'appelant Emmett. Il me proposa d'aller boire une verre avec lui au bar ce que j'acceptais tout de suite. Le barman nous servi deux coupes de champagne, puis nous trinquions lui à ma nomination en tant que capitaine, et moi à l'équipe de foot. Sa compagnie était très agréable. Je me sentais bien en sa présence. Je pus le regarder avec plus d'attention. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond qui reflétaient par moment de la tristesse, il était grand, bien bâti, tout en muscle. Il faisait au moins deux tête de plus que moi. Je trouvais qu'il avait un charme fou. Tout en lui m'attirait. Je m'imaginais dans ses bras, me sentant en sécurité et à ma place. Puis il me fit une proposition qui m'étonna beaucoup. Il voulait que nous nous tutoyons, car le vouvoiement d'après lui faisait vieillot. Après tout pourquoi pas? Vu que nous nous appelions déjà par nos prénoms, je pense que la prochaine étape était le tutoiement. Il me fit aussi des compliment pour hier soir en me disant que je jouait « magnifiquement » bien du piano. Je lui relatais alors que j'en jouais depuis longtemps. Il me posa ensuite des questions sur moi, mon enfance, mon parcours. Puis à mon tour je lui en posais aussi. Il commença à me répondre puis quand il m'appris qu'il avait était adopté à l'âge de 8 ans, son regard fis place à un voile de tristesse, qui disparu bien vite quand il me parla tout de suite après de sa sélection chez les Cardinals. Enfin, contre toute attente il me proposa de se revoir le lendemain pour aller boire un café. Il voulait me revoir? Moi Isabella Swan? Mon cœur se gonfla de joie dans ma poitrine. Bien sûr que je voulais le revoir, je voulais en savoir plus sur lui. Nous nous séparions donc chacun de notre coté après s'être donné rendez-vous dans un café dans le centre ville de Seattle à 15H.

Je me dirigeais donc vers le carré VIP où tous les autres étaient là. Alice je jeta littéralement sur moi en me demandant où j'étais passé, qu'elle m'avait cherché partout qu'elle s'inquiétait.

-Tu as mal cherché dans ce cas Alice, car j'étais au bar. Quelqu'un m'a offert un verre que j'ai accepté.

-Quoi! J'en étais sûr! Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'habiller comme cela pour venir ici. Il t'a pas fais de mal au moins?

-Du calme James! Je suis toujours en vie et non je ne risquais rien avec cette personne. D'ailleurs il est très charmant, sympathique et discuter avec lui a été très agréable.

-C'est qui? Je le connais? Tu le connaissais avant ce soir?

-James, une question à la fois s'il te plaît! Je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses, mais tu as certainement dû le voir déjà, et oui je le connaissais avant ce soir.

-C'est qui Bella?

-C'était le Coach Mc Carthy

Alice se mit à hurler et à sautiller partout autour de moi en frappant dans ses mains.

-c'est génial Bella. Tu vois je te l'avais dis qu'il était attiré par toi!

-Alice ne dis pas n'importe quoi! il...

-Il ne serait pas attiré par toi, il ne serait pas venu te voir sur la piste de danse et te proposer d'aller boire un verre avec lui. Et je suis sûr qu'il t'a proposé de vous revoir!

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles! Comment savait-elle cela? Elle voyait l'avenir?

-Comment sais-tu cela?

-Vous allez vous revoir? Whaou! Je disais cela comme ça sans être sûr. Bella c'est génial, ca veut dire qu'il veut apprendre à ta connaître. Et puis je l'ai vu s'approcher de toi. Il s'est penché vers toi et un instant plus tard tu le suivais jusqu'au bar. Alors que t'a-il raconté? Vous allez vous mettre ensemble?Je veux tout savoir!

-Désolé Alice mais tu ne sauras rien! Cela ne regarde que lui et moi. OK Alice j'avoue, Emmett m'attire! Mais s'il te plait calme toi, car je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque. Pour l'instant je vais faire connaissance avec lui et voir où cela m'emmène mais je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs. Je vais prendre cela au jour le jour.

-Bella, je peux te dire que c'est réciproque, car vos regards ne trompent pas. Il te dévorait des yeux et toi tu faisais la même chose. Mais je comprends que tu sois sur tes gardes. Tu vois j'ai réussi à te faire avouer! Allez les garçons, retournons danser.

Alice parti donc en compagnie de ses frères sur la piste de danse. Rosalie les suivi tout de suite après, il ne restais donc plus que mon frère et moi.

-Je me rends compte que tu n'es plus une petite fille ma Bellissima! J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras l'homme qu'il te faut, car je veux que tu sois heureuse, mais je te jure que si un jour un homme te fais du mal, il n'aura plus l'occasion de t'en refaire. Alors comme ça tu craques pour le grizzly des Cardinals. Moi aussi j'ai vu son regard sur toi mais c'était hier. Au début j'ai pas compris, j'ai cru qu'il aimait le piano, mais je viens de comprendre avec ce que j'ai entendu que c'était autre chose. C'est la pianiste qu'il admirait comme cela hier. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de faire attention a toi, mais je sais que tu es assez mature pour le savoir par toi même, et sache que je serais toujours la pour toi.

Je remerciais silencieusement mon frère pour cette déclaration. Il est tout pour moi et son avis est important. Il est mon roc, celui sur lequel je pourrais toujours compter, celui qui ne me laissera pas tomber.

-Par contre petite sœur, sache que si jamais un jour cela devient sérieux, il n'y échappera pas.

Je savais de quoi il parlait et je suis partie dans un grand éclat de rire, puis nous sommes allés rejoindre les autres. La fin de soirée se termina comme elle avait commencé, tout en joie.

Le lendemain, c'est avec difficulté que je me suis réveillée. Mon réveil indiquait 13h! Mais c'est pas vrai dans deux heures je devait retrouver Emmett, je n'allais pas être prête à temps. Bon plus qu'une seule solution : Alice. Je me suis donc précipitée donc dans sa chambre.

-Alice!

-Humm!

-Alice!

-Quoi?

-Alice, réveille toi, c'est affreux!

-Quoi, Bella... t'as vu l'heure? Je suis crevée moi!

-Alice, j'ai besoin de toi dans deux heures je dois aller voir Emmett, je ne vais jamais être à l'heure et je ne sais pas quoi mettre.

Sa réponse ne se fit pas entendre, elle sauta derechef en dehors de son lit et me prit par la main, en m'entrainant dans ma chambre.

-Bon, va dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, je m'occupe de tes vêtements. Dépêche toi!

Je filais vite sous la douche, mon corps se délassant sous l'eau chaude. Je laissais vagabonder mon imagination. Emmett ressentait-il lui aussi quelque chose pour moi comme le disait Alice? Qu'allait-il se passer? Comment, allais-je me comporter avec lui? Tant de questions sans réponses mais je me résonnais bien vite en me disant que j'allais bien voir. Après tout, apprendre à faire connaissance, nous permettrait de découvrir ce que l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Au bout de 20 minutes, Alice, frappa à la porte de la salle de bain pour me demander de sortir vite sinon je ne serais vraiment pas à l'heure. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour sortir rapidement et me sécher. Elle s'occupa de mes cheveux, puis me fit un maquillage léger. Je m'habillais ensuite. Elle m'a sorti des sous-vêtements en dentelle blanche que j'avais acheté hier lors de notre mini sortie shopping. Puis je trouvais sur mon lit une jean taille basse, et un petit cache cœur vert manche courte, qui laissait apparaître le naissance de mes seins mais tout en étant décent. Je regardais l'heure : 14H30. Ouf, juste le temps de prendre ma voiture et de me diriger vers le café où Emmett m'attendait. Mais c'était sans compter une mauvaise circulation, à croire que tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour m'empêcher d'arriver à l'heure, mais au final, je réussi. Je poussait la porte du café, et je scrutais l'intérieur pour voir où se trouvait Emmett. Bon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine quand je le vis assis à une table près d'une baie vitrée, en train de regarder à l'extérieur. Il ne m'avait pas vu arriver, donc je m'avançais vers lui.

-Bonjour Emmett, je suis désolé, je suis un peu en retard.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un énorme sourire qui fit accélérer. Il se leva et me fit une bise sur ma joue. Une chaleur monta immédiatement sur celles-ci. Il me tira la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui. Nous nous commandions deux cafés. Nous commencions à parler de tout et de rien, il me racontais des anecdotes des ses années en tant que joueur, moi je lui racontais comment James faisait pour m'embêter quand nous étions plus jeunes, bien que nous nous adorions. Nous avons bien rit.

-Emmett, je sais que tu es un ancien joueur professionnel, mais je voudrais te poser une question si tu me le permets. Si tu ne veux pas répondre je comprendrais ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bella, vas-y ose moi ta question, n'ai pas peur.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois devenu entraineur?

Je vis tout à coup son visage se fermer. Il regarda à l'extérieur et poussa un soupir, puis reposa son regard sur moi. Ses prunelles exprimaient tellement de tristesse en ce moment que mon cœur se serra. Je lui pris une de ses mains dans les miennes. Il me regarda et me fit un petit sourire.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire sentir mal. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Voudrais-tu venir te balader avec moi?

Je hochais la tête pour accepter. Nous avons payer nos consommations, puis il nous dirigea vers un parc juste à coté. Nous nous promenions en silence, qui n'était en aucune manière gênante, puis il me pris la main pour nous emmener nous asseoir sur un banc. Son toucher était des plus agréable, des frissons me parcourus. Nous nous sommes assis toujours ma main dans la sienne, nous tournant l'un vers l'autre. Il se rendis compte qu'il tenait toujours ma main et me la lâcha.

-Désolé! Bella, tu es la première personne qui me pose cette question sur pourquoi je suis devenu entraineur. Tu m'as dit que ton frère t'avais dis qui j'étais, donc il a du te dire aussi...

-Que tu avais été blessé lors de la final du super bowl de cette année, je m'en souviens maintenant, mais pourquoi avoir arrêter alors?

-Parce que ma blessure au genou ne me permet plus de rejouer à un tel niveau. J'ai le genou en vrac depuis un plaquage. J'ai vu des dizaines et des dizaines de médecins pour savoir s'il était possible de récupérer mon genou et pour aussi pouvoir rejouer un jour mais malheureusement aucun médecins que j'ai vu ne peux faire quelque chose pour moi. Alors mon ancien coach qui connait le doyen m'a dis qu'une place d'entraineur était disponible. J'ai réfléchi et me voilà. J'ai quand même continué à consulter mais j'ai toujours eu la même réponse. Alors j'ai décidé d'abandonner tout espoir de rejouer un jour, et de me consacrer à se que je sais faire, partager ma passion. Voilà tu sais tout.

-Je suis désolé Emmett, je ne voulais pas faire ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ils s'envolent vite quand je te regarde et que tu es près de moi.

Je me remis à rougir, et les paroles que je venais d'entendre firent accélérer les battements de mon cœur encore plus fort. Il était sur le point d'exploser dans ma poitrine. C'était la première fois que je ressentais cela. Aucun homme avant lui ne me faisait cet effet. Se pourrait-il qu'il ressente la même chose que moi? Et ces paroles qu'il venait de me dire. Son regard était rempli de tendresse, il mit sa main sur ma joue. Son contact me brulait, je fermais mes yeux pour mieux profiter de cette sensation et de son contact.

-Emmett, je... je... quand tu es près de moi, je me sens bien. C'est la première fois que je ressens cela et ça me fait peur. Tu dois savoir une chose que même mon frère ne sait pas. Si jamais il venait à savoir ce que je vais te dire, il serait dans une colère noire, et James dans une colère noire ce n'est jamais bon à voir. Il y a un an je suis sortie avec un homme qui s'appelait Jacob. Il était dans le même lycée de moi, populaire, beau, musclé, tout pour lui. Il n'était pas sportif. J'étais déjà capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleaders de mon lycée depuis le début. Un jour il est venu me voir, on a commencé à discuter. Il m'invitait au ciné, au restaurant, il était charmant avec moi. C'était le premier qui s'intéressait à moi. Avant lui je n'avais pas pas eu de petit copain, même si Mike Newton, que tu connais d'ailleurs vu qu'il fait parti de l'équipe, avait essayé de me draguer mais il me répugnait plus qu'autre chose. Il était si collant, et un jour Mike a voulu m'embrasser mais moi je ne voulais pas. James est passé à ce moment là et lui a foutu une raclée. Après j'ai été tranquille. Et à partir de ce moment là James ne laissait plus aucun garçon m'approcher. Enfin bref, pour revenir à Jacob, un soir que nous revenions du cinéma, il m'embrassa. C'était si magique pour moi qui ne connaissais rien à cela. Il m'a demandé si je voulais bien sortir avec lui et j'ai accepté. Des semaines se sont passées, mais il ne c'était toujours rien passé entre nous. Plusieurs fois cela était sur le point d'arriver mais j'avais dis à Jacob que j'étais encore vierge et il a compris, il a dis que nous allions prendre notre temps. Il était si attentionné avec moi. Puis au bal du printemps, j'ai décidé de passé le cap avec lui. J'étais folle amoureuse de lui et moi je croyais à cette époque qu'il m'aimait aussi, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il me disait. Avant la fin du bal, il m'emmena chez lui. Nous avions fait l'amour, bien que je n'en garde pas un bon souvenir. Une fois que nous avions terminé, il se leva et me balança mes affaires. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Je lui est demandé si j'avais fais quelque chose de mal, alors il a rit et est sorti de la chambre. J'étais anéanti. En sortant de la chambre, je le surpris au téléphone, il était en train de raconter ce que nous venions de faire, et il a dis à celui qui était au bout du téléphone qu'il avait bien mérité les 100 dollars pour ce qu'il avait vécu. J'ai été humiliée. Alors depuis ce temps ci j'essaye de me protéger, mais ce que je ressens pour toi est nouveau et très fort, et cela me fais peur. J'ai peur que l'on joue avec moi et je ne veux pas recommencer à vivre ce que j'ai vécu...

-Bella, ce Jacob ne te méritait pas et si je t'avais connu à cette époque et que si j'avais été là, je l'aurai démoli. Moi aussi ce que je ressens est très fort. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, je veux qu'on apprenne à se connaître, que tu ai confiance en moi. Je ne veux pas et ne te ferais pas souffrir, et si jamais c'était le cas un jour ce que je souhaite pas, raconte tout à James, et j'affronterai sa colère à mon encontre car c'est ce que j'aurai mérité.

Il me pris dans ses bras, et je me sentais bien, à ma place. Enfin une question de répondue : il ressentait la même chose que moi. Il voulais y aller doucement et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux, ses mains dans mon dos, me cajolant. J'étais si heureuse en ce moment là que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. J'aurai voulu rester dans ses bras tout le temps mais malheureusement il commençait à se faire tard et demain les cours commençaient. Nous partions donc en direction de nos voitures, quand il me pris la main. Je le regardais, il avait un regard interrogateur, et je lui fis un grand sourire pour le rassurer. Nous rejoignons donc nos voitures main dans la main. Au moment de nous séparer, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Je me détournais rapidement, honteuse de mon audace, quand je senti une main m'attraper par le bras. Emmett s'approcha de moi et plaqua une bise aussi sur ma joue comme au début de notre après-midi. C'est donc le cœur léger que je regagnais le campus.

Les semaines passèrent au fil des cours et des entrainements. Je croisais Emmett souvent et à chaque fois j'avais un large sourire. Bien sur, comme convenu il m'appelait Mlle Swan et moi Coach. De temps en temps dans mon casier je trouvais un petit mot de sa part pour m'inviter à sortir au restaurant, ou au cinéma, puis un jour je trouvais ceci :

« **555.426.187.**

 **EMMETT »**

Alors je pris tout de suite mon téléphone et décidais de lui envoyer un message, mais qu'allais-je lui dire? Puis une idée de vint à l'esprit.

 **« rendez-vous à 20H devant le cinéma.**

 **Ps : joli moyen pour avoir le mien :)**

 **Bella »**

Les entrainements se passaient très bien. Nous étions une équipe de 12 où nous accueillons 4 garçons. Je donnais mes idées au chorégraphe qui en étaient enchanté. Alice et moi étions de plus en plus complice, je n'avais pas échappé à un interrogatoire en règle lors d'un après-midi shopping avec Rosalie. J'étais contente que ma meilleure amie et ma belle-sœur s'entendent si bien.

Notre chorégraphie était presque terminé quand une de mes équipières voulue proposer un nouveau mouvement.

-Vas y Jessica, nous te regardons.

Elle commença à se déhancher de manière vulgaire, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais et pour ma part il était hors de question que ce mouvement figure dans la chorégraphie. Je regardais Mrs Baker qui levait les yeux au ciel.

-Jessica ça suffit! Il est hors de question que ce mouvement soit inclus dans la choré. Nous ne sommes pas dans une boite de striptease. Nous ne faisions pas dans le vulgarité, nous sommes là pour encourager notre équipe et non pas aguicher!

-Et pourquoi cela serait que toi qui décide Swan? Les autres veulent peut-être l'inclure.

-D'accord, alors pour ceux qui ne veulent pas inclure ce mouvement, levez la main!

Presque tout le monde leva Mrs Baker y compris. Il n'y avait que Lauren et elle qui n'avait pas lever la main.

-pff, comment vous voulez que l'on nous remarque si vous faites ce que dis Mlle prude! Et dire qu'elle a gagné le championnat régional! On se demande bien comment dans ce cas là. Très trop coincé Swan, d'ailleurs ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu ne t'es pas encore tapé un seul mec depuis la rentrée. Tu dois être trop frigide.

-Nous ne sommes pas dans une boite de striptease. Nous ne faisions pas dans le vulgarité, nous sommes là pour encourager notre équipe et non pas aguicher! Et oui mon équipe et moi du lycée avons gagné ce championnat pour la qualité de notre travail et non pas pour la vulgarité. Mais toi, en as-tu déjà gagné un championnat? Il ne me semble pas, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de toi. Maintenant si tu n'es pas contente de notre travail fourni par tous depuis 6 semaines, rien de t'empêche de partir, beaucoup d'autres personnes aimeraient être à ta place. Maintenant si tu veux rester, tu te conformes à ce que nous avons tous décidé, ensemble, car je ne décide pas toute seule même si je suis capitaine, car nous sommes une équipe. Maintenant, samedi a lieu le premier match, nous sommes tous attendus aussi bien l'équipe de foot que nous. J'ai vu avec le coach Tanner et Mrs Baker, et nous n'aurons pas d'autres entrainements cette semaine. Reposez vous. Bon aller c'est fini bonne soirée à vous.

Le samedi arriva très vite. J'étais super nerveuse. Nous allions danser devant pleins de personnes, mais aussi devant Emmett, et cela m'angoissait beaucoup. J'étais arrivée en avance pour pouvoir me préparer tranquillement, quand au détour d'un couloir, je percutais Emmett.

-Et bien, cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas percuté comme cela! Je suis heureux de te voir Bella. Cette semaine sans te voir a été très dur. Comment tu sens tu?

-Bien, un peu nerveuse mais mieux maintenant que je te vois. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué cette semaine. Je... je... vais devoir y aller. Je dois aller me préparer.

-Bonne chance Bella!

-Merci a toi aussi! Je mis alors mes lèvres sur sa joue, et je me précipitais vers mon vestiaire.

Le match se passa super bien, nous l'avions remporté haut ma main. Les spectateurs aussi nous ont super bien accueilli. Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi sommes allés après au bar retrouver James et Rosalie pour fêter la victoire. Je regrettais qu'Emmett ne soit pas là avec nous, quand je sentis mon portable vibrer.

« **je suis dehors! E »**

Je m'excusais alors auprès de mes amis et sorti. Il était là adossé à sa voiture, les bras croisé sur son torse, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres en me voyant. Je m'approchais donc de lui, et lui vint aussi à ma rencontre. Il me prit dans ses bras, déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux. J'enlaçais sa taille et respirais son odeur. Son contact m'avait tellement manqué.

-Tu étais magnifique Bella quand tu dansais. Je n'avais qu'une envie, te prendre dans mes bras comme maintenant. J'ai hésité avant de venir te voir, car je sais que tu es avec tes amis.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu. Moi aussi j'avais envie d'être dans tes bras.

Nous restions ainsi enlacer pendant de longues minutes, profitant de notre proximité.

-Emmett, viens, reste avec moi ce soir, viens célébrer la victoire avec nous.

-Bella, c'est pas une bonne idée.

-S'il te plaît, viens. Tu n'auras qu'à venir dans 3 minutes après que je sois rentrée à l'intérieur.

-D'accord!

Je m'éloignais de lui, et rentrais dans le bar. Alice me sauta littéralement dessus.

-T'étais où?

-Désolé de vous avoir abandonné un instant mais une amie a moi voulait de mes nouvelles.

-Oh d'accord! Bella, je ne t'en est pas parlé plus tôt, mais pour les vacances d'octobre, mes frère et moi partons voir ma mère. Tu vas te retrouver toute seule, tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Alice, pourquoi je vous en voudrais? Et puis je ne serai pas toute seule, puisque Rosalie et mon frère sont là. Et puis cela me permettra de potasser les cours et de les voir plus souvent. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Profitez de vos vacances avec votre mère, elle doit se sentir bien seule vu que votre père n'est toujours pas rentré.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers le bar retrouver tout le monde. Au bout de ce qui me semblait être une éternité, je vis le visage de Jasper se figer, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage. Je me tournais dans le direction de son regard, quand j'aperçus Emmett qui venait de faire son entrée.

-Hey! Coach! Venez nous rejoindre! S'écria Edward.

Emmett, se dirigea vers nous et serra la mains des garçons, ainsi que de James et Rosalie. Puis il nous salua Alice et moi et je remarquais que ses yeux s'attardaient plus sur moi. Il se détourna et commença à parler du match avec mon frère, Jasper et Edward. Alice et Rosalie, quant à elles, étaient en grande conversation pour leur prochaine journée shopping, donc je me détournais d'elles, quand un souffle chaud ,comme lors de la soirée de la boite avant la rentrée, se fit sentir dans ma nuque.

-J'ai bien failli ne pas venir, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive plus à me séparer de toi.

Je me retournais et lui fis un immense sourire

\- Emmett, que dirais-tu si je t'annonçais que pour les vacances d'octobre, les triplés s'en vont chez eux?

-Tu veux me dire que tu vas te retrouver toute seule pendant une semaine? Alors je peux dire que cela va être la meilleure semaine. On va enfin pouvoir passer du temps ensemble plus souvent.

 **bonjour tout le monde, pour répondre à Guest de son message de mercredi, je REpost au fur et à mesure de ma relecture pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe qu'il peut y avoir. je tiens quand même à m'excuser d'avance si jamais vous voyez encore des fautes. a bientôt et je vous dis au plaisir de lire vos reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **les vacances.**

POV EMMETT

Voilà les vacances venaient de commencer. Hier nous avions eu notre dernier match avant les vacances, contre l'équipe d'Olympia, que nous avions remporté haut la main. D'ailleurs Jasper et Edward avaient été les instigateurs de 4 Touchdown. C'étaient de bons petits gars, et on voyait qu'ils aimaient vraiment jouer. C'est pour cela que j'étais devenu entraineur, pour pouvoir un jour voir des gars comme eux avec la rage de vaincre et de jouer, comme moi j'avais eu.

I semaines de cela lors de notre victoire pour le premier match, Bella m'avait dis que ses amis ne seraient pas là pour les vacances. Cette nouvelle m'avait fait bondir de joie. Nous allions pouvoir nous voir encore plus souvent et depuis qu'elle m'avait appris cette nouvelle, une idée avait germé en moi, et j'espérais que cela allait lui faire plaisir. Nous avions donc continué à nous voir en dehors du campus le plus discrètement possible. Elle m'avait dis que ses amis partiraient le lendemain du dernier match. Plus les vacances approchaient, plus je stressais par ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'avais dis à mes amis et assistants que je partais pendant cette période revoir mes anciens coéquipiers, de manière à être tranquille avec ma belle. Au pire je dirais que je me suis rétracté au dernier moment ou bien j'irais quand même les voir, si Bella ne voulait pas accepter ma futur surprise.

Je me retrouvais donc en ce dimanche devant la résidence de ma belle, caché derrière un arbre pour ne pas me faire repérer, et surtout pour éviter les questions embarrassantes. Je scrutais donc l'entrée de la résidence quand l'objet, ou plutôt les personnes que j'espionnais si firent apercevoir. Jasper, Alice et Edward étaient en train de mettre leur bagages dans le coffre de la Volvo d'Edward. Mais pour combien de temps partaient-ils? Les vacances ne duraient qu'une semaine pourtant? Je les vis partir et je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Si jamais j'étais resté plus longtemps ici, à un moment donné ou à un autre j'aurais été grillé de me cacher ici. Mon stress augmentait de plus en plus. Le plus dur restait à faire et j'espérais de tout mon cœur que Bella accepte. Je sortis donc de ma cachette, et me dirigeais discrètement vers l'étage où se trouvait celle qui avait capturé mon cœur. Heureusement que j'écoutais, non que je buvais les paroles de Bella, car au détour d'une de nos nombreuses conversations, elle m'avait dit où elle habitait. Il était encore assez tôt et j'eus de la chance de ne croiser personnes dans les couloirs, à croire que le destin était avec moi.

Me voilà arrivé devant sa porte. Je tendis l'oreille mais ne perçus rien, je décidais donc de toquer à sa porte. Je n'attendis pas longtemps et c'est devant une Bella étonnée que la porte s'ouvrit.

-Em... ne restes pas là! On risque de te voir!

Elle m'attrapa par ma veste et me fit rentrer dans sa chambre rapidement pour refermer la porte derrière moi à double tour. Son regard se posait mille questions en se posant sur moi. J'aurais bien voulu rire mais j'avais peur de la vexer, et je ne voulais pas mettre à l'eau mes projets.

-Mais t'es fou d'être venu! Imagine qu'Alice et les garçons t'aient vu, ou même pire Jessica, ou Lauren!

-Calmes-toi Bella! Je n'ai pris aucun risque ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vu Alice et ses frères partirent i minutes de cela. Je me suis rappelé ce que tu m'avais dis sur leur départ en vacances, et je me suis caché en attendant qu'ils partent. Et puis pour venir ici j'ai fais très attention, je n'ai d'ailleurs rencontré personne dans les couloirs. Et puis le risque en valait la peine! J'avais envi de te voir, et puis je voulais te demander quelque chose aussi.

-T'es un sacré numéro toi tu le sais. Je suis quand même contente de te voir aussi. Excuse moi rentre, et assis-toi. Tu as déjeuner? Tu veux boire quelque chose? Un café?

-Oui merci un café cela sera très bien.

Elle partit dans leur petite cuisine et revins très vite avec deux tasses fumantes. Elle m'en tendit une.

-Alors que voulais tu me demander qui soit si important pour que tu prennes tous ces risques afin de me voir?

-Bella, tu sais que je tiens à toi, j'adore nos conversations, je me sens bien avec toi. Je... voilà... je sais que l'on essaye de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, bien que cela ne soit pas toujours facile, alors quand tu m'as dis que tu serais seule cette semaine, j'ai pensé à une chose, mais je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord...

-Emmett, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je sais que c'est pas facile de se voir tous les deux, et que cette semaine je sois seule est plutôt une bonne chose, car on pourra sa voir beaucoup plus souvent.

Je poussais un grand soupir puis je me tournais vers elle afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Il fallait que je le fasse, je voulais le faire.

-Bella, quand je t'ai vu la première fois, mon cœur a fais un énorme bond dans ma poitrine. Tu m'inspirais tellement de sentiments à la fois que j'ai été perdu, pourtant quand je ne te voyais pas, il y avais un manque en moi. Et puis on a décidé de faire connaissance, ton contact était ma bouffée d'oxygène. Je sais que je ne suis pas doué pour dire ce que je ressens car c'est la première fois pour moi que je fais cela. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que je tiens énormément à toi à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Et ce que je voulais te demander c'est si tu acceptais de venir passer la semaine chez moi. J'ai dis autour de moi que je partais en Arizona, donc personne ne viendras me, enfin nous déranger. J'ai une chambre d'ami qui sera heureuse de te recevoir. On aura plus à se cacher pendant une semaine. On pourra profiter d'être ensemble sans avoir peur que quelqu'un nous voit ensemble, ou bien on peut aller ailleurs si tu le souhaites, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu acceptes.

Voilà je venais de lui demander de passer cette semaine avec moi. Elle me regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. Puis son visage exprimait de l'interrogation, le doute, puis il se mit à sourire, un sourire éclatant, magnifique. Je fus surpris de sa réaction, car elle me sauta au cou, elle me fit basculer en arrière, se retrouvant ainsi sur moi. Elle me fit des petits bisous sur la joue, en rigolant. Je ris avec elle, puis elle reprit son sérieux et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Emmett, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, et c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ton offre de passer la semaine avec toi. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, j'aurai pu l'embrasser de suite mais je me retenais, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envi qui me manquait. Elle se releva, puis me demanda de l'attendre. Elle partit dans ce que je pensais sa chambre, en laissant la porte ouverte.

-Prends un maillot de bain aussi!

Au bout de 15 minutes, elle revint avec un sac de voyage.

-Voilà je suis prête on peut y aller! Mais tu vas devoir partir avant moi. Donne moi ton adresse je te rejoins chez toi OK? Et après je te promets que pendant une semaine on ne se cachera plus.

Je la pris dans mes bras puis je déposais un baiser sur son front. Je pris un papier avec un stylo et j'inscrivis mon adresse. Elle m'ouvrit la porte et regarda soigneusement que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Elle me fit signe que je pouvais partir. Je ne croisais personnes dans les couloirs à croire que tout le monde était parti hier. Je pris donc le chemin de chez moi. J'inspectais tout afin que ma maison soit bien rangée, je ne voulais pas que Bella puisse croire que je suis quelqu'un de désordonné. Au bout de ce qui me semblait une éternité, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Mon cœur s'accéléra, se mit à battre la chamade. J'ouvrais la porte derrière laquelle elle se trouvait.

-Il paraît qu'un footballeur mignon et célèbre m'a invité à passer une semaine chez lui? Savez-vous ou je pourrais le trouver?

-Hum... je crois bien que je peux vous aider.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, il est devant vous. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçue?

-Pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, je pourrais dire que je suis chanceuse qu'un tel homme puisse s'intéresser à moi.

Je lui pris la main ainsi que son bagage, que je trouvais léger à la différence de celui d'Alice que ses deux frères avaient du porter tous les deux, afin de la faire entrer.

-C'est moi qui suis chanceux que tu puisses t'intéresser à moi, un simple ancien footballeur devenu entraineur, et qui ne peux pas rejouer!

-Emmett, ne dit pas cela, c'est faux, tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, et je me sens bien à tes cotés. Je comprends que tu puisses être frustré de ne pas pouvoir pratiquer ce que tu aimes le plus, mais ta passion, tu la fais passer dans tes entrainements. On voit que tu y mets ton cœur.

Je la pris dans les bras, et l'enlaçais fortement. Elle me rendit mon étreinte avec force aussi. Je me sentais apaisé, détendu à son contact. Je lui embrassais les cheveux doucement.

-Bon viens je vais te faire visiter.

Nous partîmes donc à la découverte de ma maison. Je lui montrais le salon, la cuisine qu'elle adoré et elle me promis même de me faire à manger durant toute cette semaine. Au départ je ne voulais pas mais elle me regarda avec un petit air de chien battu qui me fit fondre. J'acceptai donc mais à la condition que je l'aide. Je sais, je suis un bien piètre cuistot, mais je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Nous montions à l'étage et je lui expliquais que j'avais 4 chambres dont la mienne. Je lui montrais sa chambre, qui se trouvait à côté de la mienne. Elle était spacieuse, avec une grande baie vitrée avec un petit balcon qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle en fut enchantée. Ensuite je lui montrais la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, car chaque chambre avait sa salle de bain. Ensuite à gauche de sa chambre, je lui montrais une autre pièce où j'avais pas mal de machines pour faire de la musculation, un tapis de course. Je lui dis que si elle voulait faire un peu de sport, elle pouvait. Et enfin, la dernière pièce de ma maison, ma chambre.

-Alors... voilà ma chambre, elle paie pas de mine mais je m'y sens bien. J'ai la même vue que toi donnant sur le jardin, et moi aussi j'ai mon balcon.

-Emmett, y a une chose que je voudrais, et je ne veux pas te choquer en te demandant cela...

-Bella, rien de ce que tu pourras me demander ne me choquera.

-Je sais que j'ai dis qu'on allait y aller doucement, mais accepterais-tu si je venais dormir avec toi? Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave, je comprendrais, mais ne vas pas croire que ma chambre ne me plait pas au contraire...

-Bella! Bella! Calmes-toi! Au contraire j'en serais plus que ravi. D'ailleurs attends moi ici!

Je partis comme un fou au rez-de-chaussée et je trouvais son sac de voyage dans l'entrée. Je le pris et repartis en courant vers ma chambre. Elle me vit arriver et se mit à éclater de rire. Je balançais son sac sur le lit.

-Et ben! Le service d'étage est plus que satisfaisant! C'est du rapide!

Elle vint vers moi et m'enlaça comme je l'avais fais quelque minutes avant.

-Je suis heureuse d'être là avec toi. Je ne pouvais pas mieux penser pour des vacances. Je suis comblée pour l'instant.

Alors elle fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'y attendais pas, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sur le coup je ne réagis pas, mais petit à petit je répondis à son baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces, son parfum entêtant. Elle rompit notre baiser, notre respiration se faisait haletante. J'avais du mal à respirer et elle aussi. Elle avait une lueur dans les yeux que je ne lui connaissais pas encore, mais qui me plaisait. C'est avec un grand sourire, que je fondis encore sur ses lèvres. Le baiser fut plus passionné, j'y mettais tous mes sentiments dedans car je voulais vraiment lui montrer ce que je ressentais pour elle. Elle me répondit avec ardeur. Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres afin de demander l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle m'autorisa. Nos langues bataillaient dans un ballet sensuel, elle émit un gémissement auquel je répondis. Une de mes mains attrapait sa nuque afin de la rapprocher de moi, tandis que l'autre se mit dans le creux de ses reins. Ses mains fourragèrent dans mes cheveux. Elle était toujours sur la pointe des pieds, alors je la souleva afin qu'elle soit à ma hauteur et ses jambes encerclèrent ma taille. Ce fut moi cette fois ci qui rompis notre baiser. Je la regardais avec un grand sourire, puis la reposais au sol.

-Je suis contente de notre avancée, j'avais peur que tu me repousses.

-Bella, jamais je ne pourrais te repousser. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais cela, mais je ne voulais pas te précipiter. Que veux-tu manger ce midi? Je sais que cela fais plusieurs semaines que j'attends ceci, mais je stressais tellement que j'ai oublier de faire les courses.

-C'est pas grave, nous allons aller au supermarché à côté et faire nos courses. Si tu veux ce soir je te fais mes lasagnes! Il paraît qu'elle sont irrésistibles!

-Ah ouais?! Et bien sache jeune demoiselle Swan, que ma pizza a toujours eu un franc succès et que tu tomberas à la renverse!

-C'est ce que nous allons voir Coach Mc Carthy! Je te préviens que ce soir tu ne jureras que par mes lasagnes. Allez viens! Allons faire ces courses!

Elle me prit la main et m'entraina hors de chez moi. Nous nous dirigions vers le supermarché main dans la main et j'en étais plus qu'heureux. J'étais sûr de ne rencontrer personnes car mes amis étaient partis eux aussi, chez eux dans leur réserve parmi leur famille.

Nous nous étions mis au défi de nous épater l'un et l'autre, alors nous décidions que chacun ferais nos courses de son côté. Je pris donc tous les ingrédients que me fallait et attendis ma belle près de la caisse. Elle me rejoignit très vite avec un panier rempli. Curieux, je jetais un regard dedans ma me fis rabrouer.

-Hey! Ne regardes pas! Tu n'as pas le droit, c'est de la triche! Mauvais joueur!

-Moi! Mauvais joueur! Tu vas voir si je suis un mauvais joueur!

Je posais mes courses sur le tapis de la caisse, lui pris son panier que je déposais par terre, et la pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Après un long moment, elle mit fin à ce baiser toute chancelante et ayant du mal à respirer.

-C'est bien ce que je disais! Si tu crois que cela va me faire craquer pour que je te montre ce que j'ai acheté pour mon repas de ce soir, tu... as presque failli y arriver! Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire! Et puis si tu continues, je te t'embrasserais plus!

Je la regardais avec de grands yeux n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Elle n'allait pas me faire ça, alors que ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais cela. J'allais répliquer mes les mots restèrent coincer dans ma gorge. Elle éclata de rire face aux grimaces de mon étonnement que je faisais. Puis je la rejoignis dans son rire. Je la laissais passer en premier à la caisse car elle ne voulais pas que je paie ses courses malgré mon insistance. La caissière nous regarda avec un petit sourire. C'est vrai que de l'extérieur nous devions ressembler à des adolescents. Cela était tout nouveau pour moi, et je me sentais l'âme d'un adolescent. Ce que je vivais avec Bella était si magnifique, si neuf, que j'espérais que cela continu longtemps.

Après le retour à la maison, nous rangions les courses, puis je la pris par les hanches pour la faire sortir de la cuisine sous ses protestations. Je lui répliquais qu'elle ne saurait rien sur ma recette de pizza sinon ce la ne serait plus du jeu. Elle me fit une moue boudeuse, que j'effaçais par un baiser. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et je lui mis une petite claque sur les fesses. Elle parut choquée mais éclata vite de rire. Je m'enfermais dans la cuisine, puis commença ma préparation. Je sais c'est facile à faire et c'est ce que je savais le mieux faire. Cela ne me pris pas longtemps, alors pendant la cuisson de ma pizza, je revins au salon avec deux verres de vin, puis je m'installais près d'elle. Elle se blottit directement sous mon bras, se collant à mon torse, et m'embrassant dans le cou. Je lui donnais son verre.

-Tiens ma belle, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait se boire un verre de vin en attendant que ma succulente recette made in Emmett soit prête.

-Tu as bien fais. Dis moi c'est bien le genou où tu t'es blessé?

-Euh... oui, pourquoi?

-Non je me disais aussi que les chevilles devaient être atteinte! « succulente recette made in Emmett »! j'attends de voir!

-oh toi! Tu va voir! Tu ne paie rien pour attendre!

Je lui pris son verre des mains et je jetais sur elle pour la chatouiller.

-Arrête! Emm... Emmett... ar... je... pe... pu... respirer... arrête Emmett! Hihi! Ahhh! Stop! Ok! T'as gagné!

-C'est vrai? Tu t'avoues vaincu?

-Pas vaincu non, pas pour l'instant je demande une trêve. Juste le temps d'aller manger ta pizza. Pour le verdict attendons ce soir mon repas tu veux?

Le lui fis un immense sourire, puis la pris par la main afin de l'emmener dans la cuisine. Au même moment le DONG du four se fit entendre. Je sortis donc la pizza, et déposais une part dans chaque assiette.

-En tout cas ça sent super bon!

-Attends d'en avoir mangé, tu vas succomber!

-N'essaye pas de me corrompre s'il te plait!

-Moi! Jamais!

Nous nous regardions droits dans les yeux en nous souriant et en mangeant. Elle ferma les yeux tout en mangeant sa part de pizza. Elle était tellement magnifique que je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'elle.

Nous venions de terminer de manger, la vaisselle était rangée, je pris Bella par la main et l'emmenais au salon.

-Alors ma belle, ton verdict? As-tu succombé?

-Je dois avouer qu'elle était succulente c'est vrai mais tu m'excuseras mes lasagnes sont encore meilleures. De toute manière, nous avons dit que nous réservions notre jugement pour ce soir. Je te propose un truc, comme nous ne serons pas objectifs tous les deux, après le repas de ce soir, nous nous noterons sur un papier. Qu'en dis-tu?

-Je dis que tu as eu une grande idée. Bon que faisons nous cet après-midi?

-Je ne sais pas, que proposes-tu?

-Pourquoi pas rester ici et aller dans la piscine.

-La piscine? Tu as une piscine ici? Mais ou?

Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais vers l'arrière de la maison. Je poussais une porte qui donnait sur une grande piscine intérieure. Elle rentra dans la pièce et en fut ébahi.

-Mais c'est génial ici. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as dis de prendre un maillot de bain. C'est une excellente idée que tu as eu.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sous les rires, les étreintes et les baisers. J'adorais être avec elle. Elle était mon oxygène et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me sentais bien, je ne pensais plus à mon ancienne vie, je ne voulais plus m'apitoyer sur moi même, je voulais avancer et ce grâce à elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle me donnait la force d'avancer, de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez, mais en même temps cela me faisait peur. Qu'adviendrait-il de moi si nous devions nous séparer?

-Hey! Beau gosse! À quoi penses-tu? Tu m'as l'air perdus dans de sombres pensées.

-A rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout vas bien quand tu es près de moi.

-Tu es sur?

-Oui. Merci Bella d'être là. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça compte.

-Je pense savoir, vu ta tête. Tu es sur que tout va bien? Emmett, moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être là avec toi, ça compte beaucoup pour moi aussi. TU comptes beaucoup pour moi aussi. Depuis Jacob, je n'avais plus ressenti cela, et encore, ce que je ressens maintenant est encore plus fort. Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi.

Je ne répondis pas à cela mais ce qu'elle venait de me dire me fit chaud au cœur. Cela me redonnait de baume au cœur, ma peur s'apaisait. Je l'étreignis avec force et l'embrassais langoureusement. Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle me donna accès à sa bouche, où je trouvais sa langue, qui dancèrent un ballet sensuel. Elle mit fin à notre baiser, afin que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle. Elle était tellement belle quand elle souriait, mais dans ses yeux j'y voyais l'inquiétude et je savais que cela était dû à mon comportement de tout à l'heure, alors pour le lui ôter, je la pris par les hanches, la soulevais et c'est sous son petit cri de surprise que je la jetais dans l'eau. Elle remonta à la surface en rigolant, sa leur avait disparue. Nous continuons de jouer comme des gamins encore pendant un petit moment quand elle décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de sortir, afin de préparer son repas. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à être tard, et nous n'avions pas vu le temps passé. Elle alla se prendre un douche dans sa chambre, et je fis la même chose. Quand je sorti de ma salle de bain, je m'habillais d'un jeans baggi, avec un t-shirt blanc.

Une bonne odeur flottait dans la maison. J'allais pour voir si elle avait besoin d'aide, mais elle me sorti manu-militari de la cuisine, en disant que personne ne connaissait sa recette et que ce n'étais pas maintenant qu'elle me la donnerait, tout cela en me pointant avec un spatule en bois. Je me mis donc sur le canapé, allumant la télé devant un programme sportif. J'étais serein, j'avais l'impression d'avoir ma femme à la maison, et cette idée me donna encore plus le sourire. En quelque sorte, j'avais bien une petite femme à la maison. Au bout d'une demie-heure, elle vint me rejoindre dans le salon avec deux verres de vins comme j'avais fais ce midi. Nous discutions de tout et de rien quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Elle le prit pour regarder et me lança un regard qui voulais dire ne dit rien.

-Allô?

-...

-Alice! Comment vas tu? Vous êtes bien arrivés?

-...

-Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends tout à fais que vous vouliez voir votre mère, et puis je te l'ai dis j'ai des cours à revoir, et puis je pense que j'irai passer quelques jours avec mon frère, il sera content.

-...

-OK! Appelle moi pour me dire quand vous revenez que vous ne trouviez pas la chambre vide à votre retour.

-...

-Non, je comprends que tu ne pourras pas peut être appeler tous les jours, et puis comme cela tu pourras tout me raconter quand tu reviendras comme cela tu sauras quoi me dire OK?

-...

-Alors on fait comme cela. Embrasse Edward et Jasper pour moi. Bye Alice.

Elle raccrocha et éclata de rire.

-On ne pourra jamais changé notre Alice!

-Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait?

-Oh! Simplement savoir si je ne m'ennuyais pas, et aussi pour s'excuser de « m'abandonner » comme elle dis. Ah! Aussi pour me dire qu'avec sa mère, elles ont prévu des journées shopping et qu'elle ne pourra peut-être pas m'appeler pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

-Au fait, je l'ai vu partir ce matin avec ses frères, et j'ai vu une tonne de bagages. Ils partent bien pour une semaine?

-Oui, mais Alice a voulu emporter presque toutes ses affaires, et encore selon elle : « je ne sais pas si j'aurai assez d'affaires, mais c'est pas grave j'irai faire du shopping! »

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi les garçons avaient du mal transporter les valises. Ils ont même du s'y prendre à deux pour soulever une valise.

-Et encore, quand j'ai connu Alice, elle était en plein aménagement de la chambre, elle était debout sur le lit en train de, sautiller partout et de donner des ordres à Jasper et Edward. Et quand elle a vu que son armoire était trop petites pour toutes ses affaires, elle a entrainer les garçons dans les magasins pour aller chercher une armoire, qu'ils ont dû monter. Heureusement que mon frère était là pour les aider.

Nous rimes tous les deux, moi imaginant Alice en tyrans avec ses frères. Je n'aimerais pas frotter à elle. Puis Bella se leva pour aller surveiller la cuisson des lasagnes. Elle cria que c'était prêt, et je me précipitais. Une odeur alléchante embaumait la cuisine. Elle me mit une part dans mon assiette et s'assit en face de moi.

-Bon appétit! Me dit-elle.

Je pris un bout et le mit dans ma bouche. Une multitude de sensations se firent ressentir. Je devais m'avouer vaincu, c'était les meilleures lasagnes que je n'avais jamais mangé. Elle était excellente cuisinière. Elle me regarda avec un sourire en coin, auquel je ne voulais pas répondre de peur de me faire griller. Ensuite nous mangions une salade, puis elle sortit un plat avec un beau gâteau au chocolat. Sans le savoir elle m'avait fais mon dessert préféré, qui était une explosion de saveur. Toujours avec son petit sourire en coin, à la fin du dîner, elle me glissa un petit papier avec un crayon. Comme convenu, je notais son repas. Elle en fit de même tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je fondais encore plus en me noyant dans ses yeux chocolats. Je lui tendis mon papier et elle en fis de même. C'est quand même avec appréhension que je regardais ma note. 8/10. Elle m'avait mis 8/10. Je la regardais avec un grand sourire. Mon égo de mâle était flatté. Elle se leva et vint m'embrasser. Elle se colla à moi et mon envi d'elle se manifesta. J'essayais de me décoller d'elle afin de camoufler mon trouble, mais elle ne voulais rien savoir, et même pire, elle commença à se frotter à moi. Un gémissement sorti de ma bouche contre ses lèvres, puis elle s'éloigna de moi enfin avec un grand sourire.

-Tu vois que tu ne pourrais pas résister à mes lasagnes!

Cette femme allait me rendre fou, mais je ne voulais pas trop précipiter les choses avec elle. Elle était différente de toutes les femmes que j'avais connu, et je voulais la traiter comme il se doit. Après avoir ranger la cuisine, nous sommes allés dans le salon pour regarder un DVD. Nous avions choisi, après de âpres négociations, de regarder « Pirates de Caraïbes ». Elle s'installa à côté de moi, je la pris dans les bras, sa tête contre mon torse, ses jambes sur les miennes. Je caressais ses cheveux et de temps en temps je lui embrassais le sommet de son crâne. Une fois le film fini, elle alla dans Ma salle de bain afin de se changer et en ressorti après une dizaine de minutes en short de satin bleu, avec un débardeur de la même couleur. Cette femme allait vraiment me tuer, c'est certain. Je gagnais après elle la salle de bain et je du faire appel à tout mon self contrôle afin de ne pas revenir dans la chambre pour le jeter sur elle et lui faire l'amour comme il se devait. J'essayais donc de me calmer, enfin de calmer ma virilité qui devenait douloureuse, tant bien que mal. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes je réussi. Je trouvais Bella dans mes draps. Je fis le tour de mon lit, puis je m'installais dans les draps. Elle vint se coller à moi et les efforts que j'avais fourni tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain essayèrent de durer.

-Emmett, je suis consciente des réactions que tu peux avoir comme tout à l'heure dans la cuisine, et je sais que je t'ai demandé du temps. Mais je sais que ce que tu ressens je... le ressens aussi.

Elle commença à bailler, et je lui embrassais le crane.

-Bella, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas cacher... mes réactions même si j'essaye tant bien que mal et je t'es promis aussi de prendre notre temps. Je veux te traiter comme il se doit. Tu représentes beaucoup pour moi. Je ne ferais rien que tu ne voudrais pas. Je te laisse seul décideur. Dors mon ange, tu es fatiguée. Bonne nuit Bella. Je … t'. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Emmett.

Je sentis sa respiration se faire beaucoup plus régulière et je sus qu'elle s'était endormie. J'avais failli lui dire que je l'aimais. Oui je l'aimais en effet. Je l'aimais comme un fou mais je pense qu'il est trop tôt encore pour lui dire. J'espère qu'elle ne s'en est pas aperçue. J'aurai voulu lui dire mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque encore. Je sais qu'elle tiens à moi comme je tiens à elle mais je sais aussi qu'elle a vécu une mauvaise expérience avec ce Jacob et je ne veux pas la brusquer.

-Emmett...

je la regardais mais elle dormait encore. Elle devait surement rêver et j'étais dans son rêve. C'est sur cela que moi aussi je rejoignis les bras de Morphée où mes rêves furent aussi peuplés de Bella.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Avancées**

POV BELLA

j'avais été étonnée de voir Emmett à ma porte, mais heureuse aussi, et encore plus heureuse quand il me proposa de venir vivre chez lui pendant une semaine afin de passer plus de temps ensemble. Mon cœur avait fait des bons inimaginable dans ma poitrine. Cette première journée ensemble avait été merveilleuse, pleine de rires, de câlinerie, de baisers. Je sentais son désir pour moi et je lui en étais reconnaissante des efforts qu'ils faisait pour respecter ce que je lui avait demandé. Moi aussi je le désirais de plus en plus, et cela commençait à devenir difficile pour moi aussi. Il faisait naitre en moi des sensations que je n'avais pas connues, même du temps de Jacob. Je me sentais mille fois plus belle aux yeux d'Emmett, qu'aux yeux de Jacob. J'avais l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde dans ses bras. Je savais que si nous voulions faire avancer notre relation c'est moi qui devais le faire. M'endormir dans ses bras a été si apaisant, je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Ma nuit fut peuplé de milles rêves tous plus beaux les uns que les autres où Emmett était au centre. C'est dans les bras de celui que j'aime que je me réveillais. Oui, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. J'y avais réfléchis toute la journée d'hier et cela m'étais apparue comme une évidence. J'ai cru pendant un instant que lui aussi allait dire les trois mots, mais il n'en fit rien.

Une douce lueur venait passer par la fenêtre, montrant un début de matinée ensoleillé, ce qui n'était pas coutume à Seattle. J'avais ma tête de posée sur son torse, ma main droite reposant sur celui ci aussi. Lui avait ses bras qui entourait ma taille, et sa tête reposait près de mes cheveux. J'essayais de bouger un peu, mais il resserra son emprise sur moi, tout en poussant un grognement.

-Bonjour ma belle! Fit-il de sa voix ensommeillée.

-Bonjour bel homme! Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Je veux bien être réveillé par toi comme cela tous les matins. Je suis bien quand tu es dans mes bras.

-Moi aussi, je me sens en sécurité, mais là, tout de suite il me manque quelque chose. Dis-je en boudant.

-Ah bon! Quoi! Dit moi, j'aime pas te voir avec ce petit air boudeur. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais?

-Plutôt qu'est ce que tu n'as pas fais!

-Comment ça?

Je me redressais et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser était doux, envoutant. Je mis alors ma main derrière sa nuque afin de le rapprocher plus de moi, intensifiant ainsi notre baiser. Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour lui quémander l'accès à sa bouche qu'il m'autorisa. Au même moment, il émit un gémissement de plaisir qui se répercuta dans tout mon être augmentant mon désir pour lui. Nos langues commencèrent un ballet enflammé, qui me fit émir moi aussi un gémissement. Son goût était merveilleux. Je ne voulais plus que ce baiser se termine, malheureusement il mit fin à celui-ci, afin de reprendre notre souffle.

-Whaou!

Je me mis à pouffer de rire dans son cou. Je repris mes baisers le long de sa mâchoire, puis je descendis doucement en déposant des baisers mouillés dans son cou.

-Je persiste et signe, je veux bien être réveillé par toi comme cela tous les... hum. ma... .

Je remontais vers le lobe de son oreille que je suçotais, ce qui fit augmenter son gémissement. Il se tendit encore plus. Je passais ma main sous son t-shirt. Elle passa sur ses pectoraux, descendit vers son ventre, ses abdominaux, puis je repris mon manège du départ, sauf que cette fois-ci j'enlevais complètement son t-shirt. Je me positionnais sur lui à califourchon. Ses yeux étaient à présents noir de désir. Ses mains sur mes hanches remontaient dans mon dos sous mon haut.

-Bella...

-Chut! Ne dit rien et laisse moi faire.

Je lui retirais son t-shirt, le balançant à travers la pièce. Il fit de même avec mon haut de pyjama en satin, qui pris la même direction. Il me regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin, voyant que je n'avais pas de sous-vêtements. Je pris l'exploration de son cou avec ma bouche, endroit sensible pour lui surtout vers le bas de son oreille à l'arrière. Puis de mes lèvres je dessinais ses pectoraux, je descendais toujours, arrivant vers ses abdominaux, puis je m'attardais vers son nombril. Il poussa un grand soupir de plaisir. Je redescendis un peu arrivant à l'élastique de son bas de pyjama, que je pris, avec dans la foulée son boxer. Il se retrouvait nu sous moi, sa virilité érigée pour moi. Je commençais à caresser son gland avec mon pouce, puis je le pris en entier dans ma main, commençant des va et viens. À cet instant je regardais Emmett, la tête rejetée en arrière, poussant de grands gémissements, ses mains tenaient les draps fermement. Je continuais mes va et viens quand je décidais de le prendre dans ma bouche.

-Oh putain Bella c'est... bon...

Il mit une des ses mains dans mes cheveux, et me regardait de son regard noir de désir. Après quelques va et viens de ma bouche sur sa virilité accompagné de ma langue, il se déversa en moi dans de longs et puissants jets que j'avalais. Je le nettoyais entièrement puis remontais vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça Bella. Je... veux dire... enfin... tu vois, aller jusqu'au bout...

-Je voulais le faire, j'en avais envi.

Il reprit ma bouche avidement, puis d'un habile coup de rein, me bascula sous lui.

-A moi de jouer, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il partit à la découverte de mon cou, comme je l'avais fais moi-même un peu plus tôt. Je commençais à gémir sous ses baisers qui me donnaient une chaleur dans mon bas ventre que je ne connaissais pas. On aurait dit des papillons qui s'envolaient dans mon ventre. Il descendit vers ma poitrine, prit un tétons durcis par le désir, dans sa bouche et avec une des ses mains cajola l'autre, puis il fit la même délicieuse torture avec mon autre sein. Mon désir grandissait au fur et à mesure, mes gémissements s'intensifiant. Il délaissa mes seins pour descendre vers mon ventre avec des baisers mouillés. Il arriva a mon bas ventre, où se trouvait l'élastique de mon short de satin. Délicatement il me l'enleva, le descendant doucement vers mes chevilles. Il l'envoya rejoindre nos autres vêtements au pied du lit. Il se mit à embrasser ma cheville me donnant ainsi mille frissons qui me parcourait le corps. Jusqu'à présent je ne savais pas que j'étais sensible à cet endroit. Emmett me faisait redécouvrir mon corps. Quand il sentit que je frissonnait, il me regarda avec un grand sourire. Il reprit alors son exploration et embrassais chaque parcelle de mes jambes. Des chevilles il passa aux mollets, puis aux cuisses. Il continuait toujours jusqu'à atteindre ainsi mon intimité humide. Il commença à l'embrasser puis il se mit à lécher mon petit paquet de nerfs ce qui provoqua à nouveau un râle de désir.

-Ohhh Emmmm... c'est tellement bon.

Il continua sa douce torture, en léchant ma fente. Puis il mit un doigt en moi, et commença un doux va et viens, puis ensuite il inséra un second doigt.

-OH oui... Emmett, je vais pas tarderrrr à venirrr, huuummmm c'est bon!

Au bout de quelques va et viens de ses merveilleux doigts, je sentis mes parois se resserrer sur ceux-ci, des milliers d'étoiles plus lumineuses les unes que les autres apparurent derrière mes paupières fermées. Je vivais un orgasme des plus immenses. Quand je fus calmée un peu je ré ouvrais mes paupières closes, l'homme des mes rêves était là en train de me regarder avec une regard amoureux. Il remonta vers moi, m'embrassa langoureusement. Je sentais sa virilité de nouveau contre ma cuisse. Je pressais mon bassin contre le sien pour augmenter la friction entre nos deux intimités, lui montrant par la même occasions que je voulais plus, que je le voulais en moi. Il suivit mon geste et nos intimités se frictionnèrent de plus en plus.

-Emmett, si tu continu comme cela je ne réponds plus de moi dans les 30 secondes qui arrivent. Je te veux en moi maintenant!

-Impatiente!

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer!

Sans plus de paroles, il me pénétra d'un coup de rein, qui nous arracha un cri de plaisir à tous les deux.

-Bella, tu es si étroite, c'est si bon!

Il releva une de mes jambes sur sa hanche augmentant son angle de pénétration. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Je plaçais mes mains sur ses fesses afin de le faire accélérer. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre nous. Un simple regard à ce moment nous permettait de savoir ce que l'un ou l'autre voulait. Il accéléra ses mouvement, butant au fond de moi et contre mon point G ce qui me fis hurler de plaisir. Je n'allais pas tarder à venir et si je me référais à sa respiration, lui aussi ce qu'il me confirma aussitôt.

-Chéri, viens avec moi, je ne vais pas tarder, je veux que tu jouisses avec moi.

Il mit son pouce sur mon petit paquet de nerf, et au bout de quelques va et viens j'explosais dans un fabuleux orgasme pour la deuxième fois. Il ne tarda pas à venir après moi.

-oh … oui EMMMETTT …

-Putain … Bella!

Il s'écroula sur moi en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas m'écraser de son poids. Il posa sa tête sur ma poitrine, et c'est ensemble que nous nous endormions de nouveau après avoir repris notre respiration.

Je me réveillais, les rayons du soleil léchais le visage de mon homme, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau. Il avait un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, il était serein. Il me tenait toujours dans ses bras. Je regardais le réveille derrière lui, qui indiquait 11h25. Il était plus que temps de se lever et je commençais à avoir faim. Je décidais donc de me dégager à contre cœur de ses bras, tout en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Je réussi tant bien que mal à sortir du lit sous les grognements de mon compagnon qui se mit sur le ventre, la tête dans mon oreiller. Je ramassais mon boxer de satin, mais je ne trouvais pas mon haut. Pourtant j'étais sur qu'il avait été balancé dans le même coin. Tant pis, je pris un grand t-shirt d'Emmett, et l'enfilais. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et je décidais de préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour nous. Après ce « sport » qui me fit rougir rien qu'en y pensant, je pense que mon chéri allait avoir faim. Je trouvais donc du bacon ainsi que des œufs dans le frigo, je décidais donc de faire des œufs brouillés avec le bacon. Je mis en route la cafetière, sorti le jus d'orange, que je versais dans deux verres. Je fis aussi des toasts, j'avais sorti les bols pour le café, le sucre, le beurre. J'allais mettre tout cela sur un plateau, quand je sentis deux puissants bras qui entouraient ma taille, ce qui me fit sursauter et pousser un petit cri de surprise.

-Désolé mon amour je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu n'étais plus auprès de moi et je me suis inquiété.

-Je n'étais pas loin, juste dans la cuisine. Je voulais te faire une surprise et t'amener le petit déjeuner au lit.

-Merci mon cœur, c'est très gentil. Je ne pensais pas que de petit geste puisse un jour se faire pour moi.

-Pourquoi? Jamais personne ne t'a apporté de petit déjeuner au lit? Je suis sur qu'une femme l'a déjà fais pour toi?

-Non mon cœur, jamais. Tu sais quand j'étais joueur c'est vrai que des femmes il en est passé dans ma vie mais je n'ai jamais voulu m'attacher, donc cela ne durait qu'une nuit et c'est tout. Je ne voulais me consacrer qu'à mon sport. Et depuis cette blessure, je n'ai laissé aucune femme m'approcher à part toi.

Quand il a évoqué sa blessure, j'ai vu de la tristesse dans son regard qui m'a tordu le cœur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste. Si seulement il existait une solution pour son genou qui lui permettrait de retrouver les terrains et de rejouer. Je pris le plateau et me dirigeais vers le salon, où je posais le tout sur la table basse. Il s'assit à côté de moi sur la canapé et nous commencions à manger.

-Hum! Bella! C'est délicieux! Si tous les matins se passent comme celui-là, je ne suis pas sûr de te relâcher!

-Si ton regard reste comme maintenant, je repenserai à la proposition.

Il me regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi je parlais, alors je me décidais à le lui expliquer.

-Emmett, j'ai vu cette lueur de tristesse passer dans ton regard lorsque tu as évoqué ta blessure. Je sais que cela te fait toujours souffrir de ne pas pouvoir rejouer, et cela me rend triste aussi … non laisse moi finir. J'aimerai tant pourvoir trouver un moyen pour effacer cette tristesse quand tu y repenses, car oui je vois que tu y repenses, ton regard est éteint. Sache que je serai là pour toi si tu as besoin de parler, ou tout autre choses.

-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu l'avais remarqué et j'en suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. C'est vrai que jouer me manque, l'ambiance des terrains,c'est tout ce qu'il me restait de ma vie dont j'étais fier mais malheureusement pour moi je ne pourrais pas retrouver cela et je ne veux plus chercher à retrouver cela car ça fait mal de s'entendre dire que les médecins ne peuvent rien pour vous. Je ne veux plus espérer. Je vais te promettre que tu ne verras plus cette tristesse dans mes yeux, je vais tout faire pour. Et puis tu sais, entraîner ces garçons me permet quelque part de rester en contact avec cette ambiance. J'y trouve mon compte quand même. Et puis il me reste mes souvenirs, et puis je t'ai toi. Merci de vouloir me soutenir. Je n'aurai jamais penser qu'un jour quelqu'un comme toi se soucierait de moi comme tu le fais.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis sur mon enfance? J'ai été en foyer jusqu'à l'âge de 8 ans et ensuite je me suis fait adopté. Malheureusement ce n'étais pas la famille que j'aurais aimé avoir. Ils ne m'ont adopté que pour faire les corvées de la maison. Lui était un soulard qui me battait quand j'avais mal fais une corvée, elle ne s'occupait jamais de moi, je n'ai jamais eu de tendresse de sa part. Jamais elle n'est venue me voir pour me consoler quand je prenais une raclée, jamais elle ne m'embrassait pour me dire bonjour, jamais elle ne m'a pris dans ses bras. Le seul moment où j'étais bien c'était quand j'allais à l'école. Quand j'ai eu l'âge de m'assumer tout seul, je me suis trouver un petit travail, je me suis mis de l'argent de côté, puis un jour j'ai pris toutes mes affaires et je suis parti sans me retourner. Je me suis inscrit dans un nouveau lycée et c'est là que j'ai été repéré par le recruteur des Cardinals. Voilà tu connais mon histoire. Je ne l'ai presque jamais raconté. Il n'y a que mon entraineur qui était au courant. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi jouer et surtout l'équipe était important pour moi? Ils étaient ma famille, et ne plus pouvoir rejouer et rester avec eux c'est comme si je me sentais abandonner une seconde fois. Mais maintenant je t'ai toi et je ne pensais pas ressentir cela un jour. Tu fais de moi un survivant à un naufrage.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire à ce moment. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi cette tristesse dans ses yeux quand on évoquait son statut de joueur, son « ancienne vie » si je pouvais dire cela. Je le pris alors dans mes bras et serra ma prise sur lui pour lui montrer que je suis là et que je reste. Je sentis des soubresauts sur mon épaule et j'entendis ensuite qu'il sanglotait. Me révéler son passé avait dû être la chose la plus difficile pour lui. Je lui caressais les cheveux et essayais de le calmer par des paroles rassurantes, puis j'embrassais sa tête, je remontais son visage pleins de larmes vers moi et j'embrassais chaque larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment il se calma et je l'embrassais tendrement mais passionnément. Il répondit à mon baiser qui nous laissa tous les deux haletants quand nous mimes fin à celui-ci. J'eus une idée en espérant que tout se passerai bien mais je ne laisserai rien ni personne entraver mon nouveau bonheur.

-Allons nous doucher, je voudrais t'emmener quelque part.

-Ou?

-Tu verras, je veux juste te faire partager quelque chose qui m'apaise quand je suis triste.

Je me levais et lui pris la main. Il me suivi jusque dans la salle de bain, ou je commençais à me déshabiller. Je mis en route l'eau et pénétrais dans la douche. Il était toujours là, sur le pas de la porte, en train de me contempler, ce qui me fit rougir.

-Tu viens me rejoindre ou tu restes là?

Ni une ni deux il retira ses vêtements et me rejoignit sous la douche. Nous commencions à nous savonner l'un l'autre, nous embrassant de temps en temps quand un de ses baiser si fit plus pressant. Je répondis avidement, m'avançant plus de lui. Je pouvais sentir sa virilité sur ma cuisse et mon désir ne fit qu'augmenter. Tout à coup, il me prit par les hanches et me souleva. Instinctivement j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'augmentais la friction de nos deux sexes provoquant nos gémissements. Puis sans que je m'y attende, il me pénétra provoquant un râle de désir. Il commença ses va et viens doucement dans un premier temps.

-Hum Bella...

-Oh putain Emmett, plus fort.

-C'est trop bon je vais venir chérie, viens avec moi.

Il me pénétra un peu plus fortement, butant contre mon point G, provoquant mon orgasme.

-Oh Emmett!

-Putain … Bella... je t'aimeeeeeeeee!

Nos respirations étaient saccadées. Je mis ma tête sur son épaule. Il se retira de moi mais me soutenait car je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes. Quand je repris une respiration normale, je m'éloignais légèrement de lui pour le regardais dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime moi aussi Emmett. Je voudrais t'emmener chez mon frère au bar...

-Bella, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, on avait dit que l'on restait discret...

-Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas, James et Rosalie ne diront rien. Je m'occupe de ça.

-Mais si ton frère ne m'apprécie pas ou encore n'apprécie pas notre relation?

-Si je suis heureuse, il ne dira rien, au contraire il sera heureux pour moi. Par contre connaissant James et son coté protecteur, tu risques de subir un interrogatoire en règle.

Il devint subitement pâle après ce que je venais de lui dire et cela déclencha mon fou rire que j'essayais de caché dans son épaule.

-Chérie, je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée en fin de compte.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, il ne t'arrivera rien!

Nous sortions de la douche pour nous sécher et nous habiller, puis nous prenions la direction du bar. Emmett semblait encore tendu quant à cette rencontre. Je mis donc ma main sur son genou pour le rassurer.

-Tout va bien se passer, mon frère ne va pas te sauter dessus et t'arracher la tête.

-T'es sûr?

-Oui, tout au plus il t'émascule!

Il devint encore plus blanc et tendu, ce qui me fit éclater de nouveau de rire. Je savais qu'à cette heure-ci il n'y aurait personne dans le bar à part mon frère et ma belle-sœur, donc pour la discrétion on ne pouvait faire mieux.

-Ohé! Y a quelqu'un?

-Oui dans la réserve! J'arrive!

Je vis mon frère qui revenait de derrière et quand il me vit il se mit presque à courir pour me prendre dans ses bras en me faisant tournoyer.

-Ma petite sœur! Comment vas-tu? Que fais-tu là? Tout va bien au moins?

-Oui James, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Faut-il une raison importante pour que je vienne dire bonjour à mon frère chéri?

-Pour toi jamais, tu viens quand tu veux tu le sais.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur Emmett qui n'avait pas avancé et qui était resté devant la porte du bar.

-Bonjour je suis James le frère de Bella.

-Enchanté, euh … Emmett … le... euh

-le coach de l'équipe de foot du campus oui je sais. Entrez ne rester pas là je ne vais pas vous mangez.

Emmett fit un semblant de sourire, puis je m'approchais de lui et lui pris la main. James vit le geste que j'avais fais et me regarda avec mille questions dans le regard. À ce moment là arriva Rosalie qui se précipita sur moi et me prit dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour. Elle se recula et vit ma main dans celle d'Emmett. Son regard se posa sur moi et elle me fit un énorme sourire.

-Bella! Je peux te parler s'il te plait. Me demanda James.

-Tu peux me parler devant Emmett car je me doute de ce que tu veux me parler, alors avant que tu ne prononce une parole de plus James, je veux te dire qu'Emmett et moi sommes ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais je tiens aussi à dire que nous avons décidé d'être discret dans notre relation donc s'il te plait je te demanderai de garder cela pour toi et de n'en parler à personne. Même toi Rosalie.

-Depuis quand?

-Officiellement on va dire depuis hier, mais nous avons passer du temps ensemble, avons appris à faire connaissance avant de nous lancer dans cette relation.

-Les triplés le savent?

-Non et s'il te plaît ne leur dit rien. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure nous voulons être discret.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ton frère ne dira rien à personne n'est ce pas mon chéri?

-Hein? Euh … oui … Bella, je sais que tu n'as plus l'âge que je botte le cul de mec qui t'approche et je sais que quand tu fais quelque chose c'est réfléchi, mais je me dois de prévenir ton petit copain …

Je vis James s'approcher d'Emmett et lui lancer le regard qu'il avait quand j'étais plus jeune et qu'un garçon m'approchait. J'entendis Emmett mal déglutir en voyant mon frère s'avancer vers lui.

-Coach, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : si jamais vous lui faite du mal, je vous jure que lorsque vous regarderai dans votre rétroviseur de voiture c'est moi que vous verrez!

-Jamais … je ne …. ferais de mal à Bella. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi, je l'aime.

-Bon, puisque tout est clair entre nous bienvenu alors!

James tendit sa main vers Emmett qui lui serra avec un sourire tout timide. Je me précipitais vers le piano. Mes doigts se posèrent délicatement sur les touche et une mélodie en sortie. Je me mis à jouer mon compositeur préféré Yiruma. Les notes de la musique « As you wish » se répandirent dans tout le bar. Je regardais Emmett qui se trouvais près du bar avec mon frère. Je lui fis un immense sourire qu'il me rendit. Sur mes lèvres je lui adressais un « je t'aime » qu'il me retourna. Je voulais vraiment lui faire passer le message que ce qu'il désirait il pouvait l'avoir, qu'il est permis d'espérer dans la vie, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur d'espérer. Puis j'ai enchainer avec celle que j'adorai « river flow in you ». c'est une musique si entrainante, qui a chaque fois que je l'écoute me redonne tout de suite le sourire.

POV EMMETT

je n'étais pas très rassurer de rencontrer son frère après ce que Bella m'avait dis sur son coté protecteur, mais en fin de compte il avait été accueillant et on voyait tout l'amour qu'il portait à Bella. Bella se précipita vers la piano et commença à jouer une magnifique mélodie remplie d'espoir. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un grand sourire que je lui retournais, puis elle mimait du bout de lèvre un « je t'aime » que je lui renvoyais aussi.

-Bella n'a jamais regardé un homme comme elle le fait avec toi et je vois que tu la regardes de la même manière. Prends soin d'elle surtout. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre de nouveau. Je suppose que pour que tu entres dans sa vie elle a du te parler de Jacob?

Je le regardais avec étonnement. Bella m'avait dis qu'il n'était pas au courant. Je hochais donc la tête.

-Elle ne sais pas que je suis au courant. Un jour j'ai appelé ma grand-mère pour prendre des nouvelles. J'ai demandé à parler à Bella mais elle m'a dit qu'elle dormait ce qui était inhabituelle vu l'heure. Quand j'ai entendu cela j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment alors j'ai demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose et ma grand-mère m'a tout raconté. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et quelques jours plus tard je suis allé à Forks une journée. J'ai recherché ce Jacob. Il n'était pas difficile à trouver, tout le monde le connaissait, et j'aurai pu le voir entre mille tellement il sentait l'arrogance. Il n'a pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je lui ai dit que si jamais il retouchait à ma sœur il serait encore en moins bon état que dans celui ou il était actuellement, et j'ai ajouté qu'il ne devait rien dire à Bella. J'aime ma sœur plus que tout au monde. Il ne me reste qu'elle avec ma grand-mère. Je te la confie mais sache que si jamais un jour tu lui fais du mal, je ne te raterais pas non plus. T'as l'air quelqu'un de bien.

-Je ne ferais jamais du mal à Bella. Quand elle m'a raconté son histoire avec Jacob, j'avais du mal à me contenir. C'est la première fois que je ressens une chose comme cela pour une femme. Elle m'apaise, elle me fais revivre. Ce matin elle a réussi à me faire parler de mon passé, je n'en avais presque jamais parlé avant, c'est sorti tout seul. Je sais qu'il est permis d'espérer maintenant. James, si un jour je fais du mal à ta sœur, sache que tu pourras me tomber dessus, je ne m'enfuirais pas car je le mériterais.

Il mit une main sur mon épaule et nous écoutions Bella finir de jouer.

POV BELLA

Quand j'eus fini de jouer Rosalie vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je lui fis un sourire, et elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es si rayonnante Bella. Je suis si contente pour toi. Emmett à l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Tu mérites d'être heureuse

-Je suis heureuse Rosalie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je ne pensais pas ressentir cela pour un homme. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux.

-Comment vous faites pour vous voir puisque tu es sur le campus et que vous voulez être discret?

Je me mis à rougir et elle le vit tout de suite.

-Isabella Marie Swan, tu rougis, vas y raconte moi! Il viens en douce te voir dans ta chambre c'est ça?

-Non, en faite hier quand Alice et ses frères sont partis il est venu frapper à ma porte pour me demander si j'acceptais de passer les vacances chez lui pour que l'on puisse se connaître mieux, et j'ai accepté et je ne regrette pas du tout. On va passer cette semaine ensemble. Pour l'instant c'est … c'est le début de notre relation c'est tout beau, tout niais, c'est beaucoup dans les bras l'un de l'autre, des petits mots doux, c'est des « chéri, mon amour ». J'adore quand il m'appelle comme cela. Ce matin on a parlé de lui de son enfance et c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu venir ici. Je redoute déjà la fin des vacances et notre séparation. Je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer par la suite.

-Ma puce, laisse toi vivre tout simplement pendant cette semaine sans te poser de question pour la suite. Profites en tout simplement, vous trouverez la solution, je le sais. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère, il a déjà accepté Emmett.

-J'espère car je ne voudrais pas à avoir à choisir entre les deux. Je les aime tous les deux.

-Tu n'auras jamais de choix à faire ma belle.

James nous a proposé de passer le journée avec eux, ce que nous avons accepté. Tout c'est bien passé et mon frère et Emmett s'entendent bien, j'en étais encore plus qu'heureuse. Nous rentrions chez Emmett tard le soir, heureux de cette journée.

Le reste de la semaine se passa à une vitesse folle. Nous passions notre temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nous câliner, nous embrasser, nous aimer, parler. Plusieurs fois nous avons été nous promener main dans la main découvrant ensemble les environs de Seattle. Demain Alice devait revenir et j'appréhendais déjà de fait de me séparer de lui.

-Bella! Que se passe-t-il. Tu as l'air soucieuse. Un problème.

-Non, juste que je ne veux pas que cette semaine se termine. J'étais tellement bien avec toi. Je me demandais comment on allait faire maintenant.

-On trouvera une solution et puis si tu le souhaites tu pourras venir passer des week-end ici. Et pour le reste on avisera. Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je suis tellement bien quand tu es avec moi. Je vais me sentir bien seul.

-Alors profitons!

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et je commençais à l'embrasser fougueusement. Nos lèvres bataillèrent ensemble. Je passais ma langue que sa lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à sa bouche qu'il m'autorisa, provoquant ainsi nos gémissements. Puis tout à coup il me remit debout, puis me jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patate, et couru dans la chambre. Nous rigolions de notre impatience à profiter de notre dernière nuit ensemble. Nuit ou nous n'avons que peu dormi.

Le lendemain en milieu de matinée, Alice m'appela pour me dire qu'elle arriverait dans l'après midi. Je ne voulais pas partir, je pleurais de me séparer de lui mais je savais que le lendemain nous nous reverrions pour l'entrainement mais cela n'était pas la même chose. Nous nous sommes promis de nous appeler souvent même si nous nous voyions sur le campus. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que je repris la direction du campus. Arrivée dans ma chambre je passais dans la salle de bain pour estomper mes yeux rouges. Alice revint deux heures après mon arrivée dans la chambre, toujours aussi sautillante. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et sa joie de vivre me redonna du baume au cœur. Les triplés me racontèrent leur vacances et j'appris que j'étais invitée avec James et Rosalie chez eux pour Noël, car ils avaient tellement parlé de nous à leur mère qu'elle avait hâte de faire notre connaissance. La soirée était bien avancée dans nous décidions d'aller nous coucher. Demain les cours reprenaient.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

 **se révéler**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que les vacances étaient terminées. Alice m'avait raconté, quand elle et ses frères étaient rentrés, leurs vacances en détail : les sorties shopping entre elle et sa mère Esmée, et aussi la bonne nouvelle que leur père leur avait appris lors d'une conversation téléphonique, il rentrerait début Décembre.

Jasper me raconta qu' Edward et elle, avaient passé leur temps à parler de moi. Leur mère était tellement curieuse de me connaître, qu'elle voulait que je vienne fêter le Noël avec eux, ainsi que James et Rosalie. Nous avions passé une grande partie de la soirée à relater nos vacances.

-Et toi Bella? Qu'as-tu fait pendant tes vacances?

-Moi? Oh! Euh … ben j'ai révisé mes cours, j'ai lu, j'ai passé du temps avec James et Rosalie aussi.

-Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée?

-Non, mais vous m'avez manqué, dis-je.

C'était vrai en plus, même si j'avais adoré ma semaine avec Emmett. Mais lui et mes amis étaient deux choses différentes et je ne lèserais jamais l'une au profit de l'autre. Cependant, je commençais à culpabiliser de leur mentir. Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis et j'avais une totale confiance en eux, mais c'est moi qui avais demandé à Emmett d'être discrets et de n'en parler à personne. Tous les soirs, je m'éclipsais de la chambre, afin de pouvoir téléphoner à Emmett. Nous nous racontions nos journées, je lui disais les dernières folies d'Alice, lui me disait à quel point je lui manquais, et à quel point il m'aimait. Je lui répondais que lui aussi me manquait et que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Le moment de raccrocher était ce qu'il y avait de plus dur, je rentrais dans ma chambre, le visage fermé, triste. Un soir Alice le vit.

-Bella! Tu vas bien? Tu as eu des mauvaises nouvelles?

-Hein? Quoi? Non! Non, tout va bien je t'assure.

-Tu fais une drôle de tête. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire.

-Oui, je sais Alice, tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie pour rien, lui fis-je avec un semblant de sourire. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée, et puis demain il y a entrainement. Bonne nuit Lili!

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et partis dans ma chambre. Mon cœur se serra dès que je fermais ma porte. Oui elle était ma meilleure amie, et cela me bouffe de lui mentir. Demain je verrais Emmett, et je lui dirais que je veux révéler notre couple à mes amis. Ils sauront rester discrets, je leur faisais confiance. J'espère que tout se passera bien. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis. C'est le réveil qui me tira de mon rêve où j'étais dans les bras de mon amoureux, entourée de mes amis, en train de rigoler. Aussitôt debout, je me précipitais dans la salle de bain, alors qu'Alice sortait en même temps de sa chambre. Je lui claquais la porte au nez quand elle commença à grogner.

-Bella! Dépêch **e** -toi ! Dans 5 minutes tu es sortie!

Je riais de plus belle, puis je me glissais sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je repensais au fait que je voulais qu'Alice sache pour Emmett et moi. Je sortis de la douche, me séchai rapidement, puis laissai la place à Alice. Elle m'embrassa la joue, puis me dit qu'elle avait préparer le café. Je la remerciai et allai dans ma chambre. Je composai alors un numéro que je connaissais par cœur.

-Allo?

-Bonjour mon amour!

-Bonjour ma Bella! Tu vas bien ce matin?

-Oui, parfaitement depuis que je t'entends. As-tu bien dormi?

-Comme un bienheureux. J'ai rêvé de toi toute la nuit, de ton corps parfait, de tes lèvres. Tu me manques Bella!

-Toi aussi tu me manques. Emmett, si je t'appelle ce matin, c'est pour te demander quelque chose.

-Vas-y mon cœur, je t'écoute.

-Voilà, je … Tu sais qu'Alice, Jasper et Edward sont mes meilleurs amis?

-Oui.

-Emmett …

Je commençais à sangloter, tellement cela me faisait mal de leur mentir

-Hey chérie! Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Il est arrivé quelque chose?

-Non … Oui … je m'en veux de leur mentir. C'est si dur de leur cacher. D'ailleurs, si Alice ne se doute de rien, c'est de la chance. Je voudrais leur dire pour toi et toi. Je leur fais confiance, je sais qu'il resteront discrets, qu'ils ne diront rien.

-Bella! Calmes-toi! Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. Si tu veux leur dire, dis leur. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Moi aussi je leur fais confiance et puis je vais te dire, je serai plus à l'aise avec eux. À chaque fois que je les voyais je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec eux. Cela me soulage que tu veuilles leur en parler. Je ne voulais pas te pousser à leur en parler.

-C'est vrai? Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je leur dis?

-Non! Bien sûr que non! Comme je te l'ai dis j'ai confiance en eux et puis je serai moins mal à l'aise maintenant. Il n'y a pas de problème.

-Merci!

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je t'aime et si c'est ce qui te rend heureuse en plus le fait d'être avec moi alors je suis heureux aussi.

Nous rigolions tous les deux à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais aussi de soulagement je crois. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que lui aussi se sentais mal à l'aise avec le fait de nous cacher.

-On se voit aujourd'hui? On a entrainement à 17 heures, on peut peut-être essayer de s'isoler dans le bureau? Enfin si tu veux? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, pas de problème, peut être que j'aurais quelque chose à te demander après l'entrainement qui sait? Lui répondis-je d'un ton aguicheur, ce qui lui provoqua un grognement de plaisir. Bon je dois te laisser, les triplés doivent m'attendre pour le petit déjeuner, et je veux leur annoncer pour nous deux. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas m'en vouloir de leur avoir mentit.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout se passera bien. Je t'embrasse mon amour, passes une bonne journée.

-Toi aussi Emmett, à plus tard. Bisou

c'est sur un « bisou » en retour que je raccrochais, contente que ma journée commence bien. Je m'habillais rapidement, me maquillais un peu, puis je sortis de ma chambre pour trouver sans surprise, Edward et Jasper attablés en face d'un bol de café et de pancakes.

-Salut tout le monde! Leur fis-je en les embrassant sur la joue. Hum! Ça sent bon! Qui a fait les pancakes?

-Moi! Dit Edward fier de lui.

-Merci, t'es un amour! J'adore ça! Hum … c'est délicieux.

-Dis-moi, tu as l'air bien joyeuse ce matin Bella! Dit jasper.

-Oui, en effet, et y'a une raison à cela, mais avant je dois vous dire quelque chose à tous les trois.

-Vas-y on t'écoute, dit Alice.

-Avant, je voudrais m'excuser … Non, laissez moi continuer! Je vous aime beaucoup tous les trois et sachez que si je vous est blessés, cela n'était pas mon intention. J'ai confiance en vous, n'en doutez pas! Mais il faut que vous sachiez que je voulais être discrète pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Bella! Dis nous maintenant! Tu nous fais peur. On sait que tu nous aimes. Que se passe-t-il?

-Voilà! Je vous ai menti sur mes vacances, et je suis avec quelqu'un.

-Oh! Fit Alice. Alors qu'as-tu fais pendant tes vacances?

-J'ai passé ma semaine chez mon petit ami. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, ni vous mentir mais nous n'avions pas le choix, enfin si mais … Je sais plus maintenant, après tout nous sommes majeurs, mais je ne veux pas que sa réputation se ternisse à cause de moi.

-De quoi tu parles Bella? Demanda Edward. On le connaît? Tu parles de réputation, c'est un sportif?

-Oui, vous le connaissez, c'est le Coach Mc Carthy!

Tout d'un coup le silence se fit dans la chambre. Je retenais ma respiration. Ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux exorbités, sauf peut-être Alice qui avait un mince sourire, mais ses yeux semblaient tristes. Voilà! Je l'avais blessé en ne lui révélant pas la vérité. J'allais parler quand je fus interrompu par Edward qui s'était levé. Il se plaça devant moi et me prit dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte.

-Je suis content pour toi Bell's! Je m'en doutais un peu, vu les regards qu'il te lançait lors des entrainements, et surtout lors de la soirée où nous avons gagné le premier match. C'est un type bien! Je comprends aussi pourquoi tu n'as rien dis, mais sache que même si vous vous révéler ua grand jour vôtre histoire ne regarde que vous et personne d'autre. Ne t'en fais pas, on t'en veux pas.

-Moi aussi je suis content pour toi Bella, et je suis d'accord avec Edward. Cela ne regarde que vous. Et puis tout le monde a droit à un jardin secret. On sait que tu nous fais confiance. Si vous avez décidé d'être discret c'est votre droit. Rajouta Jasper.

J'étais soulagée, bien qu'Alice n'ait toujours rien dit. Elle me regardait avec un petit sourire, mais ses yeux avaient une drôle d'expression que je ne déchiffrais pas.

-Je le savais qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à ton charme. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, cela saute aux yeux. Je suis contente pour vous deux, dit-elle. Et je ne t'en veux pas, enfin … pas trop, bien que j'aurais souhaité que tu me le dises, mais maintenant pour te rattraper, tu vas devoir me raconter tout dans les moindres détails.

Ses frères riaient, et je les suivis. Alice restera Alice, mais son rire se calma vite quand je la regardais droits dans les yeux. Je venais de déchiffrer la lueur de ses yeux : la tristesse s'y reflétait. Pourquoi? Elle se détourna rapidement et prit ses affaires.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais nous allons être en retard si cela continue.

Nous nous exécutions donc et sortions de la résidence pour se diriger vers nos cours. La matinée fit longue. Mon esprit avait vagabondé vers les yeux tristes d'Alice, essayant désespérément de comprendre, mais je n »y arrivais pas. À midi, je rejoignais mes amis à la cafétéria. Les triplés étaient déjà là. Je pris un plateau et me dirigeais vers leur table. Edward et Jasper m'accueillirent avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'Alice essaya d'en esquisser un. J'allais lui demander ce qui se passait, mais Jasper me demanda comment c'était passer ma journée. Je lui répondis puis nous passions à discuter d'autre chose. Quand la pause se termina, nous regagnions chacun les cours de notre session. L'après midi se passa de la même manière que ce matin. La dernière sonnerie retenti enfin,ce qui voulais dire qu'il restait une demie-heure avant l'entrainement. Je décidais donc de prendre la direction du gymnase, afin de tout préparer. Je venais à peine de passer les portes du gymnase que quelqu'un me héla. Je me retournais vers cette voix et mon sourire s'agrandissait. Je m'élançais vers lui, puis me jetais sur lui. Il me réceptionna et j'entourais ses hanches de mes jambes, mes mains se posant dans son cou. Je l'embrassais fiévreusement. Au bout d'un moment, il brisa notre baiser afin de reprendre notre souffle.

-Bonjour mon amour. Whaou! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueille en te hélant dans le couloir.

-Tu m'as manqué, c'est pour ça. C'est vrai que jamais je n'aurais réagir de cette manière un jour, c'est pas moi ça, mais cela me plait.

-A moi aussi cela me plait. Mais comment aurait-tu réagis avant?

-Ben pas aussi passionnément. Quand je sortais avec Jacob, j'étais très timide. Il n'y a que toi pour me rendre passionnée.

-J'en suis très honoré. Bella, toi aussi tu fais ressurgir en moi des sentiments que je n'aurais jamais pensé.

Je reposais mes pieds au sol, me blottissant plus dans ses bras.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée mon ange? Demanda-t-il.

-Longue, très longue. J'avais l'impression de ne pas en voir le bout. Et toi?

-Moi ça été. Pas mal de boulot à vrai dire. On doit préparer le match de vendredi et cela ne va pas être de tout repos. C'est une grosse équipe que nous affronterons : l'équipe d'Olympie.

C'est vrai, samedi après midi, nous devions affronter cette grosse équipe à l'extérieur, mais nous ne savions pas encore si nous devions partir le vendredi après midi ou le samedi matin, sachant qu'il y avait 4 heures de route.

-Avez-vous décidé de quand est-ce que nous partirions? Demandais-je.

-Oui nous partirons vendredi après midi, cela permettra de nous reposer convenablement.

-OK!

-J'ai réservé une chambre pour moi seul, peut être que tu pourras me rejoindre quand ta colocataire de chambre sera endormie.

-Je sais pas, et si on me voyais? Je suis bête de vouloir que l'on soit discret. On es majeur, et comme me l'a dit Jasper ce matin notre histoire ne concerne que nous. Cela commence à me peser de nous cacher, bien que j'ai un poids en moins sur les épaules depuis que je l'ai dit à mes amis. Imagine nous pourrions nous tenir la main en public, au bar. Mais en même temps je ne veux pas nuire à ta réputation.

-Bella, jamais tu ne nuiras à ma réputation. Je m'en fout d'ailleurs du moment que je suis avec toi. Écoute attendons encore un peu, et après le match de ce week-end révélons nous petit à petit. Jasper est quelqu'un de sage. Il a raison, notre histoire n'appartient qu'à nous. Au fait ce matin, j'ai l'impression que cela c'est bien passé non?

-Oui, mais je sais pas depuis ce matin, Alice est bizarre. On dirait qu'elle est triste mais je sais pas pourquoi, elle est moins joyeuse que d'habitude et pourtant elle essaye de le cacher. Elle m'adresse à peine la parole. J'ai peur de l'avoir blessé et je ne veux pas perdre ma meilleure amie.

Je commençais à sangloter dans les bras d'Emmett

-Chérie, tu ne perdras pas ta meilleure amie. Chut, calme toi. Tout va bien se passer. Ce soir essaye de lui parler, je suis sûr que cela n'est pas grave. Tout va s'arranger.

Je l'espérais du fond du cœur. Tout à coup, nous entendions la porte du gymnase s'ouvrir et c'est à contre cœur que nous nous séparions. Lauren et Jessica entrèrent et en voyant Emmett, elles se mirent à glousser. Non mais il leur arrivait quoi à ces dindes! Elle battaient vulgairement des cils, redressant leurs épaules, ce qui faisait ressortir leurs seins siliconés. Je leur jetait un regard noir, ce qui les firent cesser de suite. Elles se chuchotèrent dans l'oreille, puis se dirigeaient vers le vestiaires. Ensuite entra les garçons de mon équipe, puis Alice. Elle se dirigea vers nous, fit la bise à Emmett et me sourit. Elle partit ensuite vers le vestiaire. Emmett me dit au revoir en me donnant un chaste baiser et rapide, puis à mon tour je partis me changer. Alice était déjà sortie, Lauren et Jessica finissaient de se préparer en me regardant mauvaisement. Je ne leur faisais pas confiance à ces deux pimbêches. En peu de temps leur réputation n'était plus à refaire, passant de garçons en garçons, mais après tout cela les regardait tant qu'elles ne nuisaient pas au groupe. Je rejoignais les autres et l'entrainement pouvait commencer. Nous avions changé quelques mouvements à la chorégraphie, rajoutant aussi un porté que nous n'avions jamais essayé. Les débuts furent laborieux, car rien ne se passait comme je le voulais. Lauren et Jessica avaient voulu faire ce porté et le Coach Tanner avait accepté, mais elles ne tenaient pas la pose et risquaient à tout moment de se blesser ou de blesser un des garçons qui devait les porter. Puis une idée me vint.

-Coach, écoutez, j'ai une idée. Lauren et Jessica n'arrivent pas à faire ce porté. Leur maintien n'est pas assez bon et elles risquent soit de se blesser soit de blesser un garçon. On pourrait essayer de le faire avec Alice et Jane.

-OK, essayons comme cela Bella. Je te fais confiance, tu connais ton équipe et c'est vrai que Lauren et Jessica ne sont pas au mieux de leur forme. Alice! Jane! Prenez la place de Lauren et Jessica.

Ces deux dernières allaient répliquer.

-Non, pas un mot toutes les deux. Quand vous aurez plus de maintien et que vous serez plus en forme, là vous pourrez dire quelque chose, mais en attendant ne dites rien. Juste un conseil : diminuez les Mcdo et raffermissez les abdos si vous voulez faire des portés.

Elles changèrent donc de place avec Alice et Jane, en leur lançant un regard noir, mais les deux essayaient de cacher leur sourire tant bien que mal, puis leur regard noir se dirigea contre moi, mais je restais imperturbable. Nous reprenions donc l'enchainement qui se passa super bien.

-Bon, j'ai une annonce à faire avant que tout le monde aille à la douche. Vous savez que samedi après midi, l'équipe de foot joue à l'extérieure contre l'équipe d'Olympie. Il a été convenu avec les coach que nous partirions vendredi après midi à 15 heures. Nous avons 4 heures de routes. Voilà! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Cette semaine pour les entrainements, on se retrouve ici mercredi soir, et jeudi soir aussi. Nous ferons aussi un entrainement samedi matin avant le match pour revoir des enchainements et les portés. Bonne soirée à tous, leur dis-je.

Après avoir discuté quelques instants avec le Coach, je vis Emmett dans les gradins du gymnase. Après avoir regardé autour de moi pour voir s'il restait quelqu'un, je le rejoignis en l'embrassant. Il me prit par la taille et m'assit sur ses genoux. J'entourais sa nuque de mes bras, soupirant de bien être. Il prit alors la parole :

-Ton entrainement c'est bien passé?

-Oui, nous avons modifié quelques enchainements et avons mis un nouveau porté. Au début Lauren et Jessica ont voulu le faire, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas comme nous le désirions, alors j'ai proposé Alice et Jane à la place, et franchement y a pas photo.

-Jane c'est la petite blonde? La sœur d'Alec, le joueur de volley?

-Oui, c'est elle. Tu la connais. Demandais-je suspicieuse.

-Elle non, mais son frère oui. Il parait que c'est le meilleur de son équipe. Je l'ai vu cet après midi à son entrainement et il est vraiment bon. Il est sympa, n'a pas la grosse tête. Il pourra aller loin.

-Sa sœur aussi est sympa. J'ai averti tout le monde pour ce week-end. J'espère pouvoir passer du temps avec toi. Ton corps va me manquer.

Tout en disant cela je passait ma main sur son torse, dessinant ses pectoraux du bout de mes doigts. Quand à lui, il caressa ma cuisse, remontant vers ma taille puis sur mes côtes, effleura mes seins.

-J'espère aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce qui me passe par l'esprit. Hum! Ton corps parfait me manque aussi. Je t'aime Bella.

-Moi aussi! C'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, mais je dois aller prendre ma douche?

-tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

-Hum, ta proposition est tentante, toutefois cela est impossible. Il reste encore du monde.

-Bella, dimanche passe la journée avec moi, non encore mieux viens dormir à la maison samedi soir en rentrant et nous passerons le dimanche ensemble. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Je …

nous venions d'entendre la porte du vestiaire claquée, ce qui nous fit nous séparer. J'allais lui donner ma réponse quand Eward et Jasper arrivèrent.

-Salut Bella! Tu n'aurais pas vu Alice? Tu veux rentrer avec nous?

-Non, mais elle doit être encore dans le vestiaire. D'ailleurs j'y vais moi aussi. Appelle-moi ce soir Emmett, je te donnerai ma réponse. Et vous les garçons attendez moi, je me dépêche.

Je l'embrassais rapidement sur les lèvres sous le regard amusé de mes amis. En rentrant dans le vestiaire, je ne vis pas Alice, mais ses affaires étaient encore ici. Je me déshabillais, puis allais sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche, ce qui me détendit et délassait mes muscles. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je sortis et vis Alice.

-Bella, je vais rentrer à la chambre, je ne me sens pas très bien.

En effet, elle était toute pâle.

-Bien sûr, je te rejoins là-bas dans pas longtemps. Tu es sûre que tout va bien? Tu es toute pâle.

-oui, ne t'inquiètes pas! Je suis juste fatiguée! Tu nous as épuisé aujourd'hui. Un peu de repos et c'est repartit.

Elle essaya de me faire un sourire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. Elle m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et partit immédiatement avant que je n'ai pu répliquer, me retrouvant ainsi seule dans le vestiaire. Je m'habillais hâtivement et sortit du vestiaire. Edward et Jasper attendaient toujours.

-Alice n'est pas avec toi?

-Non elle m'a dit qu'elle allait à la chambre, qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et qu'elle voulais se reposer. Elle n'est pas venue vous le dire?

-Non! Vous vous êtes disputées?

-Non, pas du tout, mais depuis ce matin, je la trouve bizarre. Elle n'a pas sautillé partout comme à son habitude, et ce depuis que je vous ai dit pour Emmett et moi. Je crois qu'elle est blessée que je ne lui ai rien dis.

-Je ne pense pas, que cela soit ça. Mais c'est vrai que moi aussi je la trouve bizarre, dit Edward.

-je vais rentrer les garçons, je vais essayer de parler avec elle, je vous tiens au courant, d'accord?

-OK! Appelle nous et si elle va mieux, venez nous rejoindre ce soir.

Je leur fis la bise, puis je me précipitais jusque dans la chambre. Arrivée devant la porte, j'entendis des pleurs. Mon cœur se serra en imaginant Alice en train de pleurer. J'introduisis ma clé, et vis tout de suite ma meilleure amie sur le canapé, le visage baigné de larmes. Je lâchais mon sac et me précipitais vers elle, la prenant dans mes bras.

-Oh! Alice! Pourquoi pleures-tu? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Rien, Bella, je suis fatiguée.

-Alice, ne me mens pas. Je vois bien que cela ne va pas. Depuis ce matin, je ne vois plus mon petit lutin sautiller partout. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Hier encore tu étais toute joyeuse. C'est parce que je vous ai menti sur Emmett et moi pendant trois semaines?

-Non! Je … J'ai … oh Bella!

Elle se remît à pleurer encore plus fort. Je resserrais mes bras autour d'elle, et j'essayais de la réconforter comme je le pouvais. Au bout de longues minutes, ses pleures cessèrent. Elle essuya le restant de larmes sur ses joues en levant son visage sur moi, le regard sérieux.

-Bella! Je suis désolée! Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis même contente pour vous deux, mais j'ai peur!

-Peur? Mais peur de quoi?

-De te perdre! Tu vois, tu es la première à devenir ma meilleure amie. J'en ai eu des amies, mais jamais je n'ai réussi avoir une amitié comme j'ai avec toi. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai su que nous allions devenir de grandes amies. T'es la première avec qui je suis heureuse de partager tout ce que l'on partage. T'es comme ma sœur, et j'ai peur de perdre ma sœur, peur surtout de perdre notre complicité.

-Alice, jamais tu ne me perdras. Ce n'est pas …

C'est à ce moment là que mon téléphone se décida à sonner. Mais c'est pas vrai! À chaque fois que je veux parler à Alice, y'a toujours quelque chose pour m'interrompre!

-Allô!

-Ouh! Je te dérange? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

-Désolé mon cœur, non je n'ai rien contre toi. Je suis avec Alice là. Tu peux me rappeler demain. Alice ne va pas très bien et je voudrais rester avec elle. On doit discuter.

-Pas de problème. Y a rien de grave j'espère?

-Non, rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te donne ma réponse demain promis.

-OK! Je t'aime!

-Je t'aime moi aussi.

-Embrasse Alice pour moi, elle est sympa comme fille.

-OK, je lui dirais. Bisous mon cœur. Désolé Alice. Écoute Alice, jamais tu ne me perdras. Tu es et resteras ma meilleure amie. Je ne te délaisserais jamais parce que je suis avec Emmett. Toi et lui êtes dans mon cœur ainsi que tes frères. Je trouverais du temps pour chacun d'entre vous. Vous faites parti de ma famille, ma vie. Je veux pouvoir te raconter tout ce qui me rend heureuse ou malheureuse. Je veux que tu puisses toi aussi me dire ce qui ne va pas ou ce qui te rends heureuse. Je veux pouvoir partager cela avec toi. Je te considère aussi comme une sœur?

-C'est vrai? Oh! Je suis vraiment bête! Pardonne-moi Bella! En fait je savais tout cela. J'aurais dû te faire plus confiance.

-Arrête Alice, je ne t'en veux pas. La prochaine fois, dis moi quand quelque chose ne va pas. Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça.

-Promis! Alors maintenant je veux tout savoir! Qu'as-tu fait pendant cette semaine de vacances? Est ce que vous avez … tu sais? Comment a-t-il fait pour réussir à te convaincre de passer la semaine chez lui? Au fait c'est quoi la réponse que tu dois lui donner demain?

J'éclatais de rire devant l'enthousiasme retrouvé de ma Lilie. Ses yeux brillaient de nouveau comme avant. Je la calmais puis lui dis que ses ses frères s'inquiétaient pour elle et lui promis aussi de lui raconter tout si nous allions retrouver mes deux autres amis. Nous prîmes donc le chemin de la chambre des garçons. Nous commandions une pizza, puis je leur racontais ma semaine avec Emmett. Alice était aux anges! Puis je leur parlais de la proposition d'Emmett de passer le samedi soir ainsi que le dimanche en sa compagnie. Contre toute attente, Alice me poussa à accepter et me prit même mon portable et appela directement elle même Emmett.

-Emmett?

-Oui, c'est moi! Qui c'est?

-Bonsoir c'est Alice. Écoute, juste pour te dire que Bella accepte ta proposition pour ce week-end, de toute manière je ne lui en laisse pas le choix, mais sache que si un jour tu fais du mal à ma sœur de cœur, tu auras affaire à mes frères et moi. En tout cas je suis heureuse pour vous. Je savais que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. Bon je te laisse, je te passe Bella. A plus! Au fait! Ne t'attends pas à la voir demain, c'est shopping pour se faire pardonner de ses cachoteries!

Elle me redonna mon portable.

-Allo, mon cœur?

-Hey! Ma puce! Elle est toujours comme ça?

-Oui, et je peux dire que ça va mieux.

-Je comprends mieux que tu te sois inquiétée, et que tu l'ai trouvé bizarre aujourd'hui si elle est tous les jours comme cela. Je suis content que tout se soit arrangé, et surtout que tu soit avec moi ce week-end.

-Moi aussi je suis contente.

-Alors comme cela tu vas faire shopping demain?

-Oui, je viens de l'apprendre, mais bon je ne peux pas lui refuser cela. Je sais dans quoi je m'embarque malheureusement. Bon je te laisse bonne soirée. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Bella.

 **POV EMMETT**

Alice venait de me téléphoner pour me dire que Bella acceptais, enfin non qu'elle obligeait Bella à accepter ma proposition. J'en étais plus qu'heureux. J'allais pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras plus que je ne pouvais le faire en ce moment.

Je passais le reste de ma semaine à préparer notre match. Plus l'échéance arrivait plus j'étais nerveux, passant mes sautes d'humeurs sur mes joueurs. Ils ne m'en tenaient pas rigueur, mais cela m'énervait quand je voyais des joueurs comme Newton ou Crowley ne pas prendre la chose au sérieux. S'ils jouaient comme à entraînement, ils ne feraient pas long feu sur le terrain samedi, foi de Mc Carthy. Je ne faisais que croiser Bella. Apparemment elle aussi avait ses brebis galeuses dans son équipe en la personne de Lauren et Jessica. Elle soupçonnait un coup foireux de leur part, mais n'avait aucune preuve. Le vendredi après midi arriva vite. Deux bus avaient été retenus pour ce déplacement. Un pour les cheerleaders, et un autre pour les joueurs. Le trajet se passa bien, les joueurs s'amusaient entre eux ou écoutaient de la musique, enfin ils essayaient de passer le temps comme ils le pouvaient. Bella me manquait et dire qu'elle était dans le bus derrière moi. Au bout de 4 heures nous arrivions tous à l'hôtel. Chacun montait dans sa chambre pour se reposer et nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous au restaurant dans une heure. Je pris donc l'ascenseur, montait au quatrième étage. J'ouvris ma porte, balançant mon sac sur le lit. La chambre était plutôt grande, une salle de bain attenante avec une baignoire et une cabine de douche. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et pensai au match de demain. À 20 heures, je descendis rejoindre tout le monde au restaurant de l'hôtel. Elle était là plus resplendissante que jamais dans sa robe bleue, légèrement maquillée, les cheveux ondulés. Elle riait avec Alice, Edward, Jasper et Jane à ce qui me semblait. Puis un homme les rejoignit, c'était Alec. Il embrassa sa sœur, et là je vis Alice se figer. Elle rougissait. Apparemment cela n'avait pas échappé à Bella, ni à ses frères. Nous prîmes donc place tous à table. J'essayais de ne pas me mettre trop loin d'elle, mais elle prit place à côté de moi. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

-Tu es resplendissante ce soir mon ange.

-Merci, j'ai acheté la robe mardi après midi. Alice et Rosalie m'ont aidé à la choisir.

-Je penserais à les remercier, elle te va super bien.

Elle me fit un grand sourire que je lui retournai. Discrètement je posai ma main sur sa cuisse. Le contact de sa peau m'électrisa, et je la sentis frissonner aussi. Le repas se passa plutôt bien, Bella et moi discutâmes de tout et de rien, Alice et Alec ne se lâchèrent pas du regard pendant tout le repas. La table se vida petit à petit, il ne restait bientôt plus qu'Alice, Jasper, Edward, Jane, Alec, Jessica et Lauren.

-Bon tout le monde, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais je dois retrouver quelqu'un.

-Jessica n'oublie pas, demain rendez-vous à neuf heures en bas et soit en forme, lui dit Bella

-Ne sois pas jalouse Bella. Est-ce de ma faute si personne ne veut de toi? Tu ferais moins ta prude, toi aussi tu pourrais t'amuser!

J'allais répliquer quand je sentis la main de mon ange serrer ma cuisse un peu plus fort, me demandant de ne pas intervenir. C'est à contre cœur que j'obtempérai.

-Qui te dit que je n'ai personne?

-Regarde toi Bella, répliqua Lauren, tu es tellement insignifiante, qui voudrait de toi franchement?

-Lauren, quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, on se la ferme, pareil pour toi Jessica. Tu ne connais pas Bella et je peux te dire qu'elle est avec quelqu'un en ce moment, me défendit Alice.

-Ah oui? Et comment se fait-il que nous n'en entendions pas parler? Il a honte de toi? Oui, ça doit être cela.

-Non, ils veulent juste être discrets contrairement à d'autres qui se font passer dessus par tout ce qui bouge, cracha Alice.

-Toi la naine ferme la ! C'est à Bella que je pose la question ! De toute manière, tout le monde sait qu'il y a du favoritisme dans cette équipe. Alors qui est-ce ? Si tu es bien avec quelqu'un en ce moment, donne-nous son nom s'il n'a pas honte de toi. À moins que ce ne fusse toi qui aies honte de lui. Non, je ne pense pas à cette hypothèse, tu n'es pas assez bien pour quelqu'un!

Bella était rouge de rage, je sentais qu'elle allait exploser. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je fis alors la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit, sans réfléchir si cela allait lui convenir ou pas. Je mis un doigt sous le menton de Bella afin de lui faire tourner la tête vers moi. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, et je fondis sur ses lèvres. Notre baiser se fit timide au début, mais elle prit les commandes et passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure afin d'avoir accès à ma bouche (à ma langue), chose que je lui accordai sans problème. J'entendis des hoquets de stupeur autour de nous. C'est haletant et en manque d'air que je mis fin à notre baiser. Je relevai la tête et fixai méchamment les deux pestes.

-Non, je n'ai pas honte d'elle et oui, elle en vaut la peine. La discrétion vous connaissez ? Apparemment pas, d'après ce que je viens d'apprendre, bien que cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, en fait, venant de vous.

-Mesdemoiselles Malory et Stanley, cria la Coach Tanner. Vous commencez sérieusement à me chauffer toutes les deux. Votre comportement est inacceptable. Je viens d'entendre tout ce qui vient de se passer. En aucun cas, je n'accepterai un manque de respect entre vous, et surtout envers votre capitaine. Pour la peine, demain vous serez sur le banc des remplaçantes. Beverly et Kristen prendront vos places. Bella, je te laisse le soin d'annoncer cette bonne nouvelle à tes camarades. Quant à vous deux, allez dans vos chambres, tout de suite.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Bella et moi avant de tourner les talons. Je penserais à la remercier. Jessica et Lauren partirent la tête basse.

-Alors comme cela vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? demanda Jane.

-Oui Jane, fit Bella.

-C'est super, vous formez un beau couple tous les deux. Je suis contente pour vous.

-Ma sœur a raison. J'espère trouver un jour un amour aussi beau que le votre, fit Alec en regardant Alice qui se remit à rougir.

-Moi aussi, rajouta Jane en regardant Jasper. Tu es un exemple pour moi Bella. Je suis heureuse de faire partie de tes amis.

-Merci Jane, mais tu sais, je ne suis pas si bonne a prendre comme exemple, je suis bourrée de défauts aussi.

-Ah oui? Lesquels mon ange?

-Je suis têtue et très caractérielle. Tu crois pouvoir me supporter?

-Je pourrais tout supporter de toi!

-Oh c'est mignon ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais demain on se lève tôt.

-Nous aussi les gars, demain debout de bonne heure : entrainement !

-Tu montes avec nous Bella?

-Oh! Euh …

-À demain Bella ! termina Alice par un grand sourire.

-Alec, demain si tu es levé tôt viens nous voir à l'entrainement !

-Merci Bella, avec plaisir. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre équipe par ma sœur mais je ne vous ai encore jamais vu à l'œuvre. Ce sera avec plaisir.

Ils partirent tous ensembles, nous laissant Bella et moi, seuls. Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Comment te sens tu ma chérie?

-Bien, très bien même. Je suis heureuse de ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'arrivais plus à supporter de se cacher. Tu es toute ma vie maintenant, et être proche de toi sans te toucher commençait à peser.

-Pareil pour moi. Tu as remarqué qu'Alice avait été calme toute la soirée ? Je crois qu'Alec lui plaît.

-Je crois aussi et je crois aussi que cela est réciproque. C'est pour cela que je l'ai invité à venir demain avec nous. Je pense aussi que Jane craque pour Jazz. Viens allons nous coucher.

C'est ainsi que mon amour et moi montâmes dans ma chambre. Nous fûmes surpris en arrivant devant ma porte, de trouver le sac de Bella avec un mot dessus de la part d'Alice.

Après une douche crapuleuse, nous nous couchâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux comme jamais. Maintenant, plus aucun obstacle ne nous empêcherait de vivre notre amour au grand jour.

Le lendemain, il était 7h lorsque nous nous réveillâmes toujours blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle me réveilla par des baisers dans le cou, puis sur mon torse, pour descendre au fur et à mesure plus bas. Elle joua un instant avec mon nombril. Sa main trouva ma virilité dressée pour elle. Elle caressa doucement ma longueur, puis sa bouche remplaça sa main. Elle lécha mon gland dans un premier temps puis passa sa langue sur toute ma longueur. Ensuite elle la mit en entier dans sa bouche, commençant de lents va-et-vient. Je sentis mon plaisir monter de plus en plus. Je ne voulais pas me déverser en elle comme cela. Je voulais être en elle mais pas de cette manière. Je relevai donc sa tête et l'amenai jusqu'à mes lèvres. Elle provoqua une douce friction entre nos deux intimités, et je sentis qu'elle était prête pour moi. Je la basculai sur le dos de manière à être sur elle. Elle remonta ses jambes sur mes hanches me faisant ainsi comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. C'est alors que je me fondis lentement en elle, savourant sa douce chaleur sur ma virilité. Je débutai de lents va-et-vient, mais elle paraissait en vouloir plus, alors sans qu'elle me le demande, le rythme, butant au fond d'elle à chaque fois. Elle gémissait mon nom à chaque coup, puis je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de moi. Tout d'un coup, elle se mit à trembler et cria mon nom. Il ne me fallut que trois butées pour atteindre l'orgasme et dire son nom à mon tour. Je retombai délicatement à ses cotés pour ne pas l'écraser et je lui dis combien je l'aimais. Elle me répondit qu'elle aussi. Puis nous nous levâmes pour prendre une douche chacun de con coté, pour ne pas être en retard. Finalement c'est à 9h tapante que nous rejoignîmes tout le monde. L'entrainement se passa sans problème, j'avais décidé de mettre Newton et Crowley sur le banc de touche tout de même après la semaine désastreuse qu'ils avaient passée.

L'heure du match arriva trop vite à mon goût. Les deux premiers quarts temps furent en notre faveur, rencontrant peu de résistance, mais à partir du troisième quart temps, nous nous fîmes dominer, pour au final perdre. Mes gars, voyant que tout ce qu'ils donnaient ne suffisait pas, se découragèrent. J'avais beau essayer de les motiver, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi cela avait basculé contre nous. Pourtant la première demi-heure avait été géniale. C'était notre premier match de perdu depuis le début de la saison. C'est donc abattu que nous partions d'Olympie. Ce soir je ne serais pas d'une humeur bien joyeuse et j'en fis part à Bella, lui demandant si elle voulait reporter notre week-end. Contre toute attente, elle maintint notre week-end, arguant que c'était aussi dans ces moments là qu'elle voulait être avec moi. Elle était formidable, et je ne me voyais pas sans elle. C'est ainsi que nous passâmes notre week-end chez moi à refaire le match et essayer de comprendre ce qui n'avait pas été.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Jalousie**

Après la révélation de notre couple à Olympie, la vie avait repris son cours. Alice avait retrouvé son sourire, sa complicité avec Bella était retrouvée, devant même subir une journée complète de shopping avec sa belle-sœur Rosalie.

Le week-end que nous avions passé en revenant d'Olympie avait été assez morose. Je m'en étais excusé auprès de Bella, qui m'avait répondu qu'elle comprenait tout à fait. Nous avions beaucoup parlé tous les deux, essayant de trouvé une solution pour que cette première défaite ne soit pas ruminée trop longtemps. J'avais même prévu qu'il n'y aurait pas d'entrainement le Lundi car je voulais discuter avec mon équipe sur cette défaite et aussi leur faire comprendre que cela ne serait pas la dernière qu'ils essuieraient. Je m'appuierais même sur ma propre expérience, car des défaites j'en avais connu durant ma carrière. Le reste du week-end, entre discutions sur ce match, et câlins, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé et c'est avec tristesse que je dû laisser partir ma petite femme. Cependant j'étais content que le lendemain je pourrais la serrer dans mes bras au vu et su de tout le monde. C'est donc sur cette agréable pensée que je m'endormis.

Le lendemain je dû patienter jusqu'en fin d'après midi avant de l'apercevoir entrer dans le gymnase. Elle était sublime. Elle s'approcha de moi en courant presque et se jeta dans mes bras pour un baiser enflammé. C'est un raclement de gorge qui mit fin à ce baiser.

-Désolé de vous déranger Coach Mc Carthy, mais je voudrais parler à Bella un instant si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Non, pas de problème d'ailleurs je dois aller voir les joueurs.

-Je voulais vous voir en plus Coach Tanner, cela tombe bien, fit ma belle.

Elle me donna un chaste baiser, puis suivit son Coach. J'allai sortir du gymnase quand mon portable sonna. En regardant le numéro s'afficher je fis naitre un sourire sur mon visage. C'était une belle surprise!

-Bonjour Coach!

-Bonjour Emmett! Comment vas-tu?

-Bien très bien même. Que me vaut la joie de vous entendre?

-Comme je n'avais plus beaucoup de tes nouvelles, j'ai décidé d'en prendre. Je sais par Ben que tout se bien et qu'il me semble ce week-end vous avez jouez contre Olympie. Sacrée équipe!

-Oui, et d'ailleurs nous avons connu notre première défaite. Mes joueurs sont un peu dépités. Il faut dire que jusqu'à maintenant nous avions gagné tous nos matchs. Je vais annuler la séance d'aujourd'hui et leur parler. Je ne veux pas qu'ils ressassent ce match, mais je veux voir avec eux ce qui n'a pas été et tirer des leçons de manière à ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs.

-Tu as raison c'est importants de tirer les leçons. Tu sais ce que c'est et toi aussi tu n'as pas connu que des victoires avec nous, mais vous avez su progresser au fur et à mesure des défaites. En fait si je t'appelle c'est pour te demander ce que tu fais pour le Jour de l'an. Je sais c'est encore tôt pour te le demander mais cette année nous allons tous nous retrouver à Aspen les gars et leur femme et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir nous retrouver.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Cela faisais maintenant plusieurs mois que j'avais quitté cette équipe et j'étais ému de leur proposition.

-Écoute, je te laisse réfléchir mais tu comptes beaucoup pour nous Emmett. Tu fais partit de notre famille!

J'entendais des gars derrière lui, me demandant d'accepter, ce qui me fit chaud au cœur. Mais avant d'accepter je voulais en parler avec Bella, je voulais lui proposer de venir avec moi afin de lui présenter « ma famille ».

-D'accord, j'essaierais de venir mais je dois en parler avec quelqu'un auparavant. Je ne suis plus seul Coach et je voudrais lui en parler.

-Pas de problème, nous serons heureux de la connaître. Tiens-moi au courant. Allez prend soin de toi et je te dis à Bientôt.

Je raccrochai le cœur en joie. Derrière mon ancien Coach, j'avais reconnu la voix de Larry mon meilleur ami. Comme ils pouvaient tous me manquer. Larry n'était pas au courant que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie et s'il avait entendu ce que le Coach avait dit ce soir j'aurai le droit à son coup de fil interrogatoire. Ce fut à cet instant que mon portable vibra.

 **« Alors comme ça on cache des choses à tonton Larry? Je t'appelle ce soir! »**

Voilà ce que je disais ! Je repris le chemin du terrain où tous mes gars m'attendaient ainsi que Sam, Quil et Embry, à qui je serrai la main. Comme je m'y attendais, ils avaient tous une tête de trente six pieds de long.

-Bonjour à tous! Je sais que vous n'avez pas le cœur à l'entrainement et que vous vous repassez le match de ce week-end en boucle. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne pas faire entrainement aujourd'hui. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, que l'entrainement vous permettra d'évoluer, de vous améliorer, mais savez-vous ce que vous avez à améliorer?

Je les regardai tous, en train de baisser la tête pour certains, d'autres répondant par non.

-Je m'en doutais ! Écoutez les gars, je suis passé par là où vous passez actuellement. Ne croyez pas que ma carrière de joueur ne s'est faite que sur des victoires, car ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai eu plusieurs défaites et je vais faire ce que mon Coach faisait toujours en cas de défaites : parler ! Je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous avez ressenti, ce que vous avez remarqué, nous allons revoir ce foutu match que Sam a filmé et nous allons pouvoir regarder nos erreurs. De ces erreurs nous allons en faire des points forts. À partir de ce soir je ne veux plus voir ces grimaces sur vos faces, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Oui Coach! crièrent-ils tous ensemble.

-Bien, direction les vestiaires messieurs. En courant par la même occasion, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a pas d'entrainement que vous devez vous laissez aller. GO!

Après plus de deux heures de débriefing, mes gars repartirent chez eux plus léger. Le film du match que Sam avait fait, nous avait permis de voir nos faiblesses, et nos lacunes. Cette semaine, nous travaillerons sur cela, avant le prochain match qui avait lieu à domicile dans une semaine.

-Sam, Quil, Embry, vous en pensez quoi?

-Tu as bien fais de ne pas faire cet entrainement aujourd'hui, me fit Sam.

-Ouais, cela n'aurait rien donné de bon, ils n'auraient pas été à cent pour cent. Et puis tu as trouvé les bons mots. En plus ton expérience ne laisse pas indifférents la plupart des joueurs. Tu es un modèle pour eux, reprit Embry.

-Merci! Bon, on se voit demain pour le programme de la semaine. Quil, prends Crowley et Newton avec toi cette semaine. Je ne veux pas que leur attitude de la semaine dernière se reproduise.

-OK, pas de problème. Dites les gars, ça vous dit qu'aller au Shamrock ce soir? Ça fait un bail que nous n'y avons pas été ensemble et puis il me semble que maintenant nous pouvons avoir nos entrées, vu que c'est tenu par le beau-frère de notre Don Juan. En tout cas t'as bien caché ton jeu avec Bella!

-Laisse le Quil, dit Sam. De toute manière cela ne nous regarde pas, c'est leur vie privé. Mais je suis content pour vous, ça à l'air d'une fille formidable.

-Oui elle l'est. OK pour la sortie ce soir, on se rejoint là-bas?

Ils acquiescèrent tous et nous nous séparâmes. Je fis un petit détour par le gymnase, et fus surpris de ne trouver que ma belle. Elle était assise dans les gradins, son MP3 sur les oreilles. Je m'approchai d'elle et mis ma main dans son dos pour signaler ma présence, mais je la fis sursauter. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et un sourire fendit son visage. Je l'embrassais tendrement en m'asseyant à ses cotés.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu es toute seule?

-Oui, l'entrainement à été écourté, l'équipe n'avait pas trop le moral. Beaucoup s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu soutenir les joueurs. Avec le Coach Tanner, on a essayé de leur remonter le moral, mais le cœur n'y était pas trop quand même. Mais demain nous mettrons les bouchées doubles. Comment ça c'est passé ton entrainement?

-Nous avons fait un débriefing, nous avons pu voir nos lacunes et nos faiblesses et cette semaine nous allons travailler sur ça avant le prochain match. Que te voulais le Coach Tanner?

-Oh pas grand chose en fin de compte! Il voulait savoir comment je me sentais après ce que Lauren et Jessica ont fait, mais je lui ai dit que tout allait bien.

-Bon. Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie après l'entrainement? Que faisais-tu toute seule?

-Ah! Ça? J'ai juste une idée de chorégraphie en tête.

-Aurais-je le droit de la voir?

-Non Coach Mc Carthy! Cela est TOP SECRET! Je ne sais même pas encore ce que ça va donner, ou si cela se fera.

-Venant de toi cela ne peux être que parfait, lui dis-je en la prenant dan mes bras pour l'embrasser.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos bouches se mouvaient à l'unisson, je passai mes bras dans son dos tandis que les siens encerclèrent mon cou, pour remonter dans mes cheveux, afin de me rapprocher d'elle. J'adorais quand elle faisait cela. Je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et elle me céda sa bouche pour que nos langues dansent un ballet sensuel, provoquant des gémissements de plaisir. Je raffermis ma prise sur elle. J'en voulais plus, ce fut alors qu'une de mes mains descendit vers son t-shirt afin de la passer en dessous. Sa douce peau électrisa cette dernière, se répercutant dans tout mon corps. Ma main remonta le long de ses côtes et trouva le chemin de son sein d'une rondeur parfaite. Elle gémissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je malaxai son sein. Elle mit cependant fin à notre baiser à bout de souffle, ce qui me fit râler.

-Impatient Coach Mc Carthy?

-Tu me rends fou Bella. A tel point que j'ai failli oublier de te parler d'une chose.

-Vraiment? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Avant l'entrainement j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de mon ancien coach, et apparemment il n'était pas seul car derrière j'ai entendu pas mal de voix ainsi que celle de mon meilleur ami Larry.

-Ah bon? C'est sympa ça! Qu'est ce qu'il voulait? Prendre de tes nouvelles?

-Oui, on est resté en contact après que je sois parti. Tu sais que je les considère tous comme ma famille?

-Oui, tu me l'as dit pendant les vacances. D'ailleurs je trouve cela génial que tu puisses compter sur eux bien que tu sois parti. J'aimerai que tu me parle plus d'eux.

-Avec plaisir, mais je pense même qu'un jour on pourra aller les voir qu'en dis-tu?

-Ça serait super. Comme ça je pourrais en découvrir plus sur toi.

-Ils m'ont proposé de passer le Nouvel An avec eux ainsi que leurs compagnes à Aspen. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien venir avec moi. J'aimerais beaucoup te les présenter, et eux ont hâte de te voir.

-Comment ça « ont hâte de me voir » ?

-Ben je ne voulais pas leur donné ma réponse avant de t'en parler, donc je leur ai dit que je n'étais plus seul et que je devais en parler avec toi, ce qui va me valoir un interrogatoire ce soir de la part de mon meilleur ami car je ne lui avais pas encore parler de toi.

-Serait-ce une Alice numéro deux?

-Pour les commérages oui, le shopping c'est plus Lisbeth sa femme!

-D'accord, on ira a Aspen pour le Nouvel An. Mais je te préviens je n'ai jamais fait de ski de ma vie.

-Pas de problème je t'apprendrais tu vas voir c'est génial. Je suis content de pouvoir te les présenter.

-J'ai hâte de les connaître aussi … Je vais devoir y aller Alice m'attends. Elle a voulu faire le repas de ce soir, j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'elle va faire!

-OK, moi aussi je dois y aller, Sam, Quil et Embry veulent sortir ce soir, cela fait un petit moment que nous ne nous sommes pas fait une soirée tous les quatre.

-Alors Bonne soirée. Tu vas me manquer. Demain soir tu seras chez toi?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Ben Alice a rendez-vous avec Alec, et comme Jasper doit sortir aussi avec Jane, et qu' Edward a prévu une soirée à la bibliothèque pour un devoir, je pensais passer la soirée avec toi. Qu'en dis-tu? Comme ça on aurait pu continuer ce que nous venons d'interrompre, me dit-elle d'une voix suave et sexy.

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments je ne peux que dire oui. Tu viens directement après ton entrainement?

-Oui, je serais chez toi vers 21 heures. C'est bon?

-Tu ne termines pas l'entrainement à 20 heures d'habitude.

-Si mais là j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

-OK, on dit 21 heures chez moi.

Je nous levai, puis nous prîmes la direction de la sortie. Alors que nos chemins allaient se séparer, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai tendrement. Après nous avoir dit au revoir, je partis en direction de ma voiture quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder qui m'appelait, sachant très bien que c'était Larry. Je répondis avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui mec, je pensais que tu allais oublier.

-Tu rêves Emmett! Alors comment s'appelle celle qui garde ton cœur ? Elle est comment ? Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Que fait-elle ?

-Eh vieux! Respire! Je veux bien tout te dire mais reprends ta respiration avant!

-Bon c'est fait! Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Emmett, ne joue pas au con avec moi, tu sais que si tu ne me dis rien je viens te voir pour chercher mes infos à la source.

-OK, elle s'appelle Bella, c'est une fille super, douce, gentille intelligente, sportive, belle, le cœur sur la main, attentionnée …

-Tu me décris la femme parfaite … aïe Chérie tu me fais mal … mais non tu sais bien que pour moi c'est toi la femme parfaite …

-C'est la femme parfaite pour moi en tout cas comme Lisbeth l'ai pour toi. Je donnerai tout pour elle. Elle m'a permis de sortir la tête de l'eau si je puis dire.

-Alors je suis heureux pour toi. Je sais qu'il y a encore peu de temps tous ces médecins qui ne pouvaient rien faire pour ton genou t'ont démoralisé. Je n'avais pas besoin de te voir, cela s'entendait à ta voix, mais là je peux te dire que ton bonheur se fait entendre. J'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance et de la remercier.

-Oui bah tu pourras la rencontrer pour le voyage à Aspen, elle vient avec moi. Je viens de lui demander et elle a accepté. Elle aussi est impatiente de faire votre connaissance.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt de Bella?

-Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer entre nous et comment cela allait se passer. Nous avons pris notre temps, nous avons fait connaissance et à un moment je me suis aperçu que je ne faisais que penser à elle, qu'elle me manquait quand elle n'était pas près de moi, alors je me suis lancé et j'ai eu la joie de voir que c'était réciproque. Tu sais nos débuts n'ont pas été faciles pourtant.

-Ah bon raconte moi!

Alors je passai plus d'une heure à lui compter ma rencontre avec Bella, ainsi que celle avec son frère, sa belle-sœur, les triplés. Nous avons beaucoup ri. Puis je lui racontai ma semaine de vacances chez moi avec elle, comment nous avions révélé notre couple à tout le monde. Il me fit promettre de lui donner des nouvelles plus souvent. Après avoir raccroché, je décidai de me doucher. J'étais déjà en retard pour retrouver mes amis au bar. Il était plus de 21 heures quand j'arrivai au bar. Il y avait foule ce soir et je dû me frayer un chemin parmi ce monde quand je repérais la table ou se trouvait Sam, Quil et Embry. Je pris place avec eux et attendis que l'on vienne prendre notre commande. Nous avions tous le nez dans la carte des boissons quand quelqu'un s'approcha de nous

-Bonsoir messieurs, qu'est ce que je vous sers?

Cette voix je l'aurai reconnue entre mille. Je levai la tête et vis celle qui faisait battre mon cœur à côté de moi, un calepin à la main. Un crayon dans ses mains et un autre qui retenait ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Apparemment elle ne nous avait pas encore vus.

-Bella?

-Emm … Emmett ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Ben je t'avais dis que je devais sortir avec les gars. Et toi que fais-tu là. T'es pas avec Alice?

-James m'a appelé quand je suis rentrée car il avait besoin d'aide, apparemment Rosalie est souffrante, donc Alice est venue m'aider aussi … Excusez-moi, je manque de politesse. Bonjour Sam, bonjour Quil, bonjour Embry.

-Bonjour Bella, lui répondirent-ils.

-Bon qu'est ce que je vous sers?

-je vais prendre une bière, fit Embry.

-Moi, aussi, rajouta Sam.

-Alors 3...

-Non 4 s'il te plait Bella, terminai-je.

Elle s'en alla en direction du bar en nous faisant un grand sourire. Avec grâce, elle passa dernière le comptoir, et alla voir son frère, lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille. Son frère nous jeta un regard puis nous fit un signe de la main, auquel nous répondîmes.

-Tu ne savais pas qu'elle serait là ce soir ? Me demanda Embry.

-Non, elle m'a dit qu'Alice l'attendait à la chambre, car elle faisait le dîner ce qui l'angoissait.

Nous rigolâmes tous et c'est James qui vint nous apporter nos bières. Il les posa devant nous et nous serra la main. Nous commençâmes à discuter, quand il se tourna vers moi.

-Au fait Emmett, je voulais te demander ce que tu faisais vendredi soir ? J'en ai déjà parlé à Bella, et je voulais te le demander moi même, mais comme tu es là j'en profite, vendredi soir c'est notre soirée de fermeture hebdomadaire et nous avons l'habitude de nous réunir, Bella, les triplés, Rosalie et moi et je voulais savoir si tu voulais te joindre à nous.

-Ah! Euh … je comprends mieux pourquoi Bella était toujours occupée le vendredi soir. Ben, euh … pourquoi pas avec plaisir.

-Bien le beauf ! Viens avec Bella pour 20 heures. Bon je vous laisse mais ce soir c'est de la folie. Heureusement que ma petite sœur adorée est venue m'aider ainsi qu'Alice. Je ne sais pas ce qu'à Rosalie mais cela fais 3 jours qu'elle est malade. Bon bonne soirée les gars et Emmett je te dis à vendredi.

-Salut James, à vendredi.

Nous goutâmes à notre bière qui était bien fraîche et savoureuse.

-Sympa le beau-frère. T'en a de la chance Emmett, fit sournoisement Quill.

-Oui, il est sympa, bien que je ne le connaisse pas trop. Bella m'en parle beaucoup et à chaque fois avec beaucoup de tendresse. Ils sont très proche tous les deux et encore plus depuis que leur parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture d'après de ce que m'a dit Bella. Comme tout bon frère il m'a mit en garde sur le fait que si jamais je fais du mal à Bella, il me « traquera » dans tous les États-Unis s'il le faut. D'ailleurs ce jour là je ne faisais pas le malin, je peux vous dire.

-Emmett Mc Carthy, ayant la frousse devant son beau-frère qui a moins de gabarit que lui. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça. Rigola Sam.

-Je peux te jurer qu'il m'a vraiment foutu la frousse, mais en même temps je le comprends. Moi non plus je ne veux pas faire de mal à Bella, et qu'on lui en fasse. Je tiens trop à elle. C'est dingue j'ai l'impression de devenir …

-Niais, fleur bleue ? Dit Embry.

-Ouais c'est un peu ça. Il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire devenir comme ça. Elle est belle, douce, attachante …

-Mec, t'es vraiment accro.

-Totalement et irrémédiablement.

-T'as bien de la chance! S'exclama Quill. Moi aussi j'aimerai bien devenir fleur bleue comme toi!

-Je te le souhaite mon ami. Allez ! À la vôtre !

-A la tienne !

Nous continuâmes de parler, de tout et de rien, de l'entrainement, de mes amis, du Nouvel An que l'on m'avait proposé. Je jetai de temps en temps des coups d'œil sur ma Bella, qui était magnifique. Elle riait par moment avec Alice, mais au moment où je jetai un dernier coup d'œil sur elle, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une incroyable chaleur me montait aux joues, mais différente d'une chaleur pour le plaisir. Elle était derrière le comptoir en train d'essuyer des verres, tout en discutant. Elle riait aux éclats à la remarque d'un client. Je me levai et m'approchai de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Je distinguais mal ce qu'ils se disaient, alors je m'avançais encore un peu plus. Enfin j'entendis leur conversation.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais la sœur de James. Tu viens souvent voir ton frère?

-Oui, enfin de temps en temps.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici.

-Oh! James m'a appelé ce soir pour venir l'aider. Sa compagne est malade, alors j'ai accepté de lui rendre ce service.

-Je peux dire que je suis chanceux alors, de tomber sur toi pour me servir. Ma bière n'a jamais été aussi bonne. Tu es très jolie Bella. On te l'a déjà dit?

Pendant qu'il lui disait cela, il s'était relevé de son tabouret et se penchait par dessus le comptoir afin de mettre une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Elle se mit à rougir. Non mais putain il me faisait quoi là ce mec? Comment ose-t-il toucher l'amour de ma vie? Je sens que je vais lui arraché la tête. Je retournais vers mes amis et m'excusais auprès d'eux en prétextant que j'étais fatigué. J'espère qu'ils me croiront. Je repris la direction du comptoir et je me dirigeai vers Bella qui « discutait » toujours avec lui. C'est alors qu'elle me vit.

-Tu ne me présentes pas mon amour ? lui demandais-je d'un ton sec.

-Oh! Euh … Emmett, je te présente Malcom.

-Enchanté, dis-je à ce Malcom en lui tendant la main, qu'il accepta.

Je la lui serrai assez fort ce qui le fit grimacer, puis je me tournai vers ma belle.

-Je voulais juste te prévenir que je m'en allais. À plus.

Et je tournai les talons assez rapidement. Une fois dehors, je pris une grande inspiration. L'air frais de ce mi novembre me fit du bien. Que m'était-il arrivé ? C'était la première fois que je ressentais cela. La voir avec ce Malcom, rire à ce qu'il disait, rougir à ses compliments. Une rage c'était alors emparée de moi. Un sentiment étrange que je ne connaissais pas. Je me repassai la scène dans la tête et tout à coup je compris : j'étais JALOUX ! J'allais repartir en direction de ma voiture quand j'entendis cette voix reconnaissable entre toute dans mon dos.

-Emmett !

Je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre et continuai sur ma lancée. Tout à coup je sentis une main m'agripper, qui me fit me retourner.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi tu es parti aussi soudainement ? Et c'était quoi ce cirque avec Malcom?

-Écoute, je suis fatigué, mentis-je. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi. Je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ta passionnante « discution» avec ce Malcom, qui te fait autant rougir. Alors retourne aider ton frère et rejoindre « Malcom ». Il sera sûrement d'une meilleure compagnie que moi !

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer, que je montai dans ma voiture, et partis chez moi.

Je ne m'aperçus même pas que j'étais arrivé devant chez moi. Je rentrai et claquai la porte derrière moi. Je balançai mes clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, retirai ma veste pour la lancer sur le dossier du canapé, puis allai jusqu'au bar pour me servir un verre de whisky. Je posai ensuite le verre sur la table basse, puis d'un mouvement las, je mis ma tête entre mes mains, mes bras s'appuyant sur mes genoux. Jaloux, j'étais jaloux et je venais de faire une scène à Bella. Mais quel con ! Je m'en voulus tout de suite. Elle n'y était pour rien, et je lui avais mal parlé. Et dire que plus tôt dans la soirée j'avais dis que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais quel con j'étais. Je ressassai tout cela dans ma tête, me disant que je devais m'excuser auprès d'elle. Je me levai subitement du canapé, attrapai ma veste, ainsi que mes clés. Au moment où je mis ma main sur la poignée de la porte, la sonnette retentit. J'ouvris pour me retrouver devant Bella, les yeux rouges.

-Be … Bella!

La voir comme cela me fit encore plus mal. Je me traitai encore de crétin mentalement pour l'avoir blessée. Je m'écartai de l'entrée et la laissais passer. Elle posa son sac à main, puis se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère, de tristesse aussi.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Hein ? Je …

Je ne trouvais pas mes mots, encore chamboulé de ma stupide réaction, et aussi de la voir comme cela. Bien sûr que j'avais confiance en elle. C'est en moi que je n'avais pas confiance plutôt. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas la mériter.

-Réponds-moi ! As-tu confiance en moi, oui ou non?

-Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, je suis désolé de ma réaction tout à l'heure, j'ai vu rouge en le voyant te toucher. C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance Bella. Je ne te mérite pas.

Elle s'avança vers moi et je sentis sa main sur ma joue qui devint vite douloureuse. Elle venait de me donner une gifle magistrale.

-NE REDIS JAMAIS CELA ? TU M'ENTENDS EMMETT MC CARTHY ! JE T'AIME ! ET JAMAIS JE N'IRAIS VOIR AILLEURS TANT QUE TU VOUDRAS DE MOI !

Je baissai la tête tel un enfant que l'on vient de gronder. Elle m'aimait, je le savais ça, moi aussi je l'aimais, mais voir aussi le regard des autres sur elle me montrait quelle belle femme j'avais.

-Je suis désolé, moi aussi je t'aime. C'est la première fois que je ressentais cela en voyant un autre homme que moi te toucher. Je suis un imbécile jaloux. Mais tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux que moi …

-Stop ! Tu veux que je t'en colle une autre ? hurla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une personne violente, mais voir ta réaction ce soir m'a peinée. Malcom est simplement un client du bar de mon frère. Quand tu es parti, il m'a demandé qui tu étais, je lui ai répondu que tu étais mon compagnon, l'homme que j'aimais. J'étais gênée de ses gestes, et je lui ai dit. Emmett c'est toi que j'aime.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des ses joues. Je me précipitai alors vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle résista mais je la tins fermement contre moi, puis elle se laissa aller.

-Chut ! Mon cœur, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Pardonne-moi ! Je t'aime ! Plus jamais je ne te ferais souffrir, plus jamais ! Pardonne-moi !

J'avais enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux. Ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte, puis au bout d'un moment, elle s'éloigna un peu de moi, afin de prendre mon visage dans ses mains. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser qui se voulut tendre, mais l'intensité augmenta pour devenir sauvage, se faisant presque dans l'urgence. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure et je lui laissai l'accès à ma bouche. Nos langues se trouvèrent et s'acharnèrent, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Je pris ses fesses en coupe, pour la soulever. Elle s'agrippa à moi et enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je quittai sa bouche, haletant, pour la poser sur son cou que je suçotai. Je remontai vers sa mâchoire, puis ma langue soigna le lobe de son oreille, lui arrachant un autre gémissement qui fit grandir mon érection, qui devenait de plus en plus douloureuse. Je ne pouvais attendre de l'emmener dans la chambre, dons je l'allongeais délicatement sur le canapé. Ma main sur sa cuisse remonta doucement, lentement pour arriver à la couture de son haut. Je passai en dessous et me mis à caresser sa douce peau, remontant le long de son flan, pour finir par atteindre un de ses seins. Ma main le prit en coupe, puis je passais un doigt sur son téton durci par le plaisir. Elle se cambra dans un râle, augmentant le durcissement de ma virilité. Tout d'un coup, elle me poussa vers le dossier du canapé pour commencer à déboutonner la chemise, mais elle fut si impatiente qu'elle me l'arracha complètement faisant voler les boutons autour de nous. Ses lèvres reprirent les miennes, puis elles se mirent à descendre vers ma mâchoire, mon cou, mon torse puis elle fit apparaître sa langue qui dessina une ligne invisible jusqu'à mes abdominaux. Elle joua un moment avec mon nombril tout en ayant ses mains sur mon pantalon, qu'elle commença à ouvrir. Je gémis de plus belle, ma respiration se hachurant de plus en plus.

-Oh Bella!

Elle m'enleva mon pantalon en même temps que mon boxer, libérant de sa prison étroite, ma virilité qui ne pointait que pour elle. Puis je sentis ses mains remonter le long de mes cuisses. Je la regardais dans les yeux. Son regard était assombrit par le désir, puis je la vis passer sa langue sur toute ma longueur, provoquant le basculement de ma tête en arrière.

-Oh mon … dieu … Bella … c'est bon.

Elle passa de nouveau sa langue sur mon gland recueillant la goutte pré-éjaculation, puis une intense chaleur se fit ressentir. Elle venait de me prendre totalement en bouche. Ses va-et-vient s'accentuèrent et je sentis monter la délivrance petit à petit.

-Bella …. ahh... arrêtes …. non pas comme ça!

Je la pris par les épaules et la fit remonter, puis la basculai sur le dos. C'est avec un sourire sadique sur le visage que je descendis en son centre afin de lui procurer en retour la douce torture qu'elle venait de m'administrer. Je passai ma langue sur sa fente toute humide pour moi, ce qui la fit geindre. Puis je m'amusai avec son petit bouton de nerf, tout en alternant mes pénétrations. Mais bien vite, un doigt vint remplacer ma langue, et je commençai à la pomper.

-Bordel Emmett ! Oh oui ! Je ne vais pas tarder à venir, mais je ne veux pas comme ça non plus. Je te veux en moi. Viens … s'il … te … plait.

Elle me prit la tête entre ses mains afin de me faire remonter, et sans attendre je la pénétrai. Nous criâmes tous les deux de plaisir, ses jambes sur mes hanches pour une pénétration plus profonde, puis j'entamai de long va-et-vient buttant contre son point G.

-Oh Emmett …. plus vite...

-Comme … ça … mon cœur?

-Putain …. oui …

Je sentis ses parois se resserrer contre mon membre. Elle me griffa le dos, mais je n'en avais cure, puis elle trembla dans mes bras, ses parois enserrant violemment ma virilité, criant mon nom, en rejetant sa tête en arrière. La voir jouir était le plus beau spectacle que j'admirais à chaque fois. En quelques butées supplémentaires, je me déversai en elle en longues giclées, puis m'effondrai sur elle. Nos respirations étaient erratiques, nos cœurs battaient violemment dans nos poitrines. Je sortis d'elle engendrant un sifflement de mécontentement. Je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur battre de nouveau normalement. Elle caressa mes cheveux d'une main, et de l'autre frotta mon dos doucement. Le silence dans lequel nous étions n'était pas du tout gênant. C'est elle qui brisa ce silence.

-Ne me refais jamais ça ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter de nouveau. Je ne t'en veux pas d'être jaloux, au contraire cela me montre à quel point tu tiens à moi et je devrais en être flattée. Mais quand tu te comportes comme tu t'es comporté ce soir...J'aurais voulu que tu me le dises que cela te gênait. J'aurais pu t'expliquer, te rassurer. À la place tu as préféré t'enfuir. Plus jamais Emmett ! Parle-moi la prochaine fois. Il n'y a que toi et toi seul dans mon cœur.

-Je sais, excuse moi encore.

-On oublie, ok ? N'en parlons plus. Je t'aime Emmett Mc Carthy.

-Je t'aime Bella Swan. Ton frère n'a rien dit quand tu es partie?

-Non, Alice a vu la scène et m'a couverte quand j'ai dis que j'étais fatiguée. Et puis Alec est arrivé et a proposé de me remplacer ce qui lui a fait très plaisir. Mais je pense que quand tu croiseras Alice, attends-toi à un remontage de bretelle dans les règles. Cela sera ta punition.

-Si je dois passer par là alors je m'acquitterais de mon sort, car je le mérite.

-On voit que tu n'es jamais passé sous le feu de la colère d'Alice. J'ai vu Jasper et Edward se faire engueuler par elle, ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir après. Ils ont rasé les murs pendant au moins 5 jours.

-A ce point là ?

-Oui !

-Alors je raserai les murs pendant 5 jours s'il le faut. Je m'en veux tellement que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour me faire pardonner.

-Tu viens déjà de faire tout ce qu'il faut, dit-elle avec un petit sourire coquin. J'expliquerais tout à Alice afin d'alléger ta peine.

Nous rigolâmes ensemble, puis je raffermis ma prise sur elle et elle en fit autant.

Après je ne sais combien de temps je me levai et la pris dans mes bras afin de l'emmener dans la chambre. La nuit fut assez courte, mais cela en valait la peine. Le lendemain j'eus droit comme convenu à la foudre d'Alice. Il est vrai qu'après cela je n'en menais pas large. Le soir comme convenu Bella me rejoignis chez moi et nous passâmes la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne reparlant pas d'hier. Après avoir mangé, nous nous étions mis devant un film, mais ma belle n'en vis pas grand chose et s'endormit très vite dans mes bras. Je commençais moi aussi à ressentir la fatigue. Je relâchai la pression des dernières 24 heures, et mon corps voulais récupérer, ce qui était aussi le cas de Bella j'en suis sûr.

Le vendredi arriva bien vite et nous retrouvâmes tous les autres au Shamrock. L'ambiance était conviviale, nous avions commandé des pizzas, buvant de la bière avec. Nous rigolâmes. Notre dispute me semblait bien loin. Bella me regardais de temps en temps avec un grand sourire que je lui retournais, ou alors elle venait m'embrasser.

-Emmett ? Rosalie et moi on aimerait beaucoup que tu viennes fêter Thanksgiving avec nous ? me demanda James.

-Avec plaisir, répondis-je.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sous l'animation d'Edward et Bella qui nous jouaient des morceaux au piano. Quand nous reconnaissions la musique, il nous arrivait de chanter. Je me sentais bien parmi eux, me retrouvant presque en famille. Non étant en famille. Alors c'est décidé, plus jamais je ne laisserais ma jalousie me transpercer, me dévorer.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Thanksgiving**

cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Emmett et moi avions eu notre première dispute. Sur le coup, je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait, et pourquoi il me parlait sur ce ton. Puis quand il m'eut dit que je pouvais rejoindre Malcom, que le compagnie de ce dernier serait meilleure, je compris. Au début la colère m'avait gagné, puis ensuite la tristesse avait pris la place. Oui, j'étais triste! Triste de son manque de confiance en moi. C'est vrai que ce type avait été lourd, mais j'avais appris que c'était un client régulier de mon frère, donc j'avais pris sur moi, jusqu'au moment où il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je m'étais sentie gênée, puis Malcom me demanda si je connaissais ce type qui nous avait interrompu. Je lui avais alors répondu, que ce type en question était mon petit ami que j'aimais, que j'avais pris sur moi jusque là mais je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche. Ensuite je partis rattraper Emmett dans la rue. Il se dirigeais vers sa voiture d'un pas rapide, et je voyais qu'il serrait les poings. Dans le bar son regard avait été dur sur moi, un regard que je n'avais jamais encore vu, ou la fureur, et la colère dominait. Quand il était partit, j'avais senti les larmes me monter aux yeux. Alice avait vite compris ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait vu la scène de loin, et elle me conseilla de le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible, qu'elle me couvrirait auprès de mon frère. Je l'en remerciais, puis au volant de ma vieille camionnette, j'avais pris le direction du domicile d'Emmett. Quand j'eus sonné, ce dernier m'ouvrit tout de suite. Apparemment il allait ressortir. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et ma colère reprit vite le dessus. J'étais rentrée, puis il commença à parler. À ce moment, je ne su pas ce qu'il me pris, mais je lui mis une gifle magistrale. Je m'en voulu immédiatement. Il commença à s'excuser, puis au fur et à mesure ma colère s'estompa. Vint alors le moment des réconciliations! Il me promit de ne plus être jaloux.

Quelques jours plus tard, nous passâmes le vendredi soir chez mon frère comme convenu. Rosalie était très pâle et fatiguée, mais elle m'assura qu'elle irait voir le médecin. Au cours de la soirée, je me mis à jouer du piano accompagné d'Edward. Cette soirée se passa bien. Je passais mon temps à regarder l'amour de ma vie, je me sentais à ma place quand il me prenait dans ses bras. Cette dispute nous avait encore plus rapproché, et notre amour ne s'en était que plus renforcé.

Aujourd'hui nous étions Thanksgiving, et nous étions tous invités chez James et Rosalie. J'avais promis à Rosalie de venir le matin pour l'aider à tout préparer. Ce fut donc vers 10 heures, que je me présentai à son domicile. Elle avait encore les traits tirés par la fatigue, et j'étais inquiète, mais en même temps je vis une lueur dans son regard que je n'avais pas vu auparavant. Nous commencions par nettoyer, James et moi la salle du bar, là où nous allions manger, car la salle à manger de leur appartement au dessus n'aurait jamais pu accueillir tout le monde. Après 3 heures de dur labeur, je rejoignis Rose en cuisine. J'épluchai les patates douces, que je donnai à ma belle-sœur pour les faire cuire, puis je commençai à m'atteler à la farce pour la dinde. C'est grand-mère qui m'avait donné la recette. Elle m'a raconté, quand j'étais petite, que c'était une recette qui se donnait de mère en fille.

-Bella, va falloir que tu me donnes la recette.

-Je ne sais pas Rose, cela demande réflexion...

-tant pis, je demanderai à ta grand-mère.

-Tu sais que c'est une recette qui se transmet de mère en fille?

-Oui, mais je suis sûre que Grand'Ma acceptera!

-Je te taquine Rose. Bien sûr que je te donnerai la recette. James sera content que tu l'ais, comme ça si un jour vous avez une petite fille, tu pourras lui transmettre.

À ce moment Rosalie devint plus blanche et chancela un peu. Je me précipitai vers elle pour la retenir.

-Rose, t'es sûre que ça va? T'as été voir le médecin?

-Oui, Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il a dit que tout allait bien. Je dois juste me reposer.

-Ok! Alors tu vas aller t'allonger un peu dans ta chambre, et puis moi je vais aller terminer tout pour ce soir, et je rentre me changer.

-Non, ça va Bella, je t'ass …

Elle chancela un peu plus. Au même moment, James arriva.

-James! Criai-je.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe? Rosalie!

-Emmène Rosalie dans votre chambre pour qu'elle se repose un peu. Elle ne tient plus debout.

-Chérie, tu es sûre que ne n'est que de la fatigue? Lui demanda-t-il. Demain on ira voir un autre médecin qui ne soit pas un charlatant.

-James, mon amour calme-toi amène-moi dans la chambre. Je suis désolé Bella de te laisser tout faire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais me débrouiller, mais il faut que tu te reposes. Aller! Va!

Mon frère et Rose partirent donc en direction de leur chambre, alors que moi, pendant ce temps, je terminai la farce de la dinde. Une fois terminée, j'enfournai la dinde et la programmai à cuire pendant 6 heures. Puis, je rassemblai tout ce qu'il me fallait afin de mettre la table pour ce soir. Ce fût à ce moment là, que James me rejoignit. Quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur, quand je vis qu'il était aussi blanc que Rose.

-James, tu vas bien? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? C'est contagieux ce qu'elle a Rose? James, parle-moi!

-Tout va bien Bella, tout va même très bien, dit-il en me faisant un grand sourire.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé dans cette chambre pour que tu reviennes tout chamboulé. Tu t'es disputé avec Rosalie?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Alors quoi, elle t'a repoussé alors que … non, je ne veux même pas pensé à ce que vous auriez pu faire dans cette chambre. Merde! Pourquoi il a fallu que je me mette ces images dans la tête! Beurk!

-T'es bête! Non Rose et moi n'avons pas fait joujou, si tu veux savoir. Fais pas cette tête! Toi aussi … non, t'as raison, je ne veux pas imaginer ce que ma petite sœur fait avec mon beau-frère! Beurk, rien que d'en parler j'ai de sales images dans ma tête! Merci les cauchemars.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes , et nous rimes tous les deux.

-Ce soir, tu sauras tout ce soir promis.

-Pourquoi ce soir, et pas maintenant? Demandai-je avec une petite moue.

-Ce soir! Allez! Viens! Finissons cela et après je te libère pour aller te préparer. Tu viens avec Emmett?

-Non, il a un entrainement, et puis Alice veut absolument que l'on se préparer ensemble. J'adore Alice mais y a des fois où elle me fait un peu peur.

-C'est pas un tyran quand même?

-Non, quoi que des fois elle s'en approche. On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui vit avec. De fois, c'est limite psychopathe! C'est vraiment effrayant.

-Et toi tu ne fais pas d'entrainement?

-Le Coach Tanner a donné congé à tout le monde mais on se rattrapera demain, vu que samedi il y a un match.

-Ça se passe bien avec Emmett?

Il venait de me poser la question comme si de rien n'était mais je savais que James n'était pas dupe et qu'il avait remarqué ce qui c'était passé la semaine dernière, mais je fis comme si je ne me doutais de rien.

-Oui, tout va très bien. On s'aime, et puis maintenant nous vivons notre amour au grand jour, donc c'est moins stressant. J'ai vraiment été bête de vouloir être discrète pour éviter les ragots. Je nous ai mis plus de bâtons dans les roues qu'autre chose, mais Emmett a été formidable. Il a toujours respecté mes demandes. Lui ne me demande jamais rien et des fois j'ai l'impression d'être égoïste, qu'il se sacrifie pour que je sois heureuse.

-Il veut simplement que tu sois heureuse comme moi je le veux aussi. Nous t'aimons tous les deux, et nos voulons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que tu le sois. Je ne connais pas Emmett depuis longtemps, mais c'est un gars bien que j'apprécie. Bella, j'ai vu ce que c'est passé la semaine dernière. Malcom est un gros dragueur. Quand Alice m'a dit que tu partais parce que tu étais fatiguée, je n'ai rien dis mais je n'y ai pas cru car tu serais venue me le dire.

Mon frère avait les yeux partout et me connaissais mieux que personne.

-On s'est disputé, car il était jaloux et moi j'ai pris cela pour un manque de confiance en moi, en nous, mais tout va bien maintenant. Notre amour n'en ai que plus fort.

-Ok, je m'en doutais un peu. Si tout va bien entre vous alors je suis heureux pour vous. Je t'aime petite sœur.

-Moi aussi je t'aime James.

Nous nous étreignons en douceur. Il m'embrassa sur le dessus de ma tête, puis je me reculais pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu sais je suis vraiment heureuse avec Emmett. Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir vivre ce que je vis en ce moment. C'est la première fois que je ressens cela. C'est grisant mais en même temps j'ai peur. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'au début je voulais être discrète, car si cela ne fonctionne pas, je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention, mais je me rends compte que dans la vie, il faut savoir prendre des risques, et c'est cela que je f ais. Mais ça ne me fait pas peur. Je suis continuellement rassurée dans les bras d'Emmett.

-Je suis content pour toi. Bon, je crois que nous avons fini. Quelle est-il? … Merde! Je vais être en retard, elle va me taper sur les doigts.

-Qui ça James?

-Oh! Euh … personne. Je te vois ce soir. Tu vas aimer cette soirée crois-moi!

James mis sa veste de cuire et commençais à s'agiter en recherchant quelque chose. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses papiers de voitures, que je me hâtai de prendre.

-C'est ça que tu cherches mon cher frère?

-Ah merci Bella, je les cherchais partout.

Il allait pour les prendre mais je me dérobais au dernier moment.

-C'est qui ce « elle » James?

-Bella, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu ne gagneras jamais. Donne moi ça!

-James, je veux savoir. Tu en as trop dit tout à l'heure.

Sans que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, James avait emprisonné mes bras dans mon dos et avait repris ses papiers.

-Patience Bellissima! À ce soir!

Il partit en embrassant le bout de mon nez et je restais là sans bouger. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver des fois!

Il était parti rapidement, quand Rosalie entra à son tour dans le bar. Elle paraissait plus reposée qu'il y a quelques heures.

-Hey Bella! Tu es toute seule?

-Salut Rosalie! Oui James vient de partir rapidement. Il allait être en retard à un rendez-vous. Ne me demande pas où et avec qui, il n'a rien voulu me dire. Et toi tu vas bien? Tu as pu te reposer?

-Oui, je vais bien, mieux même, mais je ne sais pas qu'il était aussi tard. James va être en retard. Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose?

-Non. La dinde est au four, et est programmée, la table est mise. Tout est prêt.

-Ok! Dans ce cas là rentre pour te préparer, Alice t'attends, et me fais pas cette t^te là sinon je prolonge ton supplice en appelant Alice pour qu'elle vienne te chercher, comme ça tu y seras plus tôt.

Je levai les bras en signe de rédition et pris mes affaires et sortie rapidement, afin que Rose ne mette pas son plan à exécution. Arrivée sur le campus, je me dirigeai rapidement vers la chambre, pour qu'Alice ne se mette pas en rogne contre moi pour avoir du retard. Je sais pas vous, mais un lutin enragé, c'est pire qu'un bouledogue! Je me précipitai donc dans la chambre, quand, oh surprise! Je vis Alice et Alec s'embrasser passionnément.

-Oh désolé! Fis-je. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir Alec, sinon je me serais préparée chez mon frère.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Bella, j'allais partir de toute façon. Je dois rejoindre Jane. Nous allons manger chez nos parents ce soir. Bonne soirée! Amusez-vous bien. Alice, on se voit demain. Il embrassa tendrement Alice puis partit en me faisant la bise. Une fois la porte refermée, je me tournai vers ma colocataire.

-Bella, je te jure que j'allais te le dire ce soir, mais ça vient juste de se faire, enfin, je veux dire, c'est la première fois que nous nous embrassons.

-Eh Alice! Ne stresse pas! Je suis réellement contente pour vous deux. Tu le mérites, et puis vous faites un beau couple tous les deux.

-Si tu savais Bella, je me sens différente dans ses bras, enfin, non, mais je suis toute chose. Mon cœur bat encore plus vite, j'ai des nœuds dans l'estomac, je ne rêve que de lui, ne pense qu'à lui …

-Tu es amoureuse ma belle, ne cherche pas plus loin.

-Oui, je crois que tu as raison … mais je n'oublie pas le reste pour autant. Aller! File sous la douche, moi je prépare tes affaires. Les garçons ne vont plus tarder. J'ai déjà mis tes sous-vêtements dans la salle de bain.

Sans demander mon reste, j'entrai donc dans la salle de bain, où en effet des sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle m'attendaient. Après m'être déshabillée et mis mes vêtements au sale, je me glissai sous le jet chaud de la douche, et me prélassai sous son bienfait. J'aurai bien aimé qu'Emmett soit avec moi dans cette douche. Je fermai donc les yeux et imaginai ses mains se baladant sur mon corps, ses lèvres suivants le parcours de ses mains, touchant ma poitrine, descendant lentement vers mon centre. Mon bas ventre commençait à me chauffer, et je mis mes mains là où j'aurai voulu que celles de mon amoureux y soient pour me satisfaire. Au bout d'un moment, je fini par me satisfaire moi même. Quand je sorti de la salle de bain, je trouvai Alice devant tout un tas d'accessoire et de maquillage. À la vue de tout cela, le bien-être que j'avais ressenti quelques instants auparavant, venait de s'envoler, et une panique s'empara de moi.

-Alice, tu ne vas pas me servir de tout cela sur moi quand même? Demandai-je.

-Ben si! Pourquoi? Il me faut bien tout cela pour te rendre présentable.

-Merci Alice! Dis que je ressemble à un épouvantail tant que tu y es? Fis-je en étant contrariée.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là mais on y est presque, répliqua-t-elle, en plaisantant. Aller! Cesse de faire l'enfant, et assieds-toi. Tu vas voir, après être passée entre mes mains, Emmett retombera une nouvelle fois amoureux de toi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, que déjà j'étais assise sur une chaise. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait avec moi, mais j'étais ballotée dans tous les sens, et en même temps j'avais le droit à ce qu'avait dit ou fait Alec. En la voyant si heureuse, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de me torturer ainsi. Elle dû s'interrompre après que quelqu'un ai frappé à la porte. Alors j'allai me lever pour ouvrir, elle m'ordonna de rester assise et bougonna contre l'intrus. Mais quand elle ouvrit, au lieu d'incendier l'opportun, elle resta muette.

-Bonjour ma puce, fit l'inconnu.

-Ma … man … maman?

-Oui mon bébé. Tu ne reconnais pas ta mère ma sauterelle?

-Oh mon dieu!

Elle sauta carrément dans les bras de sa mère, et je pus entendre des sanglots de la part de ma meilleure amie. Ce tableau était très touchant. Sa mère l'étreignit fortement, puis Alice s'éloigna un peu pour se tourner vers moi, avec toujours des larmes aux yeux.

-Bella, je te présente ma mère Esmée.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer Madame Cullen, fis-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle prit ma main, mais au lieu de la serrer, elle m'attira vers elle et m'étreignit à son tour. Je fus un peu étonnée de son geste mais après être revenue à moi, je répondis à son geste.

-Appelle-moi Esmée veux-tu? Et moi aussi je suis enchantée de faire ENFIN la connaissance de la fameuse Bella, dont mes enfants n'arrêtent pas de parler. Mais je te rassure, toujours en bien.

Nous prenions place toutes les trois dans la cuisine, Alice nous donnant un verre d'eau chacune, puis elle prit place à côté de sa mère.

-Merci Mad … euh Esmée, mais je suis sûre que vos enfants exagèrent sur moi, répliquai-je.

-je ne crois pas Bella, apparemment ils sont tous les trois tombés sous ton charme, et j'avais hâte de te connaître, mais apparemment je tombe mal, je vois qu'Alice et toi, étiez en train de vous préparer à sortir.

-Oui, mais puisque tu es là maman, je vais passer la soirée avec toi. Ça ne te dérange pas? Et je crois que les garçons …

-Alice stop! Dis-je. Esmée , vous ne nous dérangez pas. Ce soir nous fêtons tous Thanksgiving chez mon frère et ma belle-sœur au bar qu'ils tiennent, et bien entendu vous êtes la bienvenue, et même vous n'y échapperez pas. On se retrouve tous en famille ce soir, et vous faites parties de cette famille, puisque je considère Alice, Edward, Jasper, comme ma sœur et mes frères. En plus vous êtes leur mère, et je serai une horrible personne de vous séparer.

-Bella, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

-Non Esmée, vous ne dérangez pas. Voir une Alice aussi épanouie qui maintenant est le plus beau cadeau qui vous puissiez lui faire en venant ce soir. Je sais que tous les trois s'en voulaient de ne pas passer Thanksgiving avec vous.

-Je leur avais dis que j'avais quelque chose de prévu mais il a été annulé au dernier moment, alors j'ai décidé de venir leur faire la surprise. Merci Bella. Mes enfants ne se sont pas trompés sur toi, tu es la bonté incarnée. J'accepte ton invitation avec plaisir ma belle. Bon Alice, où en étais-tu avec Bella? Veux-tu un peu d'aide?

-Oh oui maman! Je ne pensais pas y arriver toute seule.

-Hey Alice! Je sais que mon cas est désespéré, mais quand même! N'exagère pas!

Sans plus attendre, je me retrouvai assise de nouveau sur mon siège, non plus avec UNE Alice, mais DEUX! Esmée avait le même énergie que sa fille. Je voyais de qui tenait Alice.

Au bout de plus d'une heure à s'acharner sur moi, je me retrouvai devant le miroir de la chambre de ma meilleure amie, en train de me contempler. J'avais du mal à me reconnaître, mais en fin de compte le résultat me plaisait beaucoup. Mes cheveux avaient été lissés, un discret maquillage sur mon visage avec quand même les paupières charbonnées pour faire ressortir mon regard. Pour mes vêtements, Alice avait fait simple, et m'avait épargné la robe à cause du temps qui s'était considérablement refroidi. Il faut dire que dans quelques jours, Décembre pointerait son nez. J'étais habillée d'un haut blanc avec un décolleté décent, et d'un jean's slim. Bien évidemment, je ne pus échapper aux escarpins noirs? À ce moment des coups furent portés à la porte de la chambre.

-Alice, caches-toi avec ta mère dans ta chambre, je pense que ce sont tes frères. Je pense que la surprise va être grande pour eux.

-Oh oui Bella! Ils vont faire une de ces têtes! Maman, viens te cacher dans ma chambre avec moi.

Elle s'enfermèrent dans la pièce, puis j'ouvris la porte. Devant moi, se tenait sans surprise Jasper et Edward, tout aussi élégant l'un que l'autre. Ils entrèrent chacun leur tour, en me faisant la bise. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et cherchèrent du regard quelque chose qu'ils ne trouvèrent pas, ce qui les fit froncer les sourcils, comme s'ils se parlaient entre eux par la pensée.

-Un problème les garçons? Leur demandai-je.

-Non, mais on croyait qu'Alice était avec toi. J'espère qu'elle n'en a pas pour longtemps, la connaissant, on va être en retard.

Puis leurs regards se posèrent sur tout l'attirail de leur sœur. Je voyais naître sur leur visage un sourire moqueur, mais je ne leur laissais pas le temps de le développer.

-Stop, je sais que mon cas est désespérant, alors pas la peine de se moquer. Jasper, je suis sûre que Jane apprécierait que tu te moques.

-J'... j'ai … désolé Bella, ne lui dit rien s'il te plaît. Tu sais comme tu compte pour moi, et puis tu es splendide.

-Hum … ça va pour cette fois! Bon aidez moi à ranger tout ce bazar, Alice ne devrai plus tarder à sortir de sa chambre. Elle a dit qu'elle nous réservait une surprise.

-Ah bon? Tu sais ce que c'est? Demanda Edward.

-Non, mais elle a mentionné comme quoi vous en prendriez plein la vue. Tu connais ta sœur, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en demander plus qu'elle m'avait déjà claqué la porte au nez.

Il sourire à mon mensonge. Pour une fois que je me faisait pas griller à mentir, j'étais plutôt fière de moi. Ils se levèrent pour m'aider à ranger, et quand je les vis de dos, je toquai discrètement à la porte d'Alice, pour leur donner le signal afin de sortir. Les garçons étaient toujours de dos quand leur mère fit son apparition.

-Bonjour mes amours, leur fit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

Ils bloquèrent leurs mouvements d'un seul coup, puis ils se retournèrent. En voyant qui se tenait devant eux, ils écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Edward se frotta même les siens comme s'il était dans un rêve. Je ravalais mon rire devant son geste. En comprenant que ce n'était pas un rêve, ils se précipitèrent vers leur mère qui les attendait les bras écartés pour les embrasser. Après un moment à embrasser leurs cheveux chacun leur tour et qu'eux embrasse les joues de leur mère, Esmée appela Alice en lui faisant un signe de la main afin de faire un câlin collectif. Ce tableau m'émus beaucoup. Ma mère me manquait énormément. J'aurai tant voulu lui raconter ce que je ressentais pour Emmett, qu'elle me rassure, partager des moment mère-fille comme Alice le faisait avec sa mère, Grand'Ma avait essayer de prendre cette place à leur mort, comme elle a pu, ainsi que James. Je sais qu'il a menacé Emmett quand il a appris que nous étions ensemble. En pensant à mes parents, des larmes me montaient aux yeux, et je ne pu les retenir quand je repris mes esprits et que mon regard se dirigea de nouveau vers les quatre personnes devant moi. Jasper vit mes larmes, et s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Viens là petite sœur de mon cœur, dit-il tendrement.

Je me blottis fortement contre lui, me laissant aller. Edward nous avait rejoins, de même qu'Alice. Je leur fus reconnaissant de leur geste car ils savaient que le manque de mes parents se faisant terriblement ressenti lors des rassemblements comme celui d'aujourd'hui. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'éloignai d'eux, en leur souriant, tout en essuyant mes larmes. Puis je regardai Esmée.

-Désolé de gâcher vos retrouvailles Esmée, lui dis-je.

-Mais non ma chérie, je comprends tout à fait. Alice m'a raconté pour tes parents, et je comprends ta réaction. Bella, je vais te dire une chose. Après ce que je viens de voir, mes enfants tiennent beaucoup à toi, vu leur réaction à l'instant, et toi tu leur donnes ton cœur sans compter. Il suffit de voir comment tu as réagis quand Alice à proposer de rester avec moi ce soir. Tu n'as pas hésité à m'inviter à votre dîner. Mes enfants te considèrent comme leur sœur, et toi tu les considères de la même manière. Alors saches que si un jour tu as besoin, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi ainsi que mon mari. Je ne veux pas remplacer tes parents, mais saches que je serai là pour toi.

-Merci Esmée, cela me touche beaucoup.

Je la pris dans mes bras, et elle fit un geste dont je n'avais plus l'habitude : elle caressa mes cheveux, puis y déposa un baiser, comme ma mère l'aurait fait pour moi. Esmée dégageait toute la tendresse, la douceur, l'amour pour ses enfants.

Une fois la chambre rangée, nous prîmes le chemin du « Shamrock ». Alice, Edward, Jasper, et Esmée dans la Volvo CX30 d'Edward, et moi dans ma camionnette, vu que ce soir je dormais chez Emmett, et je laissais donc ma chambre à Esmée. Quand j'arrivai, tout le monde était là. Rien d'étonnant vu que ma voiture n'était pas de dernière génération, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, du moment qu'elle m'emmenait d'un point A jusqu'au point B. Même mon chéri était arrivé, et c'est avec un immense sourire aux lèvres que je m'avançais vers lui.. je me rendis compte à ce moment la ce qu'Alice vivait avec Alec, je le vivais de mon coté avec Emmett : le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle coupé quand il me regardait. Je sus qu'il était le bon. Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était avec lui que je partagerai ma vie. Il était en pleine discution avec Esmée et mon frère, et par conséquent, il ne m'avait pas encore vu. Je fis donc un geste vers James pour qu'il ne dise rien, puis je m'approchai de lui.

-C'est bizarre que Bella ne soit pas encore là. Si j'avais su qu'elle prendrait son vieux tacot, je serai allé la chercher. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en panne. Non, sinon elle aurait appeler, mais un jour cela arrivera bien vu l'antiquité que c'est. Fit Emmett.

-Tu sais Emmett, je ne voulais te le dire avant car tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mais ne critique, ou n'insulte jamais la camionnette de Bella. Dit mon frère.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi?

-Pour la simple raison, monsieur McCarthy, que mon « tacot » comme tu l'appelles si bien, avance et me fait arriver à bon port. J'y prends soin donc par conséquent il ne me lâchera pas de si tôt. Tu as de la chance que cela soit Thanksgiving aujourd'hui, car sinon je t'aurais fait ravaler tes paroles insultantes sur ma camionnette, car on ne se moque pas de ma camionnette, sous peine de subir d'atroces souffrances. J'adore ma camionnette! On ne touche pas et n'insulte pas ma camionnette! Compris?

-Bel … Bella? Tu … es là? Excuse moi mon amour, je ne voulais pas me moquer, je m'inquiétais juste de ne pas te voir. Pardonne-moi! Fit-il tout penaud en me prenant dans ses bras. J'entendais mon frère pouffer de rire dans mon dos, et mon nounours de petit copain répondit par un léger grognement qu'il voulu surement discret, mais que j'entendis tout de même. Je décidai de continuer un peu à l'embêter.

-Hum … tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur, mais cela ne risque de pas durer longtemps si tu continues à oublier quelque choses!

-Ah bon? Qu'est ce que c'est? Tout ce que tu voudras! Dit-il.

-Les hommes! Faut tout leur dire et leur mâcher le boulot! Répliquai-je.

-je pris sa nuque et l'embrassai fougueusement. Sur le coup, il parut surpris car il ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais après une seconde ses lèvres se mouvaient contre les miennes en parfaites synchronisation. Notre baiser se fit par la suite plus passionné, plus doux, amoureux tout simplement.

-Je préfère! Lançai-je alors que j'étais dans ses bras, en regardant l'assistance qui riait.

-Désolé d'avoir oublié ce précieux quelque chose, mon amour, mais je me rattraperai ce soir en rentrant, me murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, ce qui me fit frissonner. Tu es magnifique ce soir, continua-t-il.

-Et en plus il se rattrape parfaitement dis-je à l'assistance. Merci mais c'est Alice et Esmée qui ont fait tout le boulot. La torture en a valu la peine. D'ailleurs merci Alice, merci Esmée.

-De rien ma chérie. Ce fut un plaisir, et puis j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur toi, fit Esmée.

-Au fait James, t'aurait pu m'avertir plus tôt que ta sœur était derrière moi! Lui dit Emmett.

-Désolé beau-frère, mais quand on touche à la camionnette de Bella … et puis elle m'avait demandé de ne rien dire, mais je précise que c'était avant que tu « n'insultes » sa voiture.

Emmett me regarda d'un air tout penaud ce qui me fit bien rire, vite rejoins par les autres. Il se mit à rire aussi à son tour.

-J'aurai reconnu entre mille ce magnifique rire, dit une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

Je m'éloignais d'Emmett et me mis à la recherche de cette fameuse voix. Non cela ne pouvait pas être possible, je devais avoir des hallucinations auditives. Je regardai James d'un air interrogateur, quand je le vis s'éloigner d'une personne que je n'avais pas encore vu. Mon cœur failli s'arrêter de battre à ce moment là. Des larmes me montaient aux yeux. Lentement je m'avançai vers cette illusion pourtant si parfaite. Encore deux pas et me voici en train de toucher la main de mon hallucination. Elle était chaude, bien réelle. Mes larmes coulaient toutes seules à présent, mais c'était des larmes de joie.

-Oh mon dieu! Grand'Ma tu es là! Je croyais rêver, devenir folle.

-Non ma poupée, tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien là. James m'a fait venir et voulait te faire la surprise, alors je me suis cachée dans leur appartement. Il sait que ce genre de réunion te rends nostalgique.

-je suis si contente de te voir. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

C'était pas Noël, pourtant cela y ressemblait. D'abord Esmée qui m'a fait comprendre qu'elle me considérait comme une fille, ensuite James qui m'a fait cette surprise, et quelle surprise! Pour la énième fois de la journée, je versai des larmes, mais à chaque fois c'était des larmes de joie. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Grand'Ma, quand nous entendîmes un raclement de gorge. À coté de nous se tenait James, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, mais les yeux humides. Grand'Ma et moi ouvrîmes nos bras afin de l'inclure dans notre câlin familial, mais la famille n'était pas complète.

-Rosalie! Viens avec nous. Toi aussi tu as droit à ton câlin.

Elle se précipita vers nous, les yeux tout aussi humides que les nôtres, mais à y regarder de près, tout le monde avait ou allait pleurer.

-Grand'Ma, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, lui dis-je après plusieurs minutes.

Je lui pris la main, et je nous dirigeais vers Emmett.

-Je te présente Emmett McCarthy, mon petit ami, fis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

-Je suis ravi de vous rencontré Madame Swan, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer Monsieur McCarthy. Prenez soin de ma petite fille, elle le mérite amplement. Vous m'avez l'air de quelqu'un de bien.

-Merci. Je tiens à vous dire que je tiens à Bella comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Elle fait de moi un homme heureux et comblé, et je tiens à faire d'elle une femme heureuse et comblée aussi. Je sais au fond de mon cœur qu'elle est celle qui est faite pour moi.

-Je suis déjà une femme heureuse et comblée avec toi. Grand'Ma , depuis tu-sais-qui, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que je connais Emmett. J'ai même retrouvé le goût de la musique, et de la danse. Je suis même capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleaders.

-James m'a appelé pour me l'annoncer. Je suis fière de toi et tes parents aussi l'auraient été.

Je lui fit un sourire, puis je laissai ma grand-mère en compagnie d'Emmett, qui avait été rejoins par Jasper, Edward, Alice et Esmée. Je pris la direction du bar, où j'approchai de mon frère, que je pris dans mes bras.

-Merci frangin! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir.

-De rien Bellissima. Je suis heureux de te voir heureuse. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, fit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Puis il se tourna vers l'assistance : Mesdames et Messieurs, si vous voulez bien passer à table, le dîner est prêt. Tout le monde vint s'asseoir. Je me retrouvais donc assise entre Emmett à ma gauche, et Grand'Ma à ma droite, puis à côté d'elle il y avait Edward, ensuite Esmée. En face de moi, se trouvait James, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice. Le repas se passa sous les rires, les souvenirs. Esmée lança son invitation pour Noël dans leur maison de Port Angeles, et demanda à Emmett, James et Rosalie de venir aussi. Tout le monde accepta. Puis vint le moment ou chacun remerciait pour ce qu'il avait. Quand mon tout arriva, je remerciai d'avoir un frère si merveilleux, d'avoir trouvé l'amour, d'avoir des amis si formidables, qui me permettaient d'agrandir ma famille. Le tour de table se termina par James et Rosalie. Mon frère commença.

-je remercie le Ciel pour cette fabuleuse soirée, d'avoir pu réunir familles et amis. Merci à Emmett de rendre ma sœur si heureuse. Merci à Grand'Ma pour tout l'amour qu'elle nous donne depuis toujours, Merci à Alice, Jasper et Edward de veiller sur ma petite sœur comme ils le font, d'être entrer dans notre famille. Merci aussi à ma fabuleuse compagne, qui me supporte depuis tant d'année. Je t'aime Rosalie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, lui répondit-elle. Ce soir je voudrais remercier le Ciel d'avoir mit sur mon chemin l'homme merveilleux que tu es, mais aussi je tiens à te remercier aussi du magnifique cadeau que tu me fais en me permettant de te donner un enfant dans huit mois.

C'est abasourdi que nous les regardions tous les deux, en train de se sourire et de s'embrasser. Mon frère avait mit une main sur le ventre de Rosalie. C'est grâce à ce geste que je réalisai ce qui venait d'être annoncé : j'allais être TATA! Je bondis de ma chaise et me précipitai vers eux. Je pris Rose dans mes bras et la félicitai, puis je me tournais vers mon frère afin de l'embrasser à son tour. Je le pris dans mes bras, le félicitant aussi, lui disant qu'il le méritait. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi Rosalie était si mal ces derniers jours.

-Je vais être tata? Demandai-je encore même si je connaissais la réponse, mais j'avais du mal à réaliser.

-Oui Bellissima! Dans huit mois tu auras un neveu ou une nièce. Je l'ai appris c et après-midi.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne te sentais pas bien ces derniers temps Rose. Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux. C'est magnifique. Emmett, t'as entendu, je vais être Tata, fis-je en me retournant vers lui, qui me regardais avec un immense sourire.

J'embrassais de nouveau Mon frère et ma belle-sœur, puis je rejoignis en sautillant les genoux de mon aimé. Il mit ses mains autour de ma taille, et je m'accrochais à sa nuque.

-Je vais être tata, ce qui va faire de toi un tonton. Un super tonton même.

-Moi … un Tonton …

-Oui mon amour. Tu fais parti de la famille, vu que nous sommes ensemble. Mon frère t'adore, ma belle-sœur aussi, et Grand'Ma est sous le charme. Tu es la personne la plus importante importante pour moi, tu me fais avancer. À tes côtés, je n'ai plus peur de l'avenir tant que tu seras avec moi.

-Toi aussi tu m'as changé, depuis que je te connais. Je n'ai plus peur, moi non plus de l'avenir, tant que tu voudras de moi. Tu es mon rayon de soleil. Ma journée s'illumine quand je te vois, mes cauchemars disparaissent quand tu es près de moi. Mon passé ne me fait plus autant souffrir quand tu es dans mes bras. Ne compte que le présent avec toi.

-Alors attends toi à ce que cela dure encore très très très très longtemps. Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, je sais qu'au fond de moi, que tu es celui qui est fait pour moi. Lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me levai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais en y faisant passer tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. C'est haletant que nous rompions ce baiser, puis il colla son front au mien.

-Je vais être tonton Bella! Je vais être tonton!

Il me souleva, puis me fit tournoyer, en riant. Il me reposa, je re déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, et ensuite je partis en direction du piano. Une fois assise, mon regard se posa sur ma grand-mère qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, ainsi que les larmes au bord des yeux. Cette soirée était définitivement sous le signe de l'émotion. James vint s'asseoir entre grand-mère et Emmett. Ce dernier mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de mon frère, qui lui répondit. Il lui murmura une chose à l'oreille de mon aimé, qui le regarda intensément, pour lui donner ensuite une accolade amicale. Ensuite James embrassa Grand'Ma, et déposa son bras sur ses épaules. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je me concentrai, et commençai les premières notes de mon compositeur préféré sur « River Flows in you » de Yiruma. Comme à mon habitude, je me laissai emporter par la musique qui me traversai tout le corps, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui m'entourait à l'exception d'Emmett. Je me laissai bercer, en y mettant tout mon cœur. Ce fut mon défouloir pendant longtemps quand mes parents sont morts, puis l'histoire avec Jacob m' a bloqué, et j'avais arrêté de jouer pendant longtemps jusqu'à ce que je vienne m'installer ici pour rejoindre mon frère. Il n'a jamais su cet épisode de ma vie et c'est mieux ainsi.

Quand les dernières notes retentirent, je levai mes yeux sur l'assemblée. Tous me regardèrent avec le sourire, certains les larmes aux yeux comme Grand'Ma, James et Esmée aussi. Puis je demandai à Edward s'il voulait bien nous jouer un morceau. Il se accepta et embrassa sur le front sa mère avant de venir prendre ma place. Je partis me blottir dans les bras de mon amoureux, quand il joua une magnifique mélodie que je ne connaissais pas. Elle était douce, on y ressentait tout l'amour pour une personne. Je compris alors qu'il nous faisait partager l'une de ses compositions. Il m'avait déjà dit qu'il composais mais c'était le première fois que j'en écoutais une, et je dois dire qu'il a beaucoup de talent. À la dernière note, ma mère se leva et alla embrasser tendrement son fils. En croisant le regard d'Alice et de Jasper, ils me confirmèrent que c'était une mélodie faite pour leur mère par Edward. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi j'avais ressenti de la tendresse et de la douceur dans cette mélodie. Elle était comme Esmée.

La soirée se termina tard, mais dans la joie. Je laissai mon « tacot » au bar, et je partis avec Emmett. Je regardai le paysage défilé, plongé dans mes songes. J'avais été contente de voir et d'embrasser ma grand-mère. Elle me manquait énormément. Mais mes parents encore plus. J'avais essayé durant toute la soirée de ne pas y penser, ce qui fut assez facile vu la bonne ambiance. James, Rosalie et grand'Ma étaient les seuls au courant de mon secret. Voir Esmée avec ses enfants, me rappelait ce qu'il me manquait le plus, et c'était à cause de moi. Je sentis une main presser la mienne.

-Tu vas bien mon amour?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je pensais seulement à certaines choses.

-Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin?

-Oui, merci, mais tout va bien, je t'assure.

-D'accord.

Mon regard retourna en direction des lumières de la ville, dans ses rues vides où tout le monde se trouvait en famille. Ce soir je l'avais eu ma famille, mais elle n'était et ne serait jamais complète. Emmett gara la voiture dans l'allée de la maison. Je posai mon manteau sur le dos du canapé, mon chéri dans la cuisine en train de nous faire un café. Je pris alors mon portefeuille, et en sortis une photo. Dessus se trouvait James, ma mère Renée derrière lui qui l'entourait de ses bras, puis à ses cotés mon père Charlie qui me portait. Un mot pour qualifier cette photo : AMOUR. Oui, en regardant cette photo on pouvait sentir l'amour dans tous nos regards.

Je sentis alors quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurai. Emmett arriva avec le plateau, qu'il posa sur la table basse.

-Bella, tu pleures mon amour? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-C'est de ma faute Emmett, tout est de ma faute, dis-je en explosant en larme.

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

Il s'assit à mes cotés, m'attirant dans ses bras, moi tenant toujours ma photo. Je ne pouvait plus m'arrêter de pleurer. Il me berça doucement, attendant que je me calme.

-Chérie, qui est-ce sur la photo? Demanda-t-il doucement une fois que mes pleurs avaient cessé.

-Ces sont mes parents. C'est à cause de moi s'ils n'étaient pas là ce soir avec nous.

-Tu m'as dit que tes parents étaient morts dans un accidents de voiture non? En quoi pourrais-tu être responsable?

-Oui, en effet. Cela fait dix ans ce soir que mes parents sont morts. Je ne me souviens plus de tous les détails, mais tu dois savoir que je suis une meurtrière.

-Bella, ne dit pas cela. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière, c'était un accident!

-James, n'arrête pas de me dire la même chose, ainsi que Grand'Ma, mais si je n'avais pas un caprice, papa aurait vu le virage bien avant et aurait ralenti. À cette époque, James avait la varicelle, et mes parents avaient décidé qu'il irait en convalescence chez mes grands-parents. C'était le soir de Thanksgiving. James était guéri, et nous devions aller le chercher. Je ne me souviens plus du sujet du caprice que je faisais, mais toujours est-il que mon père se fâcha contre moi. J'étais déjà têtue à l'époque et je n'en démordais pas, alors il commença à crier sur moi. Il a quitté les yeux de la route à peine quelques secondes mais cela a suffi à tout faire basculer. Ma mère a poussé un cri en lui disant de faire attention, elle a voulu braquer le volant, mais il était déjà trop tard. La voiture c'est dirigée dans un arbre dans un virage. Le choc fut violent. Nous savions qu'à cet endroit le virage était dangereux. Beaucoup d'accidents avaient eu lieu ici. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il c'est passé ensuite. Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est de m'être réveillée à l'hôpital. Je venais de faire trois mois de coma. C'est mon grand-père qui m'a annoncé leur mort. Je m'en suis toujours voulu. Alors que James aurait dû lui aussi m'en vouloir, cela a été tout le contraire, il a été encore plus présent pour moi. C'est pour cela qu'il a une place importante dans ma vie.

J'avais recommencé à pleurer pendant mon récit. Emmett n'avait rien dit, il m'avait laissé parlé, en me rapprochant de lui de temps en temps.

-Chérie, tu étais jeune à l'époque, et c'était un accident. Un terrible accident je te l'accorde, mais toit même tu viens de dire que cet endroit été dangereux. Tu n'es responsable de rien. Arrête de t'en vouloir. Tes parents ne voudraient pas que tu te fustiges comme cela tout le temps.

Je ne répondis rien, pleurant toujours dans les bras de mon homme. Puis je ne sais au bout de combien de temps, mais le noir m'enveloppa. Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans la chambre d'Emmett, collé à son torse, ses bras m'entourant, sa tête dans mes cheveux. J'étais bien là, à ma place, dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

 **SECRET**

La soirée de Thanksgiving c'était bien passée. J'avais tout de même senti Bella un peu lointaine, comme si quelque chose la tracassait. J'aurai bien voulu lui demander ce qu'il se passait dans sa petite tête, mais elle ne m'aurait rien dit d'ailleurs cela se confirma dans la voiture quand nous rentrâmes chez moi. Elle semblait partie perdue dans ses pensées, triste. Cela me fit mal au cœur, alors je lui dis que si elle avait besoin de parler, elle pouvait compter sur moi. Une fois rentré, je venais de préparer du café, et j'avais retrouvé ma belle en pleure sur le canapé, une photo dans la main.

-Bella, tu pleures mon amour? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-C'est de ma faute Emmett, tout est de ma faute, dis-je en explosant en larme.

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

Elle éclata en sanglot dans mes bras. J'essayai tant bien que mal de la consoler. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la photo qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il y avait quatre personnes dessus dont une que je reconnus comme étant Bella. Elle était dans les bras d'un homme.

-Chérie, qui est-ce sur la photo? demandai-je doucement une fois que ses pleurs eurent cessé.

-Ce sont mes parents. C'est à cause de moi s'ils n'étaient pas là ce soir avec nous.

-Tu m'as dit que tes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture non? En quoi pourrais-tu être responsable?

Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais à ce moment là son désespoir était immense. Des larmes recommençaient à perler sur le coin de ses yeux.

-Oui, en effet. Cela fait dix ans ce soir que mes parents sont morts. Je ne me souviens plus de tous les détails, mais tu dois savoir que je suis une meurtrière.

Une meurtrière? Non elle n'était pas une meurtrière, jamais elle ne pourrait faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Ils étaient morts dans un accident de la route.

-Bella, ne dit pas cela. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière, c'était un accident!

Elle se mit alors à raconter cette histoire. Je ne dis rien de tout son récit, resserrant mes bras autour d'elle de temps en temps. Ses larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi maintenant ce soir elle semblait ailleurs. Elle avait gardé cela pour elle depuis tant de temps, que le fait de se retrouver entourer d'amour, et surtout de la mère des triplés, avait fait ressurgir tout cela en elle. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle avait vécu tout cela.

-Chérie, tu étais jeune à l'époque, et c'était un accident. Un terrible accident je te l'accorde, mais toi même tu viens de dire que cet endroit était dangereux. Tu n'es responsable de rien. Arrête de t'en vouloir. Tes parents ne voudraient pas que tu te fustiges comme cela tout le temps, dis-je à la fin de son récit.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'endormit sur moi. Je la pris dans mes bras, la portant comme une jeune mariée. Je me mis à sourire en pensant à cela, mais je repoussais ces images de ma tête de Bella, habillée de blanc, remontant l'allée d'une église pour venir vers moi. Ce n'était pas le moment. Je la déshabillais, puis la mis sous les draps. Je me mis ensuite en boxer, puis je la rejoignis, la ramenant vers mon torse.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai seul dans mon lit. La place qu'avait occupé Bella était froide, signe que cela faisait un moment qu'elle était partie. Je me levai difficilement. Il me restait encore une heure avant d'aller sur le campus préparer l'entrainement de ce soir. En sortant de la chambre, aucun son ne me parvenait. Était-elle partie de la maison? Non je ne pouvais le croire, sinon elle m'aurait laissé un mot. Je me précipitai donc vers la cuisine pour voir si un message m'attendait. J'allais entrer dans la pièce quand un mouvement sur ma droite me fit stopper. Elle était là ! Bella était là sur le canapé, la photo d'hier dans sa main, mais à la différence d'hier soir, elle ne pleurait plus. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle.

-Hey! fis-je.

-Hey! me répondit-elle, en me faisant un petit sourire.

-Je croyais que tu étais partie.

-Non, tu vois je suis là. Je ne voudrais être nulle autre part ailleurs qu'ici avec toi.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, puis me posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres.

-Merci pour hier soir, me dit-elle. D'habitude je n'y pense pas trop mais en voyant Esmée avec les triplés, puis ce qu'il c'est passé dans la chambre avant de venir au bar, tout cela m'a chamboulé.

-« Ce qu'il c'est passé dans la chambre »?

-Oui! Les triplés ont parlé de la perte de mes parents à leur mère. Ils savent juste qu'ils sont morts dans un accident, mais je ne leur ai rien dit de plus. Ils ne savent pas ce que je t'ai raconté hier. Esmée m'a dit que si un jour j'avais besoin, elle serait là pour moi. Elle a eu des gestes envers moi que ma mère aurait fait si elle avait été là. Enfin bref, la soirée a été riche en émotion pour moi hier et j'ai craqué.

-Mon cœur, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Moi aussi je serai toujours là pour toi.

Je l'étreignis fortement contre moi et embrassa le sommet de son crane, pendant qu'elle nichait sa tête contre mon torse. Nous nous préparâmes pour aller sur le campus, après avoir pris le petit déjeuner. C'est le cœur plus léger que nous nous séparions de nouveau pour une journée de cours et d'entrainement. Arrivé à mon bureau, je vis qu'une liste y était posée. Je la pris et la lis avec attention, puis je poussais un grand soupir. Comment allais-je leur annoncé cela? Il va falloir trouver une bonne stratégie mais avant cela, le match aller devait être oublié. C'était quitte ou double. Soit les garçons gardaient le match aller dans leur tête, soit leur hargne reprenait le dessus et ils faisaient tout pour réussir ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire il y a quelques semaines. Sam, Quil et Embry me rejoignirent. Je leur fis part de ce que je venais d'apprendre : nous rencontrerions l'équipe d'Olympie à la rentrée, pour le premier match de l'année, mais cette fois-ci à domicile. Leur réaction fut exactement la même que la mienne : ils poussèrent un grand soupir.

-Bon, nous savions que cela allait arriver, mais je ne pensais pas aussi rapidement, dis-je.

-Il ne faut pas attendre pour leur dire. On va avoir besoin des prochaines semaines pour travailler sur ça, tout en travaillant sur le match de demain. Je propose que nous leur apprenions la nouvelle tout à l'heure après l'entrainement. Autant leur dire tout de suite. Qu'en penses-tu Emmett?

-C'est une bonne idée Sam. Bon je vous laisse, je vais préparer le terrain pour tout à l'heure.

-Ok, dirent-ils.

Je sortis du bureau et me dirigeais vers le local où se trouvait le matériel dont j'avais besoin pour l'entrainement de tout à l'heure. Ayant pris ce qu'il me fallait, je me dirigeai dans les vestiaires et commençai à faire mes gribouillis sur le tableau, mais mon esprit était accaparé sur la manière dont je devais leur annoncé la chose. Certains allaient être dépités, d'autres auront un regain de hargne, mais je me devais de les encourager de mon mieux, de leur montrer la voie, c'était mon rôle. Je savais aussi que la première défaite était quelque chose que l'on n'oubliait jamais. La mienne avait été contre Chicago, et j'en avais été le fautif : je fis un faute qui donna le ballon à adversaire. Ils étaient à 13 yards de notre embut. Le receveur attrapa la balle et fila mettre un touch down. Je m'en suis voulu pendant longtemps, mais j'ai appris à vivre avec. Plus jamais je ne devais refaire cette erreur. C'est un bruit en provenance du gymnase qui me sortit de mes pensées. Bizarre, d'habitude il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci. Les cheerleaders n'avaient entrainement que dans deux heures. Je me dirigeais vers le gymnase et je vis que c'était Bella. Elle était seule. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu, car je vis qu'elle avait un mp3 sur les oreilles. Elle me tournait le dos, dansant sur une des chansons qu'elle devait écouter. Elle était magnifique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder évoluer, belle gracieuse, et elle était ma compagne. Elle s'arrêta tout à coup, puis se retourna, les yeux fermés, le visage déterminé. J'avais remarqué qu'elle faisait passer beaucoup d'émotions dans ses expressions au niveau du visage ou aussi dans son regard quand elle dansait. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard tout aussi déterminé que son visage, et enfin elle me vit. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, ses yeux redevenant doux, amoureux. Elle se précipita sur moi et je la réceptionnai telle une plume.

-Que fais-tu là mon amour? Ça fait longtemps que tu m'espionnes ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'étais dans le vestiaire et j'ai entendu du bruit. Comme d'habitude il n'y a personne ici à cette heure-ci, je suis venu voir ce que c'était et j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de te voir danser. Tu semblais d'ailleurs si sérieuse. Que faisais-tu ? Une nouvelle chorégraphie ?

-Oh … euh, non rien de bien important, je m'amusais. Alors quoi de neuf ? Comment se prépare le match de demain ?

-Bien, mais on a une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer aux gars tout à l'heure. Enfin j'espère que cela ne sera plus une mauvaise nouvelle, mais plutôt un nouveau défi.

-Comment ça?

-J'ai reçu la liste des équipes que nous allons affronter après la rentrée de Janvier et le premier match se fera contre l'équipe d'Olympie.

-Oh non! Si tôt! Je sais que tu trouveras les bons mots pour motiver toute la troupe. Ils te vénèrent, ont confiance en toi.

-Merci ma puce, lui dis-je.

-Ce n'est pas tout mais je dois y aller, j'ai quelque chose à faire, on se voit plus tard? Je t'aime.

Elle partit se précipitamment, que je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre. Je retournais à mes tâches, mais je ne pensais plus à l'équipe d'Olympie, mais à ma belle, dansant pour moi, sensuellement … non je devais arrêter d'avoir des pensées comme cela, car je ne voulais pas le désagrément que me posait mes pensées soient visibles.

L'entrainement se passa bien, bouclant ainsi notre stratégie pour demain. Puis vint le moment. Nous étions dans le vestiaire, j'avais demandé aux gars de rester encore un peu une fois qu'ils étaient changés. Sam, Quil, et Embry se tenaient à mes côtés, le visage fermé et déterminé.

-Les gars, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, m'exprimai-je d'une voix dure, le regard fermé.

J'eus l'attention de tout le monde. Ce n'est pas souvent que je parlais comme ça. Je les observai tous, un à un. Certains me regardaient dubitatifs, d'autres anxieusement.

-Voilà, ce matin, j'ai reçu la liste des matchs qui auront lieu à partir de la rentrée de Janvier et pour toute la fin de la saison. Je sais que ce début de saison à été très dure pour vous. Le niveau est beaucoup plus élevé qu'au lycée. Vous avez aussi perdu votre premier match. Je peux voir que ce match reste encore bien présent dans vos esprits rien qu'à voir la grimace sur vos visages. La vie n'est pas faite que de jolies choses, et la défaite en fait partie. Il ne faut pas vous laisser apitoyer sur vous même. Vos défaites doivent devenir vos victoires. Ce que je veux vous dire c'est que des erreurs que nous avons tiré de ce match, nous devons en faire nos forces, et ne pas commettre les mêmes fautes. Moi aussi j'ai connu des défaites, et ma première défaite a été très douloureuse pour moi car j'en étais l'instigateur. C'est à cause de moi si nous avons perdu ce match là. Je jouais à l'époque contre Chicago. J'ai fait une faute à la fin du match, qui a donné le ballon à l'adversaire. Ils se trouvaient à 13 yards de l'embut. Ils ont marqué un touch down, et ont gagné. Je m'en suis voulu pendant très longtemps, mais j'ai fait en sorte de retenir mes erreurs pour éviter de les refaire. Bon je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : le premier match de la rentrée est contre l'équipe d'Olympie, ici sur notre terrain.

Je les entendis tous soupirer, défaitistes. Je fermais les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

-J'ai réagi comme vous mais j'ai bien réfléchi à cela et je trouve que c'est une bonne chose que de les rencontrer aussi tôt. Non je ne suis pas fou, mais je prends cela comme un challenge, un défi même. Le défi de nous surpasser, de leur montrer que nous avons les tripes et qu'ils ne nous font pas peur. Je vous mets au défi de leur montrer que vous pouvez casser le cycle, de leur faire ressentir ce que vous avez ressenti en perdant ce match. Pouvez-vous relever ce défi?

-Oui Coach, dirent-ils sans réelle conviction.

-JE N'AI PAS ENTENDU ! POUVEZ-VOUS RELEVER CE DEFI ? Criai-je.

-OUI COACH!

-Bien j'aime mieux cela et à partir de maintenant je veux vous voir déterminés. Le premier que je prends à être défaitiste sera sur le banc, est-ce bien compris?

-OUI COACH!

-Allez! Ouste ! J'en ai fini avec vous ! Demain rendez-vous à 13 heures ! Pas de folie ce soir, je vous veux en forme pour demain. Bonne soirée les gars.

Ils partirent tous puis mes adjoints s'en allèrent aussi en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Je regardai l'heure : 18h30. Bella avait terminé. Je voulais tellement la voir. Je me dirigeai de nouveau vers le gymnase quand Alice en sortit au bras d'Alec.

-Salut Alice, tu aurais vu Bella?

-Salut Emmett! Oui elle vient de quitter à l'instant. Justement j'allais venir te voir car elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle te retrouvait chez toi, pour 21h.

-Oh! D'accord! Tu sais où elle est partie?

-Non désolé, elle est partie précipitamment.

-D'accord merci Alice. Bonne soirée à vous deux. Alec à demain.

-A demain Coach.

J'étais peiné de ne pas avoir vu Bella, mais en même temps j'avais hâte de la voir ce soir.

21h. Un coup retentit à la porte. Je me précipitai et ouvris. Bella se tenait devant moi souriante. Je la pris dans mes bras, et la fis tournoyer. Son rire cristallin était un plaisir à entendre. Je pense que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer.

-Tu m'as manqué mon amour, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Toi aussi. Alice ne t'as pas donné le message ?

-Si mais je pensais quand même te voir après ton entrainement. Elle m'a dit que tu étais partie rapidement. Un problème?

-Euh … aucun problème mais j'ai eu des choses à faire.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Comment les garçons ont appris la nouvelle? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de conversation. Je ne sais pas mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Je n'insistai pas, car elle si voulait m'en parler, elle le ferais quand elle le sentirai.

-Ils ont fais un peu la grimace, étaient un peu désespérés, mais je pense avoir trouvé les bons mots pour qu'ils relèvent la tête.

-Je n'en doute pas, fit-elle en baillant.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, mon cœur. L'entrainement a été si dur que ça?

-Non comme d'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas un gros dodo et demain il ne paraitra rien.

-Qu'as-tu fais après l'entrainement?

-J'avais des choses à faire. J'ai faim, et ça sent bon! Qu'est ce que tu as préparer?

-Des lasagnes. Je sais que tu adores ça. Cela sera prêt dans 15 minutes. Va prendre une douche, ça sera prêt quant tu reviendras.

Elle se leva de la chaise et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Quelque chose m'intriguer : cela faisait deux fois dans la journée que Bella détournait le conversation. Déjà ce matin, elle avait agis de la même manière quand je l'avais surprise au gymnase. Je n'insisterai pas et attendrai qu'elle m'en parle si elle le voulait.

La soirée se passa calmement. Après avoir mangé nous avions regardé un film au cours duquel Bella s'était endormie sur moi. Je la pris dans mes bras et la déposa dans le lit. Je la rejoignis dans les draps, et comme si elle avait senti que j'étais là bien qu'elle soit endormie profondément, elle vint se coller à moi, passant un bras sur mon ventre, et la tête reposait contre mon torse.

Le lendemain, nous eûmes très peu de temps pour nous voir. Le match se solda par une victoire de notre équipe. C'était le dernier avant les fêtes de fin d'année et comme à notre habitude, nous nous retrouvions presque tous au « Shamrock ». Ce fut une des dernières soirées où je pus avoir Bella dans mes bras pour la soirée, bien qu'elle passa plus d'une heure avec Alice. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles se sont dits, mais à un moment, Alice sautilla sur Bella en lui criant un grand « Merci! », puis ma belle vint me retrouver.

-Hey!

-Hey! Me retourna-t-elle

-Tu as l'air d'avoir fait une heureuse, lui dis-je. Alice avait l'air super contente. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit?

-Oh … euh, je lui ai simplement demandé un service. Je lui ai demandé de me faire un habit.

-Ah ok! Tu sais que j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras?

-Ah bon? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Fais un essai pour voir si j'aime ça, moi?

Je la serrai alors dans mes bras, nichant ma tête dans son cou et y déposant une multitudes de petits baisers qui la firent frissonner. Je souriais niaisement dans son cou, au vu de la réaction que je lui provoquai

-Alors tu aimes ça? Demandai-je en même temps que je lui en refis.

-Humm. Me donna-t-elle comme réponse.

-Alors je vais prendre cela pour un oui.

Elle se recula un peu de moi et pris mon visage dans ses mains pour me donner un baiser sur les lèvres qui devint de plus en plus intense. Nous ne pûmes s'empêcher de gémir sous l'effet de la danse que faisait nos langues entre elles. Ce fut haletant et à bout de souffle que nous rompîmes ce baiser.

-Bella !

-Oui Alice ?

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Edward ?

-Non, mais il doit être dans le bar, y a tellement de monde ce soir. Tu as regardé partout?

-Oui, mais je ne le vois nul part, et je n'arrive pas à le joindre sur son portable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il a dû rencontrer une belle nana et doit la draguer.

-Tu crois ?

-On le questionnera demain ! dis Bella en souriant.

-Oh oui !

-Tu ne vas pas attendre demain, car il viens vers nous, regardes, dis-je à Alice en voyant rentrer Edward dans le bar avec à son bras une fille. C'était le seul de nous, pas encore casé, mais en voyant les regards qu'il lui lançait, ce n'était pas des regards amicaux. Et elle en faisait pareil.

-Edward ! Cria Alice, qui sautillait en même temps

-Hey sœurette ! lui répondit-il en souriant. Bonsoir Emmett, salut Bella. Euh … Je vois présente Lætitia, (NDLR : eh oui, je ne voyais pas qui d'autres mettre avec lui et comme c'est mon histoire pas touche mdr), elle vient de France.

-Bonjour Laetitia, moi c'est Alice, sa jumelle.

-Bonjour Alice, enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

-Salut, moi c'est Bella, et voici mon compagnon Emmett.

-Enchantée de rencontrer enfin la fameuse Bella. Bonjour Coach Mc Carthy. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, en bien évidemment. J'avais hâte de rencontrer la sœur de cœur d'Edward.

-Merci c'est gentil, mais vois-tu il a tendance à exagérer les choses comme son frère et sa sœur. En tout cas je suis vraiment contente de te rencontrer. Depuis quand vous vous connaissez?

-J'ai rencontré Edward par inadvertance, deux semaines après la rentrée, à la bibliothèque. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je lui suis rentré dedans.

-Rencontre fracassante, dit Alice.

-Oui, on peut dire ça, avoua Edward en rougissant. Et de fils en aiguille on a commencé à faire connaissance et maintenant nous sortons ensemble. Je suis tombé amoureux de ses yeux.

-Vraiment? Et moi je suis tombée amoureuse de tes cheveux en bataille et de tes beaux yeux verts, de ta gentillesse, tu es un gentleman, intelligent, doux, affectueux.

-Eh ben mon frère, je suis contente pour toi. Laetitia, bienvenue dans la famille. Tu fais quoi pour Noël?

-Je dois retourner en France pour Noël, mais je reprends l'avions le 30 décembre. C'était prévu depuis longtemps et mon billet est déjà pris.

-Alors viens passer le jour de l'An avec nous, nos parents seront très heureux de faire ta connaissance, dit Alice.

-Euh … je ne sais pas je ne voudrais pas déranger.

-Viens mon cœur, en plus tu m'auras manqué, et je veux rattraper ce temps où tu ne seras pas là, lui fit Edward en lui embrassant le cou.

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments c'est d'accord!

-Super ! fit Alice en sautillant partout et en prenant Laetitia dans ses bras.

Je souris en voyant la scène devant moi. J'étais heureux pour Edward car il le méritait vraiment. C'est un gars bien, et je suis heureux que lui et son frère et sa sœur prennent soin de ma belle. Je resserrai ma prise sur Bella, qui se laissa aller contre mon torse. Je savais qu'elle était heureuse pour son amie.

-Tu voudrais rentrer ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui s'il te plaît, je suis fatiguée. Je vais aller dire au revoir à Rosalie et James.

-Ok, je t'attends à la voiture.

Le reste de la soirée, nous la passions dans les bras l'un de l'autre à cancaner sur la petite amie d'Edward qui était sympathique, et ils semblaient accrocs l'un à l'autre. Nous étions content qu'Edward ai trouvé enfin quelqu'un. Il ne fera plus « chandelle », il en sera soulagé. Puis nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras de l'autre après avoir fait l'amour le plus langoureusement, le plus sensuellement possible.

Les jours avançaient et nous avions repris notre routine, enfin presque. Bella se faisait de plus en plus distante, je ne la voyais que très peu la journée, même quand je savais qu'elle avait un creux dans son emploi du temps, alors que d'habitude nous étions ensemble à ces moments là. Le soir quand elle venait dormir à la maison, elle s'écroulait littéralement de fatigue une fois le pied dans le lit, si elle ne dormait pas au dessus de son assiette. Je n'avais pas pu lui faire l'amour depuis le dernier match. À chaque fois elle était endormie. J'avais essayé de la questionner mais elle se refermait sur elle, me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'elle avait beaucoup de boulot en ce moment. J'allai même voir Edward et Jasper pour leur demander ce qu'il se passait en ce moment avec Bella, s'il savait quelque chose, mais même eux, ne purent me répondre. Eux aussi ne voyaient pas beaucoup Bella en ce moment, et s'en inquiétaient. Un soir où j'étais seul, je pris la direction du bar. James était derrière et servait un client. Je m'assis donc sur un tabouret.

-Tiens Emmett, comment vas-tu ? T'es tout seul ? Ma sœur n'est pas avec toi ?

-Salut James. Non, ta sœur n'est pas avec moi ce soir. D'ailleurs quand elle est avec moi, soit elle a l'air absente, soit elle s'endort dans son assiette. D'ailleurs j'étais passé pour savoir si tu l'avais vu ces derniers jours. Ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, Edward et Jasper non plus. Ils sont comme moi, ils ne la voient pas beaucoup.

-Désolé mec, mais moi aussi je ne l'ai pas vu depuis … ben depuis le dernier match. Tout va bien entre vous?

-J'en sais rien. Si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal j'aimerai bien savoir au lieu qu'elle me fasse la tête. J'aimerai bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Je n'aime pas la manière dont on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre.

-Aller, tiens bois ça! Ça te remontera le moral, me dit-il en me tendant un verre. Cul sec!

Je pris le verre, et le bu cul sec comme il me l'avait conseillé, mais la prochaine fois je me méfierai. Ce truc m'arracha la gorge, et je failli m'étouffer en l'avalant. James éclata de rire. Après avoir repris mes esprits, bien qu'un peu embrumé, je ris avec lui aussi, mais le manque de ma compagne se rappela vite à moi.

-Tiens regarde Alice est là avec Alec. Demande lui, elle habite avec Bella, elle doit forcément savoir ce qu'il se passe en ce moment.

-Ouais t'as raison, je reviens.

Je me dirigeai donc vers Alice qui se tendit immédiatement quand elle me vit. Un coup au cœur se fit sentir dans ma poitrine à sa réaction, mais j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits.

-Bonsoir Alice, bonsoir Alec, leur dis-je.

-Bonsoir Emmett.

Elle allait partir mais je la retins pas le bras. Sa réaction me faisait me poser milles questions dont celle-ci : Bella me trompait-elle? Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi Alice essayait de me fuir. En pensant que Bella pouvait me tromper avec un autre, mon cœur se fissura, un gouffre se creusa en moi.

-Alice, qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Bella, sais-tu quelque chose? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal pour qu'elle me fuit comme cela? Dis-moi s'il te plaît, cela me tue de ne pas savoir. Si elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et bien soit, mais je dois savoir.

-Désolé Emmett, je ne peux rien te dire. Viens Alec.

Je repartis en direction du bar, avec une tête de déterré surement. Je regardais James qui fronçait les sourcils comme pour me demander si j'en savais plus, et je lui fis un signe négatif de la tête. Il lâcha un énorme soupir et me donna un autre verre que je bus cul sec aussi. Celui-ci passa mieux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra bientôt.

-J'espère James, elle me manque, mais le fait de ne pas savoir me fait poser pleins de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses. Et j'ai peur. Peur qu'elle me quitte pour un autre.

-Ma sœur …

-Bella ne fera jamais cela. Elle t'aime je le sais, dit Rosalie que je n'avais pas vu arriver. La grossesse lui allait bien, elle était resplendissante. Une lueur était apparue dans ses yeux quand elle nous avait appris sa grossesse à Thanksgiving.

-Aie confiance en elle. Je sais que c'est dur en ce moment, mais elle ne te trompe pas si c'est ce que tu penses. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais sache que quand tu le sauras, tu comprendras. Mais rappelles-toi une chose : Bella t'aimes sincèrement. Tu dois lui faire confiance.

-Merci Rosalie. Bon je vais vous laisser je vais rentrer chez moi. A plus vous deux.

Je fis la bise à Rosalie et serra la main de James, puis je pris la direction de ma voiture. Ce que Rosalie venait de me dire, me rassurait un peu, mais Bella me manquait, et des questions se posaient toujours. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait pour être éloignée de moi? Pour la fatiguer autant? J'aurai tant voulu qu'elle m'en parle si elle avait un problème. Je l'aurai aidé! Je n'avais pas fais attention au chemin, mais je me retrouvais devant chez moi. Je rangeai la voiture dans l'allée, puis je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Là assise par terre, se tenait Bella.

-Bella ?

Elle leva son visage qui était strié de larmes, puis se leva précipitamment et me sauta dans les bras.

-Pardon, pardon je suis désolé, excuse-moi, pardonne-moi.

-Bella, mon amour calme toi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? dis-je affolé. Pourquoi devrai-je te pardonner ?

-Je m'en veux tellement de te faire subir tout ça, rajouta-elle en pleurant encore.

\- Chérie, explique-moi ce qui se passe. Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? De quoi tu t'excuses ? Viens rentrons et tu vas tout m'expliquer.

J'ouvris la porte, et elle se blottit dans mes bras. Je nous dirigeai vers le canapé, nous faisant asseoir.

-Bella, mon amour dis-moi tout. Qu'est ce qui se passe. Je … je ne comprends pas ce qui nous arrive en ce moment. Tu me manques, mais si tu as rencontré quelqu'un alors soit, du moment que tu es heureuse …

-Quoi ? Tu … Tu crois que … j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ? Non … non pas du tout. C'est toi que j'aime et pour toujours. Je … je sais qu'en ce moment nous ne nous voyons que très peu, que quand l'on se voit je suis fatiguée, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Rosalie m'a appelé ce soir me disant que tu étais perdu, triste, tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, et je suis consciente que tout cela est de ma faute. Je ne voulais rien te dire car je voulais que la surprise soit totale, que personne ne s'y attende. Je m'y suis mal prise. Pardonne-moi.

-Alors tu n'as rencontré personne?

-Non grand bêta ! C'est toi que j'aime, tu es toute ma vie. Tu es le seul à me rendre heureuse. Emmett, si j'ai été trop distante, enfin ce n'était pas mon intention crois-moi, mais si nous n'avons pas autant passé de temps ensemble que d'habitude c'est parce que je prépare une nouvelle chorégraphie et si je crois ce qu'il va se passer, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, entre l'inventer, l'apprendre aux autres. J'ai une idée de ce que je veux faire mais je bloque sur quelque chose. J'ai demandé de l'aide à Jane et Alice …

-C'est pour ça qu'Alice m'a dis qu'elle ne pouvait rien me dire ?

-Oui, je leur ai demandé de gardé le secret car notre chorégraphie est pour un moment spécial, que nous espérons ne pas avoir trop tôt. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas contre toi ou que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais c'est pour l'équipe de foot que je fais ça, donc pour toi aussi. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, quel idiot j'ai été!

-Non, tu n'es pas un idiot. J'aurai réagis comme toi si cela avait été l'inverse. C'est moi j'aurai du te dire ce que je faisais. Pardonne-moi !

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner ma Bella. Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime, de tout mon cœur.

Je me penchai vers elle et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit immédiatement à mon baiser, puis je quémandai sa bouche avec ma langue, qu'elle m'accorda de suite. Le baiser si fit plus passionnel. Je le rompis, ce qui provoqua un grognement de frustration de la part de ma douce, puis mes lèvres se dirigèrent vers son cou, ses épaules. Je lui retirai son haut. Elle défit le mien. Je repris l'exploration de son corps avec mes lèvres. Sa peau si douce me faisait frémir. Je pris un de ses seins dans la paume de ma main, titillant son téton déjà durci par le plaisir. Son corps s'arquait de désir sous mes caresses. Je la torturai un peu plus car j'arrêtai de titiller ses seins, pour la prendre dans mes bras telle une jeune mariée. Je nous amenai dans la chambre, puis la déposai délicatement sur le lit. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux. J'y voyais tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Je lui enlevai ses derniers vêtements et elle fit la même chose avec moi. Nous voici nus tous les deux. Je me penchai vers elle et recommençai à l'embrasser, puis l'allongeai sur le lit. Je parsemai son corps de baisers enflammés, son corps de déesse qui répondait à mes baisers. Je la torturai, et elle gémissait, puis elle me fit comprendre après un moment qu'elle voulait plus. Je me positionnai au dessus d'elle, mon sexe contre son intimité chaud et humide, prêt pour moi. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et la pénétrai. Son corps s'arquait de plaisir alors que je m'enfonçai de plus en plus en elle. Je commençai mes vas-et-viens, puis elle me demanda d'aller plus vite ce que je fis sans me faire prier. Faire l'amour avec Bella était le plus belle chose que j'avais jamais connu. La voir jouir était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. Dans cet acte j'y mettais tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. Elle était, elle aussi, ma vie, mon univers et je ne me voyais pas vivre sans elle. Au bout de quelques coups de reins, ma belle cria mon nom, et je la suivi peu après. Je déposai ma tête contre son cou, en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser. Nos respirations reprirent doucement leur rythme, puis je me retirai d'elle, ce qui la fit grogner de mécontentement. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, le prenant dans mes bras. Elle se blottit immédiatement contre moi, moi j'embrassai ses cheveux, lui caressant en même temps son bras.

-Je t'aime Emmett, me dit-elle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella, lui répondis-je.

Et c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que nous nous endormions.

Les semaines qui nous séparaient de Noël se passèrent comme d'habitude, mais plus sereinement. Maintenant que je savais que ma petite femme travaillait sur une nouvelle chorégraphie, je faisais tout pour lui facilité la vie. Quand elle venait à la maison, je lui faisais son repas, j'essayais de l'aider au maximum. Nous nous accordions quand même des moments à nous. J'avais fini par savoir aussi qu'Alice et Jane prêtaient main forte à ma belle. Alec, et Jasper vivaient la même chose que moi, donc c'est tout naturellement que nous nous entraidions tous les trois en passant des soirées à nous remonter le moral quand nos petites femmes nous abandonnaient. Le seul qui s'en tirait bien c'était Edward. Il semblait filer le parfait amour avec Laetitia. Il passait quand même des soirées avec nous, et il était content qu'elle s'entende bien avec Bella et Alice ainsi que Jane. Un soir nous nous étions retrouvés tous au bar.

-Salut les gars! fit-James.

-Salut James! dîmes-nous tous ensembles.

-Oula! Vous en faites une tête! Vos petites femmes vous ont abandonné ce soir ?

-Ouais! répondit Alec. Ce soir c'est entrainement. Même moi je ne peux pas y aller alors que je n'appartiens pas à l'équipe de foot.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda James.

-Parce que, selon Alice je pourrais faire l'espion et tout balancer aux gars ! Je vous jure !

-Tiens Edward qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devais pas voir Laetitia ce soir ? Demanda Jasper.

-Et bien figurez-vous que les filles ont invité Laetitia à venir assister à l'entrainement, en lui faisant promettre de ne rien divulguer.

-T'es mal barré mon pote ! Bienvenu au club ! lui dis-je. Je crois que tu vas passer plus de soirée avec nous, au moins jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'année.

-Tiens en parlant de ça, ma mère demande quand est-ce que vous arriverez, Bella et toi, me demanda Jasper.

-Ben en fait, on en a parlé et tu pourras dire à ta mère que nous arriverons le 23 fin d'après midi.

La soirée se passa sous les rire et les moqueries de James, puis nous nous séparions en nous donnant rendez vous le lendemain pour une nouvelle soirée entre hommes devant un match de foot.

Voilà comment se passèrent les semaines. Le 23 décembre arriva très vite. Sur le chemin Bella semblait nerveuse.

-Tout va bien mon amour?

-Oui Emmett, tout va bien, sauf que tu sais ce que cela me fait de passer des fêtes en assemblée.

-Tout va bien se passer. Je suis certain que tes parents sont heureux que tu puisses te retrouver avec du monde autour de toi pour t'amuser.

-Oui tu as peut-être raison., fit-elle en me regardant avec un sourire.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de routes nous arrivions enfin à la villa. Heureusement que le GPS existe car nous n'aurions jamais trouvé. La villa se trouvait à l'écart de la ville dans la forêt. Elle était immense, sur 3 étages. De grandes baies vitrées entouraient la maison. Bella était stupéfaite devant. À peine avais-je éteint le moteur, qu'Alice déboula de la maison et vint sortir Bella de la voiture. Derrière se trouvait Esmée et un homme dans la quarantaine, grand, blond. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Alice, j'en déduisis donc que cela devait être son père Carlisle, le grand chirurgien orthopédique. Quand j'ai appris qu'il était chirurgien orthopédique j'ai cru que la malchance me suivait. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Bella, mais il y a quelques semaines je suis retourné voir un autre chirurgien et le discours avait été le même que celui des autres. Alors quand j'ai appris que le père des triplés était aussi chirurgien, j'avais voulu me décommander, mais à Thanksgiving quand Bella m'a raconté pourquoi les réunions de familles étaient difficiles pour elle, je décidai de l'accompagner tout de même. J'espérai juste qu'il ne me parle pas de mon genou.

-Emmett, Bella, vous voilà enfin arrivés, dit Esmée en prenant Bella dans ses bras. Puis elle vint vers moi et me prit aussi dans ses bras, étreinte que je lui rendis. Venez, rentrez. Je vous présente mon mari Carlisle.

-Enchanté de faire vôtre connaissance à tous les deux nous dit-il. Je rencontre enfin ces personnes merveilleuses dont ma femme et mes enfants n'arrêtent pas de me parler. J'avais hâte de faire votre connaissance.

-Merci Monsieur Cullen. Ravi de faire vôtre connaissance aussi, lui répondis-je.

-Appelez moi Carlisle.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers la maison où l'intérieur était tout aussi époustouflant. Un coup d'œil me fit voir que tout le monde était déjà là. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Laetitia, étaient arrivés la veille. Alice pris ma belle par le bras et lui chuchota quelque que chose à l'oreille, ce qui lui fit enlacer Alice.

Esmée nous montra notre chambre qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin. Nous avions une grande baie vitrée qui éclairait parfaitement la chambre. Elle était dans les tons beiges. Au loin 50 mètres plus loin passait dans le jardin un petit ruisseau. Nous déballions nos affaires, puis je pris Bella dans mes bras qui semblait fébrile.

-Chérie, tout va bien se passer. Tous tes amis sont là. Ne pense pas que c'est Noël, pense plutôt que tu passe des vacances avec tes amis.

-Oui, je vais essayer de faire cela. Je vais aller les rejoindre, repose toi un peu, la route a été longue et je sens qu'avec Alice, ce séjour va nous demander beaucoup d'énergie.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis elle s'éloigna de moi et sortie de la chambre. Je terminai de ranger mes affaires, puis je pris un écrin dans mon sac que j'essayai de cacher soigneusement afin que Bella ne le trouve pas. En fin de compte ce jour là ou j'avais été à la bijouterie, j'avais trouvé le fait que Bella ne soit plus aussi souvent avec moi avait du bon.

Il est vrai que la route avait été longue et la fatigue commençais à se faire ressentir. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour trouvé les bras de Morphée.

C'est un souffle dans mon cou qui me fit frissonner. Je reconnu immédiatement l'odeur de l'amour de ma vie. Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je répondis tout de suite à son baiser, mais en plus je la pris par la taille et la fit allonger sur moi. Je voulu approfondir notre baiser en lui demandant l'accès de sa bouche qu'elle m'autorisa. Un gémissement sortie de sa gorge. Mon désir pour elle commençais à se réveiller. C'est haletante qu'elle brisa ce baiser. Elle posa son front contre le mien.

-Bien dormi mon chéri? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui je me suis bien reposé, et j'ai été merveilleusement bien réveillé.

-Je sens ça! dit-elle coquine. Malheureusement je venais te chercher car nous allons commencer à prendre l'apéritif, en plus James et Rosalie sont arrivés.

-Ok, je me rafraichis, et j'arrive. Je te rejoins, lui dis-je.

Elle sortie, puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de faire disparaître des dernières traces de sommeil et d'excitation qu'avait provoqué Bella en m'embrassant. Une fois que je retrouvais mes esprits, je descendis et dis bonjour à mon beau-frère ainsi qu'à Rosalie. Son ventre commençais à bien se voir et Carlisle lui donnai quelques conseils. La bonne humeur régnait en cette soirée, et je regardai Bella qui rigolait à gorge déployer avec Alice et Laetitia.

-Écoutez moi tout le monde. Demain shopping, mais que la matinée, je vais essayer de me raisonner, mais à 7 heures on est tous partis. Comme ça ceux qui n'ont pas eux le temps de faire leurs cadeaux de Noël, le pourront. Et puis c'est une tradition chez nous, annonça Alice.

Bella vint se blottir contre moi.

-Je t'avais dit que ce séjour allait nous demander beaucoup d'énergie, mais bon ça tombe bien car il me manque des affaires pour Aspen. Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondis-je.

Elle avait l'air d'être heureuse, et je ne voyais pas de tristesse dans ses yeux comme à Thanksgiving. Peut être que ces fêtes s'annonçaient bien.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Fêtes de fin d'année. Première partie**

Je venais de laisser Emmett dans la chambre, pour qu'il puisse se reposer, vu que c'était lui qui avait conduit pour venir chez les Cullen. Je descendis rejoindre le groupe qui était en train de parler dans le salon.

-Emmett n'est pas avec toi? Demanda Edward.

-Non, je lui ai dis de se reposer un moment, vu que nous ne nous sommes pas arrêtés sur la route une seule fois. Dis moi Laetitia, je croyais que tu devais passer Noël chez toi en France. Le charme américain t'aurait-il retenu? Dis-je avec un grand sourire en regardant Edward en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui le fit rougir.

-Y a de cela oui, mais en même temps je me suis rendue compte que cela faisait court comme séjour et j'aurai été plus fatiguée et je n'aurais pas pu profiter de ma famille. Je devais partir aujourd'hui et revenir dans 7 jours, je trouvais cela trop court. Mes parents l'on bien pris, je leur ai promis de venir 2 mois en été.

-Et je pars avec elle! S'exclama Edward avec son sourire niais, ce qui nous fit éclater de rire.

-Eh bien, je vois que ça rigole bien ici! Dit Esmée qui venait de rentrer dans le salon en compagnie de Carlisle.

-Oui. Edward vient de nous dire avec un brin « d'excitation » que l'été prochain il partait avec Laetitia en France. C'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage, dit Jasper en riant.

Edward devint plus écarlate qu'une tomate; j'étais heureuse de n'être plus la seule à rougir.

-Ma chérie, Emmett n'est pas avec toi?

-Non Esmée, il se repose, d'ailleurs cela tombe bien, car j'aimerai vous demander quelque chose Carlisle.

-Oui, bien sûr, allons dans la cuisine pour parler.

Nous nous levions et nous dirigions vers la grande cuisine. Il m'invita à prendre place sur le haut tabouret du comptoir de la cuisine, puis se dirigea vers le frigo.

-Veux-tu quelque chose à boire? Me demanda -t-il.

-Un Coca s'il vous plaît, lui répondis-je.

Il revint avec deux canettes et prit ensuite deux verres dans un placard. Il prit ensuite place à mes côtés.

-Bon, que voulais tu me demander Bella?

-Voilà, je sais qu'Alice vous a parlé d'Emmett, et vous a demandé d'être discret face de lui à propos de son genou. D'ailleurs je vous en remercie, Carlisle.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. En effet Alice m'a dit qu'il avait du mal à accepter, et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi, il aurait été voir un tas de chirurgien pour savoir si son genou pouvait être sauvé de manière à pouvoir rejouer un jour, mais tous lui ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela. C'est exact?

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que maintenant il ne supporte plus de voir un médecin.

-Je comprends sa réaction. Si on venait à me dire que je ne peux plus exercer mon métier je deviendrais amer moi aussi. Sa réaction est tout à fait normale.

-Carlisle, est-il vrai que l'on ne peut rien faire pour lui? Je vois bien dans ses yeux que cela lui fait du mal, bien qu'il me dise le contraire.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre comme cela Bella. Il faudrait que je puisse avoir accès à son dossier médical. Connais-tu le dernier médecin qu'il est allé voir?

-Non. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le dernier était sur l'hôpital de Seattle, et c'était avant de se rencontrer, enfin non c'était le jour où l'on c'est rencontré la première fois.

-C'est embêtant car je ne pourrais rien faire. Si je connaissais au moins le dernier médecin qu'il est allé voir je pourrais faire valoir que je suis devenu son nouveau médecin et avoir accès à toutes les informations qu'il me faudrait pour pouvoir te répondre. Sache cependant que mon séminaire en Europe portait sur une nouvelle technique d'opération du genou. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs.

-Je comprends je vais voir si je peux l'apprendre, mais s'il vous plaît ne lui en parler pas. Je ne voudrais pas moi non plus lui donner de faux espoirs. Si quelque chose peut être fait, je veux être sûr à 100%. Le cas contraire, je ne lui dirais rien et on oubliera et continuera notre vie comme ça.

-D'accord, je comprends parfaitement et cela est tout à ton honneur. Je ne te connais pas beaucoup, mais mes enfants ne se sont pas trompés sur toi. Tu as le cœur sur la main, et tu aimes profondément Emmett, cela se voit. Puis-je te demander une chose cependant?

-Oui, tout ce que vous voudrez si c'est possible.

-Oui, je pense que tu peux le faire sans soucis, dit-il en rigolant. J'aimerai que l'on se tutoie, le « vous » me fait vieux je trouve.

Nous éclatâmes de rire tous les deux et j'acceptai de bon cœur. Carlisle était vraiment très gentil, puis nous rejoignîmes les autres au salon.

James et Rosalie venaient d'arriver. Je me précipitai sur eux pour les embrasser, je les présentai aussi à Carlisle qui les salua, et qui remarqua tout de suite que ma belle-sœur était enceinte. Ils commencèrent à discuter tous les deux de ma future nièce ou futur neveu. Nous les laissâmes donc à leur discutions, car apparemment Rose avait beaucoup de questions à poser à Carlisle. En levant les yeux sur ma montre je vis qu'il était presque 19h et qu'Esmée, commençait à préparer apéritif. Je me dirigeai donc vers elle.

-Laisse ma chérie et va réveiller ton homme.

-Oui tu as raison, mais après je t'aide, d'accord?

-Mais oui bien sûr! Me fit-elle taquine. Demain si tu veux, quoi que après ce qu'Alice a prévu, je ne pense pas que tu aies le courage de m'aider.

Je la regarda avec un air interrogateur, mais elle souleva les épaules et décida de ne pas m'en dire plus. Je tournai les talons en disant que j'allai réveiller Emmett. Arrivée dans la chambre, je vis Emmett endormit, paisiblement, mais une ride sur son front me montrait qu'il était soucieux. Je m'approchai de lui, lui caressant cette ride sur le front. Je soufflai dans son cou ce qui le fit frissonner. Je continuai mon « exploration » pour arriver sur ses lèvres où j'y déposai les miennes. Il répondit tout de suite à mon baiser et me prit par la taille afin de m'allonger sur lui. Il voulut approfondir notre baiser en me demandant l'accès de ma bouche que je lui autorisai. Un gémissement sortie de ma gorge. Son désir pour moi commençait à se réveiller. C'est haletante que je brisai ce baiser, posant mon front contre le sien.

Après un petit moment, je le laissai se rafraichir et se « détendre »et rejoignis les autres. Rosalie discutait toujours avec Carlisle, ce qui semblait la rassurer. Son petit ventre commençait à se voir et je la trouvais de plus en plus magnifique. La grossesse lui allait très bien.

-Toi aussi un jour tu seras comme elle, me glissa Alice dans l'oreille.

-J'ai le temps tu sais. Un jour oui peut-être. J'ai le temps de venir voir Alice.

C'est à ce moment là qu' Emmett nous rejoignit. Il dit bonjour à James et Rosalie puis me prit dans ses bras. Esmée nous donna à tous une coupe de champagne, enfin sauf à Rosalie qui prit un jus d'orange. La bonne humeur fût présente toute la soirée. Depuis longtemps je ne m'étais pas sentie comme ça, heureuse en réunion, et cela me fit du bien. Alice nous annonça que demain matin nous irions passer une matinée shopping, ce qui tombait bien car il me manquait quelques petites choses pour notre séjour à Aspen, mais connaissant Alice, cela n'allait pas être de tout repos, puis il me restait encore le cadeau de Noël de mon chéri à faire. Le plus embêtant c'est que les hommes seraient avec nous. Je devais en parler avec Alice.

Le lendemain c'est un gros tambourinement sur la porte sur nous réveilla en sursaut. Je regardai le réveil qui indiquait 6h30. Ce lutin maléfique allait m'entendre.

-Debout tout le monde, il faut qu'on soit tous partis pour 7h30, allez, debout! Les amoureux, plus tard les câlins, debout tout le monde!

-Grrr, Alice Cullen je vais te tuer si tu ne te tais pas maintenant, hurlai-je pour qu'elle m'entende bien.

-Bébé, calme-toi …

-Que je me calme? Tu te fous de moi Mc Carthy? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'imaginai mon réveille, enfin pas en fanfare comme ça!

-Désolé, non je n'ai pas vu l'heure, d'ailleurs quelle heure est-il? Dit-il en se retournant pour voir l'horloge. Non mais elle est malade! Désolé bébé! Je comprends mieux maintenant. Comment tu imaginais ton réveille alors?

En disant cela il se tourna vers moi et plongea sa tête dans mon cou et commença à le picorer de plusieurs baisers. La tension de mon réveil brutal causé par Alice s'évanouit petit à petit. Il remonta lentement vers le lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordilla, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement.

-Dois-je conclure que c'est ce genre de réveille que tu espérais?

Sans plus attendre, je le rebasculais sur le lit et me mis à califourchon. Je pris d'assaut ses lèvres. Notre baiser se fit plus brûlant, nos langues dansèrent sensuellement, ses mains vinrent se nicher sous ma nuisette pour remonter dans mon dos et redescendre à la limite de mon shorty assorti. Sa main passa en dessous pour caresser mes fesses. Quant à moi, je quittai ses lèvres pour descendre vers sa mâchoire, puis son cou, pour remonter vers son lobe d'oreille et lui administrer la même torture que lui tout à l'heure. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. J'étouffais son gémissement dans un nouveau baiser. D'un coup de rein, je me retrouvai sous lui. Il embrassa mon épaule puis fit descendre la bretelle de ma nuisette, y dégagea un sein, qu'il prit dans sa bouche. Il malaxa le second. Mon dieu, je commençais à avoir chaud, quand un violent coup fut donner sur la porte de notre chambre.

-Les amoureux vous aurez tout le temps de faire vos cochonneries un autre moment. Nous allons être en retard! Bella, lève toi, je te veux avec Emmett dans 30 minutes en bas! Allez! Go!go!go!

-Bon je crois qu'on pas tellement le choix, dis-je en sortant du lit.

-Eh! Tu vas où comme ça?

-Dans la salle de bain, fis-je en me précipitant en rigolant dans la salle de bain, que je fermai à clef derrière moi.

-Bella, ouvre! On va prendre notre douche ensemble comme ça on gagnera du temps! S'il te plait bébé! Et puis tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça?

-Désolé mon amour, mais je te réserve pleins de surprise pour plus tard.

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer que je mis en route l'eau. C'est vrai qu' Emmett m'avait plus que chauffée, et une bonne douche froide me permit de redescendre sur terre. Mais je me promet de tuer Alice. Déjà pour l'heure à laquelle elle nous à réveiller, et ensuite de me priver de mon câlin du matin. Ma vengeance sera terrible, foi de Swan. Dommage qu' Alec doive en payer le prix aussi, mais quand on sort avec Alice, c'est un risque que l'on prend!

Une fois séchée, je sorti de la salle de bain où Emmett m'attendait, assit sur le lit. Vu sa tête, et les bras croisés sur le torse, je peux vous dire qu'il était en train de bouder! En le voyant comme cela, il me faisait pensé à un gosse, mais c'est ça que j'aimais chez lui. Je m'approchai de lui et lui caressa doucement le joue pour lui faire lever la tête afin de souder son regard au mien.

-Ne boude pas chéri. Mais on est chez Esmée et cela me gêne. Ne me demande pas pourquoi car je ne saurais pas te répondre, mais on ne peut pas faire comme chez toi, tu comprends, mais il existe d'autres moyens.

-Vraiment? Comme quoi?

-Humm … je te réserve la surprise, lui dis-je d'un ton coquin, tout en m'éloignant de lui. Aller! File sous la douche sinon Alice va venir te chercher de force, mouillé ou sec, habillé ou non.

-A ce point?

-Oui!

Il partit donc dans la salle de bain en vitesse, non sans m'avoir embrasser sur le front avant. Je m'habillai simplement d'un jean's slim, avec une chemise blanche, et d'un pull angora gris par dessus, puis je mis mes bottes noires par dessus mon jean's. Une fois prête, je rejoignis les autres dans la cuisine. À peine avais-je passé le seuil de la porte, que je fus happée par la tornade de meilleure amie.

-Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt! Tiens! Voici ton verre de jus d'orange, ainsi que ta veste …

-Alice Cullen! Cria Emée! Tu es priées de te calmer sinon tu restes à la maison! Me suis-je bien fait entendre?

-Mais maman, on est déjà en retard …

-Il n'y a pas de « mais maman » qui tienne. Tu laisses manger Bella tranquillement et je te fais remarquer qu' Emmett n'est pas encore descendu.

C'est à ce moment là que mon chéri arriva dans la cuisine et dit bonjour à tout le monde.

-Esmée rassurez moi, votre lutin de fille ici présente n'a pas pris de café depuis le réveille?

-Non Emmett, elle est bien assez surexcitée comme ça, répondit-elle en rigolant.

-Hey! Je suis là!

-Oui on sait! Dirent en même temps Emmett et Esmée, ce qui entraina le fou rire de tout le monde, sauf Alice qui eut la même position qu' Emmett ce matin dans la chambre, quand il boudait. Carlisle la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le sommet de sa tête. Une fois que tout le monde eut fini de déjeuner, nous prîmes tous la direction du centre commercial.

Fidèle à elle même, Alice nous donna le programme mais à ma plus grande peine, je n'aurais surement pas un moment pour aller chercher le cadeau de mon homme. Je décidai donc de demander une faveur à Alice.

-Alice, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose?

-Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Voilà avec l'entrainement, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter un cadeau pour Emmett, serait-il possible que je m'absente un petit moment pour lui acheter son cadeau?

Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire puis se tourna vers les autres.

-Bon je fais un petit changement de programme : pour commencer on va se diviser en deux groupes filles et garçons, car je suppose que messieurs vous ne voulez pas venir avec nous choisir nos tenues pour ce soir vu que c'est une surprise. Avez-vous des objections?

-A-t-on le choix? Demanda Edward.

-Non! Bon on se retrouve d'ici deux heures je pense que cela ira.

Je remerciai d'un signe de tête ma meilleure ami et me dirigeai vers mon homme pour l'embrasser. Puis c'est bras dessus, bras dessous que nous, les femmes, prîmes le chemin de magasins. Mon regard se porta sur une bijouterie, je sus à cet instant le cadeau de mon homme. Il me suffit de chuchoter à l'oreille de ma meilleure amie puis je m'éclipsai.

Je fis le tour des vitrines quand un vendeur vint me voir.

-En quoi puis-je vous être utile mademoiselle?

-J'aimerai ceci s'il vous plaît, avec cette inscription ci sur le dessus et celle ci en dessous. Est-ce possible?

-Oui tout à fait. Revenez la chercher dans deux heures.

-C'est parfait merci. À tout à l'heure.

Je repartis donc un sourire au lèvre, puis je rejoignis les autres dans le magasin de vêtements qu'Alice m'avait indiqué.

-Ah te voilà! Me dit-elle.

-Bella! Mais où étais-tu? Me demanda Rosalie.

-J'avais une course à faire, le cadeau d'Emmett. Avec l'entrainement je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui faire avant.

-Oui, Alice était en train de nous raconté ce que vous faites pour l'équipe et aussi ce que vous faites à ces pauvres garçons. Dit Esmée. Même Edward est puni de sa Lætitia.

-Vous savez Esmée, j'aime beaucoup ce que les filles font et puis cela me permet de passer du temps entre filles. Et puis solidarité féminine oblige! Mais je pense que le fait de se retrouver ensemble entre eux ne doit pas les gêner.

-Non, je peux vous l'assurer, repris Rosalie. Bon au début ils n'étaient pas très contents mais cela leur à permis de faire mieux connaissance et je crois, d'après ce que m'a dit James que cela leur plaisait en fin de compte.

-En tout cas la chorégraphie est géniale Bella. J'adore la danse et vous voir c'est vraiment super. Il m'arrive même de la refaire dans ma chambre. Par contre une question. Pourquoi vous gardez ces deux pimbêches de Lauren et Jessica? Demanda Laetitia.

-On attend un faux pas de leur part pour les dégager, lui répondis-je. Alors comme ça tu connais par cœur notre chorégraphie. J'ai hâte de te voir la danser.

-Non, mais je ne suis pas aussi bonne que vous c'est juste comme ça par délire.

-Hum, on verra ça! Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Alice nous poussa toutes vers les cabines d'essayage, et revins avec une robe chacune. Pour une fois je n'allai pas rechigner … étonnant de ma part hein? … mais la robe qu' Alice m'avait apporté était tout simplement sublime. Pas de décolleté outrageant, le seul défaut de cette robe était le fait qu'elle soit fendue du bas jusqu'en haut, mais alors très haut sur ma cuisse. Je la mis puis je sorti de la cabine. Les autres étaient déjà dehors.

-Tiens! Mets ça à tes pieds! M'ordonna Alice.

-Mais t'es folle ou quoi?! Tu veux que je me tues avec ça?!

-Rhoo! Bella, arrête de faire la tête et mets ces chaussures, tu vas voir, elles sont super confortables, et puis ça ne fera qu'accentuer tes belles jambes. Fait moi confiance.

C'est à contre cœur je m'exécutai, mais je devais reconnaître qu'Alice avait raison. Une fois mises, j'essayai de trouver mon équilibre et me tournai vers le miroir. J'en restai bouche bée. La robe était verte, mais pas d'un vert flashi, un vert tendre tirant un peu sur le bleu, faisant ressortir ma peau laiteuse. Les chaussures assorties m'allongeai. Cela me changeai de mes converse et Jeans. Esmée avait une belle robe blanche, Alice la sienne était parme, celle de Rosalie était rouge, et enfin celle de Laetitia était bleue.

-Whaou! Bella! Tu es magnifique!

-Merci Rosalie, toi aussi tu es splendide. Et ce petit ventre te va vraiment super bien.

-Merci ma chérie!

-Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit comment c'était passé la première échographie!

-Oh! Et bien c'était merveilleux! On a entendu son petit cœur battre. Ça été un moment vraiment magique et merveilleux à la fois.

-Quand est-ce-que je vais savoir si c'est un neveu ou une nièce?

-Normalement au cinquième mois!

-J'ai hâte!

Le temps était passé très vite quand je vis qu'il était l'heure de retourner à la bijouterie. Je pris donc mes affaire et allai les payer, pour me précipitai vers la boutique. Le vendeur me vit et me présenta ce que je lui avait demandé. C'était parfait. J'espérai juste que cela plaise à mon homme. Je payai le tout et repartis rejoindre mes amies quand je vis que les garçons étaient déjà là. Je me précipitai vers Emmett qui m'ouvrit ses bras pour me réceptionner.

-Oh mon amour comme tu m'as manqué! Me dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

-Toi aussi mon chéri.

Je me précipitai sur ses lèvres pour lui dire combien il m'avait manqué. Ma langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure et il me donna accès à sa bouche. Notre baiser se fit passionné, et c'est haletant que nous dûmes malheureusement nous séparer.

-Alors qu'avez vous fait? Lui demandais-je.

-Nous sommes allés chercher des costumes pour ces messieurs vu que moi j'ai pris le mien.

-T'as pris le tien? Mais je l'ai pas vu quand j'ai mis les bagages dans la voiture.

-Normal, me dit-il, j'étais en train de les mettre dans la housse de protection. Je les ai mis en dernier à plat sur la banquette arrière.

-Ah oui, j'ai en effet vu une housse, mais je ne t'ai pas vu dedans! Lui dis-je d'un ton coquin.

-Tu auras tout le temps de le découvrir. C'est vrai que tu n'a pas encore vu le magnifique Emmett Mc Carthy dans un de ses costumes. Je les avais acheté avec Larry, juste avant …

-Emmett …

-Viens! Allons rejoindre les autres.

Il me prit par la main et nous rejoignîmes les autres. Du coin de l'œil je vis cet air triste que j'avais déjà vu lorsqu'il m'a raconté son accident à ce fameux match. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour lui demander s'il avait revu un chirurgien dernièrement afin de le dire à Carlisle. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait appris une nouvelle technique pour opérer un genou et je croisais les doigts pour que cela fonctionne sur Emmett. Mais je voulais bien me renseigner avant de le lui dire, pour ne pas lui donner de fausses illusions.

La matinée fut épuisante, mais nous avions bien rigolé. Alice nous avait entraîné pour terminer dans un magasin de sous-vêtements. Quand nous fûmes devant, les garçons bloquèrent un instant, mais nous suivirent tout de même. Alice m'avait choisi une nuisette violette avec un peu de dentelle noire qui m'a beaucoup plus et qui a aussi ENORMEMENT plus à mon compagnon.

Ma meilleure amie venait de m'amener cette belle nuisette, que je venais d'enfiler, quand la porte de ma cabine s'ouvrit. Je sentis des mains venir m'enlacer et je reconnu immédiatement Emmett.

-Cette nuisette te va à merveille, tu le sais? Me dit-il avec une voix remplie de plaisir.

-c'est vrai que je l'aime bien, mais je sais pas si je dois la prendre …

-Prends la! Fit-il en me serrant plus contre lui afin que je puisse sentir son désir pour moi.

-Elle te plaît?

-Tu es merveilleuse dedans, ne le sens-tu pas?

Je me retournai vers lui et mis mes mains autour de son cou. Puis je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il fit glisser ses mains sous la nuisette pour les mettre sur ma taille, puis elles remontèrent le long de mes côtes. La matière soyeuse de la nuisette frôla ma peau, me donnant mille frissons. Emmett me la retira, la posant délicatement sur le porte-manteau,puis me retira mon dernier vêtement. Son regard intense et rempli de désir, ainsi que d'amour, se posa sur moi. Il reprit mes lèvres, descendit ensuite sur ma mâchoire, mon cou, ma clavicule, puis vers mon sein qu'il titilla avec sa langue. Une de ses main vint se poser sur l'autre afin de le cajoler. Un gémissement voulu s'échapper de ma bouche. Je le retins autant que possible en me mordant violemment ma lèvre, basculant mon corps en arrière, pour en demander plus. J'interrompis Emmett, en relevant son visage. Mes mains déboutonnèrent son jeans, puis je lui descendis en même temps que son boxer, libérant ainsi sa virilité, érigée pour moi. Je sautai sur lui, entourant mes jambes à sa taille. Il mit ses mains sous mes fesses, afin de me soutenir, puis je m'empalai. Nous étouffâmes nos gémissements dans un baiser, puis je commençai mes vas et viens. Il me plaqua contre le mur derrière moi, et reprit le contrôle de notre ébat. C'était fort, puissant, bestiale, mais je sentais la tendresse, l'amour aussi dans ses gestes à mon encontre. Il buta au fond de moi touchant mon point G, ce qui eu pour conséquence de me faire gémir encore plus fort. Il l'étouffa en prenant mes lèvres, mais recommença ses assauts. Je sentais mon orgasme se construire petit à petit, la chaleur montant en moi progressivement. Quelques vas et viens supplémentaires, je fus happée par un violent orgasme. Emmett me rejoignit dans l'extase quelques secondes plus tard. Notre respiration était haletante, mais nous étions heureux.

-Je t'aime ma Bella.

-Et moi encore bien plus, lui fis-je.

-Impossible, car je t'aime comme pas permis.

Je lui souris, et l'embrassai tendrement faisant passer tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Nous nous rhabillâmes ensuite pour sortir discrètement, et payer nos achats. Les autres nous attendais dehors.

-Eh bien! Vous en avez mis du temps! Dit Alice

-Euh oui, j'arrivais pas à me décider sur un truc … essayai-je de mentir.

-Mouais, on va faire semblant de vous croire, rajouta-t-elle en nous faisant un clin d'œil. Je sentis Emmett nicher sa tête dans mon cou et pouffer.

-Si seulement elle savait! Me dit-il dans l'oreille.

Un intense chaleur se déclara dans mon bas ventre rien qu'au souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ouf, la matinée shopping était enfin terminée. Une fois rentrée, Emmett et moi montâmes nos achats dans la chambre. Il vint se mettre derrière moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Nous étions en face de la fenêtre en train de regarder la neige qui venait à se mettre de tomber.

-Chéri, je voudrais te poser une question, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves, mais j'ai besoin de savoir une chose.

-Laquelle mon amour? Demanda-t-il avec un peu d'angoisse dans sa voix.

-J'ai remarqué il y a quelques semaines, avant Thanksgiving, je t'ai trouvé triste … Emmett, es-tu retourné voir un chirurgien?

Je le sentis se raidir dans mon dos, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au bout d'un instant, il poussa un soupir et me serra plus dans ses bras. Je passai mes mais sur ses avants bras pour le serrer aussi.

-Oui, je suis retourné voir un dernier chirurgien, à Seattle, le Dr Morrison. Tu dois te douter de ce qu'il m'a dit?

-Oui, je suis désolé de ressasser cela. Pardonne moi mon amour.

-Non, tu as le droit de savoir, mais n'en parlons plus s'il te plaît. Profitons de ce premier Noël ensemble.

-D'accord. Aller! Viens! Descendons!

Nous allions pour sortir dans la chambre quand on toqua à notre porte de chambre. Emmett dit d'entrer à la personne derrière la porte et c'est une Alice et une Rosalie, ainsi que Laetitia qui ouvrirent.

-Ma belle-sœur adorée, fit Rosalie, nous devons nous préparer pour ce soir, et non tu n'as pas ton mot à dire alors, ferme de suite ta bouche sinon tu vas gober une mouche. Emmett, excuse nous, mais nous avons du boulot. Les garçons t'attendent en bas pour jouer à la console.

-Courage mon amour, si tu as besoin, tu cries et j'accours pour te kidnapper, me dit Emmett en m'embrassant le front avant de partir rejoindre les garçons.

-Ne me tente pas, lui répliquai-je.

Il partit en riant, en me laissant prisonnière de mes deux bourreaux. Elles commencèrent par me trainer dans la salle de bain en me signalant bien que je n'avais que 15 minutes pour prendre une douche, puis après ce laps de temps, elles avaient préparé tout un attirail. Je commençai vraiment à flipper. C'était encore plus impressionnant qu'à Thanksgiving. Je me permis de regarder de réveil sur ma table de chevet pour voir qu'il était plus de 14 heures et que je n'avais pas manger. Rose me prit par le bras et me fit asseoir sur la chaise devant la coiffeuse.

-Dites les filles, pourquoi vous avez mis un drap sur le miroir?

-Mais pour éviter que tu puisses pouvoir te voir Bella, me dit Alice.

-Bien sûr quoi d'autre?! Répliquai-je. Dites c'est pas pour vous embêter loin de là mais j'ai une petite faim, je crois que je vais aller me chercher à manger. Vous voulez quelque chose?

-Non mais t'es folle Bella! Cria Alice. Elle venait de me faire peur, et je sursautai sur ma chaise en la regardant avec des yeux exorbités. Laetitia d'ailleurs avait fait un bon en arrière

-Ce que veut dire Alice, c'est que tu ne peux pas descendre … commença Rose.

-Mais j'ai faim moi!

-Laisse-moi, terminer! JE vais aller nous chercher des sandwichs avec Laetitia, mais tu ne dois descendre tant que tu ne seras pas prête, et tu veux faire tomber à tes pieds Emmett, non? Donc il doit avoir la surprise.

-Oui, mais …

-Tut, tut, tut, tu restes là et Rose et Laetitia vont aller nous chercher à manger! Bon nous on commence, regarde moi!

Je m'exécutai de mauvaise volonté, et Alice m'appliqua sur le visage un truc bien épais, vert. Une fois mon visage recouvert de cette mixture, j'eus droit à deux rondelle de concombre sur les yeux.

-Alice, qu'est ce que tu me fais? Grognai-je.

-Je viens de te faire un masque alors tais-toi! M'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle me prit mes mains, et je supposai qu'elle était en train de ma faire une manucure. Elle chantonnait, puis commença à me parler d'Alec, qu'elle était contente de passer le Nouvel An avec lui, mais qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire encore, qu'il était super beau, adorable, gentil, tendre . Entre temps Laetitia était remontée en disant qu'en fin de compte Rosalie n'avait pas besoin d'elle, et que les garçons s'amusaient bien. Puis Alice interrogea Laetitia sur sa relation avec Edward et je m'aperçus qu'elles étaient comme les deux doigts de la main sur ce sujet là, puisque Laetitia vantait elle aussi les mérites de son chéri. Je pense qu'il doit y en avoir deux qui doivent avoir les oreilles qui sifflent … je crois qu'au bout de 10 minutes je décrochai, et je m'endormis surement quelques instants. Je repris connaissance quand le porte s'ouvrit et que Rosalie me mit mon sandwich entre les mains. Au moment où j'allai pour le manger, mon visage me tirailla et je ne réussi pas à ouvrir la bouche.

-Alice! Essayai-je d'articuler.

-Oui Bella? Ton sandwich ne te plait pas?

-C'est pas ça, je meurs de faim, mais retire moi ce … ce truc … sur le visage avant que je ne me statufie!

J'entendis ma belle-sœur et elle gloussait, puis je sentis enfin mon visage se ramollir. Je poussai un « ouf » de soulagement et me mis à mordre dans mon délicieux sandwich, préparer avec amour, fondant dans ma bouche … enfin bref, je me délectai.

-Hum … ce sandwich est tellement bon que je pourrais avoir un orgasme rien qu'en le mangeant. Merci Rose.

-Oh! Ce n'est pas moi … qu'il faut remercier … dit elle en riant. C'est Emmett que les a fait.

Je failli m'étrangler en entendant cela, puis je sentis une chaleur me monter aux joues. Je fini mon sandwich, puis Alice et Rosalie recommencèrent à s'acharner sur moi. Je pense que je me rendormis car à un moment je sentis que l'on me secouai. Laetitia était devant mon visage un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bella? Alice, Rose et moi devons aller prendre une douche, repose toi pendant ce temps on reviens d'ici une heure, mais interdiction de voir Emmett. D'ailleurs Alice a dit qu'elle t'enfermait à clé.

-Non, mais elle est folle! Je vais la tuer!

-Je sais, j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. Repose toi! De tout manière les garçons sont partis.

-Oh … fis-je déçue.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, puis m'embrassèrent sur le front avant de partir. Je me mis sur mon lit et partis dans les bras de Morphée.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je m'étais endormie, mais dehors il faisait déjà nuit. Au même moment les filles entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Bien dormi? Me demanda Alice.

-Oui, comme un bébé, merci. Bon c'est quoi la suite du programme?

Les filles se regardèrent avec des grands yeux ronds puis me prirent par la main en riant et gloussant. Au bout de deux heures, nous étions toutes les trois épilées,coiffées, habillées. Rose enleva le drap du miroir. J'eus le souffle coupé. Déjà ce matin, j'avais trouvé que j'étais pas mal, mais là! Je ne me reconnaissais plus du tout. C'était … whaou! Je senti les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-Mer … merci les filles, c'est vraiment … merci!

-Hey Bell, ne pleure pas d'accord? Car je ne tiens pas à tout refaire. Dit Alice. Aller allons y les garçons nous attendent.

Alice descendit en premier, suivi de Laetitia, de Rosalie. Du haut de l'escalier je pouvais vois mon homme dans son magnifique costume noir, avec sa chemise blanche. Quand Rose fut réceptionnée par mon frère, je commençai à descendre doucement l'escalier comme les filles m'avaient dit de faire. Au milieu de l'escalier, Emmett se retourna sur moi et son regard, l'espace d'un instant s'écarquilla, puis le désir apparu dans ses prunelles. Quand nos yeux s'accrochèrent, une douce chaleur commençait à monter en moi. Dieu que la soirée allait être longue! Il s'avança vers moi et quand je fus à deux marches du bas il tendit sa main que je pris.

-Tu … Tu es …

-Moche? Hideuse? Affreuse?

-Splendide, magnifique, superbe, resplendissante, et encore je n'arrive pas à trouver le terme exacte car tu es encore plus que cela.

-Merci mon amour, toi aussi tu es beau dans ce costume, et s'il n'y avait pas tout ce monde avec nous ce soir, en cet instant, je pense que je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus, lui murmurai-je la dernière partie à l'oreille.

-Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche de le faire plus tard? Car moi je compte bien te retirer ce que tu as sur le dos plus tard, fit-il de la même manière.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et me mis à rougir. Les garçons étaient magnifiques dans leur costumes. Nous prîmes l'apéritif dans le salon, puis ensuite le repas qui était délicieux. Esmée était une parfaite cuisinière et elle me promit de m'apprendre quelques petits secrets. Les rires, sourires, regards langoureux étaient de mises durant cette soirée. Je me sentais tellement bien … en famille. Oui j'avais ma famille autour de moi, et j'en était très contente. À minuit, nous nous souhaitâmes un joyeux Noël, et Alice décréta qu'il était l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Nous étions tellement nombreux qu'il avait été décidé que nous offririons qu'un seul cadeau. Le tirage au sort voulu heureusement pour moi que je tombe sur Emmett. Lui est tombé sur Jasper. Edward reçu des vêtement de la part d'Alice, Rose des vêtement pour bébé de la part d' Esmée ce qui toucha beaucoup ma belle-sœur, Jasper un maillot des Cardinal's signé par tous les joueurs, d'ailleurs Edward en fut un peu jaloux alors Emmett avait pensé à en demander un deuxième pour son frère. Laetitia un bon pour aller dans un spa de la part de Rosalie, Edward a offert un livre de médecine à son père, et Jasper offrit deux places pour aller voir un opéra à sa mère. Puis vint mon tour. Je sortis le paquet et le tendis à mon homme. Il le défis, puis ouvrit l'écrin. Il prit l'objet dans ses mains, le regarda dans tous les sens, puis m'embrassa tendrement.

-Merci mon amour, elle ne me quittera jamais.

-Elle te plaît?

-Oui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je l'adore. Tu seras toujours avec moi en permanence comme ça.

Je lui souris tendrement, puis il me tendit la gourmette pour que puisse la lui passer au poignet. Alice sauta sur l'amour de ma vie pour regarder la gourmette qu'elle m'avait permise d'acheter en me laissant ce temps libre ce matin. Sur le dessus de la gourmette en argent était inscrit « Emmett » puis en dessous j'avais fais inscrire « Bella, together forever ».

Après ce moment d'émotion que fut la remise des cadeau, Carlisle et Esmée ramenèrent le fameux lait de poule. Nous continuâmes la soirée en faisant un karaoké, puis vers deux heures nous primes congé. Je fus à peine rentrée dans la chambre qu' Emmett me plaqua contre la porte de la chambre. Il m'embrassa sauvagement, ce qui me fit gémir, puis une de ses mains passa sous l'échancrure de ma robe pour se poser sur ma cuise.

-Depuis que je t'ai vu tu me rend fou ma belle. J'ai tellement envi de toi.

-Moi aussi si tu savais. De te voir dans ce costume quand je suis descendue, a commencé à me consumer. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de me jeter sur toi.

-Qu'attends-tu? Me dit il joueur.

Ni une, ni deux, je me jetai sur lui. Il me réceptionna, en me soutenant par mes fesses, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de me les malaxer. Un autre gémissement s'échapper de mes lèvres qui étaient sur les siennes, puis c'est haletante que je commençai à m'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise. Il me fit descendre de lui, pour que je puisse finir de le déboutonner en entier. Je retirai sa chemise, puis j'entrepris de lui défaire le pantalon. Pendant ce temps, il descendit la fermeture éclair de ma robe, qui tomba à mes pieds. Il bloqua au moment quand il vit que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge. Ses yeux devinrent plus noirs de désir qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il me bascula sur le lit, où il me rejoignit aussitôt. Je le basculai sur le dos et terminai de lui retirer son pantalon ainsi que son boxer par la même occasion, délivrant ainsi sa virilité déjà au garde à vous. En voyant ceci, je ne pu me retenir de mordre mes lèvres. Il m'attira de nouveau à lui, pour qu'à son tour il se retrouve sur moi. Le regard qu'il eut sur moi fut si intense qu'aucune parole n'était nécessaire entre nous. Nous savions ce que nous voulions. Sans plus attendre Emmett me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein, me provoquant un geignement qu'il étouffa en m'embrassant. Puis sa bouche se déplaça à côté de mon oreille et je l'entendis me murmurer des « je t'aime » à profusion. Il ne nous fallu pas longtemps pour venir en même temps, en prononçant le prénom de l'autre.

-Whaou … fis-je.

-J'allais dire la même chose. J'adore ton côté tigresse, dit-il en m'embrassant le cou, me faisant frissonner par la même occasion.

-Moi, c'est ton côté sauvage, passionné que j'adore, lui dis-je en passant un doigt sur ses abdos pour en faire le contour.

Tout à coup, nous entendîmes des gémissement dans la chambre à côté. Nous nous regardions avec Emmett et éclations de rire.

-Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à fêter Noël comme il se doit, riais-je.

-En effet, mais je ne crois pas qu'Edward et Laetitia, pourrons faire mieux que nous, dit-il en se repositionnant sur moi, et en haussant les sourcils d'une manière suggestive, que je compris immédiatement. La nuit allait être longue mais qu'est ce qu'elle allait être bonne. Joyeux Noël mon amour! Après demain nous prenions la direction d'Aspen où j'allai enfin rencontré les gens qui font partis de sa vie.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **fêtes de fin d'année : partie 2**

Le lendemain de Noël, Emmett et moi avions accompagné James et Rosalie à l'aéroport. Ils avaient prévu d'aller à Hawaï. Le rêve! Rosalie pleurait, et pestait en même temps contre ces fichues hormones. Elle ne voulait plus me lâcher. James dû user de tous les stratagèmes possibles afin qu'ils puissent prendre leur avion à temps. Je dû même promettre à Rose de passer une journée entière avec elle quand nous rentrerions d'Aspen et de faire les boutiques avec elle pour le bébé, ce qui pour une fois ne m'arracha pas la langue de dire oui, vu que c'était pour mon neveu ou ma nièce.

Quand ils passèrent la porte d'embarcation, Emmett et moi retournions à la villa pour notre dernier jour à Port Angeles, afin de finir nos valises. J'avais vraiment hâte d'y être mais en même temps je redoutai.

-Bella, mon coeur, qu'est ce qui va pas? Tu as l'air soucieuse.

-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas je stresse pour rien.

-Tu stresses? Mais pourquoi?

-Ben, peut être parce que je vais rencontrer pour la première fois des gens à qui tu tiens? Et si je ne leur plaisais pas? Je sais que leur avis est important pour toi mon amour.

-Et pourquoi ils ne t'aimeraient pas hein? Quand j'ai Larry au téléphone je ne parle que de toi, même qu'il doit des fois m'arrêter pour que je lui dise comment moi je vais. Tu me rends heureux comme je n'ai jamais été. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Tu ne rencontreras que ma famille en fin de compte, me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est ça moque toi de moi! Toujours est-il que tu n'en menais pas large quand tu as rencontré mon frère je te rappelle.

À ce souvenir, il perdit rapidement son sourire, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Il me rejoignit vite dans mon fou rire, puis il me prit la main.

-Ma puce, je peux t'assurer que tout va bien se passer, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour mes amis.

-Ok, mais y a pas que ça qui me stresse. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur moi …

POV EMMETT

Mon cœur fit un arrêt brutal dans ma poitrine. Je commençais à stresser moi aussi. Je croyais qu'on se faisait confiance, que l'on ne se cachait rien. J'essayais de garder mon calme.

-Et qu'aurai-je dû savoir sur toi? Lui demandai-je d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

-Ben, euh … voilà en fait …

-Bella, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, qu'on ne se cachait rien. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Oui, je sais, et je te fais confiance, mais si je ne t'ai rien dit avant c'est que j'avais peur de ta réaction …

-Je sais que par moment j'ai réagis comme un con …

-J'ai deux pieds gauches, j'ai passé mon enfance aux urgences, je suis un vrai danger pour moi, déjà le fait de mettre de talons c'est dangereux pour moi, ma maladresse c'est un peu estompé au lycée mais avant ça il a fallu que je m'humilie devant toute la cafétéria en trébuchant sur un lacet de MA converse. Après ça, j'ai appris à faire attention à tout et plus les années ont passé, et plus les accidents diminuaient. Mais quand tu m'as dit que l'on allait skier, j'ai flippé sur le coup, mais je voyais que ça te tenait à cœur. Donc te voilà prévenu.

Elle venait de débiter cela à une allure impressionnante, et c'est bien la première fois que je l'entendais le faire. Je m'arrêtai donc sur le bas coté de la route.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Emmett?

-Tu avais vraiment peur que je me moque de toi? Lui demandai-je en lui prenant son menton entre mon pouce et l'indexe afin qu'elle me regarde. Bella, c'est ce que tu croyais?

-Non, non, je ne voulais surtout pas que tu sois humilié à cause de moi.

-Bella, jamais je n'aurais honte de toi, tu m'entends, jamais. Et puis les accidents arrivent à tout le monde. Qui te dit pas que je vais pas m'étaler rien qu'en marchant avec les chaussures de ski ou encore, en glissant sur une plaque de verglas, ou encore qu'un autre me rentre dedans en skiant? Tout peut arriver, et à n'importe qui. Tu n'es plus au lycée Bella, les gens ont évolué, grandi. Toi aussi tu as évolué. Depuis quand n'as tu pas fait de « balade » aux urgences?

-Ben depuis plus d'un an en fait. Je suis bête n'est ce pas?

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui embrassa le front avant de reprendre la route. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de route avant d'arriver à la villa des Cullen.

Une fois arrivés, Jasper et Edward me sautèrent dessus afin de faire une partie de PS3. Si on me prend par les sentiments, mais je devais me résonner car il restait encore nos bagages à terminer pour demain. J'allai refuser quand Bella me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Vas y mon amour, je dois aller voir Alice et Laetitia. On va en avoir pour un petit moment, et puis il ne reste pas grand chose à faire. Je t'appelle quand on a terminé.

Je l'embrassais furtivement sur les lèvres et rejoignis mes joueurs pour les affronter à Mario kart. J'écrasai sans peine ces deux mouches contre moi, remportant 6 victoire à 2 contre Edward et 5 victoires à 3 contre Jasper. Puis je décidai quand même d'aller aider ma belle à terminer les bagages. Elle était là en train de mettre mes affaires dans ma valise.

-Laisse, je vais le faire, finis la tienne, lui dis-je.

-Aurais-tu des choses à me cacher Mr Mc Carthy? Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

Je me tournai vers elle et la pris dans mes bras, alors qu'elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, essayant de bouder mais pas très crédible car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en même temps.

-Chérie, je n'ai rien à te cacher, je veux juste t'aider c'est tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je jouerai alors que toi tu bosses pour faire nos valises.

-Hum, … je ne vais rien dire. Puisque que tu veux m'aider, termines alors ta valise, fit-elle en se dégageant de moi.

Il ne nous fallu pas longtemps pour les terminer.

-Alors cette conversation entre fille c'est bien passée tout à l'heure? De quoi avez vous parlez? Non ne me dit rien, je sais … vous avez parler de moi, d'Alec, et d' Edward.

-Qui te dit que nous avons parlé de toi?

-Mais comment ne pas parler de moi, voyons, je suis incontournable.

-Ça va chéri? Les chevilles n'enflent pas trop, la tête passe encore la porte?

-Ouh toi tu vas voir! On ne se moque pas de moi sans en subir les conséquences!

Je me mis à le poursuivre dans la chambre, alors qu'elle rigolait aux éclats. Je réussi à l'attraper, et à nous faire tomber sur le lit, me retrouvant sur elle. Elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux en batailles, ses yeux rieurs. Je me penchais doucement vers elle et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à mon baiser qui devint plus passionné quand nos langues jouèrent ensemble, nous arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Nous nous séparâmes haletants. Elle me regardait soucieuse. Je le savais car elle avait cette petite ride entre les deux yeux qui s'accentuait quand elle réfléchissait ou qu'elle semblait soucieuse comme en ce moment.

-Bella, tout va bien?

-Oui, Em ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Alors et toi, qu'est ce que ça à donner à votre jeux?

-Et bien, ce qui était prévu, se passa : j'ai gagné contre Edward et Jasper. Je les ai laminés!

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui me détendit.

-Et bien c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe! Allez! Pousse toi! Nous devons descendre ils vont nous attendre.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Les filles planifièrent des entrainements pour la rentrée au vu du match retour contre l'équipe d'Olympie, et moi je jouais avec les garçons.

Le lendemain, la famille Cullen ainsi que Laetitia sont venus nous accompagnés jusqu'à l'aéroport. Les « en revoir » furent durent pour Alice et Bella. Chacune pleuraient, l'une ne voulant pas s'éloigner de l'autre. Ce tableau était touchant connaissant le passé de Bella, cependant il était temps de partir. Je détachais Bella d'Alice pour prendre cette dernière dans mes bras.

-Je ne te savais pas si bonne comédienne Alice, lui dis-je dans l'oreille.

-Je sais, je cache bien des choses, mais même si la séparation ne dure pas longtemps c'est quand même dure.

-Dis-toi que les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures. Je connais ma Bella, et ce que vous allez faire pour elle n'a pas de prix.

-C'est ma sœur Emmett, c'est normale. Allez filez. Bon voyage et à bientôt.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue, puis j'allai serrer la main d' Edward et Jasper. Je remerciai également Esmée et Carlisle pour leur hospitalité, et ces quelques jours vraiment super que j'avais passé en leur compagnie.

-Bon voyage et amusez vous bien surtout. Prenez soin de vous et de Bella aussi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y veille comme à la prunelle de mes yeux Esmée.

-Allez mon grand! Va la rejoindre sinon je sens qu'Alice va te la kidnapper. De tout manière on se revoit quand vous rentez, puisque ta voiture est chez nous.

-Oui on se revoit l'année prochaine, lui dis-je en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Je rejoignis Bella et nous nous approchâmes du comptoir d'enregistrement. Une demie-heure plus tard, nous étions dans l'avion, en première classe. Bella regardait tout autour d'elle s'extasiant sur le confort. Nous étions assis l'un à coté de l'autre.

Au moment du décollage, je remarquais que Bella se mordait sa lèvre plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et sa petite ride entre ses deux yeux était apparue.

-Mon ange, tout va bien? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui … enfin non. J'ai jamais aimé les décollages, me dit-elle avec une petite moue de honte.

-Eh! Bébé! Regarde moi! Lui demandai-je en lui relevant le menton pour capturer son regard. Je suis là et tu n'as rien à craindre Ok?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et au même moment, l'avion avançait. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui embrassa doucement la tempe. Elle serra mes bras de ses mains. Je descendis vers sa joue, caressant le passage que je suivais avec mon nez, puis je déposai mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire. Elle commençait à se détendre je le sentais, et surtout je l'entendais. C'était faible comme son mais je l'entendais gémir. Je continuai mon chemin pour arriver vers le lobe de son oreille. À se moment là l'avion décolla. Elle se raidi instantanément. Je lui suçotai alors son lobe, point sensible chez elle. Son gémissement se fit plus fort. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et m'embrassa avec fougue. Elle demanda l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accordais sans hésitation. Nos langues bataillèrent pour avoir le dessus l'une sur l'autre, et cela m'excita encore plus. Je devenais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. C'est haletant que nous nous séparions, à bout de souffle.

-Merci, me murmura-t-elle.

-A ton service ma chérie, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je picorais encore ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que nous entendions le signal pour défaire nos ceintures.

-Y a un truc que j'ai toujours eu envi de faire, me dit-elle.

-Ah bon? Qu'est ce que c'est?

Elle me regarda avec son air coquin.

-Rejoins moi dans deux minutes dans les toilettes, tu m'as donné envi, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers les toilettes. Mon dieu! J'étais tombé sur une perle! Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à attendre deux minutes, mais après ce qu'il me parut un temps raisonnable, je me levai comme si de rien était, et me dirigeai vers l'endroit de tous mes fantasmes. Je toquai, et au bout d'une fraction de seconde, je fis happé par ma déesse.

-J'ai failli me consumer de combustion spontanée si tu n'étais pas arrivé, me dit-elle, puis elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis ardemment à son baiser, tout en posant mes mains sur sa poitrine pour sentir ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Je relevai sa jupe et m'aperçus qu'elle n'avait pas de sous vêtement. Je la regardais surpris. Elle me répondis par un immense sourire avant de défaire ma ceinture, et de m'enlever mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer, qui tombèrent sur mes chevilles. Je la pris dans mes bras et la souleva pour l'empaler sur ma virilité. Je posai ma bouche sur la sienne pour étouffer nos gémissements. Les vas-et-viens se firent de plus en plus rapide jusqu'au moment où je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de mon pénis, m'entrainant dans une explosion de plaisir, me répandant en elle. Elle m'embrassa tendrement, puis nicha sa tête dans mon cou afin de reprendre une respiration normale.

-Merci ma chérie, tu viens de réaliser mon plus beau fantasme.

-Merci a toi aussi Em, car tu viens de faire la même chose pour moi.

Nous nous mîmes à rire discrètement, tout en nous rhabillant.

Le reste du trajet fut tranquille. Bella s'était endormie en écoutant son Ipod, et je ne tardais pas à faire de même. C'est une pression sur mon épaule qui me réveilla.

-Nous allons bientôt atterrir, veuillez attacher vos ceintures s'il vous plait, me dit l'hôtesse.

Je regardais toujours Bella qui dormi. Me penchant vers elle, je lui embrassais tendrement la joue tout en l'appelant. Elle grogna un peu, puis ouvrit les yeux.

-Mon amour nous allons bientôt atterrir, il faut nous attacher.

L'avion entama sa descente, et quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en train d'attendre nos bagages. Je scrutais minutieusement la foule car Larry devait venir nous chercher, ce que j'avais omis de dire à ma belle. C'est au bout de quelques minutes que je le reconnu avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez afin de ne pas être reconnu de la foule. Mon sac arriva et j'en sortais une casquette et une paire de lunette moi aussi, sous le regard étonné de Bella.

-Simple précaution. On ne sais jamais je ne voudrais pas que mon charme fasse faire une émeute! Lui dis-je en riant.

Elle ria également en levant les yeux au ciel. Je lui pris la main et l'entraina vers Larry qui venait de me voir et qui me faisait un signe de main. Arrivé devant lui, je posais les bagages et lui donna une accolade amical.

-Comme je suis content de te voir enfin mon frère, me dit-il.

-Moi aussi mec, moi aussi, lui répondis-je. Tu n'as pas changé.

C'est une raclement de gorge qui nous ramena sur terre. Je vis Lisebeth et ma Bella nous regarder avec un air taquin.

-Vois tu ma chère Bella, quand ces deux hommes devant nous se revoient, plus rien n'existe sur terre, et les bonnes manières se perdent. Heureusement que nous sommes là pour compenser sinon nous n'aurions pas encore fais connaissance. Avait dis la femme de mon mari, ce qui fit bien rire Bella.

A ce moment là je me retrouvais tout penaud, et Larry était dans le même état que moi, faisant redoubler les rires de ces dames. Puis je me dirigeai vers Bella et l'enlacer par la taille afin de l'amener vers Larry.

-Larry, laisse moi te présenter celle qui compte beaucoup pour moi, ma Bella. Bella, je te présente mon « frère » Larry.

Larry s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Merci Bella d' avoir su redonner le sourire à cet ours. Soit la bienvenue dans la « famille ».

Il se recula en gardant les mains de Bella dans les siennes puis, il la scruta intensément.

-Eh ben mon cochon, tu t'embêtes pas! C'est un vrai canon que tu as avec toi, les autres vont être jaloux!

Je n'avais jamais vu Bella rougir autant. On aurait dit qu'elle avait prit un gros coup de soleil sur le visage, ce qui me fit pouffer. Je vins au secours de ma princesse en la reprenant dans mes bras et en lui embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

-Excuse le, mais il a raison. J'ai de la chance. Dis-je à Bella au creux de son oreille. Et vous attention pas touche car sinon vous allez tâter de mon poing et vous savez ce que ça fais! Repris-je en direction de Larry qui éclata de rire et qui prit ensuite ma valise.

Bella se détendit immédiatement en me donnant un petit coup sur la poitrine.

Nous primes ensuite la direction du parking pour nous rendre à la station. Il nous fallu 1 heure de route, pour arriver devant l'hôtel. Bella était émerveillée par le paysage, et le fut encore plus quand nous sommes entrés dans l'hôtel. Je lui pris la main et nous nous approchâmes de la réception.

-Bonjour, bienvenue, que puis-je pour vous? Nous demanda la réceptionniste.

-Nous avons une chambre réservé au nom de Mc Carthy.

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur, puis après quelques instants relava la tête et nous souris.

-En effet, vous avez la suite 255. cet étage a été réservé par l'équipe des Cardinal's. Voici votre clé, et je vous souhaite un excellent séjour parmi nous.

-Merci, lui répliquai-je, en prenant la clé qu'elle me tendait.

En me retournant, je vis que Bella, n'était plus à mes cotés.

-Larry, tu n'aurais pas vu Bella? Demandai-je à mon ami qui venait vers moi.

-Si, regarde! Elle est près du piano.

En effet, elle se tenait près du piano le caressant. Cette vue me toucha. Je me dirigeai donc vers la réception.

-Excusez moi! Fis je à la réceptionniste de tout à l'heure.

-Oui Monsieur?

-Est-il possible de jouer du piano présent là-bas dans la salle du bar?

-Bien sûr, personne n'y joue mais il est accordé tous les ans.

-Merci beaucoup, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma belle.

Bella était là, à contempler ce magnifique piano noir, effleurant les touches des ses fins doigts. Elle était dos à moi. Je m'approchais d'elle sans un bruit, puis je passai mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle sursauta, mais me rendit mon étreinte en posant ses mains sur mes bras. J'en profitai pour l'embrasser dans la cou.

-Il est magnifique, lui dis-je dans l'oreille.

-Hum!

-Je sens que tu aimerais en jouer. Je me trompe?

-Non. C'est plus fort que moi. Dès que je vois un piano, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'y jouer. Ça va être dur de me retenir, mais je pense que je pourrais me contrôler.

-Tu n'auras pas à te contrôler.

Elle se retourna vers moi, ne comprenant pas ce que je voulais dire.

-J'ai été demandé s'il était possible d'y jouer et on m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, que ce piano était accordé.

-C'est … c'est vrai?

-Oui mon coeur. Quand tu en auras envi tu pourras venir en jouer.

-Oh c'est génial!

j'éclatai de rire devant tant d'enthousiasme. Je devais avoir l'habitude, mais chaque réaction de Bella était différente, et je m'émerveillai à chaque fois.

-Eh ben ça rigole bien ici, dit une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de Larry. Bon les amis, ça vous dit d'aller vous rafraichir et de vous reposer, et on se retrouve à 12h. Tout le monde sera là.

-Ok, on vous rejoins pour déjeuner, lui dis-je.

Bella fit la bise à Larry, puis nous montions à notre suite. Elle était immense.

-Whaou! Fit Bella. Mais c'est pas une chambre, c'est un palace. Em regarde on a vu sur les piste, continua-t-elle en se précipitant vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon, où se trouvait un jacuzzi . En effet, les pistes se trouvaient en bas. Le sommet de la montagne était recouvert d'un nuage. Dans la salon, car ou c'était un salon, se trouvait un canapé, une table, et un écran plasma. Sur la gauche de l'entrée de la suite, se trouvait une porte. Nous nous dirigions vers celle-ci. C'était la chambre. Une magnifique et grande chambre, donnant sur le bacon. Le lit était au fond de la chambre. Une porte se trouvant à coté du lit donnait sur une grande salle de bain où une grande douche italienne trônait. En la voyant je m'imaginai déjà Bella et moi faisant des choses pas très catholiques.

Après l'inspection de notre suite, ma belle prit une douche et moi je m'allongeai sur le lit. Je ne m'en rendis pas compte tout de suite mais c'est en sentant un corps se coller contre moi. Je me retournai et la prit dans mes bras et replongeai dans les limbes.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je m'étais endormi, mais c'est la voix de mon ange qui me réveilla.

-Em! Emmett, réveille toi il va être midi, nous devons rejoindre tout le monde.

-Humm … encore 10 minutes s'il te plait.

-Non, Em. Ça fait déjà 20 minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller.

Je me tournai vers le son de sa voix, et la fit tomber sur moi pour prendre ses lèvres. À bout de souffle nous brisions ce baiser.

-Tu m'aurais réveiller comme ça j'aurai pas mis autant de temps, lui dis-je.

-T'es pas possible Monsieur Mc Carthy! Allez! Viens! Tu dois me présenter ta « famille ». dépêche toi!

-Oui mon colonel, lui répliquai-je en lui faisant un salut militaire.

Elle se mit à rire, puis me donna une petite tape sur le torse avant de se relever. Je passai dans la salle de bain afin de me rafraichir, puis nous primes la direction de la salle de restaurant. Plus nous avancions, plus un énorme brouhaha se fit entendre. Bella à mes côtés commençait à se tendre. Je l'arrêtai avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger et la tournai vers moi.

-Bella, relaxe toi, il ne vont pas te manger. Tout va bien se passer.

-Oui, mais s'ils ne m'apprécient pas, s'il te disent que je ne suis pas faite pour toi, si …

-Stop Bella! Ils t'apprécieront, et t'aimeront fais moi confiance. Qui ne pourrais pas t'aimer. Moi je t'aime, tu fais de moi un homme heureux.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa. Elle se détendit immédiatement et laissa même échapper une petit soupir de contentement, quand la voix bourrue de mon meilleur ami nous sépara.

-Emmett, laisses en pour ce soir! J'allais venir vous chercher des fois que vous vous seriez perdus, nous dit-il moqueur.

Nous le suivîmes. Tout le monde était là. J'aperçu le coach, Franky, Stephan, Matt, Oliver et tous les autres.

-Hey, regarder qui j'ai trouvé dans le hall, cria Larry.

Et là une foule se précipita sur nous pour nous dire bonjour. Je présentais au fur et à mesure Bella à tous mes anciens coéquipiers ainsi qu'à leur compagne. Le repas se passa sous les rires et les anecdotes qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à balancer à ma belle qui les écoutait avec attention. Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise et osa même raconter elle aussi quelques bêtises que j'avais fait.

Après le repas, mes anciens camarades nous proposèrent d'aller faire du snowboard.

-Pas pour moi désolé, je suis fatiguée et puis je ne sais pas en faire, mais vas y Emmett.

-T'es sûr? Sinon je reste avec toi y a pas de problème.

-Chéri, vas t'amuser avec tes amis. Moi je vais aller me reposer dans la chambre, lire un peu, et appeler Alice aussi. D'ailleurs je suis étonnée que notre sauterelle vivante n'ai pas fait signe de vie.

-Elle a sûrement dû aller faire du shopping, tu sais comment elle est.

-Hum, tu dois avoir raison. Je l'appellerai ce soir.

-Conrad! Appelai-je mon ami le Quaterback. Je vais me changer dans la chambre, on se retrouve dans 10 minutes ici, ça te va vieux?

-Pas de problème mec. Bella, repose toi bien et si tu t'ennuies, nos femmes seront au Spa de l'hôtel, va les rejoindre si tu en as envi. Elle seront ravies de t'avoir avec elle.

-Mon mari a raison Bella, viens nous rejoindre tu verras cela te feras du bien, et te relaxeras de votre voyage.

Bella me regarda puis regarda de nouveau Sheryl, la femme de Conrad, en lui souriant.

-Ok! Laissons les hommes entre eux. Je vous rejoins dans 10 minutes aussi.

L'après midi fut du pur bonheur. Je retrouvais la complicité que j'avais avec mes amis, rigolant, faisant les gamins. Nous retournions à l'hôtel en fin d'après-midi, bien cassés, mais heureux. Nous nous retrouvions tous au bar, cependant je m'éclipsai pour passer un coup de téléphone. La personne répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

-Allô? Demanda mon correspondant.

-Salut c'est moi, lui dis-je.

-Ah ben enfin! Je me faisais un sang d'encre de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Bon alors comment ça se passe?

-Bien, très bien même. Vous arriverez à quelle heure?

-L'avion décolle à 8h. Ne viens pas nous chercher, sinon ton absence sera douteuse. Je t'appellerai quand nous serons près de l'hôtel. À ce moment là nous pourrons mettre notre plan à exécution.

-Ok, pas de problème. Je te dis à demain alors?

-A demain Emmett.

Je raccrochais et rejoignis mes amis, mais je fus attirer par un attroupement. Puis une délicieuse musique se fit entendre. Je me faufilai tant bien que mal parmi la foule, quand je la vis. Bella était en train de jouer du piano, les yeux fermés. Elle semblait vivre sa musique comme à chaque fois que je l'entends jouer. La dernière note retentit et un silence se fit. Puis les applaudissements commencèrent. Bella ouvrit soudainement les yeux et en voyant tout se monde autour d'elle qui l'applaudissait elle se mit à rougir fortement. Je m'avançai vers elle. Quand elle me vit, elle se jeta dans mes bras.

-Oh la honte, dit-elle. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont là à m'écouter?

-Depuis le début je pense. Bella tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'était magnifique ce que tu jouais, et …

-Bravo Bella, c'était magnifique, lui dit Stacy, la femme d'un autre joueur.

-Merci Stacy mais ce n'était rien. Je n'arrive pas à me tenir loin d'un piano quand j'en vois un et ce matin on m'a dit que je pourrai en jouer.

-As tu d'autres talents cachés que ce cher Emmett a oublié de nous dire? Demanda Lisebeth, la femme de Larry.

-Non, aucun.

-Mon amour, tu oublie de dire que tu danses merveilleusement bien. La première fois où je l'ai vu danser c'était lors de l'audition de sélection des cheerleaders. Elle a envouter tout le monde.

-Arrête Emmett, ça me gêne … je … je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention, dit-elle à l'intention des femmes des joueurs. Chéri je vais monter dans la chambre me préparer pour ce soir, et appeler Alice.

-Oh, j'ai eu Jasper au téléphone tout à l'heure et il nous a dit qu'il partait rejoindre Alec et Jane avec Edward et Laetitia, et qu'ils allaient dans un chalet que le père d'Alec détient. Apparemment le réseau passe très mal, mais il m'a dit qu'ils pensaient bien a toi et te font pleins de bisous, ce que je ferai quand nous serons seuls, lui murmurant la dernière partie dans l'oreille.

-Oh! D'accord, c'est pas grave, comme ça elle aura de quoi me raconter en rentrant.

Elle semblait toute triste après ce que je venais de lui dire, alors je la pris dans mes bras et lui embrassais le sommet de son crâne. Puis elle s'éloigna de moi et partie en compagnie de Lisebeth et de Stacy ainsi que de Sheryl. Quant à moi une bonne bière m'attendait au bar.

La soirée se passa comme le reste de la journée, dans la bonne humeur et la convivialité. Chacun voulant connaître ma petite femme un peu plus, découvrir qui était celle qui me rendait ma joie de vivre. Tout à mes pensées, je ne vis pas la personne qui s'était approchée de moi, et c'est sa main sur mon épaule qui me fit sursauter.

-Excuse moi Emmett, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ce n'est rien Coach, j'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées. Asseyez vous!

-Merci! J'ai vu ça en effet. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec une jeune femme charmante?

-Oui, je ne m'en cache pas. Elle est celle qui peuple toutes mes pensées.

-Tu es heureux et j'en suis content. Tu n'es plus le même Emmett. Je me souviens comment tu t'es renfermé sur toi, amer. Tu es maintenant épanoui, tu recommences tes blagues … oui Larry m'a raconté comment tu avais dévalé cette piste cet après-midi. D'ailleurs fais attention. Je sais que tu as vu plusieurs médecins, et chirurgiens …

-Oui, et je ne veux pas en parler s'il vous plaît Coach.

-Bella est-elle au courant?

-Oui, elle sait pour l'accident, elle sait que je ne rejouerai plus au foot, elle sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir de ce côté là. Mais elle sait aussi que c'est un sujet qui me fait et me fera toujours mal alors on n'en parle pas.

-VOUS n'en parlez pas ou Tu n'en parles pas?

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Réponds moi s'il te plaît!

-Je ne veux pas en parler. J'ai envi de passer à autre chose, et mon poste de coach me conviens très bien. Cet accident est derrière moi, c'est du passé. Un passé qui fera toujours mal certes mais je veux voir en avant, et Bella et ce poste de coach sont mon avenir.

-C'est tout à ton honneur mon grand. Une dernière question et je te jure que le vieux que je suis arrêtera de t'embêter. Si un jour un chirurgien t'assure qu'il peut te rendre ton genou et que tu pourrais rejouer au foot, le feras tu?

-Je ne veux plus croire en une chose que n'arriveras jamais. Je me suis bercé d'illusions pendant des mois et la chute a toujours été brutale chaque fois que j'allais voir ces médecins. Chaque fois je m'approchais du fond du gouffre. Bella a été mon salut. Elle m'a aidé à remonter la pente, m'a redonné le sourire. Alors il est hors de questions que tout s'écroule de nouveau. J'ai décidé de ne plus aller voir de médecin. D'ailleurs pourquoi aller en voir un quand les 22 premiers ont tous dit la même chose.

-Je comprends. Bon comment appréhendes-tu votre match à la rentrée?

-Ça va être dure. Mes joueurs vont repenser à leur défaite de la dernière fois, mais je leur fais confiance. Et vous comment cela s'annonce?

-Et bien encore 5 matchs et nous visons le SuperBowl. Nous croisons les doigts, mais comme toi je fais confiance à mes gars. Et le fait de tous nous retrouver ici permet la cohésion du groupe. En tout cas nous sommes tous contents de vous avoir toi et Bella. Tu en as de la chance mon grand. J'aurais 30 ans de moins …

-Hep hep hep, doucement c'est de ma chérie dont vous parler là, alors même avec 30 ans de moins c'est pas la peine d'y penser. Et puis qu'en dirai Martha?

-On parle de moi?

La femme du Coach venait de nous rejoindre. Elle passa ses mains autour de épaules de son mari et lui embrassa le sommet de son crâne chauve. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et m'ouvrit ses bras. Je me levai et m'engouffrer dans ses bras tendus. Martha avait été une mère pour moi comme le coach avait été un père. Mes anciens coéquipiers étaient mes frères, et à nous tous nous formions une belle et grande famille.

-Comme je suis heureuse de te voir mon grand. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venue te voir avant mais le voayage m'a fatigué et à mon âge … Peter m'a dit que tu venais accompagné. Je suis contente que tu ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse te rendre heureux. Comment s'appelle cette femme qui donne ce sourire sur ton visage?

-Elle s'appelle Bella, elle est merveilleuse. D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrive.

En effet Bella arrivait vers nous souriante. Je me levai pour aller à sa rencontre, et la serrer dans mes bras.

-Hey! Mon amour tu vas bien? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui très bien quand tu es là. Viens je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

Je lui pris la main et je nous dirigeai vers le coach, enfin Peter mais je ne suis jamais arrivé à l'appeler par son prénom. J'avais trop de respect pour lui pour devenir trop familier avec. Martha nous regardait venir avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Bella, tu connais déjà le Coach. Je te présente sa femme Martha.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrée madame, dit Bella en tendant la main vers cette dernière.

Martha vint vers nous et prit Bella dans ses bras.

-Appelle moi Martha. Je suis vraiment ravie de faire la connaissance de celle qui a su redonner de beau sourire sur le visage d'un de mes enfants. Que suis-je bête, tu dois te demander pourquoi j'appelle Emmett « un de mes enfants »? Sache que depuis que Peter a pris en charge cette équipe je les ai tous considéré comme mes enfants. Bienvenue dans la famille.

-Merci Martha. Ça me touche beaucoup. Lui dit Bella.

Nous parlions ensemble pendant un certain temps que je remarquai que ma compagne commençait à fatiguer. Je nous excusais auprès du Coach et de Martha, puis nous montions dans notre chambre. Dans l'ascenseur qui nous menait à notre étage, Bella se pressa contre moi, sa tête contre mon torse. Je passai mes mains autour de ses hanches. J'aimai ces moments de tendresse comme cela entre nous. Je lui embrassai sa tête. Quand le « Dong » de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, Bella ne bougea pas. Elle venait de s'endormir contre moi. Je la pris alors dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée, et la portai jusqu'à notre chambre. Je la déposai délicatement sur le lit, lui retirant ses chaussures, ainsi que ses vêtements, ne lui laissant que ses sous vêtements, puis je la glissai sous les draps. Je défi rapidement mes vêtements puis je la rejoignis. Je me rapprochai d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras. Morphée ne mit pas longtemps à me rattraper moi aussi.

Le lendemain, c'est une douce caresse qui me réveilla. Une sensation de chaleur et de bien être commençait à m'envahir, me laissant pousser un gémissement, auquel un autre gémissement répondit. J'ouvris les yeux, en me rendant compte que ma princesse était en train de me faire une douce caresse pour le réveille. En soulevant le drap, je la vis s'activer sur mon membre. Je sentis sa langue sur tout ma longue me faisant grogner de plus en plus fort, mon plaisir montant. Mon dieu, ma femme était parfaite. C'était la première fois qu'elle me réveillait ainsi mais je ne voulais pas me déverser dans sa bouche, alors je pris sa tête entre mes mains pour pouvoir la remonter vers moi mais elle résista.

-Bella … hum … non … non pas comme ça.

Quand elle quitta ma virilité, une sensation de manque m'envahit. Je l'embrassais avec passion.

-Bonjour mon amour, lui dis-je.

-Bonjour. Tu n'as pas aimé?

-Si bien sûr. Mais je ne voulais pas terminer comme ça, je préfère une autre manière.

-Ah oui!laquelle?

D'un habille coup de rein, je la fis basculer afin qu'elle se retrouve sous moi. Je l'embrassais fiévreusement , puis abandonnais ses douces lèvres pour me diriger vers son cou, puis vers sa poitrine. En atteignant un de ses tétons que je me mis à sucer avidement, elle se courba sous moi, gémissant. Ma main descendit sur son ventre, se dirigea vers sa cuisse puis remonta vers sa féminité. Mon doigt effleura son intimité humide, même trempée pour moi me faisant grogner de nouveau. Je commençais à caresser son clitoris, puis j'introduisis un doigt en elle.

-Oh putain Emmett … hum oui, continu.

Alors je fis ce qu'elle me demanda en commençant des vas et viens.

-Comme ça ma chérie?

-Hum … oui … plus.

Alors j'introduisis un deuxième , accélérant par la même occasion. Elle ondula de plus en plus.

-Em, je te veux en moi tout de suite.

-A vos ordres mon capitaine, ravi de lui obéir.

Je me positionnais entre ses jambes, mon gland à son entrée. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux noircis de désir. Je l'embrassais langoureusement accueillant sa langue qui dansait avec la mienne. Au même moment je la pénétrais d'un coup. Je commençais de lent va et viens et au bout de quelques instant, Bella plaqua ses mains sur mes fesses et me poussa fortement en elle, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort, alors j'augmentais la cadence, devenant de plus en plus effrénée. Je me mis à picorer son cou quand je senti Bella serrer ses parois intimes, nous amenant tous les deux vers l'orgasme.

Après avoir repris notre respiration, je me laissais tomber sur le côté. Elle se pelotonna contre moi.

-J'aime bien ce genre de réveil, lui dis-je.

-Moi aussi. Tu sais je suis contente que l'on soit ici avec tout le monde. Tu avais raison ils sont formidable de m'avoir acceptée. Stacy, Lisebeth, et Sheryl sont vraiment gentilles. Et Martha, on dirait Esmée.

-Ils t'aiment bien tu sais, et tout le monde a vu que tu me rendais heureux. Merci Bella de faire de ma vie ce ciel bleu. Avant toi, mon ciel était tout gris, triste, sans vie. Je t'aime mon amour.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je vais aller prendre un douche, quelle heure est-il?

-Il est … merde … 11h30. On nous attend pour 12h dans la salle du restaurant de l'hôtel.

Nous nous précipitâmes dans la salle de bain, prenant notre douche et réfrénant nos pulsions. Une fois prêts nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle du restaurant. Dans l'ascenseur, mon téléphone portable sonna. En voyant le correspondant un léger sourire se forma sur mon visage.

-Allô?

\- …

-Hum …

\- …

-Ok!

Et je raccrochais sous le regard interrogateur de ma petite femme.

-Tout va bien Em?

-Oui mon amour tout va bien, très bien même.

Puis l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes. Je pris Bella par la main et je nous dirigeai vers le piano.

-Tu m'attends là j'ai quelque chose à faire je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle hocha le tête puis je l'embrassais délicatement et m'éloignais d'elle, mais pas trop car je voulais voir sa réaction. C'est pour cela que j'observai, et de là où je me trouvais je pouvais même entendre. C'est alors que je vis une personne s'approcher de Bella qui était de dos.

-Bonjour Bella …


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 14**_

 **Déchirure !**

 **POV BELLA**

Nous étions dimanche et Emmett et moi avions décidé de le passer ensemble chez lui. Nous venions de terminer de déjeuner quand mon portable sonna.

-Allô ?

- _Bonjour Bella c'est Carlisle, je ne te dérange pas ?_

 _-_ Bonjour Carlisle, non tu ne me déranges pas. Emmett est parti courir. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- _J'ai des bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer. J'ai pu obtenir le dossier médical d'Emmett, et après examen de ce dernier, il est possible que d'ici un an après une longue rééducation, il puisse rejouer à son plus haut niveau._

 _-_ C'est vrai ? C'est … c'est … génial, merci beaucoup Carlisle, il va être tellement heureux. Je sais que son poste de Coach lui plaît, mais je vois bien que cela lui manque de jouer. Merci, merci Carlisle.

- _De rien ma belle. Dis lui de m'appeler pour que l'on puisse se voir et que je lui explique tout cela. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir passer plusieurs mois à ce séminaire en Europe._

Mon dieu, c'est pas vrai, je n'osai plus y croire. J'avais hâte de lui dire. Quand il regardais un match à la télé je voyais bien qu'il aurait aimé être sur le terrain, surtout quand ses amis qui jouaient. De les avoir tous vu pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, il rayonnait de bonheur, et quand nous avions dû repartir il avait perdu cette petite étincelle.

Il allait être bientôt midi, et je m'affairai à préparer le repas. Tellement absorbé par ce que je faisais, je n'avais pas entendu Emmett arriver. Il me prit dans ses bras embrassant mon cou.

-Hum, ça sent super bon. Tu nous prépare quoi ?

-Surprise, tu verras bien. Va prendre ta douche le repas sera prêt dans vingt minutes.

-Ok, je fais vite, je t'aime mon amour, me dit-il, avant de m'embrasser. Puis il partit en boitant.

-Emmett, tu boites ?

-Hein ? Oh ça ! Oui j'ai eu une faiblesse dans mon genou, ce n'est rien, depuis mon accident il me lâche de temps en temps. De la glace et ça ira mieux.

-T'es sûr ?

Il se figea, puis poussa un grand soupir avant de se retourner vers moi, le visage fermé.

-Oui Bella, ça ira. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. Je vais sous la douche.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Devrai-je lui dire qu'il y avait un moyen pour qu'un jour il rejoue au foot ou non?je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Alors je fis ce que je pensai être le mieux. J'appelai la seule personne, qui avec le recul, saurait me conseiller.

- _Allô?_ Fit la voix de mon correspondant.

-Salut !

- _Hey ma belle ! Je suis heureux de t'entendre. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je ne te voyais plus au bar, tu ne m'appelais pas. Un peu plus j'allais défoncer ta porte de chambre à la fac et chez Emmett._

-Je te manque à ce point là mon frère ?

- _Il n'y a pas une seule journée sans que je ne pense à toi ! Comment vas-tu ?_

-Ça va, on fait aller, et toi comment tu vas ? Comment va Rosalie et mon neveu ?

 _-Rose n'a pas pu tenir se langue hein ? J'allais t'appeler pour te l'annoncer._

-Alors, c'est … c'est vraiment un garçon ? Oh ! Je suis trop contente, je vais être tata d'un petit gars ! Je suis si contente pour toi James.

- _Bien joué Bellissima ! Mais tu ne m'auras pas, je sais que Rose te l'a dit._

-James je te jure que j'étais pas au courant, quand j'ai parlé de mon neveu, je plaisantais, je te jure que Rose ne m'a rien dit.

- _Vrai Bell's ?_

-Vrai James !

- _Alors heureuse ?_

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente pour vous.

- _Moi aussi je suis content , tu peux pas savoir Bella, mais même si cela avait été une fille j'aurai été tout aussi heureux. Mais ne change pas de conversation s'il te plaît. Tout à l'heure je t'ai demandé comment tu allais et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse. Qu'est ce qui se passe Bellissima ?_

-Tu es bien trop perspicace pour moi, grand frère. Voilà quand nous sommes allés chez Carlisle et Esmée pour Noël, j'ai parlé à Carlisle du problème d'Emmett. Il m'a dit qu'il lui fallait voir son dossier pour voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il...

-Tu as fais quoi Bella ? Tonna une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et vis Emmett dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, les yeux noirs de rage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela et à cet instant il me fit peur, ce que je n'aurai jamais cru possible un jour.

-Tu as fais quoi Bella à Noël ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Me cria-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Emmett. Je …

-Réponds-moi !

-Emmett …

-REPONDS-MOI !

Il était là devant moi, fou de rage. Il avait pris mon bras dans sa main et serrait très fort.

-Emmett … tu me fais mal.

-Ne me dis pas que … PUTAIN J'Y CROIS PAS... ne me dis pas que tu as fais ce que j'ai cru entendre ? Ne me dis pas que tu as parlé avec Carlisle dans mon dos ?

-Je voulais être sûre qu'il …

-Tais-toi ! Surtout ne fini pas la fin ce ta putain de phrase ! Je peux pas croire que tu ai fais ça et dans mon dos en plus. J'avais confiance en toi et toi la première chose que tu fais c'est de me poignarder dans le dos. Ça t'as fais jubiler, hein, de savoir qu'on pouvait plus rien pour moi, que je ne suis qu'un déchet !

-Non, non jamais Emmett. Tu n'es pas un déchet arrêtes avec ça. Je t'aime …

Il se mit à rire, d'un rire qui vous fait froid dans le dos, et il pleurait en même temps, ce qui me brisa le cœur. Jamais je n'ai voulu lui faire du mal, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en souffrait autant. J'avais minimiser sa douleur. Je m'approchai de lui, quand il se laissa tomber au sol s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Em … quand tu regardes les match de tes amis, je vois cette tristesse dans tes yeux …

-T'as pitié de moi c'est ça ? T'es avec moi par pitié ? Hein ? Ton frère aussi a pitié de moi ? Vous devez bien rigoler, de moi !

-Non ! Jamais on …

-Va t'en !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dis VA.T'EN ! DEGAGE ! Si tu préfères. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux pas voir ta pitié, alors dégage de chez moi !

Il se leva, me prit par le bras, et me traina jusque la porte qu'il ouvrit, et me jeta dehors. Je tombai lourdement devant la porte qu'il claqua devant moi.

Je restai là abasourdie de ce qui venait de se passait, quand je senti une goutte tomber sur ma main. Je regardai le ciel qui était bleu, c'est alors que je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de pleurer. Je me levai avec difficulté et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Comment en étions nous arrivés à cette situation ? Je me repassai sans cesse la scène dans ma tête, son regard blessé me déchirant un peu plus le cœur à chaque fois, puis son visage défiguré par la rage.

Une porte s'ouvrit devant moi. Je repris mes esprits à ce même moment et me rendis compte que j'étais devant ma chambre. Jasper était en train de rire, puis son visage reprit son sérieux quand il me vit.

-Bella ?

-...

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- _Qui c'est Jazz ?_

 _-_ C'est Bella ! Répondit-il à la personne derrière lui.

Alice, arriva en courant. Quand je vis leur regard triste, j'éclatai en sanglot. Jasper me prit dans ses bras, et me serra fort contre lui. Puis il me fit entrer.

-Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Edward. Tu veux que j'appelle Emmett ?

À l'entente de son nom mes sanglots s'intensifièrent de plus belle et je m'accrochais un peu plus à la chemise de Jasper qui resserra encore plus ses bras autour de moi si c'était possible.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passai dans les bras de Jasper, mais j'ouvrai les yeux, le soleil se couchant au loin, me retrouvant dans ma chambre. Comment étais-je arrivée ? Que c'était-il passé ? Mon esprit était déconnecté de mon corps depuis qu'Emmett m'a mis à la porte. À ce souvenir les larmes me montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. À ce moment là on frappa à ma porte mais je ne voulais voir personne.

-Bella ? T'es réveillée ? Demanda Alice.

Je ne répondis rien. Elle entra et vint se placer dans mon dos. Elle me pris dans ses bras.

-J'aimerai tellement que tu me dises ce qui t'arrive. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Je sais qu'il c'est passé quelque chose avec … avec Emmett … chuuut Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je suis désolé. Je ne dirai plus son nom jusqu'à temps que tu me dises que je peux le prononcer sans te faire de mal. Mais j'aimerai tellement comprendre pour pouvoir t'aider.

Elle ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. Mes pleurs se tarirent. Je sentis le lit bouger, et Alice se détacher de moi. Quand elle ouvrit la porte je me retournai vers elle, et l'interpelai avant qu'elle ne sorte.

-Alice ?

-Oui, Bell ?

-Merci !

Elle me fit un petit sourire puis sortit de ma chambre. J'étais épuiser par ma journée, c'est comme ça que je me levai pour me mettre en pyjama, et retournai me coucher.

Le soleil caressa mon visage, me tirant de ce sommeil agité. Je sentis mon corps retenu par quelque chose que je n'arrivai pas à identifier. Mes yeux s'ouvrir petit à petit pour éviter d'être éblouie par le soleil qui perçait par la fenêtre de ma chambre, puis je dirigeai mon regard vers la première entrave qui se trouvait sur ma taille. Il s'agissait d'un bras, enfin plutôt deux bras. Puis mon regard descendit vers l'obstacle qui se trouvait à mes pieds. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je compris que le premier bras appartenait à Alice qui se trouvait dans mon dos. Le second était celui de Jasper, puis enfin au bout du lit en travers se trouvait Edward. Mes larmes montèrent à mes yeux, l'amour que je leur portait grandissait encore plus.

-Hey ! Bell ! Ça va ? Me demanda Jasper, de sa voix rauque qui émergeait du sommeil.

Je hochai le tête en réponse, la gorge trop serrée pour répondre verbalement. À ce moment là, je sentis Edward bouger, ainsi qu'Alice. Mes deux compagnons de chaque coté de moi resserrèrent leur prise sur ma taille pour un câlin matinal et réconfortant. Edward quant à lui, pour participer grimpa sur moi, m'arrachant ainsi un petit sourire.

-Je vous aime ! Leur dis-je.

Nous restâmes quelques instants comme ceci quand mon ventre se mit à gronder. Ils relâchèrent leur prise sur moi, se dégageant .

-Je vais aller faire le petit déjeuner, dit Alice. Vous venez avec moi les garçons ? Laissons Bella prendre sa douche. Nous t'attendons ma belle.

-Ok, mais appelez Alec, Jane, et Laëtitia pour qu'ils viennent aussi. D'accord ?

-D'accord, me fit Edward. À tout à l'heure sœurette.

Détendue par ma douche chaude, je rejoignis les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Alec, Jane et Laëtitia étaient déjà arrivés. Ils vinrent me prendre dans leur bras. Le repas se passa relativement sous le silence, personne ne parla de ce qui s'était passé.

-Je suis désolée, fis-je au bout d'un moment.

-De quoi ? Demanda Jane.

-D'avoir accaparé, Alice, Edward et Jasper.

-Ne t'excuses pas pour cela Bella, me dit Alec. Nous comprenons, et ne t'en voulons pas. Si nous avions été à leur place, nous aussi nous serions restés avec toi. D'ailleurs, Jane, Laëtitia et moi voulions être là avec toi hier, mais quand Alice m'a appelé pour me dire qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir car tu allais mal, et que tu étais dans un état … enfin …

-Pitoyable, tu peux le dire Alec

-Ouais enfin, ben on a comprit, et on est heureux d'être ici avec toi.

-Merci vous êtes de véritable amis.

Je restai avec eux jusqu'à ce que je dise à tout le monde de profiter de leur moitié. Ils refusèrent dans un premier temps prétextant de ne pas vouloir me laisser seule, mais à force de persuasion, acceptèrent finalement. Je tournai en rond dans la chambre, ne sachant pas quoi faire je décidai d'aller voir mon frère et Rosalie. Il en me fallu que peu de temps pour arriver au bar. James m'ouvrit. Quand je le vis, je ne pu m'empêcher de me jeter dans ses bras en sanglotant, moi qui croyais que je n'avais plus de larmes. Il m'emmena jusque dans le salon où Rosalie était assise dans le canapé, ses pieds reposant sur un pouffe devant elle. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Quand elle me vit dans les bras de mon frère elle se leva tout de suite, me prenant à son tour dans les siens. Nous nous assîmes. James demanda ce qu'il se passait mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre. Après un long moment je dû surement m'endormir, car, quand je repris mes esprits j'étais allongée sur le canapé, ma tête sur les jambes de Rose. C'est le claquement de la porte d'entrée qui me réveilla. Rosalie me caressait les cheveux. J'étais bien comme cela.

-Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Rosalie alors que j'avais toujours les yeux fermés.

-Non, il n'y'avait personne chez lui. Sa voiture n'était pas là. J'ai fais le tour de sa maison, c'était désert. Par contre en regardant par une fenêtre il y avait un capharnaüm pas possible. Le salon était sans dessus-dessous. Tu as pu en apprendre plus ?

-Non rien, elle s'est endormie peu de temps après ton départ, par contre elle n'a pas arrêté de l'appeler. Je me demande ce qu'il c'est bien passé entre eux deux. Quand elle voudra en parler …

-Il m'a foutu à la porte, fis-je la coupant. Il a entendu ce que je disais à James au téléphone et il … il … s'est mit dans une colère noire. Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire … il a cru que j'avais pitié de lui … c'est de ma faute …

-Chuut Bellissima, non ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il va revenir, tu vas voir. Il t'aime, il ne peut pas se passer de toi, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Quand il se sera calmé, il reviendra vers toi.

-Non James, j'ai plus envi d'en parler OK ?

C'est comme cela que je clôturai la conversation. Puis nous passâmes le reste du temps à parler du bébé, jusqu'au moment où il fut temps de rentrer au campus.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. J'étais devenue un vrai automate, ne parlant que si on me posait une question, mangeant sans envi, et mes nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, m'empêchant de me rendormir ou alors était-ce moi qui ne voulais pas me rendormir de peur de revivre ce cauchemar ? Je voyais bien que amis, ainsi que James et Rosalie, se faire du soucis pour moi. Je m'en voulais pour cela, mais je n'arrivai pas à me sortir la tête de l'eau. Chaque fois que je pensais à lui, mon cœur se brisait un peu plus, le souffle me manquait, la bile me remontait. Ce fameux jour se rejouait sans cesse dans ma tête.

Un soir j'entendis une conversation qui me fit basculer pour de bon.

-Bon les gars, vous avez des nouvelles ? Entendis-je Alice demander.

-Non, on ne l'a pas vu. C'est Quil et Embry qui ont encore fait l'entrainement. D'ailleurs les copains se posent des questions. Newton a demandé pourquoi il n'était pas là, et ils ont esquiver la réponses en nous faisant faire des pompes. Répondit Edward.

-Je suis allé voir Sam à la fin de l'entrainement, poursuivi Jasper.

-Et alors ? Demanda Alice.

-Au départ il a esquivé la réponse, mais je lui ai dis que Bella n'allais pas bien et que je devais le voir absolument. Il m'a alors appris qu'Emmett avait demandé un congé sans solde au doyen pour une durée indéterminée, et qu'il leur a laissé plein pouvoir. Leur apprit-il.

-On est pas prêt de le revoir ! S'exclama Edward. Si je le tenais, je …

A ce moment là, le téléphone sonna. Voilà, mon histoire avec Emmett était belle et bien finie. Une déchirure me transperça à l'intérieur de moi, me faisant m'effondrer au sol, et ne pouvant retenir un cri. Je n'arrivai plus à respirer, comme si je me noyais.

Ma porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer mes trois amis. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils me disaient, la douleur dans ma poitrine m'empêchant de leur parler, de bouger. Puis le noir m'enveloppa.

-Il lui faut du repos, dit une voix au loin. Le mieux serait qu'elle change d'air James, poursuivit celle-ci.

-Y'a beaucoup de travail en ce moment au bar, et Rosalie est de plus en plus fatiguée. Le médecin lui a ordonné du repos total. Je sais pas quoi faire... j'ai bien vu qu'elle allait mal, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Quel frère je suis, si je ne peux pas voir ça et l'aider, fit la voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de James.

-James, arrête de te culpabiliser, ou alors Jasper, Edward et moi, ainsi que tous ses amis, sommes aussi fautif que toi. Bella a dû nous entendre alors qu'elle était dans la chambre. De toute manière, elle l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre, et je ne pense pas que sa réaction aurait été différente, dit Alice. Papa, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. On a tous vu comment Emmett et Bella interagissaient. C'est un gros choc pour elle, et son cerveau l'a protégé en se mettant en position « éteint », si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Cependant, il est urgent qu'elle ne s'enfonce pas d'avantage dans sa déprime. James si tu es d'accord, et si Bella l'est quand elle se réveillera, Esmée et moi aimerions bien l'accueillir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse. Rester ici, lui rappellera continuellement ce qu'elle a vécu. Il faut qu'elle revienne lorsqu'elle sera capable d'y repenser sans souffrir. Alors à ce moment là elle pourra avancer dans sa vie. Il faut qu'elle fasse son deuil en quelque sorte.

-Je sais pas Doc …, c'est très généreux de votre part, mais …, ne put finir James.

-Je suis d'accord Carlisle, coupai-je mon frère.

Carlisle avait raison. Tout ici me rappelai lui. J'avais beau aimer mon frère, Rose et mes amis, mais ils ne pouvaient combler un manque que je ressentais en ce moment : le soutien d'une mère. Et Esmée s'en apparentait le plus pour moi. Je mourrai d'envie de me fondre dans les bras de ma mère, pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps dans ses bras, l'entendre me murmurer des mots qui me calmeraient, me bercer. Tout ce que ma mère faisait quand elle était encore en vie lorsque je tombais par exemple. Je sais c'est puéril, mais je sentais que j'avais besoin de cela, enfin pour un temps. Juste retourner dans cette période qu'était l'insouciance de la jeunesse, où rien ne pouvait nous blesser, nos parents nous protégeant.

Tout fut alors mis en place. Je partais le lendemain avec Carlisle. Pour l'université, il avait été convenu que je ferais mes cours par correspondance. Mes profs allaient m'envoyer ce qu'il me fallait par mail. L'excuse de mon absence serait que j'étais tombée malade et que je devais m'éloigner pour reprendre des forces. Ce qui dans un sens n'était pas totalement un mensonge. Les Coachs ne posèrent pas de questions quand je leur annoncèrent mon absence, et je leur proposèrent qu'Alice me remplace, ce qu'ils acceptèrent de bon cœur.

-Bella, repose toi et reviens nous en forme. Nous te gardons ta place, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire pour ça, m'annonça le Coach Tanner.

James insista pour que je passe la soirée avec lui et Rose. Ils s'excusèrent de ne pas avoir vu ma détresse.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Vous vous faites du soucis pour moi, alors que vous en avez déjà assez suffisamment comme cela. Rose, ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé et toi.

-Oh Bella ! Tu vas tellement me manquer, si tu savais. Tu nous donneras des nouvelle hein ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, j'appellerai souvent, et puis je serai là pour le naissance du bébé, je te le promet, lui dis-je en la serrant fort dans les bras.

Carlisle vint me chercher tôt, avant que mes amis n'aillent en cours, afin qu'il puissent me dire au revoir, non sans quelques larmes de chaque côté. Alice, Jasper et Edward, me promirent de venir me voir chez leur parents, puis nous prîmes la route.

Carlisle ne me posa aucune question, et ne chercha pas à me la conversation. Il me prit la main pendant qu'il conduisait et donna un baiser dessus.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi ma chérie en ce moment, mais dis-toi qu'Esmée et moi sommes là pour toi. Nous ne sommes pas tes parents, et ne pourrons jamais les remplacer, mais nous t'aimons autant que nos propres enfants.

Je hochai la tête pour lui répondre les larmes arrivant aux coins de mes yeux tellement ce qu'il me dit me touchait.

-Je veux juste te dire, que ce qu'il c'est passé avec Emmett, n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour le rendre heureux. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à entendre que le bout du tunnel était arrivé pour lui. Il a eu tellement de déception par le passé, qu'il c'est encré dans un monde où il a cru qu'il ne méritait pas d'être heureux. Mais une chose n'est pas faussé dans tout cela : il t'aime vraiment. Mais quand il a surprit la conversation au téléphone, il s'est passé quelque chose dans sa tête ou alors il y a eu un événement qui a fait remonter sa peur.

-Son genou … fis-je d'une voix tremblotante.

-Son genou ? Reprit-il.

-Oui, ce jour-là, il est allé courir et en revenant, il boitait. Je l'ai vu et lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Il a juste répondu que son genou avait lâché, mais que ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, finis-je en sanglotant.

-Je comprends mieux sa réaction, même si je ne la cautionne pas. Il n'avait pas à réagir comme cela avec toi. Quand son genou a défailli, tout à dû remonter à la surface. Tu n'es malheureusement qu'un dommage collatéral de sa situation. Emmett a besoin d'aide, psychologiquement parlant. Il a emmagasiner tellement de colère en lui, d'incertitude, et de manque de confiance en lui que je ne suis pas sûr que même s'il avait accepté de se faire opérer, elle aurait été une réussite totale. L'opération en elle même oui, mais sa peur aurait toujours été là, et aurait créé un blocage. À un moment ou à un autre, cela serait ressorti. Mais il reviendra crois moi, et je serai là pour l'aider aussi s'il le demande.

Je ne répondis rien à cela. Carlisle avait peut-être raison, ce qui aurait expliqué son manque de confiance. Mais envers moi ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Je n'étais pas sûre non plus qu'il reviendrait. Une fois de plus, une des personnes que j'aimais le plus m'abandonnait. Après mes parents, mon grand-père, IL m'avait laissé de côté, ou plutôt il m'avait éjecté de sa vie …

POV EMMETT

je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais entendu. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela derrière mon dos ? Comme si elle ne savait pas ce que ce médecin dirait. Surtout Carlisle ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas laisser tomber cette idée ? Ne lui suffisais-je pas comme j'étais ? Moi qui croyais qu'elle était différente, que le fait que je sois un ancien joueur professionnel ne l'importait pas ! Mensonge que tout cela ! Je m'étais fait avoir comme un bleu !

Cependant, dès que je l'eusse mis dehors, une brûlure violente se fit ressentir dans ma poitrine, mais ma rage était dominatrice. Je me mis à balancer tout ce que j'avais à porté de main. Toutes les photos de nous deux se fracassaient contre le mur, la table du salon se retrouvant les quatre pieds en l'air car le souvenir de nous deux en plein ébat me fut intolérable.

Je ne sais combien de temps dura ma folie, mais quand je repris mes esprits, il y avait du verre partout, ma chambre était un vrai capharnaüm. Puis je effondrai au sol, contre le mur de ma chambre, la respiration saccadée.

Les jours se succédèrent sans que je ne bouge. Le téléphone sonna, mais je ne répondis pas. On vint aussi frapper chez moi, plusieurs fois même, mais je n'ouvris pas, ne voulant voir personne. Au bout de ces quelques jours, je commençais à étouffer. Je pris alors le premier sac qui se trouvait sous la main, y mis quelques affaires, mon passeport, et direction l'aéroport. Sur le chemin j'appelai Embry, lui disant que je devais m'absenter quelques temps, et que je leur laissais le champ libre pour les entrainements. Il voulut savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais je raccrochais, incapable de m'expliquer, car si j'avais dû tout lui dire, cela m'aurait fait penser à elle, et c'était impossible. Cela faisait trop mal.

L'avion attérit tard à Philadelphie. Je pris un taxi, lui donnant l'adresse de mon meilleur ami. Arrivé, je sonnai. Larry vint m'ouvrir.

-Emmett ? Que fais-tu là ? T'es tout seul ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait derrière moi. Où est Bella ?

-Elle n'est pas avec moi, lui répondis-je, alors que la brûlure dans ma poitrine refit surface quand il prononça son nom.

-Elle ne sera plus jamais avec moi, continuais-je.

-Quoi ? Mais … entre, explique moi. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis. Et puis c'est quoi cette allure que tu as ? On dirait que t'as pas dormi depuis des jours.

En même temps qu'il me parlait, il me poussait dans le salon, me faisant m'asseoir sur le canapé. Il disparut dans la cuisine, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard pour en revenir avec deux cafés.

-Bon, maintenant raconte moi ce qu'il se passe.

Je lui racontais alors cette fameuse journée. Les larmes perlèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter tellement j'étais fatigué aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. À la fin de mon récit, Larry prit la parole.

-Mais enfin c'est insensé ce que tu me racontes là. As-tu laissé au moins une chance à Bella de s'expliquer ?

-Pour qu'elle me dise quoi ? Rien de plus à part ce que je sais déjà. Que je suis un minable, un raté ? Criai-je.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de toi ? Tu crois vraiment que Bella aurait été avec toi que pour ta célébrité ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pense cela de toi ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton que le mien.

-De joueur professionnel, je passe à petit entraineur d'université. Tu crois quoi ? Fis-je en me calmant.

-Moi je crois que ce que Bella disait été vrai, que ce Carlisle pouvait t'aider, t'opérer pour que tu retrouves ton niveau et que tu puisses rejouer avec nous un jour. Moi j'y ai toujours cru. Je crois que tu as besoin d'aide Emmett. Je savais que tu souffrais, mais pas à ce point là, pas au point de te dénigrer, de ne pas avoir confiance envers les autres, et surtout Bella. J'ai tout de suite vu que Bella était la bonté incarnée. Pas besoin de la connaître depuis des lustres pour le savoir. Même Lisebeth l'a vu le premier jour qu'elle l'a rencontré. Et moi pareil : il ne m'a fallu qu'une rencontre pour voir tout l'amour qu'elle te porte, peut importe ce que tu es. Elle te voit comme nous, nous te voyons, mais toi tu ne te vois plus clairement. Tu t'enfonces même dans le noir. Il faut que ça change. Je ne peux rien faire pour ça. Cela doit venir de toi.

À ce moment là, Lisebeth rentra, surprise de me voir ici, mais elle ne me posa pas de questions.

Les jours suivants, je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans la chambre d'ami, ne voulant pas reparler de tout cela, bien que je voyais que cela les démangeaient. Lisebeth, quant à elle, m'ignorait, sans me jeter de temps en temps des coups d'œil assassin, ce que je ne comprenais pas. Puis un jour, Larry m'emmena voir mes anciens coéquipiers lors d'une session d'entrainement. Je me retrouvai là, assis dans les gradins, en train de les regarder, n'ayant qu'une envi : les rejoindre. Je senti une présence à côté de moi que je reconnu immédiatement.

-Je sens que tu ne vas pas bien fils, me dit le Coach tout en regardant le terrain. Larry s'inquiète pour toi.

-Alors il vous a demandé de venir me parler, continuai-je pour lui.

-Non, pas besoin qu'il me le demande, je l'ai vu quand tu es arrivé. Je te connais Emmett.

-Vous a-t-il dit ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je tout en connaissant la réponse.

-Oui.

-Je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Larry as raison, je m'enfonce dans le noir.

-Alors à toi de te sortir du tunnel, Emmett, pour retrouver la clarté. Il a raison aussi quand il dit que tu aurais dû écouter ta compagne. Jamais elle ne t'aurait fais ce que tu crois qu'elle a fait. Ses yeux ne mentaient pas quand elle te regardait. Elle t'aimait énormément. Mais je pense aussi que tu n'es pas prêt encore à écouter ce qu'elle avait à t'annoncer. Ton état actuel parle pour toi. Quand tu auras besoin, je serai là. Finit-il en se levant pour retrouver les gars sur le terrain.

M'accoudant sur les genoux, la tête entre mes mains, mes doigts tirant sur mes cheveux, pleins de questions me venaient en tête. Je me mis à penser à ce que Larry m'avait dit. M'étais-je autant trompé ? Avait-elle vraiment voulu m'aider car elle m'aimait ? Tous ces « je t'aime » étaient-il vrais ?

Elle s'était ouverte à moi lors de Thanksgiving, en me racontant la mort de ses parents. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait si elle n'avais pas confiance en moi ? Et moi, avais-je eu confiance en elle ? En y réfléchissant, le seule réponse à cette dernière question était non. Non je n'avais pas eu confiance en elle, sinon je lui aurais fait part du mal être qui m'habite. Larry avait raison, mais que devais-je faire ?

L'entrainement fini, j'attendais Larry dans le couloir des vestiaires, quand je vis le Coach dans son bureau. Il avait dit qu'il pourrait m'aider si besoin, et j'en avais vraiment besoin.

-Ah ! Emmett ! Tiens ! C'est pour toi, me dit-il en me tendant une carte.

-Mais …

-Tu viens bien me voir pour savoir si je peux t'aider, non ? Continua-t-il.

-Euh … oui … mais comment …

-Je te l'ai dis Emmett. Je te connais. Je vous connais tous. Tu n'aurais pas voulu d'aide, tu n'aurais pas franchi la porte de mon bureau à l'instant.

Je hochais la tête en signe d'assentiment, comme un petit enfant qu'on aurait pris en flagrant délit. Je regardai la carte où il y avais inscrit dessus « Dr Manson », ainsi que sa spécialité : psychanalyste. En avais-je vraiment besoin ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé à cela.

-J'ai pris la liberté de l'appeler. Tu as rendez-vous demain à 10h.

La surprise de son annonce devait se lire sur mon visage, car il continua.

-Je sais que c'est précipité pour toi, mais autant battre de fer tant qu'il est encore chaud. Si je ne t'avais laissé que cette carte, tu aurais attendu, et abandonné. Tu en as besoin Emmett. Après tu y verras plus clair. Allez vas ! Ils t'attendent.

Je le remerciai, puis parti en direction de mes amis qui m'attendaient.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un bar, à chahuter, à rigoler comme au bon vieux temps, mais je ne me sentais pas complet. Je fis part à Larry de ce que le Coach avait fait pour moi plus tôt dans la journée. Il approuva.

-Tu ne peux pas rester comme cela, à te renfermer sur toi de plus en plus. Peut-être qu'après tu … dit-il en abandonnant la fin de sa phrase.

-Oui ? L'incitais-je à continuer.

-Non rien ! Oublie !

Puis il se tourna vers les autres pour clore la conversation. Qu'avait-il voulu me dire ? Je me rendais compte que dernièrement j'avais beaucoup de question en tête, mais très peu de réponses. Peut-être que ce Dr Manson allait pouvoir m'aider à y voir plus clair. En tout cas je l'espère vraiment.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 15 :**

 **retour et hésitation**

POV BELLA :

Mes examens venaient de se terminer, et j'étais assez satisfaite de ce que j'avais fait. Mes amis m'avaient rejoins et nous avions convenu de fêter la fin des épreuves, ainsi que la fin de cette première année universitaire, riche en émotions, au bar de James.

Nous avions repris nos habitudes James, Rosalie et moi, quand je suis revenue de Port - Angeles, et ce, au plus grand plaisir de mon frère et ma belle-sœur. Ils étaient tous les deux éclatants de joie pour cette grossesse.

Quand je suis allée les voir pour la première fois depuis mon retour, Rose en avait pleuré, mais j'avais mis cela sur le compte des hormones, et James m'avait couvert de baisers sur mon visage, en me demandant pardon de m'avoir abandonné quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Nous pleurions tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il me raconta par la suite qu'il s'en était voulu pendant des jours car il s'était senti impuissant devant ma détresse, et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors quand Carlisle a proposé que j'aille avec lui, il m'avoua avoir été soulagé, mais qu'il s'en était voulu quand même, car il déléguait son rôle à une autre personne.

-James, lui dis-je, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour moi dans mon intérêt. Tu n'as pas failli à ton rôle de grand frère. Tu as fais exactement ce qu'il fallait et je t'en remercie, car si tu n'avais pas accepté, qu'est ce que je serai devenue ? Dans quel état serai-je actuellement. Alors non tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

-Oh Bellissima, comme je t'aime. Tu m'as manqué. Même si on avait de tes nouvelles par Esmée ou Carlisle, les premiers ont été difficiles. Et puis quand tu nous as appelé, on a su que tu refaisais surface, et que bientôt tu serais de nouveau parmi nous alors nous avons été patient. Et te voilà devant moi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime James. Merci !

Rosalie et James, m'ont ensuite montré les échographies de mon neveu. Cette première soirée avait été riche en émotions. Par la suite, ma belle-sœur et moi avions pris du temps ensemble pour aménager la chambre du bébé, et lui acheter des vêtements.

Alice, Edward et Jasper, m'avaient proposé de partir avec eux quelques semaines à Los Angeles pour l'été, mais j'ai décliné, car je voulais être près de Rosalie pour la fin de sa grossesse, et aussi aider James au bar. Ils comprirent parfaitement, et décidèrent de rentrer plus tôt même pour l'accouchement, ce que je les dissuadaient, en leur disant que le bébé serait toujours là à leur retour.

-Mais Bella, tu ne te rends pas compte qu'un bébé change très vite et que les vêtements que je vais acheter ne lui iront plus et ne seront même passés de mode ! M'avait-elle répliquée.

Que voulez-vous répondre à cela ? Après avoir débattu, ils convinrent de revenir à la fin Juillet. Mon neveu n'aurait alors, si tout se passait bien que deux à trois semaines, ce qu'Alice avait décrété que cela « était satisfaisant, et qu'il avait été hors de questions qu'elle revienne plus tard ».

Alice étant Alice, je ne répliquai même pas. C'est ainsi que mes amis partirent pour leurs vacances en compagnie d'Alec, Jane et Laetitia.

Plus la fin de la grossesse approchait, plus Rosalie était fatiguée. Donc je proposais à, mon frère de venir habiter chez eux quelques temps afin de les aider. Nous étions le 4 Juillet. Rosalie se reposait après avoir mangé un bon repas et regarder le défilé à la télé. Il faisait très chaud. Nous avions fermé les rideaux et enclenché l'air conditionné. Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il faisait si chaud, et Rosalie le supportait très mal. James était parti voir un ami à lui après lui avoir assuré que je m'occuperai bien de sa femme et de son bébé durant son absence.

C'est comme cela que je me retrouvais seule au bar devant mon piano, en train de jouer. J'étais bien, je ne pensais à rien. J'enchaînais les mélodie, me laissant transporter par le rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge me sorte de mon univers.

-Cela m'avait manqué de t'écouter, me dit James en s'avançant vers moi.

-Tu es déjà de retour ? Ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es parti.

-Cela va faire 2 heures Bellissima ! Me fit-il remarquer. C'était beau ce que tu jouais.

-Les premières semaines chez Carlisle et Esmée, je n'ai pas touché au piano. Puis l'envie est revenue. Comme Rosalie se reposait, j'avais envi de jouer. Ça me fait du bien.

-Tu penses toujours à lui ?

-Oui, mais ne me demande pas comment je me sens avec ça, car je te réponds de suite que je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, je ne penserai plus à lui mais c'est faux. En plus tout me rappelle lui dans ce bar. Même ce piano.

Je me mis à jouer la musique que j'avais jouer à Thanksgiving pour lui « River flows in you ». A la fin du morceau, une larme perlait sur ma joue. James passa son bras autour de mes épaules, et déposa un baiser sur ma tête.

-Je t'aime Bella, me dit-il. Quoi qu'il se passe, quelque soit les décisions que tu devras prendre à l'avenir, je serai toujours là pour toi. Mais quand le moment viendra, écoute son cœur.

Il se leva et partit en direction de l'appartement, sans que je puisse lui demander des explications sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Spring time » résonnait dans le bar, m'apaisant. Je voulais ne plus penser aux paroles de James. Je me laissais de nouveau transporté par ma musique, partant voyager dans des prairies recouvertes de fleurs sauvages, inondées par le soleil, et moi au milieu de tout cela, en robe légère d'été. Mon esprit dériva alors vers quelqu'un arrivant derrière moi et passant ses mains fortes autour de ma taille. J'étais si bien dans ces bras, en sécurité et heureuse. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Me retournant , le beau visage d'Emmett me regardait avec un grand sourire.

Penser à lui me ramena vite au présent, faisant ressurgir une douleur dans ma poitrine, que je n'arrivais pas à faire disparaître, faisant ainsi perler une larme sur mon visage. Penser à lui était toujours aussi douloureux, mais impossible pour moi de l'oublier.

-C'est toujours aussi magnifique ce que tu joues. J'avais oublié à quel point tu es magnifique, transporté par la musique …

Cette voix, me tirant de mes pensées peu joyeuses, me fit sursauter. Cette voix que je n'avais plus entendu depuis des mois … se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, à l'entrée du bar. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Em … Emmett ? Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demandais-je un peu plus froidement que je ne le voulais au départ.

-Je voulais te voir, te parler, et surtout t'expliquer. Je sais que cela ne résoudra rien, enfin au plus profond de moi j'espère que si, mais j'ai compris pleins de choses sur moi, sur nous, sur cette situation entre nous.

-Que tu as créé Emmett. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer quoique ce soit, que j'étais jetée de chez toi. J'ai été tellement dévastée, que je ne me souviens même plus comment j'ai fait pour retourner au campus. Mes amis m'ont retrouvé catatonique. Et puis j'ai appris ce que tu étais partis, et cela a fini de m'achever. J'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre. James a du prendre la décision pour moi de partir pour guérir. J'ai dû mettre mes études de côté, j'ai abandonné l'équipe des cheerleaders. J'ai abandonné mon frère et ma belle-sœur, ainsi que mes amis. Esmée et Carlisle m'ont gentiment accepté chez eux pour que je puisse récupérer. J'ai pleuré toutes les nuits, en cauchemardant, en hurlant dans mon lit, car je revivais tout ce qui c'était passé. Alors j'espère que tu as de bonnes explications à me donner, pour pouvoir répondre à toutes mes questions.

J'avais fini ma tirade en criant, et je m'aperçus que je pleurais. Si cela continuait j'allais me dessécher avec cette chaleur dehors. A travers mes larmes, je voyais que le visage d'Emmett était tordu par la douleur et baigné de larmes.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de tout le mal que je t'ai fait, et que je nous ai fait aussi. Un soir j'ai surpris une conversation entre Larry et Lisbeth, et cela m'a mis une claque. Lisbeth m'a fait la tête pendant un bon moment mais c'était justifié. J'ai aussi eu une conversation avec mon ancien coach. À partir de là, j'ai été consulté un psy. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas confiance en moi, que j'étais dans le dénigrement total. Je pensais que l'espoir n'était pas permis pour moi. À un moment ou à un autre j'ai toujours été déçu : la famille d'accueil et ses maltraitances, l'équipe de foot et ma blessure … tout cela a fait que je n'y croyais plus. Et puis tu es arrivée dans ma vie, tel un soleil, m'éblouissant par ta gentillesse, ta douceur, ta patience. Et puis j'ai surpris ta conversation avec James, comme quoi tu avais parlé de mon genou à Carlisle. J'ai eu peur. Je ne voulais plus remettre cela sur le tapis, trop de déception. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je suis tellement désolé.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Durant son histoire, j'ai pu voir sur son visage, à quel point il avait été mal. Je désirais le prendre dans mes bras, et l'embrasser, mais je ne pouvais pas, enfin plutôt ne voulais pas. Pas après tout cela, même si je pouvais comprendre, mais cela aurait été trop facile. Malgré tout, ma colère était retombé.

-J'ai vu Carlisle la semaine dernière. Il m'a tout expliqué pour l'opération de mon genou et je …

Il ne continua pas de parler, baissant la tête.

-Et tu ? L'encourageai-je à continuer.

-Je ne veux plus être comme avant … je veux y croire. Pour toi et pour moi. Je t'aime Bella. J'ai tellement mal de la manière dont je me suis comporté avec toi. J'espère qu'un jour on pourra redevenir « nous ». finit-il en baissant la tête, et en murmurant comme si c'était pour lui, sauf que je l'avais entendu.

-C'est bien que tu fasses cette opération et qu'avant tu ai été voir quelqu'un pour t'aider. Ça ne pouvait que te faire du bien. Mais cette opération, Emmett, il faut que tu la fasse pour toi et non pour moi.

-C'est pour cela que je suis allé voir Carlisle. Et puis tu avais raison : il me manque quelque chose, enfin deux choses maintenant, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Malgré les mois passés, il avait encore ce pouvoir d'attraction sur moi. Même maintenant j'étais éblouie par sa personne. Une évidence me frappa : moi aussi je l'aimais toujours, puis une autre chose me revint à l'esprit.

-Emmett, tu viens de dire qu'il te manquait deux choses. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Tout d'un coup, il devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Ça alors ! Le grand Emmett McCarthy rougissait.

-Et bien, la première c'est le foot. Et la deuxième chose qui est la plus importante, c'est … c'est … c'est toi Bella, dit-il après avoir soufflé un bon coup pour sortir la fin de sa phrase.

Même si je l'aimais encore, une partie de moi et la plus grosse, lui en voulait encore. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. J'étais déchirée entre mon cœur et ma raison, et ce fût ma raison qui prit le pas sur mon cœur.

-Je suis désolée Emmett, mais tu m'as fait trop souffrir, je ne pourrai pas …

je ne pu finir ma phrase, car mes sanglots comprimaient ma gorge, et plus aucun son ne pu sortir de ma bouche. Mes larmes perlaient alors sur mes joues.

-Je comprends, me dit-il. Je vais y aller, j'étais venu pour m'expliquer. Je ne t'importunerai plus . Au revoir Bella.

Il s'avança vers moi timidement et me donna un baiser sur le front, puis il partit. Quand la porte du bar se referma, je m'effondrais au sol. Mon front me brûlait là où il m'a embrasser. Dans ma poitrine, cette douleur que je pensais partie, revint plus forte que la première fois.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais dans cette position, mais à travers mes larmes, je vis James rentrer. Me voyant dans cet état, il accouru à moi et me prit dans ses bras me ber9ant jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent.

-Merci James, lui dis-je en le regardant.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi, petite sœur. Puis il m'embrassa le front. Viens allons nous asseoir sur une banquette. Cela sera plus confortable que ce sol tout froid, continua-t-il.

Ilm'aida à me relerveret nous dirigea vers une table, puis alla nous chercher un verre d'eau.

-Que s'est-il passé Bella pour que je te retrouver dans cet état ?

En me souvenant de ce qu'il c'était passé plus tôt, les larmes me revinrent, mais je les repoussaient

-Emmett … ne puis-je que lui dire.

-Oh ! Il est venu alors ?

-Comment ça « il est venu alors » ? qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? James ?

-Calmes-toi Bella, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais avant j'aimerai savoir de ce qu'il t' a dit s'il te plait. Et ensuite je te raconterai tout.

C'est alors que je lui racontais tout dans les moindre détail : ce que j'avais dit, ce qu'il m'avait raconté.

-Il t'a dit tout ça ? Me demanda James. Il ne t'aurait pas dit autre chose ?

-Oui il m'a dit tout cela, et non il ne m'a pas dit autre chose.

-Tu mens Bella, tu rougis !

Agacée de m'être fait prendre, je soufflais puis baissais la tête.

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

-D'accord. Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Que lui as tu dit ? L'aimes-tu ?

-Alors raconte ce que tu avais à me dire ! Lui dis-je en détournant le conversation.

-D'accord … alors voilà, il y a deux jours en allant chercher ce que Rosalie voulait, j'ai croisé Emmett dans la rue. Il est venu me parler. Tu me connais, je ne lui ai pas laisser le temps d'ouvrir le bouche … je connais ce regard Bellissima, et non je ne lui ai pas mis mon poing dans la figure, bien que l'envi était là, enfin bref … Donc je disais que je lui ai dis tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, comment nous t'avions retrouvé . En gros je ne l'ai pas épargné. Plus je parlais, et plus il se décomposait, et moi je jubilais, car il souffrais comme tu avais souffert, mais je me suis vite calmé, car à la fin il pleurait ! Je me suis calmé. Il m'a dit ce que lui avait vécu pendant tout ce temps. Dans votre malheur, vous avez souffert de la même manière, et je ne lui en voulais presque plus a la fin. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait tout t'expliquer. Au début j'étais réticent , mais tu avais besoin de savoir, alors je lui ai dit que tu étais en ce moment au bar et que je lui enverrai un texto quand le moment sera le bon pour qu'il vienne te voir. Alors tout à l'heure quand je t'ai vu au piano, en remontant dans l'appartement, j'ai envoyé ce message. Je ne te dis pas de le reprendre de suite, mais tu as droit au bonheur. Si c'est avec lui, et bient soit, mais si c'est avec un autre, je l'accepterais aussi. Mais demande toi avant si c'est le bon. Réfléchis avec ton cœur.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Surtout par rapport à la fin du discours de mon frère. Si jamais Emmett et moi nous nous remettons ensemble, James ne dirai rien. Mon frère me disait-il tout de sa rencontre avec Emmett ?

-Si je comprends bien ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est que si Emmett et moi nous nous remettons ensemble, tu ne diras rien ?

-Non, me répondit-il.

-Tu lui refais confiance ? Lui demandai-je.

-La confiance, cela se gangne Bellissima !

-Pourtant, quand quelqu'un te trahit, tu ne laisses pas de seconde chance, lui rappelais-je.

-Oui, mais là si toi tu es heureuse avec lui, alors je n'aurai rien à redire. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas la logique que j'ai à ce sujet, mais suite à notre conversation entre homme, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Et puis je peux le comprendre. T'as-t-il dis qu'il allait se faire opérer ?

-Oui, il m'a dit qu'il était allé voir Carlisle, et que celui-ci lui avait tout expliquer. Mais il ne m'a pas dit quand il devait se faire opérer.

-Lui as-tu au moins demandé ?

-Non, lui répondis-je penaude de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il te l'a dit à toi ?

-Il m'a juste dis bientôt. Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure : tu lui as dit que toi aussi tu l'aimais encore ?

-Non, je n'ai pas pu, bien que j'en mourrais d'envi, mais je me revoyais encore quand il m'a jeté dehors, je ne pouvais pas. Mon cœur me disait de lui dire, mais c'est ma tête qui m'en a empéchée. Ce la m'a freiné.

-Il y a encore trop de non dit entre vous pour que vous avanciez ensemble ou séparément. Ça va prendre du temps, et prends le ce temps pour mettre tes sentiments au clair. Et quand tu seras prête,va le voir.

Nous finissions nos boissons, puis remontions à l'appartement. Rosalie venait juste de se réveiller, quand elle vit mes yeux rouge et bouffis. Je lui racontais tout et James nous laissa entre nous.

Après cela, les jours passèrent dans une routine familière. J'aidais James le soir au bar, animais de temps en temps au piano. Alice, Jasper et Edward m'appelaient tous les jours. Je leur racontais la visite d'Emmett, leur demandais conseil, mais à chaque fois c'était le même refrain : penser à tout cela et écouter mon cœur. En gros rien qui m'aidait.

Plus j'y repens ais, et plus je comprenais ce qu'il avait ressenti.. si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais peut être réagi de la même manière, enfin je pense. Et à chaque fois que je songeais à cette hypothèse, à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir après notre séparation, mon cœur ne criait d'aller le voir, de lui parler, mais ma raison me retenait en me faisant remémorer la douleur que moi j'avais ressenti. Une seule personne pouvait m'éclairer.

Je pris mon téléphone, et composais le numéro de celui qui était aussi mon ami.

-Allô ? Répondit la voix à l'autre bout .

-Larry … c'est Bella. J'ai besoin de savoir.

 **POV EMMETT : flash back un mois avant la confrontation.**

Mes séances avec le Dr Manson m'aidaient vraiment. Comme il me l'avait dit, j'avais beaucoup parlé de mes peurs. Il avait aussi pris contact avec Carlisle, mais sans me dévoiler si l'opération était possible ou pas pour moi. Il voulait que cela soit moi qui le contacte pour en discuter, car il disait que si j'arrivai à faie cela, j'arriverai à surmonter ma peur : la peur de l'échec.

Après maintes discutions à ce sujet là, un soir en rentrant de ma séance, je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Dr Cullen j'écoute ! Répondit mon interlocuteur.

-Bonjour Dr Cullen, c'est Emmett McCarthy au téléphone.

-Bonjour Emmett. J'attendais ton coup de téléphone. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien je vous remericie. Je vous appelle car … je ne sais pas comment vous le demander …

-Prends ton temps Emmett, je n'ai rien de prévu pour le moment. Quoi que tu veuilles me demander, je prendrais mon temps pour te répondre ou t'expliquer me dit-il.

-Je sais que vous avez été en contzct avec le Dr Manson qui s'occupe de moi actuellement.

-En effet, il m'a appelé il y a deux semaines environ à ton sujet.

-Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il c'est passé, car il voulait que cela soit moi qui fasse la démarche de vous appeler.

-C'est tout à ton honneur Emmett et je vois ce le Dr Manson te fait beaucoup de bien.

-Oui en effet. J'en avais besoin, je m'en rend compte maintenant. Dr Cullen …

-Carlisle, Emmett. Appelle moi Carlisle. Tu m'appelais comme ça avant. Pourquoi revenir au Dr Cullen ?

-Je ne sais pas si je mérite de vous appeler de nouveau par votre prénom. Surtout pas après ma mauvaise conduite envers Bella. Je suis au courant de ce que vous avez fait pour elle. Je m'en veux beaucoup.

-Je ne juge pas ce qu'il c'est passé, et je ne te jugerai jamais. Je peux comprendre ton état d'esprit, et le Dr Manson , sans rentrer dans les détails, m'a bien expliqué. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon et expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé , c'est à Bella. Elle a le droit d'avoir des explications. Je pense que c'est ce manque d'explications et ta réactions aussi c'est vrai, qui l'ont bléssés. Maintenant je pense que tu ne m'appelles pas pour cela ?

-Non, non … en effet. Je voudrais savoir si ce que Bella a dit à James au téléphone, est vrai ? Si j'ai pété un câble pour rien ?

Un gros soupir ce fit entendre au bout du fils et là je fûs à deux doigts de raccrocher, mais je pris sur moi et attendis.

-Alors dans un premier temps, je veux que tu saches qu'à cette période là, tu n'as pas « péter un câble » pour rien. Tu n'étais pas, mentalement assez fort pour y faire face.

-Je le suis maintenant Dr … Carlisle. Je veux savoir, lui fis-je avec conviction.

-Bien, mais fais moi la promesse de ne pas te fustiger. Dis toi que cette période est derrière toi, que c'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on avance dans la vie. De toute manière, ce qui a été fait, est fait. Tu ne ourras rien changer. C'est ce que tu vas décider qui changera ton futur.

-Promis !

-Bien ! S'exclama-t-il. Alors sache que oui, Bella m'a emandé des renseignements quand vous êtes venus à Noël. Elle ne voulait pas que tu le saches, car si jamais la réponse n'était pas celle espérer, elle ne voulait pas que tu sois déçu. Donc après m'être mis en relation avec le dernier chirugien que tu es allé voir, j'ai pu étudié ton dossier et … OUI Emmett, l'opération est envisageable. Si tout se passe bien, si tu décides de te faire opérer, tu pourrais retourner sur les terrains de foot, mais ça, cela doit être toi qui le décides.

-Comment ça « si tout se passe bien » ? demandai-je.

-L'opération en elle même est simple, et je suis sûr du résultata. Mais il faut savoir que le mental dans la convalescence et la rééducation, est l'autre moitiè du travail. Ne t'attends pas à retourner sur les terrains deux mois après l'opération. La rééducation risque d'être dure et longue, tu dois le savoir.

-D'accord … je … Je crois que je ne sais pas comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. Je sais que je devrais ^étre fou de joie, mais je crois que j'ai du mal à réaliser.

J'entendis ensuite Carlisle rigoler, ce qui était communicatif car je me surpris à sourire

-Je veux bien te croire. Quand Esmée est tombée enceinte, j'étais fou de joie, et quand on nous a annoncé des triplés, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je ne réagissais même plus. Il m' a fallu deux semaines pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Un matin Esmée a collé l'échographie des triplés sur le miroir de la salle de bain pour me faire réagir. Elle a réussi.

-Je crois qu'il va me falloir plus de deux semaines pour réaliser, lui rétorquai-je

-Écoute mon grand ! Par le avec le Dr Manson et quand tu seras prêt, on prendra rendez-vous tous les deux pour tout mettre en place et je t'expliquerai à ce moment là comment cela va se passer. Ok ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Daccord je vais faire ça et je vous appelle. Merci Carlisle. Merci infiniment.

-De rien Emmett, tu le mérites.

Après cette conersation, je me sentis mieux mais vite la culpabilité et le remord reprirent le dessus. Le soir même j'appris le bonne nouvelle à Larry et Lisebeth. Ces derrnierrs bien qu'heureux pour moi, reprirent vite leur sérieux.

-Emmett, que vas-tu faire ? Me demanda Larry.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais parler de tout cela au Dr Manson. Y aller pas à pas, étape par étape, lui répondis-je.

-Et Bella ? Claqua la vois de Lisebeth.

-Bella. Fis-je sous le coup, étonné de la colère de Lisebeth.

-Oui Bella ! Tu sais la Bella dont tu as brisé le ceur. La Bella qui t'aimait tellement qu'elle a demandé pour toi auprès du Dr Cullen, si tu pouvais te faire opérer pou rejouer avec tes coéquipiers. Bella qui était si amoureuse de toi, qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Bella que tu regardais avec amour, que tu aimais. Alors je te le redemande que vas tu faire pour elle ?

-Lisebeth, ça suffit ! Rétorqua son mari. Je crois que depuis le temps il a comprit ses erreurs et encore plus maintenant, donc ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche ! Je pense que comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, tu dois y aller étape par étape et Bella si tu y tiens encore est une de ces étapes mais pas de suite.

Les mots de Lisebeth me percutèrent de plein fouet ainsi ce ceux de mon ami.

-Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Bella, Lisebeth, fis-je. Oui j'ai été un con, un moins que rien … non laissez moi finir ! J'aime encore Bella. Je veux avancer et ne plus être ce con que j'étais. Je ne veux plus m'pitoyer sur mon sort, car je sais que je ne suis pas seul et que de nouveau l'espoir est permis pour moi, mais en premier lieu je veux ller voir Carlisle. Je vais retourner à Seattle, mais avant je veux finir avec le Dr Manson, lui dire ce que je veux faire pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. Quand je serai à Seattle, je prendrai mon courage à deux mains, et j'irai la voir et tout lui dire. Tu as raison Lisebeth, c'est grâce à elle que l'opération est possible, car si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je ne l'aurai pas fait moi même. Je lui dois tout et surtout des excuses et des explications.

 **Fin du flash back.**

Voilà comment je me retrouve devant la porte du bar de James, la refermant derrière moi. La voir au piano m'avait chamboulé me rappelant la première fois où elle avait joué, si belle, si resplendissante, si souriante, si heureuse. Là, elle n'était que tristesse, mélancolie, larmes. J'aurai voulu la prendre dans mes bras, quand les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais je n'avais plus ce droit.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là sans bouger, mais c'est une voix qui me tira de mes pensées. En me retournant, je vis James venir vers moi.

-Tu l'as vu ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui je l'ai vu. On ne va pas dire que cela a été joyeux. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras, mais je lui ai demandé pardon. Je lui ai expliqué e qui était arrivé, mon état d'esprit, mes visites chez le psy, ma prise de conscience sur mes erreurs, l'opération … et je lui ai dit aussi que je l'aimais encore.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-il. Et comment elle l'a pris ?

-Pas bien. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'espor pour de nouveau un « nous ». ce qui est compréhensible après tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Va la voir, elle va avoir besoin de toi.

-Et toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je vais me faire une raison, mais je l'ai bien cherché. Je ne récolte que ce que j'ai semé. Je te laisse je dois y aller.

-Prends soin de toi Emmett, me dit-il en me donnant une tape dans le dos. Au fait, ce n'est pas pour te donner de l'espoir, mais ma sœur t'aime toujours, sauf qu'elle pense trop avec sa tête et qu'elle est têtue.

-C'est gentil de me dire cela, mais je ne pense pas que cela change quoi que ce soit, mais merci James. À un de ces jours.

Puis je pris la direction de ma voiture. Voilà, une chose de fiate, bien que la fin ne soit pas celle que j'aurai espéré, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.

La deuxième chose à faire était d'appeler Carlisle. Après avoir pris rendez vous avec lui dans les jours qui ont suivi mes explications avec Bella, il m'expliqua dans les moindre détails l'opération. Nous convenions d'ue date, mais avant il m'avait programmé tout un tas d'examens et de rendez vous avant l'opération ce qui m'occupait une bonne partie de mes journées, et me permettait de ne pas trop penser à Bella.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu mon dernier rendez vous avec Carlisle pour voir les resultats de tous mes examens.

-Bon as-tu des questions ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, c'est bon, merci ! J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que cela va être possible, mais je vais vite m'y faire.

-Tu l'as dit à Bella ? Fit-il.

-Non, je ne veux pass l'embêter, je lui ai causé assez de soucis comme cela et en plus Rosalie ne va pas tarder à accoucher, elle va avoir autre chose à penser.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que nous nous quitâms, nous donnant rendez-vous dans une semaine pour l'opération.

 **POV BELLA**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que j'avais appelé Larry, et je n'arrêtais pas de cogiter. Il m'avait dit que l'opération d'Emmett était pour dans quelques jours mais il ne savait pas précisément. Ce soir j'étais au bar pour aider James comme à mon habitude quand je vis Emmett rentrer et aller s'asseoir seul. À sa vue, mon cœur battait la chamade. Je pris mon courage à deux main et lui apportait une bière et pris la décision de lui parler.

-Bonsoir Emmett.

-Bonsoir Bella.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci et toi ? Y a pas mal de monde ce soir.

-Oui, cette chaleur y est pour beaucoup.

-Je suis désolé Bella, j'avais dit que je ne t'importunerai plus, mais ça été plus fort que moi.

-Ce n'est rien Emmett, je suis contente que tu sois venu ...

-Comment va Rosalie ?

-Bien. Fatiguée, invivable. Elle a hâte que ce bébé arrive.

-C'est pour quand ?

-D'un jour à l'autre. Écoute je … à propos de la dernière fois …

-Tu n'as rien a dire. Je comprends parfaitement ta réaction , j'aurai eu le même si j'avais été à ta place. Je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Je n'étais pas moi même à ce moment là. Je n'étais pas prêt à y croire, et j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

-J'ai beaucoup pensé à tout cela moi aussi, et je me suis mise à ta place. Si on m'avait retirer tout ce que j'aimais faire, ne pensant pas pouvoir refaire du piano par exemple, moi aussi j'aurai réagis comme toi. Nous avons certes chacun fait des erreurs. Ton départ m'a fait le plus de mal, plus que ta réaction. C'est comme si l'on m'avait retirer une partie de mon cœur. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis enfoncée dans le néant, quand j'ai appris que tu été parti. Mais il y a une chose qui n'a jamais changé malgré tout ce temps, ce sont mes sentiments pour toi. Si je devais écouter mon cœur, je me jetterai à ton cou et t'embrasserai, mais ma tête me dit le contraire. Ce qui me retiens, c'est la peur. J'ai peur que toi et moi redevenions un « nous », et que tu ne repartes encore, et ça je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour cela. J'étais perdu à ce moment là. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, quoi faire, alors à ce moment j'ai pensé que la meilleure solution était de partir. Et je comprends ta peur. Je vais tout faire pour te montrer que tu ne dois plus avoir peur. On prendra le temps que tu voudras. Je serai patient, mais sache une chose c'est que moi aussi je t'aime. Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, personne ne l'avais fait auparavant. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour cela.

-Quand dois-tu te faire opérer ?

-Je dois rentrer demain à l'hôpital pour pour faire les derniers examens et Carlisle m'opère après-demain.

-D'accord. Accepterais-tu que je vienne te voir à l'hôpital ?

-Cela me ferait très plaisir que tu viennes, finit-il par me dire en me faisant un grand sourire.

Je ne pouvais pas détourner mes yeux de siens. Plus rien autour de nous n'existait jusqu'à ce que mon nom me tire de ma contemplation.

-Bella !

En me retournant je vis James venir vers nous affolé.

-Vite, Rosalie a perdu les eaux. Ils faut aller à l'hôpital tout de suite, mais le bar … et Rosalie … et

-James, calme toi ! Tu vas rejoindre Rose et l'emmener à l'hôpital. Moi je reste ici pour fermer le bar et ensuite je vous rejoins.

-Oui, on va faire comme ça : je vais rejoindre Rose, et on va aller à l'hôpital. Mais s'il y avait un problème pendant le trajet ?

-James tout va bien se passer. Tu te calmes car Rose va avoir besoin de toi et si tu es nerveux, elle va l'être aussi, et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau à ce moment là.

-Oui, tu as raison, je me calme … je … je vais être papa ! Cria-t-il en rejoignant Rosalie.

Emmett et moi éclations de rire en le voyant disparaître dans la foule. C'est à cet instant que je réalisais qu'il y avais encore du monde et que je devais les mettre à la porte, ce qui n'allais pas être évident.

-Bella, me susurra Emmett à mon oreille.

-Oui ?

-Je vais rester avec toi pour fermer le bar et ensuite je t'accompagnerai à l'hôpital.

-Merci tu n'es pas obligé, et en plus demain tu rentres à toi même à l'hôpital, tu devrais de reposer.

-Je ne m'oblige pas, je le fais car cela me fais plaisir et je voulais rester avec toi.

-Ok ! Allons-y alors.

Il nous fallu presque une heure pour que tout le monde quitte le bar, et le fermer, puis nous primes la voiture d'Emmett pour rejoindre James et Rosalie. Le trajet fut court, le silence entre nous n'était pas gênant.

-Merci Emmett, pour ce soir et aussi de m'avoir accompagné à l'hôpital. J'ai apprécié ta présence. Sans toi jamais je n'aurai pu fermé le bar en si peu de temps.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercié, c'est normal. Bon te voilà arrivée. Félicitation Bella, te voilà tata.

-Merci , mais que dans quelques heures je pense, sinon James m'aurait appelé. Bon, je vais y aller .

En sortant de la voiture, je me retournais vers lui.

-Emmett, viens avec moi.

-D'accord, je vais garer le voiture et je te rejoins dans le service.

-Non je t'attends ici.

C'est donc côte à côte que nous nous dirigions vers le service de maternité. Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil, dont l'hôtesse m'informa que Rosalie se trouvait en salle de travail, mais qu'elle allait prévenir mon frère que j'étais dans la salle d'attente. Ile ne se passa pas plus de cinq minutes quand James vint nous rejoindre. Il serra la main d'Emmett, m'embrassa sur le front, me demanda comment s'était passé la fermeture du bar, et remercia Emmett d'être resté avec moi.

-Et Rosalie ? Demandai-je.

-Elle a mal, elle m'a déjà broyé une main, m'a insulté de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables, m'a dit que je ne la toucherai jamais plus, et puis ensuite elle s'est mise à pleurer, à s'excuser.

J'imaginais très bien Rosalie hurler après mon frère et lui sortir tout cela, ce qui me fis exploser de rire, vite suivi par Emmett, qui se calma très vite sous le regard noir de mon frère, faisant ainsi redoubler mon rire.

Par la suite James repartit voir Rosalie, et Emmett et moi prîmes la direction de la cafétéria. Quitte à attendre, autant attendre en s'occupant, et quoi de mieux qu'un bon café chaud en compagnie d'un bel homme. Nous passâmes donc notre temps à parler de tout et de rien, à rire, puis il me parla de son opération, de comment cela allait se passer, de sa rééducation.

-J'ai peur tu sais, m'avoua-t-il.

-De tout : que l'opération ne fonctionne pas, de ne jamais retourner sur un terrain. Et si la rééducation ne donne rien ?

-Carlisle a dit que c'était une opération simple, même si elle est nouvelle, mais il t'as aussi dit que la rééducation fonctionnerai que si tu y croyais. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je serai là avec toi étape par étape et s'il le faut on fera intervenir le médecin qui t'a suivi quand tu étais chez Larry, et si besoin j'appellerai ton ancien Coach et à tes amis pour qu'ils te foutent un coup de pied au cul. Lui dis-je tout en lui prenant la main sur la table en la lui serrant un peu pour lui montrait que je serai là pour lui, appuyant ainsi ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Tu es incroyable. Rétorqua-t-il. Après tout le mal que je t'ai fait, tu veux encore m'aider, et me soutenir. Je ne te mérite pas, souffla-t-il sur la fin.

-Emmett, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. Si nous voulons avancer tous les deux, nous devons laisser le passé dernière nous et nous concentrer pour l'instant sur le présent. Vivre au jour le jour.

-Tu as raison comme à chaque fois, fit-il en souriant et en embrassant le dessus de ma main.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un James tout fou se précipita vers nous, pleurant et rigolant en même temps. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fis tournoyer.

-Ça y est je suis papa, je suis papa. Tu m'entends Bellissima, je suis papa, dit-il en me reposant.

-Comment va-t-il ? Il s'appelle comment ? Et Rosalie comment va-t-elle ? Lui demandai-je en pleurant de joie.

-Jolie tata ton neveu se porte à merveille, il s'appelle Cameron, mesure 52 centimètres et pèse 3kilo 400, et Rose va très bien. Il vont pas tarder à le remonter dans la chambre.

-Félicitation James, dit Emmett en tendant sa main vers mon frère qui la lui serra en réponse, en le remerciant.

-Venez, allons voir ma merveille, fit James.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tous les trois vers la nurserie. Cameron était là dans son berceau, tout beau, dormant d'un paisible sommeil. Je fis quelques photos quand me revint une chose en tête.

-James, as-tu appelé Grand'Ma ?

-Oh merde, j'ai totalement oublié, je reviens. Rosalie doit surement être dans sa chambre, c'est la numéro 216, allez y, dites lui que j'appelle Grand'Ma, que je reviens vite.

Je pris alors la main d'Emmett, qui entrelaça nos doigts, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre. Après avoir toqué à sa porte, nous entrâmes et trouvâmes une Rose toute pimpante, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je me précipitais dans ses bras, me détachant de la main d'Emmett, et couru prendre ma belle-sœur dans mes bras

-Oh ma Rose ! Tu es … on ne dirai même pas que tu viens d'accoucher. Tu es magnifique. Nous avons été voir Cameron. James et toi avez fait un super travail.

-Félicitation Rosalie, ton fils est magnifique, fis Emmett

-Merci Emmett. Je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

-Ça va merci. Bella, je dois y aller, j'ai mon sac a préparer et je voudrais me reposer avant demain.

-D'accord, envoi moi un message demain pour me donner le numéro de ta chambre et je viendrai te voir pendant les heures de visites, dis-je en le rejoignant.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et salua une dernière fois Rosalie, puis partit. Son absence se fit ressentir dès qu'il eut franchit la porte de la chambre.

-Bella ? Tu va bien ?

-Oui Rose ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

-Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

-Non, enfin … il était au bar ce soir, nous avons discuté, je lui ai fait part de mes sentiments, mais je lui ai dis que j'avais peur. Alors il a dit qu'il patienterai et que nous prendrions notre temps afin que je puisse lui faire de nouveau confiance.

Rosalie tapota la place à côté d'elle.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Bella. Tu as écouté ton cœur. Tu as besoin de lui, comme il a besoin de toi.

-Il va se faire opérer. S'il a dû partir tout à l'heure, c'est parce que demain il rentre dans le service orthopédique et après-demain Carlisle l'opère. Il a peur, mais je serai là pour lui.

Nous ne dîmes plus rien jusqu'au moment où l'infirmière amena Cameron pour que Rosalie puisse l'allaiter.

POV EMMETT

Passer cette soirée avec Bella, avait été plus que ce à quoi je pouvais espérer. Je pouvais maintenant penser qu'un « nous » était de nouveau possible. Le chemin sera long, je le savais, mais cela regonflait mon cœur aussi .

Cette nuit je trouvais tant bien que mal le sommeil, autant dire que le réveil fut laborieux. Ce matin, je rentrais à l'hôpital. Avais-je la trouille ? Oui, et même plus que cela, mais je devais le faire. Après tout qu'avais-je à y perdre plus que maintenant ? Rien. Voulais-je retourner sur les terrains ? Absolument. L'heure de partir arriva trop vite à mon goût.

Mon installation se fit rapidement, l'infirmière vint me faire des prises de sang, puis Carlisle arriva.

-Bonjour Emmett.

-Bonjour Carlisle.

-Alors prêt ?

-Aussi prêt que je puisse l'être, bien que je flippe quand même.

-C'est normal Emmett, mais tout se passera bien.

-Je sais, je vous fais confiance Carlisle. Et je sais que tout se passera bien.

Il resta encore un peu de temps, me ré-expliquant tout en détail, puis il partit continuer ses consultations.

A ce moment-là mon portable bippa, m'annonçant un nouveau message.

 **J'espère que tout va bien pour toi**

 **je passerai cet après-midi après avoir été voir Rose.**

 **Bella**

Ce message me fit chaud au cœur et je m'empressais de lui répondre.

Comme convenu, elle vint me voir et me montra toutes les photos de Cameron qu'elle avait prise, me raconta que James avait fermé le bar pour au moins deux semaines afin de profiter de son fils et que sa Grand-mère été arrivée ce matin par avion.

L'opération avait été programmée pour le lendemain. Comme la veille je dormi peu cette nuit. C'est un coup donné à ma porte qui me tira de mes réflexions matinales.

-Entrez ! Fis-je m'apprêtant à voir une infirmière.

-Hey ! Fit en retour la plus belle voix que je connaissais.

Ma Bella était là sur le pas de ma porte, souriante

-Hey ! Dis-je en retour. Tu es bien matinale. Qu'est ce que tu fais là, enfin je veux dire à cet heure-ci ?

-Je suis venue pour être avec toi, mais si tu ne veux pas …

-Non, je suis content que tu sois là. Vraiment content.

Elle s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa sur la joue, puis s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Anxieux, mais le Dr Manson dit que c'est normal.

-Tu l'as appelé ?

-Oui, après ton départ. Il m'a dit de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler si jamais j'en ressentais le besoin.

-Tu as bien fait.

À ce moment là on frappa de nouveau à ma porte et ce coup-ci Carlisle entra. Il fit la bise à Bella, puis m'annonça que quelqu'un allait venir me chercher pour descendre au bloc. Je pris la main de Bella et la serra fort.

-Tout va bien aller Emmett, me dit-elle. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras.

Un brancardier arriva, pour m'installer sur le brancard, Bella me tenant toujours la main. Elle se pencha vers moi, effleura délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Je t'aime, me dit-elle contre mes lèvres.

Puis le brancardier me tira en dehors de ma chambre, en route pour mon futur.

 **Voici un chapitre presque entièrement refait, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le suivant est en cours de relecture, mais deja prêt. A bientôt. laetitia**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

 **retour et hésitation**

POV BELLA :

Mes examens venaient de se terminer, et j'étais assez satisfaite de ce que j'avais fait. Mes amis m'avaient rejoins et nous avions convenu de fêter la fin des épreuves, ainsi que la fin de cette première année universitaire, riche en émotions, au bar de James.

Nous avions repris nos habitudes James, Rosalie et moi, quand je suis revenue de Port - Angeles, et ce, au plus grand plaisir de mon frère et ma belle-sœur. Ils étaient tous les deux éclatants de joie pour cette grossesse.

Quand je suis allée les voir pour la première fois depuis mon retour, Rose en avait pleuré, mais j'avais mis cela sur le compte des hormones, et James m'avait couvert de baisers sur mon visage, en me demandant pardon de m'avoir abandonné quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Nous pleurions tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il me raconta par la suite qu'il s'en était voulu pendant des jours car il s'était senti impuissant devant ma détresse, et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors quand Carlisle a proposé que j'aille avec lui, il m'avoua avoir été soulagé, mais qu'il s'en était voulu quand même, car il déléguait son rôle à une autre personne.

-James, lui dis-je, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour moi dans mon intérêt. Tu n'as pas failli à ton rôle de grand frère. Tu as fais exactement ce qu'il fallait et je t'en remercie, car si tu n'avais pas accepté, qu'est ce que je serai devenue ? Dans quel état serai-je actuellement. Alors non tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

-Oh Bellissima, comme je t'aime. Tu m'as manqué. Même si on avait de tes nouvelles par Esmée ou Carlisle, les premiers ont été difficiles. Et puis quand tu nous as appelé, on a su que tu refaisais surface, et que bientôt tu serais de nouveau parmi nous alors nous avons été patient. Et te voilà devant moi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime James. Merci !

Rosalie et James, m'ont ensuite montré les échographies de mon neveu. Cette première soirée avait été riche en émotions. Par la suite, ma belle-sœur et moi avions pris du temps ensemble pour aménager la chambre du bébé, et lui acheter des vêtements.

Alice, Edward et Jasper, m'avaient proposé de partir avec eux quelques semaines à Los Angeles pour l'été, mais j'ai décliné, car je voulais être près de Rosalie pour la fin de sa grossesse, et aussi aider James au bar. Ils comprirent parfaitement, et décidèrent de rentrer plus tôt même pour l'accouchement, ce que je les dissuadaient, en leur disant que le bébé serait toujours là à leur retour.

-Mais Bella, tu ne te rends pas compte qu'un bébé change très vite et que les vêtements que je vais acheter ne lui iront plus et ne seront même passés de mode ! M'avait-elle répliquée.

Que voulez-vous répondre à cela ? Après avoir débattu, ils convinrent de revenir à la fin Juillet. Mon neveu n'aurait alors, si tout se passait bien que deux à trois semaines, ce qu'Alice avait décrété que cela « était satisfaisant, et qu'il avait été hors de questions qu'elle revienne plus tard ».

Alice étant Alice, je ne répliquai même pas. C'est ainsi que mes amis partirent pour leurs vacances en compagnie d'Alec, Jane et Laetitia.

Plus la fin de la grossesse approchait, plus Rosalie était fatiguée. Donc je proposais à, mon frère de venir habiter chez eux quelques temps afin de les aider. Nous étions le 4 Juillet. Rosalie se reposait après avoir mangé un bon repas et regarder le défilé à la télé. Il faisait très chaud. Nous avions fermé les rideaux et enclenché l'air conditionné. Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il faisait si chaud, et Rosalie le supportait très mal. James était parti voir un ami à lui après lui avoir assuré que je m'occuperai bien de sa femme et de son bébé durant son absence.

C'est comme cela que je me retrouvais seule au bar devant mon piano, en train de jouer. J'étais bien, je ne pensais à rien. J'enchaînais les mélodie, me laissant transporter par le rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge me sorte de mon univers.

-Cela m'avait manqué de t'écouter, me dit James en s'avançant vers moi.

-Tu es déjà de retour ? Ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es parti.

-Cela va faire 2 heures Bellissima ! Me fit-il remarquer. C'était beau ce que tu jouais.

-Les premières semaines chez Carlisle et Esmée, je n'ai pas touché au piano. Puis l'envie est revenue. Comme Rosalie se reposait, j'avais envi de jouer. Ça me fait du bien.

-Tu penses toujours à lui ?

-Oui, mais ne me demande pas comment je me sens avec ça, car je te réponds de suite que je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, je ne penserai plus à lui mais c'est faux. En plus tout me rappelle lui dans ce bar. Même ce piano.

Je me mis à jouer la musique que j'avais jouer à Thanksgiving pour lui « River flows in you ». A la fin du morceau, une larme perlait sur ma joue. James passa son bras autour de mes épaules, et déposa un baiser sur ma tête.

-Je t'aime Bella, me dit-il. Quoi qu'il se passe, quelque soit les décisions que tu devras prendre à l'avenir, je serai toujours là pour toi. Mais quand le moment viendra, écoute son cœur.

Il se leva et partit en direction de l'appartement, sans que je puisse lui demander des explications sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Spring time » résonnait dans le bar, m'apaisant. Je voulais ne plus penser aux paroles de James. Je me laissais de nouveau transporté par ma musique, partant voyager dans des prairies recouvertes de fleurs sauvages, inondées par le soleil, et moi au milieu de tout cela, en robe légère d'été. Mon esprit dériva alors vers quelqu'un arrivant derrière moi et passant ses mains fortes autour de ma taille. J'étais si bien dans ces bras, en sécurité et heureuse. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Me retournant , le beau visage d'Emmett me regardait avec un grand sourire.

Penser à lui me ramena vite au présent, faisant ressurgir une douleur dans ma poitrine, que je n'arrivais pas à faire disparaître, faisant ainsi perler une larme sur mon visage. Penser à lui était toujours aussi douloureux, mais impossible pour moi de l'oublier.

-C'est toujours aussi magnifique ce que tu joues. J'avais oublié à quel point tu es magnifique, transporté par la musique …

Cette voix, me tirant de mes pensées peu joyeuses, me fit sursauter. Cette voix que je n'avais plus entendu depuis des mois … se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, à l'entrée du bar. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Em … Emmett ? Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demandais-je un peu plus froidement que je ne le voulais au départ.

-Je voulais te voir, te parler, et surtout t'expliquer. Je sais que cela ne résoudra rien, enfin au plus profond de moi j'espère que si, mais j'ai compris pleins de choses sur moi, sur nous, sur cette situation entre nous.

-Que tu as créé Emmett. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer quoique ce soit, que j'étais jetée de chez toi. J'ai été tellement dévastée, que je ne me souviens même plus comment j'ai fait pour retourner au campus. Mes amis m'ont retrouvé catatonique. Et puis j'ai appris ce que tu étais partis, et cela a fini de m'achever. J'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre. James a du prendre la décision pour moi de partir pour guérir. J'ai dû mettre mes études de côté, j'ai abandonné l'équipe des cheerleaders. J'ai abandonné mon frère et ma belle-sœur, ainsi que mes amis. Esmée et Carlisle m'ont gentiment accepté chez eux pour que je puisse récupérer. J'ai pleuré toutes les nuits, en cauchemardant, en hurlant dans mon lit, car je revivais tout ce qui c'était passé. Alors j'espère que tu as de bonnes explications à me donner, pour pouvoir répondre à toutes mes questions.

J'avais fini ma tirade en criant, et je m'aperçus que je pleurais. Si cela continuait j'allais me dessécher avec cette chaleur dehors. A travers mes larmes, je voyais que le visage d'Emmett était tordu par la douleur et baigné de larmes.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de tout le mal que je t'ai fait, et que je nous ai fait aussi. Un soir j'ai surpris une conversation entre Larry et Lisbeth, et cela m'a mis une claque. Lisbeth m'a fait la tête pendant un bon moment mais c'était justifié. J'ai aussi eu une conversation avec mon ancien coach. À partir de là, j'ai été consulté un psy. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas confiance en moi, que j'étais dans le dénigrement total. Je pensais que l'espoir n'était pas permis pour moi. À un moment ou à un autre j'ai toujours été déçu : la famille d'accueil et ses maltraitances, l'équipe de foot et ma blessure … tout cela a fait que je n'y croyais plus. Et puis tu es arrivée dans ma vie, tel un soleil, m'éblouissant par ta gentillesse, ta douceur, ta patience. Et puis j'ai surpris ta conversation avec James, comme quoi tu avais parlé de mon genou à Carlisle. J'ai eu peur. Je ne voulais plus remettre cela sur le tapis, trop de déception. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je suis tellement désolé.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Durant son histoire, j'ai pu voir sur son visage, à quel point il avait été mal. Je désirais le prendre dans mes bras, et l'embrasser, mais je ne pouvais pas, enfin plutôt ne voulais pas. Pas après tout cela, même si je pouvais comprendre, mais cela aurait été trop facile. Malgré tout, ma colère était retombé.

-J'ai vu Carlisle la semaine dernière. Il m'a tout expliqué pour l'opération de mon genou et je …

Il ne continua pas de parler, baissant la tête.

-Et tu ? L'encourageai-je à continuer.

-Je ne veux plus être comme avant … je veux y croire. Pour toi et pour moi. Je t'aime Bella. J'ai tellement mal de la manière dont je me suis comporté avec toi. J'espère qu'un jour on pourra redevenir « nous ». finit-il en baissant la tête, et en murmurant comme si c'était pour lui, sauf que je l'avais entendu.

-C'est bien que tu fasses cette opération et qu'avant tu ai été voir quelqu'un pour t'aider. Ça ne pouvait que te faire du bien. Mais cette opération, Emmett, il faut que tu la fasse pour toi et non pour moi.

-C'est pour cela que je suis allé voir Carlisle. Et puis tu avais raison : il me manque quelque chose, enfin deux choses maintenant, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Malgré les mois passés, il avait encore ce pouvoir d'attraction sur moi. Même maintenant j'étais éblouie par sa personne. Une évidence me frappa : moi aussi je l'aimais toujours, puis une autre chose me revint à l'esprit.

-Emmett, tu viens de dire qu'il te manquait deux choses. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Tout d'un coup, il devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Ça alors ! Le grand Emmett McCarthy rougissait.

-Et bien, la première c'est le foot. Et la deuxième chose qui est la plus importante, c'est … c'est … c'est toi Bella, dit-il après avoir soufflé un bon coup pour sortir la fin de sa phrase.

Même si je l'aimais encore, une partie de moi et la plus grosse, lui en voulait encore. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. J'étais déchirée entre mon cœur et ma raison, et ce fût ma raison qui prit le pas sur mon cœur.

-Je suis désolée Emmett, mais tu m'as fait trop souffrir, je ne pourrai pas …

je ne pu finir ma phrase, car mes sanglots comprimaient ma gorge, et plus aucun son ne pu sortir de ma bouche. Mes larmes perlaient alors sur mes joues.

-Je comprends, me dit-il. Je vais y aller, j'étais venu pour m'expliquer. Je ne t'importunerai plus . Au revoir Bella.

Il s'avança vers moi timidement et me donna un baiser sur le front, puis il partit. Quand la porte du bar se referma, je m'effondrais au sol. Mon front me brûlait là où il m'a embrasser. Dans ma poitrine, cette douleur que je pensais partie, revint plus forte que la première fois.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais dans cette position, mais à travers mes larmes, je vis James rentrer. Me voyant dans cet état, il accouru à moi et me prit dans ses bras me ber9ant jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent.

-Merci James, lui dis-je en le regardant.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi, petite sœur. Puis il m'embrassa le front. Viens allons nous asseoir sur une banquette. Cela sera plus confortable que ce sol tout froid, continua-t-il.

Ilm'aida à me relerveret nous dirigea vers une table, puis alla nous chercher un verre d'eau.

-Que s'est-il passé Bella pour que je te retrouver dans cet état ?

En me souvenant de ce qu'il c'était passé plus tôt, les larmes me revinrent, mais je les repoussaient

-Emmett … ne puis-je que lui dire.

-Oh ! Il est venu alors ?

-Comment ça « il est venu alors » ? qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? James ?

-Calmes-toi Bella, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais avant j'aimerai savoir de ce qu'il t' a dit s'il te plait. Et ensuite je te raconterai tout.

C'est alors que je lui racontais tout dans les moindre détail : ce que j'avais dit, ce qu'il m'avait raconté.

-Il t'a dit tout ça ? Me demanda James. Il ne t'aurait pas dit autre chose ?

-Oui il m'a dit tout cela, et non il ne m'a pas dit autre chose.

-Tu mens Bella, tu rougis !

Agacée de m'être fait prendre, je soufflais puis baissais la tête.

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

-D'accord. Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Que lui as tu dit ? L'aimes-tu ?

-Alors raconte ce que tu avais à me dire ! Lui dis-je en détournant le conversation.

-D'accord … alors voilà, il y a deux jours en allant chercher ce que Rosalie voulait, j'ai croisé Emmett dans la rue. Il est venu me parler. Tu me connais, je ne lui ai pas laisser le temps d'ouvrir le bouche … je connais ce regard Bellissima, et non je ne lui ai pas mis mon poing dans la figure, bien que l'envi était là, enfin bref … Donc je disais que je lui ai dis tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, comment nous t'avions retrouvé . En gros je ne l'ai pas épargné. Plus je parlais, et plus il se décomposait, et moi je jubilais, car il souffrais comme tu avais souffert, mais je me suis vite calmé, car à la fin il pleurait ! Je me suis calmé. Il m'a dit ce que lui avait vécu pendant tout ce temps. Dans votre malheur, vous avez souffert de la même manière, et je ne lui en voulais presque plus a la fin. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait tout t'expliquer. Au début j'étais réticent , mais tu avais besoin de savoir, alors je lui ai dit que tu étais en ce moment au bar et que je lui enverrai un texto quand le moment sera le bon pour qu'il vienne te voir. Alors tout à l'heure quand je t'ai vu au piano, en remontant dans l'appartement, j'ai envoyé ce message. Je ne te dis pas de le reprendre de suite, mais tu as droit au bonheur. Si c'est avec lui, et bient soit, mais si c'est avec un autre, je l'accepterais aussi. Mais demande toi avant si c'est le bon. Réfléchis avec ton cœur.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Surtout par rapport à la fin du discours de mon frère. Si jamais Emmett et moi nous nous remettons ensemble, James ne dirai rien. Mon frère me disait-il tout de sa rencontre avec Emmett ?

-Si je comprends bien ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est que si Emmett et moi nous nous remettons ensemble, tu ne diras rien ?

-Non, me répondit-il.

-Tu lui refais confiance ? Lui demandai-je.

-La confiance, cela se gangne Bellissima !

-Pourtant, quand quelqu'un te trahit, tu ne laisses pas de seconde chance, lui rappelais-je.

-Oui, mais là si toi tu es heureuse avec lui, alors je n'aurai rien à redire. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas la logique que j'ai à ce sujet, mais suite à notre conversation entre homme, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Et puis je peux le comprendre. T'as-t-il dis qu'il allait se faire opérer ?

-Oui, il m'a dit qu'il était allé voir Carlisle, et que celui-ci lui avait tout expliquer. Mais il ne m'a pas dit quand il devait se faire opérer.

-Lui as-tu au moins demandé ?

-Non, lui répondis-je penaude de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il te l'a dit à toi ?

-Il m'a juste dis bientôt. Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure : tu lui as dit que toi aussi tu l'aimais encore ?

-Non, je n'ai pas pu, bien que j'en mourrais d'envi, mais je me revoyais encore quand il m'a jeté dehors, je ne pouvais pas. Mon cœur me disait de lui dire, mais c'est ma tête qui m'en a empéchée. Ce la m'a freiné.

-Il y a encore trop de non dit entre vous pour que vous avanciez ensemble ou séparément. Ça va prendre du temps, et prends le ce temps pour mettre tes sentiments au clair. Et quand tu seras prête,va le voir.

Nous finissions nos boissons, puis remontions à l'appartement. Rosalie venait juste de se réveiller, quand elle vit mes yeux rouge et bouffis. Je lui racontais tout et James nous laissa entre nous.

Après cela, les jours passèrent dans une routine familière. J'aidais James le soir au bar, animais de temps en temps au piano. Alice, Jasper et Edward m'appelaient tous les jours. Je leur racontais la visite d'Emmett, leur demandais conseil, mais à chaque fois c'était le même refrain : penser à tout cela et écouter mon cœur. En gros rien qui m'aidait.

Plus j'y repens ais, et plus je comprenais ce qu'il avait ressenti.. si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais peut être réagi de la même manière, enfin je pense. Et à chaque fois que je songeais à cette hypothèse, à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir après notre séparation, mon cœur ne criait d'aller le voir, de lui parler, mais ma raison me retenait en me faisant remémorer la douleur que moi j'avais ressenti. Une seule personne pouvait m'éclairer.

Je pris mon téléphone, et composais le numéro de celui qui était aussi mon ami.

-Allô ? Répondit la voix à l'autre bout .

-Larry … c'est Bella. J'ai besoin de savoir.

 **POV EMMETT : flash back un mois avant la confrontation.**

Mes séances avec le Dr Manson m'aidaient vraiment. Comme il me l'avait dit, j'avais beaucoup parlé de mes peurs. Il avait aussi pris contact avec Carlisle, mais sans me dévoiler si l'opération était possible ou pas pour moi. Il voulait que cela soit moi qui le contacte pour en discuter, car il disait que si j'arrivai à faie cela, j'arriverai à surmonter ma peur : la peur de l'échec.

Après maintes discutions à ce sujet là, un soir en rentrant de ma séance, je pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Dr Cullen j'écoute ! Répondit mon interlocuteur.

-Bonjour Dr Cullen, c'est Emmett McCarthy au téléphone.

-Bonjour Emmett. J'attendais ton coup de téléphone. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien je vous remericie. Je vous appelle car … je ne sais pas comment vous le demander …

-Prends ton temps Emmett, je n'ai rien de prévu pour le moment. Quoi que tu veuilles me demander, je prendrais mon temps pour te répondre ou t'expliquer me dit-il.

-Je sais que vous avez été en contzct avec le Dr Manson qui s'occupe de moi actuellement.

-En effet, il m'a appelé il y a deux semaines environ à ton sujet.

-Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il c'est passé, car il voulait que cela soit moi qui fasse la démarche de vous appeler.

-C'est tout à ton honneur Emmett et je vois ce le Dr Manson te fait beaucoup de bien.

-Oui en effet. J'en avais besoin, je m'en rend compte maintenant. Dr Cullen …

-Carlisle, Emmett. Appelle moi Carlisle. Tu m'appelais comme ça avant. Pourquoi revenir au Dr Cullen ?

-Je ne sais pas si je mérite de vous appeler de nouveau par votre prénom. Surtout pas après ma mauvaise conduite envers Bella. Je suis au courant de ce que vous avez fait pour elle. Je m'en veux beaucoup.

-Je ne juge pas ce qu'il c'est passé, et je ne te jugerai jamais. Je peux comprendre ton état d'esprit, et le Dr Manson , sans rentrer dans les détails, m'a bien expliqué. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon et expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé , c'est à Bella. Elle a le droit d'avoir des explications. Je pense que c'est ce manque d'explications et ta réactions aussi c'est vrai, qui l'ont bléssés. Maintenant je pense que tu ne m'appelles pas pour cela ?

-Non, non … en effet. Je voudrais savoir si ce que Bella a dit à James au téléphone, est vrai ? Si j'ai pété un câble pour rien ?

Un gros soupir ce fit entendre au bout du fils et là je fûs à deux doigts de raccrocher, mais je pris sur moi et attendis.

-Alors dans un premier temps, je veux que tu saches qu'à cette période là, tu n'as pas « péter un câble » pour rien. Tu n'étais pas, mentalement assez fort pour y faire face.

-Je le suis maintenant Dr … Carlisle. Je veux savoir, lui fis-je avec conviction.

-Bien, mais fais moi la promesse de ne pas te fustiger. Dis toi que cette période est derrière toi, que c'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on avance dans la vie. De toute manière, ce qui a été fait, est fait. Tu ne ourras rien changer. C'est ce que tu vas décider qui changera ton futur.

-Promis !

-Bien ! S'exclama-t-il. Alors sache que oui, Bella m'a emandé des renseignements quand vous êtes venus à Noël. Elle ne voulait pas que tu le saches, car si jamais la réponse n'était pas celle espérer, elle ne voulait pas que tu sois déçu. Donc après m'être mis en relation avec le dernier chirugien que tu es allé voir, j'ai pu étudié ton dossier et … OUI Emmett, l'opération est envisageable. Si tout se passe bien, si tu décides de te faire opérer, tu pourrais retourner sur les terrains de foot, mais ça, cela doit être toi qui le décides.

-Comment ça « si tout se passe bien » ? demandai-je.

-L'opération en elle même est simple, et je suis sûr du résultata. Mais il faut savoir que le mental dans la convalescence et la rééducation, est l'autre moitiè du travail. Ne t'attends pas à retourner sur les terrains deux mois après l'opération. La rééducation risque d'être dure et longue, tu dois le savoir.

-D'accord … je … Je crois que je ne sais pas comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. Je sais que je devrais ^étre fou de joie, mais je crois que j'ai du mal à réaliser.

J'entendis ensuite Carlisle rigoler, ce qui était communicatif car je me surpris à sourire

-Je veux bien te croire. Quand Esmée est tombée enceinte, j'étais fou de joie, et quand on nous a annoncé des triplés, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je ne réagissais même plus. Il m' a fallu deux semaines pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Un matin Esmée a collé l'échographie des triplés sur le miroir de la salle de bain pour me faire réagir. Elle a réussi.

-Je crois qu'il va me falloir plus de deux semaines pour réaliser, lui rétorquai-je

-Écoute mon grand ! Par le avec le Dr Manson et quand tu seras prêt, on prendra rendez-vous tous les deux pour tout mettre en place et je t'expliquerai à ce moment là comment cela va se passer. Ok ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Daccord je vais faire ça et je vous appelle. Merci Carlisle. Merci infiniment.

-De rien Emmett, tu le mérites.

Après cette conersation, je me sentis mieux mais vite la culpabilité et le remord reprirent le dessus. Le soir même j'appris le bonne nouvelle à Larry et Lisebeth. Ces derrnierrs bien qu'heureux pour moi, reprirent vite leur sérieux.

-Emmett, que vas-tu faire ? Me demanda Larry.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais parler de tout cela au Dr Manson. Y aller pas à pas, étape par étape, lui répondis-je.

-Et Bella ? Claqua la vois de Lisebeth.

-Bella. Fis-je sous le coup, étonné de la colère de Lisebeth.

-Oui Bella ! Tu sais la Bella dont tu as brisé le ceur. La Bella qui t'aimait tellement qu'elle a demandé pour toi auprès du Dr Cullen, si tu pouvais te faire opérer pou rejouer avec tes coéquipiers. Bella qui était si amoureuse de toi, qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Bella que tu regardais avec amour, que tu aimais. Alors je te le redemande que vas tu faire pour elle ?

-Lisebeth, ça suffit ! Rétorqua son mari. Je crois que depuis le temps il a comprit ses erreurs et encore plus maintenant, donc ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche ! Je pense que comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, tu dois y aller étape par étape et Bella si tu y tiens encore est une de ces étapes mais pas de suite.

Les mots de Lisebeth me percutèrent de plein fouet ainsi ce ceux de mon ami.

-Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Bella, Lisebeth, fis-je. Oui j'ai été un con, un moins que rien … non laissez moi finir ! J'aime encore Bella. Je veux avancer et ne plus être ce con que j'étais. Je ne veux plus m'pitoyer sur mon sort, car je sais que je ne suis pas seul et que de nouveau l'espoir est permis pour moi, mais en premier lieu je veux ller voir Carlisle. Je vais retourner à Seattle, mais avant je veux finir avec le Dr Manson, lui dire ce que je veux faire pour repartir sur de bonnes bases. Quand je serai à Seattle, je prendrai mon courage à deux mains, et j'irai la voir et tout lui dire. Tu as raison Lisebeth, c'est grâce à elle que l'opération est possible, car si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je ne l'aurai pas fait moi même. Je lui dois tout et surtout des excuses et des explications.

 **Fin du flash back.**

Voilà comment je me retrouve devant la porte du bar de James, la refermant derrière moi. La voir au piano m'avait chamboulé me rappelant la première fois où elle avait joué, si belle, si resplendissante, si souriante, si heureuse. Là, elle n'était que tristesse, mélancolie, larmes. J'aurai voulu la prendre dans mes bras, quand les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais je n'avais plus ce droit.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là sans bouger, mais c'est une voix qui me tira de mes pensées. En me retournant, je vis James venir vers moi.

-Tu l'as vu ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui je l'ai vu. On ne va pas dire que cela a été joyeux. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras, mais je lui ai demandé pardon. Je lui ai expliqué e qui était arrivé, mon état d'esprit, mes visites chez le psy, ma prise de conscience sur mes erreurs, l'opération … et je lui ai dit aussi que je l'aimais encore.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-il. Et comment elle l'a pris ?

-Pas bien. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'espor pour de nouveau un « nous ». ce qui est compréhensible après tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Va la voir, elle va avoir besoin de toi.

-Et toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je vais me faire une raison, mais je l'ai bien cherché. Je ne récolte que ce que j'ai semé. Je te laisse je dois y aller.

-Prends soin de toi Emmett, me dit-il en me donnant une tape dans le dos. Au fait, ce n'est pas pour te donner de l'espoir, mais ma sœur t'aime toujours, sauf qu'elle pense trop avec sa tête et qu'elle est têtue.

-C'est gentil de me dire cela, mais je ne pense pas que cela change quoi que ce soit, mais merci James. À un de ces jours.

Puis je pris la direction de ma voiture. Voilà, une chose de fiate, bien que la fin ne soit pas celle que j'aurai espéré, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.

La deuxième chose à faire était d'appeler Carlisle. Après avoir pris rendez vous avec lui dans les jours qui ont suivi mes explications avec Bella, il m'expliqua dans les moindre détails l'opération. Nous convenions d'ue date, mais avant il m'avait programmé tout un tas d'examens et de rendez vous avant l'opération ce qui m'occupait une bonne partie de mes journées, et me permettait de ne pas trop penser à Bella.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu mon dernier rendez vous avec Carlisle pour voir les resultats de tous mes examens.

-Bon as-tu des questions ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, c'est bon, merci ! J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que cela va être possible, mais je vais vite m'y faire.

-Tu l'as dit à Bella ? Fit-il.

-Non, je ne veux pass l'embêter, je lui ai causé assez de soucis comme cela et en plus Rosalie ne va pas tarder à accoucher, elle va avoir autre chose à penser.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que nous nous quitâms, nous donnant rendez-vous dans une semaine pour l'opération.

 **POV BELLA**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que j'avais appelé Larry, et je n'arrêtais pas de cogiter. Il m'avait dit que l'opération d'Emmett était pour dans quelques jours mais il ne savait pas précisément. Ce soir j'étais au bar pour aider James comme à mon habitude quand je vis Emmett rentrer et aller s'asseoir seul. À sa vue, mon cœur battait la chamade. Je pris mon courage à deux main et lui apportait une bière et pris la décision de lui parler.

-Bonsoir Emmett.

-Bonsoir Bella.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci et toi ? Y a pas mal de monde ce soir.

-Oui, cette chaleur y est pour beaucoup.

-Je suis désolé Bella, j'avais dit que je ne t'importunerai plus, mais ça été plus fort que moi.

-Ce n'est rien Emmett, je suis contente que tu sois venu ...

-Comment va Rosalie ?

-Bien. Fatiguée, invivable. Elle a hâte que ce bébé arrive.

-C'est pour quand ?

-D'un jour à l'autre. Écoute je … à propos de la dernière fois …

-Tu n'as rien a dire. Je comprends parfaitement ta réaction , j'aurai eu le même si j'avais été à ta place. Je ne pourrais jamais assez m'excuser pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Je n'étais pas moi même à ce moment là. Je n'étais pas prêt à y croire, et j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

-J'ai beaucoup pensé à tout cela moi aussi, et je me suis mise à ta place. Si on m'avait retirer tout ce que j'aimais faire, ne pensant pas pouvoir refaire du piano par exemple, moi aussi j'aurai réagis comme toi. Nous avons certes chacun fait des erreurs. Ton départ m'a fait le plus de mal, plus que ta réaction. C'est comme si l'on m'avait retirer une partie de mon cœur. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis enfoncée dans le néant, quand j'ai appris que tu été parti. Mais il y a une chose qui n'a jamais changé malgré tout ce temps, ce sont mes sentiments pour toi. Si je devais écouter mon cœur, je me jetterai à ton cou et t'embrasserai, mais ma tête me dit le contraire. Ce qui me retiens, c'est la peur. J'ai peur que toi et moi redevenions un « nous », et que tu ne repartes encore, et ça je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour cela. J'étais perdu à ce moment là. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, quoi faire, alors à ce moment j'ai pensé que la meilleure solution était de partir. Et je comprends ta peur. Je vais tout faire pour te montrer que tu ne dois plus avoir peur. On prendra le temps que tu voudras. Je serai patient, mais sache une chose c'est que moi aussi je t'aime. Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, personne ne l'avais fait auparavant. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour cela.

-Quand dois-tu te faire opérer ?

-Je dois rentrer demain à l'hôpital pour pour faire les derniers examens et Carlisle m'opère après-demain.

-D'accord. Accepterais-tu que je vienne te voir à l'hôpital ?

-Cela me ferait très plaisir que tu viennes, finit-il par me dire en me faisant un grand sourire.

Je ne pouvais pas détourner mes yeux de siens. Plus rien autour de nous n'existait jusqu'à ce que mon nom me tire de ma contemplation.

-Bella !

En me retournant je vis James venir vers nous affolé.

-Vite, Rosalie a perdu les eaux. Ils faut aller à l'hôpital tout de suite, mais le bar … et Rosalie … et

-James, calme toi ! Tu vas rejoindre Rose et l'emmener à l'hôpital. Moi je reste ici pour fermer le bar et ensuite je vous rejoins.

-Oui, on va faire comme ça : je vais rejoindre Rose, et on va aller à l'hôpital. Mais s'il y avait un problème pendant le trajet ?

-James tout va bien se passer. Tu te calmes car Rose va avoir besoin de toi et si tu es nerveux, elle va l'être aussi, et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau à ce moment là.

-Oui, tu as raison, je me calme … je … je vais être papa ! Cria-t-il en rejoignant Rosalie.

Emmett et moi éclations de rire en le voyant disparaître dans la foule. C'est à cet instant que je réalisais qu'il y avais encore du monde et que je devais les mettre à la porte, ce qui n'allais pas être évident.

-Bella, me susurra Emmett à mon oreille.

-Oui ?

-Je vais rester avec toi pour fermer le bar et ensuite je t'accompagnerai à l'hôpital.

-Merci tu n'es pas obligé, et en plus demain tu rentres à toi même à l'hôpital, tu devrais de reposer.

-Je ne m'oblige pas, je le fais car cela me fais plaisir et je voulais rester avec toi.

-Ok ! Allons-y alors.

Il nous fallu presque une heure pour que tout le monde quitte le bar, et le fermer, puis nous primes la voiture d'Emmett pour rejoindre James et Rosalie. Le trajet fut court, le silence entre nous n'était pas gênant.

-Merci Emmett, pour ce soir et aussi de m'avoir accompagné à l'hôpital. J'ai apprécié ta présence. Sans toi jamais je n'aurai pu fermé le bar en si peu de temps.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercié, c'est normal. Bon te voilà arrivée. Félicitation Bella, te voilà tata.

-Merci , mais que dans quelques heures je pense, sinon James m'aurait appelé. Bon, je vais y aller .

En sortant de la voiture, je me retournais vers lui.

-Emmett, viens avec moi.

-D'accord, je vais garer le voiture et je te rejoins dans le service.

-Non je t'attends ici.

C'est donc côte à côte que nous nous dirigions vers le service de maternité. Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil, dont l'hôtesse m'informa que Rosalie se trouvait en salle de travail, mais qu'elle allait prévenir mon frère que j'étais dans la salle d'attente. Ile ne se passa pas plus de cinq minutes quand James vint nous rejoindre. Il serra la main d'Emmett, m'embrassa sur le front, me demanda comment s'était passé la fermeture du bar, et remercia Emmett d'être resté avec moi.

-Et Rosalie ? Demandai-je.

-Elle a mal, elle m'a déjà broyé une main, m'a insulté de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables, m'a dit que je ne la toucherai jamais plus, et puis ensuite elle s'est mise à pleurer, à s'excuser.

J'imaginais très bien Rosalie hurler après mon frère et lui sortir tout cela, ce qui me fis exploser de rire, vite suivi par Emmett, qui se calma très vite sous le regard noir de mon frère, faisant ainsi redoubler mon rire.

Par la suite James repartit voir Rosalie, et Emmett et moi prîmes la direction de la cafétéria. Quitte à attendre, autant attendre en s'occupant, et quoi de mieux qu'un bon café chaud en compagnie d'un bel homme. Nous passâmes donc notre temps à parler de tout et de rien, à rire, puis il me parla de son opération, de comment cela allait se passer, de sa rééducation.

-J'ai peur tu sais, m'avoua-t-il.

-De tout : que l'opération ne fonctionne pas, de ne jamais retourner sur un terrain. Et si la rééducation ne donne rien ?

-Carlisle a dit que c'était une opération simple, même si elle est nouvelle, mais il t'as aussi dit que la rééducation fonctionnerai que si tu y croyais. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je serai là avec toi étape par étape et s'il le faut on fera intervenir le médecin qui t'a suivi quand tu étais chez Larry, et si besoin j'appellerai ton ancien Coach et à tes amis pour qu'ils te foutent un coup de pied au cul. Lui dis-je tout en lui prenant la main sur la table en la lui serrant un peu pour lui montrait que je serai là pour lui, appuyant ainsi ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Tu es incroyable. Rétorqua-t-il. Après tout le mal que je t'ai fait, tu veux encore m'aider, et me soutenir. Je ne te mérite pas, souffla-t-il sur la fin.

-Emmett, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. Si nous voulons avancer tous les deux, nous devons laisser le passé dernière nous et nous concentrer pour l'instant sur le présent. Vivre au jour le jour.

-Tu as raison comme à chaque fois, fit-il en souriant et en embrassant le dessus de ma main.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un James tout fou se précipita vers nous, pleurant et rigolant en même temps. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fis tournoyer.

-Ça y est je suis papa, je suis papa. Tu m'entends Bellissima, je suis papa, dit-il en me reposant.

-Comment va-t-il ? Il s'appelle comment ? Et Rosalie comment va-t-elle ? Lui demandai-je en pleurant de joie.

-Jolie tata ton neveu se porte à merveille, il s'appelle Cameron, mesure 52 centimètres et pèse 3kilo 400, et Rose va très bien. Il vont pas tarder à le remonter dans la chambre.

-Félicitation James, dit Emmett en tendant sa main vers mon frère qui la lui serra en réponse, en le remerciant.

-Venez, allons voir ma merveille, fit James.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tous les trois vers la nurserie. Cameron était là dans son berceau, tout beau, dormant d'un paisible sommeil. Je fis quelques photos quand me revint une chose en tête.

-James, as-tu appelé Grand'Ma ?

-Oh merde, j'ai totalement oublié, je reviens. Rosalie doit surement être dans sa chambre, c'est la numéro 216, allez y, dites lui que j'appelle Grand'Ma, que je reviens vite.

Je pris alors la main d'Emmett, qui entrelaça nos doigts, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre. Après avoir toqué à sa porte, nous entrâmes et trouvâmes une Rose toute pimpante, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je me précipitais dans ses bras, me détachant de la main d'Emmett, et couru prendre ma belle-sœur dans mes bras

-Oh ma Rose ! Tu es … on ne dirai même pas que tu viens d'accoucher. Tu es magnifique. Nous avons été voir Cameron. James et toi avez fait un super travail.

-Félicitation Rosalie, ton fils est magnifique, fis Emmett

-Merci Emmett. Je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

-Ça va merci. Bella, je dois y aller, j'ai mon sac a préparer et je voudrais me reposer avant demain.

-D'accord, envoi moi un message demain pour me donner le numéro de ta chambre et je viendrai te voir pendant les heures de visites, dis-je en le rejoignant.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et salua une dernière fois Rosalie, puis partit. Son absence se fit ressentir dès qu'il eut franchit la porte de la chambre.

-Bella ? Tu va bien ?

-Oui Rose ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

-Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

-Non, enfin … il était au bar ce soir, nous avons discuté, je lui ai fait part de mes sentiments, mais je lui ai dis que j'avais peur. Alors il a dit qu'il patienterai et que nous prendrions notre temps afin que je puisse lui faire de nouveau confiance.

Rosalie tapota la place à côté d'elle.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Bella. Tu as écouté ton cœur. Tu as besoin de lui, comme il a besoin de toi.

-Il va se faire opérer. S'il a dû partir tout à l'heure, c'est parce que demain il rentre dans le service orthopédique et après-demain Carlisle l'opère. Il a peur, mais je serai là pour lui.

Nous ne dîmes plus rien jusqu'au moment où l'infirmière amena Cameron pour que Rosalie puisse l'allaiter.

POV EMMETT

Passer cette soirée avec Bella, avait été plus que ce à quoi je pouvais espérer. Je pouvais maintenant penser qu'un « nous » était de nouveau possible. Le chemin sera long, je le savais, mais cela regonflait mon cœur aussi .

Cette nuit je trouvais tant bien que mal le sommeil, autant dire que le réveil fut laborieux. Ce matin, je rentrais à l'hôpital. Avais-je la trouille ? Oui, et même plus que cela, mais je devais le faire. Après tout qu'avais-je à y perdre plus que maintenant ? Rien. Voulais-je retourner sur les terrains ? Absolument. L'heure de partir arriva trop vite à mon goût.

Mon installation se fit rapidement, l'infirmière vint me faire des prises de sang, puis Carlisle arriva.

-Bonjour Emmett.

-Bonjour Carlisle.

-Alors prêt ?

-Aussi prêt que je puisse l'être, bien que je flippe quand même.

-C'est normal Emmett, mais tout se passera bien.

-Je sais, je vous fais confiance Carlisle. Et je sais que tout se passera bien.

Il resta encore un peu de temps, me ré-expliquant tout en détail, puis il partit continuer ses consultations.

A ce moment-là mon portable bippa, m'annonçant un nouveau message.

 **J'espère que tout va bien pour toi**

 **je passerai cet après-midi après avoir été voir Rose.**

 **Bella**

Ce message me fit chaud au cœur et je m'empressais de lui répondre.

Comme convenu, elle vint me voir et me montra toutes les photos de Cameron qu'elle avait prise, me raconta que James avait fermé le bar pour au moins deux semaines afin de profiter de son fils et que sa Grand-mère été arrivée ce matin par avion.

L'opération avait été programmée pour le lendemain. Comme la veille je dormi peu cette nuit. C'est un coup donné à ma porte qui me tira de mes réflexions matinales.

-Entrez ! Fis-je m'apprêtant à voir une infirmière.

-Hey ! Fit en retour la plus belle voix que je connaissais.

Ma Bella était là sur le pas de ma porte, souriante

-Hey ! Dis-je en retour. Tu es bien matinale. Qu'est ce que tu fais là, enfin je veux dire à cet heure-ci ?

-Je suis venue pour être avec toi, mais si tu ne veux pas …

-Non, je suis content que tu sois là. Vraiment content.

Elle s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa sur la joue, puis s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de mon lit.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Anxieux, mais le Dr Manson dit que c'est normal.

-Tu l'as appelé ?

-Oui, après ton départ. Il m'a dit de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler si jamais j'en ressentais le besoin.

-Tu as bien fait.

À ce moment là on frappa de nouveau à ma porte et ce coup-ci Carlisle entra. Il fit la bise à Bella, puis m'annonça que quelqu'un allait venir me chercher pour descendre au bloc. Je pris la main de Bella et la serra fort.

-Tout va bien aller Emmett, me dit-elle. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras.

Un brancardier arriva, pour m'installer sur le brancard, Bella me tenant toujours la main. Elle se pencha vers moi, effleura délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Je t'aime, me dit-elle contre mes lèvres.

Puis le brancardier me tira en dehors de ma chambre, en route pour mon futur.

 **Voici un chapitre presque entièrement refait, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le suivant est en cours de relecture, mais deja prêt. A bientôt. laetitia**


End file.
